Your Attachment
by xAmuIkuto
Summary: Hinamori Amu is the new girl in her highschool. Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the most popular boy in the school and a playboy. One day he decides to touch Amu. She slaps him infront of everyone. Her punishment is Amu's tutored by him. What does he do to her? AMUTO.
1. The New Girl

**Nikkie:: Well, this ish my first fan fic :D**

**Ikuto:: Of course it is...**

**Amu:: Ikuto! Dont be such a meanie!**

**Ikuto:: I wont be mean to you Amu...**

**Amu:: W-what?!**

**Nikkie:: Anyways, Ikuto please do the disclaimer!**

**Ikuto :: Nikkie doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters.**

…**:: Normal POV ::…**

The sun was shinning bright than ever. There was a moving truck outside near the sidewalk. A girl got up from her bed and started to get ready for her first day in her new high school, in her new town. She brushed her teeth, twice, checking if it was clear and all white, and took a nice steamy bath. She got changed. She changed into a black top with laces on the bottom which was see through, so it showed some of her skin. A red plaid skirt and fishnet stockings, that started at her lower thighs and black boots that made her look slightly taller. In addition to that, she wore a white cross necklace. She started to comb her pink hair which glistened while the sun was falling on it. Her honey colored eyes was sparkling as she hummed. After she combed her hair twice, she put it in a high ponytail and added a "x" shaped red barrette in her hair.

She hurried downstairs, but in the act of moving carelessly, she stumbled on the last step and almost fell, but caught her self. "I'm leaving!" she shouted out as she opened her front brown door and exited her new house. She walked to her new school, and spotted some unfamiliar faces heading the same way she was.

She was nearly 1 minute away from reaching the front entrance of her new school. She paused at gazed at how the school's appearance came to be. The building was huge; it was a brown glazed sort of color. She looked ahead of her and started walking. She began walking in the hallways, making her way to her new class.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

_Sigh._ _'The rumors are starting again'_ Amu heard them talk about her, she even heard some boys say she was hot. Amu just looked away and focused on how she was going to get through her new prison. Suddenly a boy stood in front of her. "What do you want?" I said curiously. "Umm…is it true that you're dating someone?" I studied his expression and his posture. _'Why would he ask such a thing?'_ I asked myself. "Um no." I responded, not giving a hint of any curiosity. "Oh, then can you start dating me?!" I looked at the boy wide eyed; he had to be nuts or something! "No! I'm only here for my studies!" I saw the boy's face looking down at his feet. I walked away, not wanting to get more involved with the situation. "Wow, she's sooo cool!", "Ya, cool and spicy!" I heard the girls talk about me. _'More rumors are going to be spread.'_ I told myself, walking with my head down. I finally got to my homeroom. I saw the teacher there, he looked friendly, but _is_ he friendly? I knocked at the door. He realized it was me and motioned for me to come in.

"Class this is Hinamori Amu. She is a new student who just moved here and will be joining us for the rest of the year. Please do not give her any trouble, and give her time to adjust." The teacher smiled at me and smiled back to the class. He is friendly, well so far. Everyone was staring at me. "She's the girl who turned down that boy, isn't she?", "Ya, I heard, too! I can't believe she's in our class, we're so lucky!" I almost sighed. "My name is Hinamori Amu, age 16, nice to meet ya." I said breaking all the whispering among the room. "Well, you can go sit near…umm let's try to find an empty seat for you to sit in…" The teacher kept looking around, until he spotted a seat. "Ah! There we go. Hinamori-San, please sit next to Tsukiyomi Ikuto-San." "Sure." I responded. I sat down next the blue-haired unknown face. I studied his features while he was looking away. He had midnight blue eyes, shimmering navy blue hair, and his skin looked smooth, and was unblemished. _'Wait, what am I thinking!? I need to get back to studying!"_ I took out my notebook and a pen, and started to jot down some notes.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

_'Hmm…the new girl seems nice to pick on. She also __**looks**__ very nice, too.'_ I looked at her pink hair, shinning and her honey colored eyes shimmering. She did look hot, but she's very stubborn. _'First I had to tease her, and then maybe she would cool down, or getting even angrier, which would be amusing to watch.'_ I thought deviously to myself. I took a peak at her notes. Her handwriting was ok, not the best. Some of her notes looked wrong though. I covered my mouth by leaning on my palm to hide my smile caused by my idea.

She kept moving her head one side to another; she looked like she couldn't see the board. "Excuse me," she whispered. I looked at the teacher who was facing the chalkboard and busy explaining something, and turned back to face her. "Umm...I can't see the board, would you mind moving a little?" She asked, with a slight irritated tone in voice. "Why don't you just sit on my lap then, it would help you see better." I smirked, a wide smirk. I could see her face turn shades of red, as I pointed to my lap. "N-no!' She stuttered. **How cute.** "Just kidding." I lied. I said which apparently gave a relieved look on her face. "Oh, sorry for misunderstanding" She looked away and started to write something on a piece of ripped paper. I couldn't quite make out the words, so I just faced the board and continued writing notes down. The bell had rung, and it was time for Second Period to start. "Umm...here you go" She stopped me and handed me a note. "Thank you" She said, tilting her head slightly to the left, and smiled. She left the classroom. I looked at the note. _'This is what she was probably writing earlier." _I opened the note and read. **"**_** Thank you Ikuto. So far you're the only one that hasn't made a move on me, and has considered me to be…well…normal, I guess. Anyways, thank you." **_I slid the note into my pocket, and walked to my Second Period class, smirking.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

Second Period was long. It was Social Studies. To my surprise, I was sitting near Ikuto again. He seemed friendly though, so I had nothing against him. Since Social Studies was a very easy subject, I had no trouble following along. Time went by and then I heard the bell ring. _'Third Period class was writing, my favorite!'_ I looked at my schedule. I headed to the class, and the teacher told me to sit in the empty sit….which was near Ikuto, again. While Amu was walking down the aisle, Ikuto smirked, but she couldn't see it. I sat down on the empty seat, which was soon claimed by me. The teacher told us to write an essay about your life so far, and told us to be sure to use verbs, adverbs and stuff like that. '_Hmp, easy.'_ I thought to myself as I started to write away. I wrote about 5 pages of my life so far. I was known for writing long essays. "Now class, switch with the person next to you." Well all did what the instructions were. I gave mine to Ikuto, and he gave me his. "Wow, 5 pages, huh?" He looked at me, not as shocked as I thought he would be. I took a look at his paper. "Wow, 1 page, huh?" I said back. Ikuto stared at me for a minute, and then took out a red pen, and began correcting my errors. I also took out a red pen and started to correct his errors. _'His handwriting was pretty neat for a boy, but Writing might have been his worst subject, since most of his sentences made utterly no sense.'_ I began correcting his mistakes, which were a lot. He had finished my paper. Amu was still correcting. Ikuto sneaked a peek at his paper, which was being corrected by Amu. Ikuto grinned and looked back in front of him, making sure he looked like he didn't care. Amu didn't catch Ikuto looking at his paper, so she just kept correcting. _'How is he done so fast? I wrote 5 pages! Oh, I just finished his.'_ I got a look at my paper. I had no red marks on my paper. _'Does this mean I had no mistakes?'_ I thought. "Here you go!" I said, exchanging papers with him. "Wow, no mistakes!" I said while flipping through the pages. "But mine has a lot." Ikuto said leaning on his hand. "That's too bad." I said then added, "Well, at least I'm an A+ student in Writing!" I made a wide smile across my face. After a while I decided to ask Ikuto something. "Ikuto," I said trying to get his attention. "What?" He said looking at me like he was irked by me. "Are you bad at Writing?" I asked with a slight curiosity in my voice. He didn't respond. "Just a question." I said looking back at my notebook. "Yes." He finally answered. "But that's my business, so stay out of it." The bell rang and he had gotten up to leave the classroom. _'Did I say something wrong?'_ I wondered. I noticed Ikuto had been stopped by some girls. _'So many girls like him?'_ I saw him kiss one of the girls for 10 seconds. "Yep, Ikuto is a player." A voice behind me answered my question as if he read my mind. "Ew." I said then pushing my way through the crowd of girls.

"Amu!" I heard one my guardian characters talk to me, it was Ran. "Amu!" She repeated once again. "Your gonna fall!" She screamed out. "Huh?" I opened my eyes; I was going to fall down the stairs. The last thing I could see was a black and blue figure and I felt the pain of stairs hitting my back before me becoming unconscious.

I started to open my eyes to see some blue-haired boy staring at me. "Huh…where am I?" I said starting to sit up, "You're in the Nurse's Office." The blue-haired boy said. "Why am I here?" I was sitting up and looking at him. His voice sounded familiar. "You fell down the stairs. I tried rescuing you but I failed and fell, too." I could make out the features on his face. I realized who I was with. Ikuto. "Well...thank you…Ikuto." I said looking around the room. "Anyway, take rest. I'm leaving. Bye." He got up from the chair and left. Unfortunately, I had to stay here until Sixth Period. I decided to go to sleep.

The nurse woke me up and said I can leave now. I thanked her, got my stuff, and left. In Sixth Period, Science, I had to sit in the empty sit again, which was near Ikuto. _'Is he in all my classes? And why do I have to always sit next to him?'_ Questions filled my head. I took my seat and class had begun.

After all the classes were over, it was time to go home. I walked through the hallways, where everyone was staring at me, when I felt someone stop me by the arm. I turned around to see Ikuto. Everyone was glaring at us. "Yes?" I asked not trying to make a huge commotion. He put his left hand on my shoulder. "W-w-what are you d-doing?" I said. I started to blush heavily. His right hand touched my thigh. I blinked three times and looked down, then up again. "Amu." He said as it rolled off his tongue. He was smirking. "L-l-let go!" I was shaking, but he didn't let go yet. His right hand was starting to slide up my thigh even more now. "I-I thought you were a good guy!" I blurted out. "_Amu_, that was just to get close to you." He smirked. His left hand slid down my shoulder and it stopped at my breast. My eyes opened wide. "S-stop!" I screeched. Everyone was staring at us. He didn't stop yet. His right hand went up my skirt and touched my underwear. My eyes opened wider and all that was left was a hard slapping sound.

**Nikki:: I liked it :3**

**Ikuto:: Ofcourse you did, it was your own story...**

**Amu:: Thats nice to say.**

**Ikuto:: I know.**

**Nikki:: Anyway, Amu will you do the honors please?**

**Amu:: Please R&R!**


	2. The Plan Works

**Nikki:: Finally, I finished this chapter! Also, thans everyone for the reviews!**

**Ikuto:: You probably payed them for the reviews.**

**Nikki:: Ikuto you know, I did something good for you in this chapter. *whispers story info to Ikuto***

**Ikuto:: Sorry about before and THANK YOU!!! *smirks at Amu***

**Amu:: What?**

**Ikuto:: Nothing....**

**Amu:: WHAT DID YOU WRITE IN THE STORY!!!!!**

**Nikki:: Calm down Amu, I wrote something for you too! Anyways you got to slap Ikuto before. *whispers story infor to Amu***

**Amu:: I like the story! Thank you!**

**Nikki:: See everyone is happy! Anyways, Amu please to the disclaimer!**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters.**

_**Recap**_

His right hand went up my skirt and touched my underwear. My eyes opened wider and all that was left was a hard slapping sound.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I slapped Ikuto. _'How dare he touch me?'_ I saw his head looking to the left and also bent down with his navy blue hair covering his face. I removed his left hand from mu upper arm and his right hand under my skirt. "You have no right to touch me!" I yelled at him. Sure I was blowing a fit but he deserved it! I felt like an idiot for giving him that note before. _'How could I have not noticed it before!? __**He was a playboy!**__ I just should have realized it from the group of girls he was flirting with! Ahhh I feel like a total idiot!'_ I noticed everyone staring at us, but for the first time, I didn't care. I realized tears were forming in my eyes and began to roll down my cheeks. I started to run wiping my tears away. When I passed Ikuto I heard him whisper. "_Amu."_ I halted. I was about 5 feet away from him. "Don't come close to me anymore." I whispered but loud enough so he could hear it. Then I added, "Just stay away from me…and my life!" I started to run through the crowds of people. I didn't know where I was going but right now I didn't care. Anywhere would be good enough! I bumped into something hard and fell down. "Oww…" I said rubbing my head. "Are you okay?" I heard a sweet voice. It sounded like a boy. I looked up to see violet eyes looking at me. He reached out his hand. "Take it." I took it and he pulled me up. "T-thank you." I looked at him. His hair was blonde and he had a mellow feeling around him. His skin was soft to the touch, too. I suddenly felt calm. "Why are you crying?" He wiped one of my tears and looked back up to me. "S-something bad happened, that's all." I used the wrong words. I should have said something horrible happened to me. "You know tears are like crystals and shouldn't be wasted. And it's unbelievable to see a pretty girl like you cry." I blushed. I knew my cheeks were going to turn a shades crimson red. _'Did he just call me pretty?'_ My blush became heavier now. "Amu-Chan!" I heard my three guardian characters approach me. "Are you okay?!" They asked in unison. "Yes, I'm alright." I smiled at them which made them calm down also. "You have guardian characters?" I heard the boy talk to me once again. "Yes ummm…" I didn't know his name so I didn't know what to call him. "It's Hotori Tadase, but you can just call me Tadase." His smile sent me to heaven. _'Wait, why am I thinking that?!'_ I mentally slapped myself. "My name is Hinamori Amu." I thought it was fair to tell him my name if he told me his. "Okay Hinamori-San." He smiled again. Would I ever see him not smile? "Hinamori-san?..." He asked me. "Yes Tadase-kun? I looked at him. "I actually want you to meet some people in a club I have." His violet eyes looked at me. "S-s-sure." I stuttered. "Okay, let's go then!" He said cheerfully. Then he took my hand and was leading me where to go.

…**:: Ikuto's POV::…**

I heard people talking about the incident that happened before. I ignored it at walked to my next class and sat down on my seat. I was extremely early but I didn't care. I needed a place to think. _'She actually slapped me."_ I touched my cheek. _'This is according to my plan so it was worth it. But did she really mean those words? Maybe she really does hate me. __**I don't care.**__ She's interesting though. She would probably scream after my plan was done. But first I have to go tell the teacher about it.'_ I grinned. I got up from my seat and decided to go to my homeroom teacher. I saw the girls stare at me so I smirked at them and they all blushed. I finally reached the teacher. "Yes Tsukiyomi-san?" The teacher noticed me and I entered the classroom. "Sensei, as you know, you assigned us a test next week." I said as innocently as possible. "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" He asked curiously. "You see, the new girl, Hinamori-san just transferred so she might fail if she takes the test." I knew the teacher had realized what I meant. "Oh, your right. She needs a tutor. Tsukiyomi-san you're an A+ student in Math so can you please tutor Hinamori Amu-san?" He asked me. "Sure. I'll teach her everything she needs to know." I smiled. "Thank you, but first go ask your dad if you can." I nodded and left the classroom.

I headed to the principal's office, or in other words my dad's office. My dad was the principal of the entire school and I was his son which meant I could do almost anything I want with anyone in this school. I knocked on the door. "Come in." I heard my dad talk and so I opened the door and entered his office. "Ah, Ikuto! How are your grades?" He asked cheerfully. "Good dad, I have all As." I lied. In Writing I had a B. I wouldn't tell my dad though because then he would stop everything that I was doing. "Good! Anyway what brought you here?" He asked. "The new girl in my class has to take a test next week in Math, but she just transferred so she knows nothing and she is bad at Math." I told my dad the truth. "Oh I see. And you want to tutor her?" My dad's voice became serious. "Yes." I responded. "Very well then. You may tutor her. You can bring her to our house for tutoring." He said. "Thank you." I said as I left the office. _'Wow, I didn't even have to ask him for the last step! The great part is that no one is ever home! This was going to be a good school year.'_ I smirked and then my guardian character popped out. "Ikuto-nya." Yoru, my guardian character said. "What do you want Yoru?" I asked not looking at him. "This is gonna be fun!" He exclaimed. "Yes it is Yoru, yes it is." I grinned and walked back to my next class.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

Tadase is a nice guy. He introduced me to a whole load of new people I never saw in my life before. One person was a guy names Kuaki. He had brown hair that was kinda messy, tanned skin, and has ember eyes. Another boy was a boy names Nagihiko. He had long purple hair. His skin was a cream color and had hazel eyes. Tadase then introduced me to a small cute girl. Her name was Rima. I could tell we were going to be best friends. She had long, blonde, wavy hair. Her skin was soft and not scarred. She had a cute face and her brown eyes can make anyone think she was a cute innocent girl. The last person I met was a girl named Yaya. She was a noisy girl. She loved everything cute and loved sweets. She had brown golden hair that shone in the light. Her eyes were brown with a tint of orange; her skin was unharmed and soft. Everyone I met was friendly and kind towards me. And just like that, I became a guardian. Everyone in it had a guardian character. That makes me wonder if anyone else in our school had guardian characters. I heard the bell ring. It was time for my next period and I was gonna be late! Wait. My next period was with…Ikuto. I didn't wanna go. Should I cut? No. I couldn't. I need to get my Math grade up since there was a test next week. I entered the classroom right before the late bell rang, so I wasn't counted late. That's good. I took my seat near Ikuto but didn't look at him. Not even a glimpse! I opened my notebook up and took out a pencil. I set the pencil down and waited for the instructions given by my teacher. I then took a little peak at Ikuto's cheek. I saw that his left cheek was red. I looked away. I must have hit him hard. But I shouldn't be sad! He was the one who "touched" me! The teacher finally said something. "Class, as you know, next week is the test." Everyone nodded their heads. She then added looking at me, "Hinamori-san, since you have just moved here and don't know what we have been learning about, I am going to partner you up with a tutor." That's good. I can learn what I missed. Wait, did I just see Ikuto smirk? Why though? I ignored it at listen what the teacher had to say. "Your tutor will be Tsukiyomi-san!" _'WHAT!!!!! THERES NOW WAY I CAN THAT PERVERT BE MY TUTOR! HE MAY NOT EVEN BE GOOD AT MATH!!!!'_ I wanted to kill myself. I didn't want to be partnered up with **him**. "You will be going to his house for tutoring. No exceptions. You must know the things we learned. Anyway to move forward." The teacher started to explain something else to the class but I didn't pay attention. _'I HAD TO GO TO HIS HOUSE! THERE IS NO WAY ANYTHING COULD BE WORSE THAN THIS!!!! Wait….there can be something worse than this….WHO KNOWS WHAT HE CAN DO TO ME!!!!!!!!'_ School was going to be the worst this year!

**Ikuto:: Amu, did you hear that. You have to come to my house for me to tutor you.**

**Amu:: NOOOOOO!! WHY DID YOU WRITE THIS NIKKI!!**

**Nikki:: Sorry Amu. It just that I let you meet Tadase and everyone I had to change stuff**

**Ikuto:: Thank you Nikki!**

**Nikki:: Your welcome! Anyway, Ikuo, please?**

**Ikuto:: Please R&R!**


	3. Lunchroom Trouble

**Nikki:: Thxies for the reviews everyone! Here is chapter 3. I laughed while writing this!**

**Ikuto:: Why?**

**Nikki:: You'll see...**

**Amu:: What is it? Tell me!**

**Nikki:: Okies Amu, I'll tell you only. *whispers story to Amu***

**Amu:: I LOVE IT!!! But I hate the ending.**

**Ikuto:: The ending probably has to do something with me.**

**Amu:: Of course.**

**Nikki:: Anyway disclaimer please!**

**Amu & Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

'_I HAD TO GO TO HIS HOUSE! THERE IS NO WAY ANYTHING COULD BE WORSE THAN THIS!!!! Wait….there can be something worse than this….WHO KNOWS WHAT HE CAN DO TO ME!!!!!!!!'_ School was going to be the worst this year!

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I couldn't believe I was going to be tutored by Ikuto. That had to be the worst thing ever since the day I slapped him. I mean I didn't even want to confront him after that incident! What did I ever do to deserve this!

It was lunch time, **finally**. I could hand out with my friends now and let all my worries flow away…or so I thought. I saw Ikuto walk by me when I was walking to the lunchroom. I saw him smirk, too. He probably was happy since I had to go over his house. We might even be alone and who knows all the perverted things he could do to me! Suddenly I felt a bonk on my head. I looked up to see Kukai. He was smiling at me. I thought a blush would be coming at me but I guess it didn't appear, until Kukai put his hand around my shoulder. "Hinamori what's wrong, you look worried?" He said as his ember eyes were staring at me. My blush became deeper. "N-nothing! I just feel a little down, that's all." I lied at the same time as telling the truth…wait I did lie. I didn't feel a _little_ down, I felt like I just fell down in an earthquake. "Oh really? Just looked like you were worried by something." He looked away from my face and looked ahead of him. "Sorry to worry you if I did." I said to him. "Nah, it's ok. Friends are supposed to worry about friends when something looks wrong." I felt a little relieved after he said that. "Well, I have to go now," He ruffled my hair, "Gotta go meet up with some of my friends! See ya around Hinamori!" After that he dashed off.

I calmed down after the talk with Kukai. Somehow he took half of my worries away, but of course, the other have still remained.

I walked over to the lunch room where I saw everyone in their own cliques. You had the poplars', the smarts, the idiots, the nerds, the average, and of course, the boyfriend and girlfriend table. The boyfriend and girlfriend table meant anyone who had a girlfriend or boyfriend can sit at that table. No surprise, I saw mostly all the popular teens sit there, along with…Ikuto? I thought he was single. Oh wait, he's a playboy, so I guess you can say he cheats or has tons of girlfriends. I'm just gonna spoil my mood if I think about him so I'll go sit with my friends. "Hey Amu-chi! We're over here!" I saw Yaya swing her arm back and forth to signal that they were sitting here. I also saw everyone turn to face me. I guess since Yaya screamed it out it makes sense everyone would turn to face me. "Okay!" I screamed out back to her. I mean it was only fair since everyone turned to face me. I should show them what they expected to be heard back. Right?

While I was walking over I tripped over something and fell down. My lunch almost fell on the floor but I caught it so that was good. Everyone started to laugh at me. I looked up to see that it was Ikuto who tripped me. He smirked. WHAT NERVE! I also saw my friends rush over me. "Hinamori-san are you okay?" I heard Tadase ask me, and I nodded my head. I almost felt like crying and I did. A tear rolled down my cheek, but just one since I thought of an idea. I wiped my tear away then I stood up. **I wanted payback.** I took my lunch and dumped it on Ikuto's shirt. I heard everyone in the room stop laughing and they all gasped at the same time. "Oops." I smiled and walked away with my friends. I almost laughed at the face Ikuto had on! It was like he never knew it was coming!

I sat down with my friends at our table. "Amu that was a bad idea." Rima said to me in a worried tone. "Huh? Why?" I asked sounding a bit worried myself. "He might be planning to get you back…and he's a playboy…so he might do it in a perverted way…" Rima said to me looking at the floor. "WHAT!!!" I felt like slapping myself a thousand times. _'What's wrong with me?! I just should've kept my hands to myself! Who knows what he could be planning for me when I reach his house for tutoring!!! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT!!!!!'_ I mentally slapped myself ten times. I sulked my head into my arms on the table. "It's okay Amu-chi! Just make sure he doesn't do that to you!" I knew Yaya was just trying to cheer me up. I lifted my head and sighed. I tried to smile to follow what Yaya said. I just gave a half smile and they smiled back to me. I had no lunch so Rima shared some of her lunch with me. I thanked her and we ate together. The bell rung and we all got up, threw our trash away, and left for our next period class.

School was finished for the day and I was packing up to go home when suddenly a boy approached me. Not any boy, it was **him**. Ikuto. I ignored him and went on doing what Iwas doing. I finished packing and held my bag in my hand. Just as I was going to walk, Ikuto grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the building. "H-hey! What are you doing! Let go of me!" I tried to escape but it was no use. Ikuto had a firm grip. I didn't give up though, I tried and tried. He stopped walking. We were in front of a black, long car. One of those cars rich people had in movies when they left or entered school and everyone would look at them in awe. "Wha-" I was cut off. I was thrown into the car. "Ouch!" It hurt me even though the seats were soft. "Put your seatbelt on." He said as he strapped his on. I sat up and strapped it own. "Drive." His driver started to drive after he commanded him to. I took a sneak peak at his shirt. It wasn't fully cleaned. It had a huge stain. I looked away and stared outside. We reached his house. It was time for my tutoring to begin.

**Ikuto:: I loved the ending! But I hated the lunch time.**

**Amu:: I loved lunch time! But I hated the ending.**

**Nikki:: Thxies :D Anyways someone do the honors!**

**Amu:: Please R&R!**


	4. My Tutor Is A Smart Pervert

**Nikki:: Finally! Its here! And thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**Amu:: His house? This is going to be bad.**

**Ikuto:: My house? It wont be that bad!**

**Nikki:: Disclaimer someone, please :D**

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters.**

_**Recap**_

His driver started to drive after he commanded him to. I took a sneak peak at his shirt. It wasn't fully cleaned. It had a huge stain. I looked away and stared outside. We reached his house. It was time for my tutoring to begin.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

"You can get out now." Ikuto told me since we reached his house. I stepped out of the car and I saw his house. It was a huge, white mansion. "Wow, it's huge." I commented not trying to sound like I was in amazement, which I was in. "What did you expect? I'm the son of the principal of the whole school." He looked at me like I was dumbfounded. "No one is ever home, so we're alone. That's good." He said smirking at me. I stared at him back. "Doesn't it ever get lonely?" I mean it had to. The house was so huge! "Not really. I always have my friends or a girl come over. And today that girl would be you." The pervert said grinning towards me. "W-what's that supposed to mean?!" I didn't want anything to happen to me again. Not after the hallway incident. _'Is he angry that I slapped him? Or what about the lunchroom? There's a huge stain on his shirt! What if that shirt was a new shirt?!'_ "Come on, let's go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the house. I was right, it was huge!

"Just put your stuff anywhere." He told me. I set my bag down and started to unpack. "Okay! So what Math Topic first?" I said trying to sound enthusiastic. Just a second later I was pinned to the wall. "W-what are you doing! We're supposed to be studying!" I tried to break free from him but it was no use. He locked his hands on my wrists. He leaned his face closer to mine. "You know, that slapped really hurt." He did remember! I could still see some red on his face. He let go of one of my wrists and touched his left cheek. I thought it was a good chance to strike back so I tried. **Bad idea.** He caught my wrist again and we were in the same position we were 1 minute ago. He looked at his shirt. "What a huge stain." I looked at his shirt, too. I already knew it was huge. He leaned closer to my face. We were about 1 inch apart. I had to do something, and quick! I looked around the room. _'Nothing I could get my hands from here.'_ Wait! He was holding my wrist, that's it! My legs and feet are free! He was leaning closer. I did anything that was possible. I kicked him. His hands let my wrists free. He sat down on the floor looking at his ankle. "You know, that really hurts. You hit me with you shoes on." He looked at his ankle and so did I. It was bleeding. I went to his kitchen and got a bandage and a soaked towel. "Sorry but I had to protect myself. You were getting closer." I took the soaked towel and dabbed it on his ankle. Then I went to the kitchen, again, to get a dry towel. I dried his leg with the towel and applied the bandage on. "There we go!" I said to him. "Thank you." He murmured softly, but I heard it. "Your welcome." I said back to him. "Anyway let's begin with the lesson." He told me as he got his books. I reached for mine, also.

We began with some basic stuff, and then went on to the more complicated ones. "I can't get this!" I said looking frustrated. "You're not focusing. Just try again." He said to me. Then he took my hand, which was holding my pencil, and showed me how to do the equations. "There. Now you try it on your own." He let go of my hand and I tried some by myself. "I get it now!" I smiled. "Thanks!" I hugged him, then suddenly let go. It wasn't in my character. "I mean, thank you." I said getting back to my character. "Hey, aren't you bad at Writing? You told me a week ago, I think." He stared at me. "Yes." He said. I took out my Writing note book, and took out his, too. "What are you doing?!" He looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm gonna help you raise your grade in Writing. What does it look like?" I gave him his note book and opened mine up. "Okay, let's get started!" I showed him how to do some stuff and it looked like he was starting to get the hang of it.

We finally finished. We talked about some stuff, but I didn't apologize about the two things I had done earlier. One, I slapped him. And two, I dumped my lunch on his shirt. _'I'll apologize later, I guess.'_ We talked some more until my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. _'It's Tadase.'_

**Ikuto:: I live in a mansion, and Im rich?**

**Amu:: Yes.**

**Ikuto:: Cool!**

**Amu:: It was fun kicking your ankle.**

**Ikuto:: It hurt.**

**Amu & Ikuto:: *non stop arguing***

**Nikki:: Someone do the honors!**

**Tadase:: Please R&R!**


	5. Stolen Kiss

**Nikki:: Everyone thanks for all the reviews! And heres the next chapter :D**

**Amu:: Will I like this chapter?**

**Nikki:: Yes...and...no**

**Amu:: Whats that supposed to mean?!**

**Ikuto:: Do I get my own POV this time?**

**Nikki:: Yeps x3**

**Ikuto:: Thats good**

**Nikki:: Now do the disclaimer**

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters**

_**Recap**_

We talked some more until my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. _'It's Tadase.'_

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

_'Tadase? Why would he call me? Must be something important.'_ I opened my phone. "Hello?" I asked my voice normal. "Hello Hinamori-san. This is Tadase. I was wondering if you were…..free today. I have to tell you something important. Are you…free today?" He asked into the phone's speaker. "Su-," I cut myself off, "Actually, I have to ask my parents first, but I think it's a yes. But where are we going again? They might want to know, just in case of emergences." I tried to sound believable. "Oh ya, sure. We will be heading to the park." Tadase responded. "Okay, thanks. Just a second." I put my cell phone down and headed toward Ikuto. He looked up at me with his sapphire eyes in confusion. "Ummm…Ikuto…" I trailed off. "Yeah, what is it?" He sounded like he really didn't care. "Tadase asked me to go to the park with him. Can I go?" It sounded like I was the child and he was the parent. "Alone?" He asked in question. "Yes. And it doesn't matter. I'm old enough!" I said my hands in the air. "Really? You don't look like it to me. You look like some kid who has a kiddy date." I felt a blush coming. "D-DATE! What are you talking about?!" I blurted out. "Whatever. Sure kid." He said looking away. "Really? Thanks!" I said giving him a quick hug and getting my cell phone again, "They said yes Tadase-kun." I said smiling. "Really? Okay, I'll see you there Hinamori-san!" _-click-_ He hung up the phone.

"Miki, can you make some really cute clothes for me?" I asked eagerly. "Sure!" She said. "Oh, Ikuto, can you look the other where for a second?" I asked. He didn't say anything but he looked the other way, "Thanks." I said noticing what he had done. "Okay Miki!" I said nodding. "Drew, Draw, Drawn!" Miki said and just like magic, I was in some cute clothes. I was wearing a black top with straps around my shoulders. White laces up and down my shirt, with a white bow in the middle, and also see through laces on the bottom of the shirt. Pants that went up to my knee, wit a bow on the bottom, on the left side. There was also a belt around it with a box so my guardian characters could stay inside of. Fishnet socks with white boots, which had to Xs on them. My hair was down. I had two thin X barrettes on the right top side. Lastly, I had a black choker around my neck with a white X through it. "Thanks Miki! You're the best!" I hugged her. Ran, Miki, and Su, went into the box around my waist. "Are you aloud to be wearing those?" Ikuto said pointing to my clothes as I turned around. "Y-yeah! I mean it's my style!" I said back. "Sure…" He said sounding unconvinced. "Whatever! Anyway, see you around!" I said as I opened the door and left.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

"Ikuto-nya!" Yoru said tapping on my head. "What is it Yoru?" I said looking annoyed. "Can we follow them?" Yoru asked, his eyes pleading for an agreement. _'Hmm…following strawberry around…sounds like fine.'_ "Sure, let's go." I said walking out of the door. "Wait up-nya!" Yoru exclaimed, following me behind.

I saw Amu walk down to the park. I hid from her by hiding in the tree tops. I growled. I saw Tadase or Kiddy King greeting her by hugging her. _'Why should I care?'_ I forgot about it and looked at them closely. I think he went to go buy her an ice cream. I saw some two older looking boys come up to Amu. I could see Amu shaking her head no. Just before I was going to come down I saw Kiddy King walk to the boys and talk to them. His face looked mad. I sad back against the tree and watched what he was doing. The two older boys walked away. _'Kiddy King made two __**older**__ guys walk away? Yeah right. He used his character change. That makes more sense.'_ I saw the crown on his head go poof. He sat down near Amu with a chocolate and vanilla ice cream. He gave Amu the chocolate one and he kept the vanilla. _'I can't hear them at all! I need to get closer.'_ I got down from the tree and saw behind it. _'Ah, much easier to hear!'_ Ten minutes passed of boredom which meant talking about guardian stuff. I sighed when I just heard Tadase something. I stopped and listened carefully. "Hinamori-san, I have to tell you something…" Tadase spoke softly, looking at the floor. "What is it Tadase-kun?" Amu said in a curious voice. _'Why does she add -kun to his name and not mine?! How unfair!"_ I looked at Tadase now. "I…I… I r-really…l-like…" He stuttered. "Yes Tadase-kun? What is it?" Amu asked. _'Stop adding –kun!'_ "I really like you!" _'WHAT!'_ I almost actually said it. I stared at Amu. She was as shocked as I was. "Umm…I-I r-really l-like y-y…." Amu trailed off. _'She can't possibly like him back?! Can she?'_ I was really interested. I needed to know her answer! "I really like you, too…." She answered blushing. _'WHAT!'_ I suddenly became angered for some odd reason and I decided to confront Amu.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I couldn't believe that Tadase just confessed to me! It's like I'm in heaven! This is a good thing. Every time I thought about it my face would just turn shades of red. Then out of no where, I felt soft lips press to mine. I opened my eyes to see Tadase kissing me and then let go. He blushed and so did I. But I only didn't see Tadase's blushing face, but I also saw an angered Ikuto. "Ikuto?!"

**Amu:: I GOT KISSED BY TADASE!!! 3**

**Ikuto:: SHE GOT KISSED BY TADASE?!**

**Nikki:: The answer to both of you questions....YES**

**Amu & Ikuto:: WHAT!**

**Amu:: It cant be that bad I guess**

**Ikuto:: WHAT THE! IT IS BAD**

**Nikki:: Someone do the honors so I can start the next chapter :D**

**Amu:: Please R&R!**


	6. The Silent Game

**Nikki:: Thx for the reviews but sorry for the delay. This took me FOREVER to write since Im making an AMV, studying for a test, and waiting for the scanlation of Shugo Chara! Chapter 38! Anyway heres the next chapter.**

**Ikuto:: You have no life.**

**Nikki:: Thx :D Oh ya, Amu you wont like this chapter as much as Ikuto will**

**Amu:: I wont?!**

**Ikuto:: I will?!**

**Nikki:: Yeps to both of you**

**Amu:: NOOOOO**

**Ikuto:: YESSSS**

**Nikki:: Anyway disclaimer please!**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters.**

_**Recap**_

Then out of no where, I felt soft lips press to mine. I opened my eyes to see Tadase kissing me and then let go. He blushed and so did I. But I only didn't see Tadase's blushing face, but I also saw an angered Ikuto. "Ikuto?!"

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

"I-Ikuto!" I shouted surprised while standing up. I saw his fists clenched together. I also saw the anger in his eyes. "Amu." Ikuto said through his teeth. He walked towards me and pulled me to his chests. I felt his hands slide down to my thighs. My eyes opened wide. "I-Ikuto! Let go of her!" Tadase had tried to stick up to me. I couldn't say anything though. I was frozen cold. Ikuto looked at Tadase from the back of his eye, and then smirked. "Kiddy King, don't you know that Amu is tut-"He was cut off by my throwing his arms off me. I could see a shocked expression on his face that lasted about two seconds. He then took me by the wrist and started to walk quickly, too quickly. I couldn't keep up with him; it was like I was being dragged. I kept stumbling. I could see faces watch us. "Did they have a fight?" One girl whispered. "Looks like it." Another was said. I heard more whispers that were just too embarrassing. I looked up at Ikuto's face. His expression was blank, and so were his mysterious blue eyes.

We finally reached his house. He let go of my wrist, but it felt like he threw it a side. I looked at my wrist. It was all bruised up and it really hurt. I stood still and touched my lips. "That was my first kiss…" I mumbled. I could tell Ikuto heard me. He laughed coldly. "I'm surprised it wasn't by me." He said also coldly. "Jeez, why are you so angry? It's not like you care or anything." I protested looking the other way. I was then pushed to the wall hard. I looked ahead of me to see Ikuto in front of me. I tried to move but he had locked me in position, and also my wrists and feet. "L-let go!" I said struggling. He smirked and leaned closer and closer to my face. He then roughly kissed me on the lips. My eyes widened. I kept my lips shut, not letting me get access to kiss me. I was frozen, though, **dead frozen**. After three seconds I got a hold of myself and pushed my wrists away from his grip. My wrists finally were free and I slapped him very hard. Maybe harder than before. I could see his eyes in shock. "W-W-What's wrong with you! You have no right!" I yelled at him. "Sorry…" He muttered.

A few minutes of silence passed. I decided what I did might have been wrong but I wasn't going to apologize for it. Instead I would play a game with him. "I decided something." I said still not looking at him. He turned back to face me. "I decided….I'm not going to talk to you anymore." I said now facing him, too. "What are you talking about?" He said annoyed. I didn't answer. He smirked, I wonder why though. He walked closer but I walked backwards, almost stumbling on my bag. I couldn't go farther since I have reached the wall. I pushed against the wall as he got closer. He came closer and closer to me by the second. He then pointed to my chest. "What girly clothes." He teased me. _'They aren't girly!'_ I was about to open my mouth until I saw the corner of his mouth go up. I then kept it closed and ignored what the smirking pervert had to say

After a couple of hours to listen to what Ikuto had to say, it proved to me that he knows how to play this game very well. I decided to go back to my house. I've been at his house for a very long time. I waved goodbye and left.

I tried to find my house but it was dark so I couldn't make out anything. I went into a dark alley, thinking since I was alone I would be safe. **Wrong.** It seems they were two men following me ever since I stepped into the alley. I heard there foot steps get closer, so mine got faster. Out of my bad luck, I reached a dead end. I thought of Character Transforming, but it was too late. They already reached me. "Hey girly, wanna come with us?" One of them talked with a bottle in his hand. We were far apart from each other but I could still smell his odorous breath. It smelled like beer. This man was drunk! The other one walked closer to me. It looked like he was in sense. "Keep quiet and you won't get hurt." The normal one said to me. I pushed against the brick wall. He touched my shoulder, and his other hand covered my mouth. I did what my instincts told me. I bit is hand down real hard. "Ow! You little brat! You made me bleed!" The man sucked on his hand and motioned for the drunken one to come over. The drunken one came and held me in place. The UN drunk man pulled off my sweater and threw it to the ground. I kicked the drunken one, making me free, and shoved the other one. I started to make a run for it but I was caught by my hair. It immensely hurt. I knew tears were brimming up. The only thing I can do now was yelling, so I did. "HELP!" After that I was pushed onto the floor struggling to get out of his grip.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I was walking down the dark road to buy some food to eat. Since I was alone, and didn't know how to cook well, I decided to go fast food. I just passed a dark alley and heard a scream. I looked back to see what happened when I saw a flash of pink. _'It couldn't be….can it?'_ I immediately ran over to the scene where I saw a pink haired girl, sweater puller off, her sleeves torn, and fear, tears, and pain in her eyes, looking up at me. This pink haired girl wasn't any pink haired girl, too. She was Amu. Anger boiled up in me. I walked over to the disgusting scene and pushed the man away from her and lifted her up. She was shaking so much when she was holding onto my hand. I turned away from her and went up to the two thugs. I saw one of them was drunk and the other one was normal. I started to punch and kick them. Unfortunately, I was hit by a knife on my palms. It hurt so much, but I continued. After about three minutes, they ran away. I Character Transformed and brought Amu to her house. I set her on her balcony. She went inside her room and came back with a cloth. She wrapped it around my hand to prevent anymore blood from flowing. "You should get that checked." He voice shaky towards me. I was about to leave when she stopped me. "Thank you…" She said softly. I smirked and went up to her. "You lose the game." I said grinning and leaving her balcony, chuckling from the shocked look on her face.

**Ikuto:: I liked it**

**Amu:: I hated it**

**Ikuto:: You lost the game**

**Amu:: Whatever**

**Nikki:: OKAY! I have to write the next chapter, WHICH WILL BE GREAT! ALREADY HAVE TO PLOT. But it is in Ikutos favor again. Thats it spoilers**

**Ikuto:: REALLY? CAN YOU TELL ME MORE?!**

**Nikki:: Not until the next chapter**

**Ikuto:: Fine**

**Nikki:: Someone do the honors :D**

**Amu:: Please R&R!**


	7. Lost Key Means Smirking Pervert

**Nikki:: OMG SORRY! This chapter was the longest! But thank you for the kind reviews.**

**Ikuto:: Finally**

**Amu:: How supportful**

**Nikki:: Sorry Amu, this chapter is in Ikuto's favor again**

**Ikuto:: YES**

**Amu:: AGAIN**

**Ikuto:: Lets hurry up and start it!**

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters**

_**Recap**_

I smirked and went up to her. "You lose the game." I said grinning and leaving her balcony, chuckling from the shocked look on her face.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

_'Can't believe I lost the game…to HIM'!_ I cleaned myself up after the crime scene that took place. I made sure my mom and dad found out nothing about it. _'He did play well though.'_ That was my last thought before drifting away to sleep.

The sun was shining, and I already knew it was going to be a great day…or not. I looked at the time. "Shit! Schools gonna start soon!" I stumbled getting off my bed, so I fell down. I brushed my teeth, took a shower and got dressed quickly. I combed my hair and added my hair barrette and ran down stairs. Luckily I didn't stumble on any of the steps. _'That was a good sign.'_ My mom called me for breakfast, but I told her sorry and left the house, and dashed to the high school.

I reached there after about 6 minutes. I could hear and feel my stomach growling. I was so hungry since I skipped dinner last night, and didn't have breakfast this morning. I arrived to class late. "Hinamori-san! Why are you so late?" The teacher and everyone else looked at me. "Umm…sorry, I got up late." I mumbled. "Very well! Take your seat." He said starting the attendance. When I sat down I heard someone talk to me. "Were you late since you were dreaming about me?" I heard Ikuto whisper to me. "Yeps. You got it right. Because I have no life just dreaming about you all day. In your dreams." I whispered back to him. I heard him chuckle. "No, in yours." He said pointing to me. I looked away and started to jot down some notes.

School was long and boring and annoying at the same time. I had to ignore every perverted thing Ikuto said to me during class hours. Anyway now that I'm home, everything will be just ok.

I opened the front door and entered it to see a load of money, in a jar, on the table with a note attached to it. I picked up the note and it read:

"_Dear Amu,_

_We went to Hawaii. We will be staying there for four weeks. We wanted you to come, but first, someone had to watch over the house, and second, you were in school when it was time to leave. And also there were only 3 tickets when we bought them, since it ran out; I hope that makes you feel better. We left money on the table for emergencies and food. Remember Amu, __**NO BOYS**__ and no friends invited over or you going over until we reach back, unless for emergencies. Until then, be safe and have fun!_

_Love,_

_Mama, Papa, and Ami._

"WHAT!" I crumpled the note up and sat on the couch. "HOW CAN THEY GO WITHOUT ME?! AND HOW CAN I HAVE FUN WITH NO FRIENDS!!!" I sighed and fell back on couch. I closed my eyes and thought of the positive things. _'At least Ikuto can't bother me. That's a good think.'_ I got up and remembered myself how hungry I was. I looked around the kitchen for any food. "Great there is none." I sighed. "Amu-chan, we can just go but some desu!" Su reminded me. "Oh ya!" I reached for the money, put it into my school bag, got my key, locked the door, and we four headed out to the grocery store.

When we arrived at the grocery store we couldn't decide on which food to buy. We didn't want to waste a lot of money so we bought some snacks and the food to make breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Ran, Miki, and Su, also got to pick a snack they wanted; so did I. The line to pay was long and there was a crowd in the store. I had to push my way through people. When I pushed through one person, I heard something drop. I stopped to look at the floor to see if anything of mine dropped. I thought it was just an illusion, and got back at the line. After spending to hours at the grocery store, we finally left.

I reached my door and it started to turn dark. I looked in my pockets for the key. _'Not there.'_ I checked the other one. _'Not there either.'_ I looked in my bag. It wasn't in there either. I could have called Ikuto to just get me in, but I couldn't. I locked my balcony door. _'Great! The one time I locked my balcony door, is the one time I needed it the most!'_ It started to drizzle a little. "Amu-chan!" I heard Ran call my name. I knew what she was going to ask so I just smiled back at her. What a lie. My smile was fake, but it looks like she thought I meant it. It started to rain heavily now. I covered my head with my school bag and put my Guardian Characters back in their eggs, and into my box where they stay in. I shut the box so they wouldn't get out and become lost. I tried to search for a friend's house, but it was dark and I was pretty much lost, so I had no idea where to go! I finally found a corner at the end of the street to sit on.

I sat on the floor at hugged my legs with my school back in the middle. I sighed at looked up at the shadowed sky. _'This had to be the worst thing that happened to me in my whole life. My key probably fell in the grocery store. I should chec-. Never mind. It's probably closed anyway.'_ I put my head into my legs and closed my eyes. I lifted my head up and rested my chin on my knees. I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes. I knew I was lost. I was scared, too. How can I get home? I started to whimper, which turned into crying. I sat there while the rain poured heavily down at me.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I walked in the rain trying to get home. _'Stupid friends made me get all soaked.'_ I visited my friend's house. I left very late and thought it was time to go home. My friend had warned me that it was raining, though. I walked with my hands in my pockets and back hunched over.

I walked past a corner of a street where I saw someone sitting in the rain. I couldn't see very well since the rain made my vision a little blurry. I took a few steps closer and saw a pink blur in front of me. _'It couldn't be? Can it?'_ I walked closer and closer to see the girl that was sitting in the rain, alone, and shivering, was Amu. My eyes opened wide and I ran towards her. She probably heard my footsteps since she turned her head to see who was coming at her. I finally reached her and looked at her eyes. She didn't say anything but I saw her gloomy and scared eyes red _Ikuto?. _I picked her up and Character Transformed. I did a piggy-back style and I took her to my place.

When I reached my house, I set her down gently on my bed. I saw she had food in her hand and her school bag in the other. I took them away from her and sent them down on the floor. I went to look around the house to see if anyone was there yet. _'No one.'_ I sighed and went into the kitchen. I tried to make some hot cocoa for Amu, but failed. I really sucked at making food. I went back upstairs to my room and walked over to Amu. I looked at the box against her waist. _'That must be where she puts her Guardian Characters.'_ I opened it to see three bright and colorful eggs. I set them at the table next to her and poked the green one. The egg cracked open and she poked at the other two. Now everyone's eggs were cracked and open. "Where are we?" The blue one said looking around. "Amu!" They said in unison. "Listen, I know one of you guys is really good at cooking. This really isn't in my character…but…I was wondering if you can make me some steaming hot cocoa, for me to give to Amu." I pointed over to Amu. They all went to her and had worried faces. "What happened?!" The pink one cried. I explained them the whole story. "Okay desu! I will help!" Su got ready to make hot cocoa. She went into the kitchen and 1 minute after, came out with a steaming hot, hot cocoa.

I went upstairs with the drink in my hand and put it on the drawer. I shook Amu a little to wake her up. She flinched then opened her eyes very slowly. I grabbed the hot chocolate and gave it to her. She sat up, a little bent and didn't say a word. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. "W-where am I?" She said weary. "You're at my house." I said looking at her honey glazed eyes. I told her what had happened. Then I asked her what had happened. "I lost my key, so I couldn't enter the house. My parents are away at Hawaii for four weeks. I had no where else to go so I sat on the floor." She looked down. I saw a couple of tears falling, but then she wiped them and looked up. I tried to cheer her up. "It looks like you're not afraid of anything." I said grinning. She looked up at me curiously. "Of-of course!" She said putting her act on. I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Really?" I said coming closer to her. She back up a little. "Y-yeah." She stuttered. "I'm not." She lied. I tried to scare her in many ways but she didn't flinch. I could see that she was trying not to, even though she was scared. "Fine, I guess you're really not scared of anything." I got up and drew the curtains so that Amu could see outside. Amu got up and walked over to me. "Thank you." She whispered and was walking back slowly. I closed the lights when a burst of lightning and thunder struck. I heard something hard hit the floor and turned around to see what it was. I saw Amu closing her eyes and covering her ears with her hands. I also saw her tremble. I went over to her and picked her up. "So you are scared of something." I said smiling. "N-no!" She refuted. Another thunder sound fell down to the Earth. She flinched and held my shirt. Lightning struck and she was hugging me now. I smiled and just stayed there until the lightning and thunder disappeared. Soon after she fell asleep. I put her on the bed and left the room.

… **Amu's POV ::…**

I woke up yawning and stretching my hands out. I was still a little sleepy, but I looked around the room with my droopy eyes. "Huh? Where am I?" I said still not fully in my senses. Suddenly I saw Ikuto walk into the room. "Huh?! Why are you here?!" I started to throw pillows at him but the smirking pervert dodged everyone. I reached for another pillow to see that I had thrown them all. "What do you mean me? This is **my** room." He said his eyebrows rose. "W-what do you mean!" I stuttered. "Didn't you know Amu? You came over my house and confessed your love to me! We are like a pair now." The pervert came to me and hugged me. My eyes opened wide. "W-WHAT! I DON'T LOVE YOU!!! I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE!" I shouted at him. I covered my mouth. I shouldn't have said the last four words. He let go of me. I could see a little pain in his eyes. "Amu, do you mean…your cheating on me?" His smirk got bigger. "N-NO!" I got off the bed and stood up. "Now tell me what really happened! Or...Or else I'll hit you with a pillow!" I threatened, arming myself with a pillow. He chuckled. "Fine I'll tell you. You lost your key and you were sitting on the hard floor, outside, alone, in the dark. It started to rain also. I was passing by while I saw you there and I brought you here to rest. That's it." He said normally. "Oh okay." I said looking convinced.

"Hey. Can I go back home now?" I asked. "Are you an idiot? I just said you lost your key. How can you enter your house without a key?" He said rolling his eyes. "You don't have to be so mean!" I said crossing my arms. He came over to me and leaned his face closer and closer until we were 1 inch apart. "W-what?' I could feel my face get hot. "You have to live with me." The pervert said smirking. My face turned fully red, like a ripe tomato and I finally burst. "WHAT! NO WAY!" I said leaning back. He actually laughed at my outburst. Not chuckle, but laugh! I took my armed pillow and started to hit him on his head with it. I stopped after a few 10 good hits. "Ow." He said rubbing his head. "But you know….your still going to live with me." He said chuckling a little. "Your parents are away for four weeks. You feel uncomfortable with you friends but comfortable with me." He grinned, a wide one, too. "W-what! How do you know that?!" I said shocked. It was true though. I won't admit it! "But you just admitted it." Did he just read my mind? "No, I didn't read your mind. You said, _How do you know that_. Which implies that you know it's true." He said his eyes looking at me. Damn! He's good! "Anyways, let's go buy you some new clothes!" He said heading towards the door. "What do you mean?!" I asked. He pointed to my clothes. "You're soaking wet." He was right. "I could have just undressed you right there. It would have been fun." He said smirking. "P-P-PERVERT!" I said storming out of the door. I headed outside. I saw him grab his keys and we went out to buy me some new clothes.

**Ikuto:: LOVED IT**

**Amu:: Pervert**

**Ikuto:: Yes I am. And I enjoy it.**

**Amu:: Lets leave already**

**Amu:: Please R&R!**


	8. Never Go Shopping With A Pervert

**Nikki:: Sorry I havent been uploading in a while. My time was wasted and I had my state Math exams. Anywhere here you go! And thx for the reviews!**

**Ikuto:: Sure you are.**

**Amu:: Whos favor is this in?**

**Nikki:: Sorry Amu, its in Ikuto's. Moat reviews wanted it to be so I had to. Srry**

**Amu:: AGAIN?!**

**Nikki:: Calm down, you get to do something to him too**

**Ikuto:: Lets just start the story**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters.**

_**Recap**_

"You're soaking wet." He was right. "I could have just undressed you right there. It would have been fun." He said smirking. "P-P-PERVERT!" I said storming out of the door. I headed outside. I saw him grab his keys and we went out to buy me some new clothes.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

We were walking to one of the best clothing stores. '_Of course! He could actually afford to go there. I forgot he was rich!'_ "Hey, don't you have a car or something? I mean someone as rich as you should have a car." I said looking up at him. "Yeah, I do have a car." He said looking ahead of him. "Then why are we walking!" I yelled at him. "Why? That's simple. One, if the wind is blowing hard enough, I might be lucky if your skirt flies up." The pervert smirked. "P-P-P-PERVERT!" I yelled at him even louder, stuttering. "And two, to see your outburst at it." He chuckled pointing to me. I punched him on the arm, hard. He grabbed his arm. "Ow. Amu that hurt." He said as he made a fake pout. "That's why I did it." I smiled and walked forward.

We finally reached the huge store. Ikuto and me entered and started searching around. We finally found the teen girl section and stepped in. I lost Ikuto for about a second to see he was in a place where **only** girls should go. The bra and underwear section. I could feel I was getting really angry. He might embarrass me in front of everyone so I started to walk away. It seemed Ikuto knew what I was doing and called out my name. "Amu! Over here!" I stopped dead in my tracks. Did I dare to look back? I turned my head reluctantly. I saw Ikuto and girls staring at him like he was a cute God. I walked over to him. _'Does he really like to make me get embarrassed?'_ I reached him. He was holding something behind him. I tried to see what it was but he would move his hands every time I did. "What's behind your back?" I said eyeing him suspiciously. I saw his signature smirk come on. He took out from behind him, black laced underwear, and a matching bra that was almost see through. I could feel my face getting hot. "For you! Isn't great?! I get to see you every night in it!" He pulled me close to him. I tried to escape but I failed. "Ikuto, stop fooling around and get out of this section." I whispered harshly to him. "Not until you buy this." He whispered back grinning. "Fine." I grabbed the black laced set and stomped over to the clothing section, where you actually get clothes covering all of your front and back. Ikuto followed me there, smirking. It looks like he had got what he wanted…but with a setback. After we were in the clothing section I pulled Ikuto to a corner. I told him to close his eyes. He did as told. I grabbed the underwear and bra and pulled it down on his head and got a picture of it with my cell phone. I burst out laughing. My sides started to hurt. He had an embarrassed look on his face which disappeared. He took the undergarments off his head and threw it to the side. He looked at me smirking. I stopped laughing. _'Not a good sign. He's going to get me back.'_ I was in for it now.

It looked like he forgot about the payback I had done to him earlier. We started to search for some clothes and I found some I really liked that matched my style. Ikuto urged me to buy some of the clothes he liked. Most of them were see through. Why am I not surprised? Others were actually okay. Once I was in I locked the door and tried some clothes on.

When I was done I grabbed the clothes, which was all of them, and headed outside of the fitting place. I unlocked the door and turned the knob of the door and pushed. The door didn't fly open. It was stuck in one place. I looked around to see legs wearing black jeans on the bottom of the door. _'Ikuto.'_ I knew it was him. I even saw some of the ends of his blue hair on top of the door. "Ikuto! Move aside!" I pushed the door harder and harder but it didn't budge. "Not unless you wear this and this for me to see." He threw two clothes into the fitting room cell. One was a pink, frilly, girly, dress. I froze when I saw the other one. It was the same black laced underwear and the see through bra. _'No. Way.'_ I was **not** going to be wearing **that**! "Ikuto no way! I knew he was smirking even though I couldn't see his face. "Amu you have to. Or else you will be stuck here with me. Oh wait, actually don't put it on. You'll be here with me alone until tomorrow." I could sense his smirk got bigger. Either way I was going to lose. This was the pervert's payback. I undressed and started to dress into the frilly dress. I hated it. It was puffy and not in my style. "Okay. I put the first one on." I saw his legs move aside and I opened the door. He started to chuckle. I could feel my face begin to burn up. "Happy?!" I said to him. "Now the other one." He said pushing me back into the fitting room cell. I undressed again, and put the matching undergarments on. I looked in the mirror. _'No way was I going to let him see this. But I wouldn't be able to get out. Ahhh! Either way I'm going to be defeated by him!'_ I sighed and told him to move aside. He did as was told and I opened the door to hear a click sound. I saw Ikuto with his cell phone in his hands, taking a picture of me, in the clothes I was wearing. He laughed and my face got flushed. I ran back inside the fitting room, locked the door and started to dress into my normal clothes.

After I changed I left the fitting room cell to see a pleased Ikuto. "There, now you have an embarrassing picture of me, and I have an embarrassing picture of you." He said to me sounding pleased. "Whatever. I won't show your picture if you don't show mine." I hissed. "Deal." He said. He actually won the battle.

We went to the cashier stand. No one was there. We looked around to see that no one was here and the lights were off. We headed to the main entrance. I saw that the entrance was closed and it was dark outside. The whole mall was closed. I was stuck with the pervert alone. He got both of his wishes. _'Oh great!'_

**Ikuto:: I liked it**

**Amu:: I liked one part and hated the rest**

**Nikki:: Atleast its in your POV Amu**

**Ikuto:: When do I get my POV?**

**Nikki:: Soon**

**Amu:: Okay thats its!**

**Ikuto:: Please R&R!**


	9. Fun Mall Competition

**Nikki:: This chapter took some time to make but here it is! And thxies for the review!**

**Ikuto:: In my favor?**

**Amu:: Please dont be**

**Nikki:: Srries....Amu...its in Ikutos favor**

**Ikuto:: Yes!**

**Amu:: No!**

**Nikki:: Anyways someone please?**

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters.**

_**Recap**_

The whole mall was closed. I was stuck with the pervert alone. He got both of his wishes. _'Oh great!'_

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

'_This couldn't be happening! I was going to die because it was so horrible! I just couldn't believe it! I need to get out.'_ I tried to look for exits but from where I was standing I could see that all of them were closed. I closed my eyes and breathed. I inhaled and exhaled. I felt a little calmer but my insides were still scared, nervous, and angry. But all of these emotions still added up to fear. What will happen when the store opens?! Will I be put into jail?! Too many worries!

I stopped and looked around to see that Ikuto disappeared. _'WHAT!'_ I slapped myself mentally in my head. _'This is a HUGE store! HE COULD BE ANYWHERE1'_ I was going to kill him if I found him. Wait a second, why am I so worried about him? Oh ya, I owe him for saving my life, that's it! I searched and searched. I couldn't find him anywhere. My legs were killing me, too. I sat down anywhere; I didn't even care if it was the floor! Surprisingly, when I sat down, I sat on something soft. I looked behind me to see a sitting Ikuto. I got up but was jerked down by his hands. "L-let go of me!" I demanded struggling. "But you were so worried about me." He said looking down at me while I was looking up. "N-no I wasn't!" I lied. A little. Ok maybe I was. "Then why were you searching for me?" A smug look appeared on his face. "How did you know that- YOU WERE FOLLOWING ME?!" I was exploding. "Ah, but you admit you were searching for me." He said smirking. That smirking pervert! "Don't say it like it's a bad thing _Amu_." He was really a pervert! A pervert that stalked people! I finally got out of his strong arms. I got up and I was shivering a little. "It's so cold in here! God! Oh wait, there are some jackets here!" I walked up to the jackets when Ikuto stopped me. "You idiot, if you were to take that jacket out of that rack an alarm would sound off. Are you forgetting this is a famous mall? Idiot." He said leaning back against the bench. I stopped and walked back. "Well there has to be some way to get out!" I told him. He got up and started to wander off to some places. "H-hey! Wait up!" I yelled out to, him catching up to him.

We stopped after I think an hour. I hunched my back forward and put my hands on my knees. I was breathing heavily trying to catch my breath. "How are you tired after just one hour, kid?" He said standing straight, still energized. "First…I'm…not a kid…Second…I'm still…ener…gized." I said pausing each time I talked to catch my breath. "Yeah right." Then he started to walk forward to me. When he was close enough to me he turned around and bent his knees and lowered himself to the floor. "What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously. "You're tired aren't you? Hop on. I'm giving you a piggy back ride. You should be lucky. This is the first time I'm doing this." He muttered. "W-what?! Are you crazy?! I'm not a baby!" I was still panting from before but my breath almost returned. "Fine then. By the next hour you'll probably pass out, and who knows what I can do to you." I just know he is smirking! "F-fine!" I agreed reluctantly. I got on and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his hands under my thighs to support me. '_What a pervert! Was this on purpose?!'_ He got up and started to walk. "Y-you pervert! You don't need to support me! I can just hang!" I yelled at him. "I have two reasons why I am supporting you kid. One, its fun. And two, I don't want to be chocked to death because you'll be hanging, with your hands around my neck and your weight is heavy." He chuckled. _'This GUY had nerve! Was he just implying I'm fat?! I am certainly not!'_ I said to myself. I then spoke my mind. "Are you implying I'm fat?" He just continued to walk ignoring my answer. Then he finally spoke. "You never deny food when its handed to you, so yes, I am." He chuckled even more. "N-no I don't! I refuse sometimes!" I yelled. "Yeah, _sometimes_." He said half normally and half sarcastic. Anger boiled up but I settled it down. I didn't want to add fuel to the fire. Or in this case, give milk to the cat.

"This is boring!" I whined. I was still on a piggy back ride. "Then let's have some fun." He grinned. He started to run really fast. I was getting scared. I never went this fast on a piggy back ride. "I-Ikuto! Stop! It's too fast!" I buried my face into his shirt. I was definitely scared now. He stopped running and started to walk again. I lifted my head up from his shirt. "Not my fault. You said it was boring." This pervert kept mixing up my words! I started to kick him and stop after a minute. It was officially midnight since I could hear the bells ringing from the church. "I'm not tired anymore you know." I told him. 'Fine." He bent down and I got off. We started to wander off again.

Ikuto halted after walking. "Amu….want to race?" I stopped too. "Why? I would beat you." I knew that was a lie. I sucked at running and he was a really fast runner. I saw him when he ran. Wait, I'm not saying that I spy on him or anything like that! It's just a coincidence! "Scared that I'll beat you? Well that's true. Your short chubby and stubby legs could get you no where." He taunted. "First, I have long legs. Second, they are not chubby and stubby. And third, I _know_ I could beat you." I said back to him. "Really? Then let's make it interesting. The one to win the most after doing 6 races has to do anything the winner says." Ikuto said. He was surely going to win. But I wasn't going to back down. "Fine!" I declared war.

We lined up at two aisles that circled around the whole mall. Ikuto was next to me and I was next to him. Ran, Miki, Su, and Yoru, were in front of us. "Ready," called out Ran, Miki, and Su. "Set," said Yoru. "GO!" They all screeched. Me and Ikuto zoomed down the aisle, turned, went straight, and in all types of directions.

After two minutes or so, I was actually ahead of Ikuto! I was going to win. Just when I thought the Ikuto came beside me. He whispered something to me also. "No rules." Then he put his foot out and I tripped over it! CHEATER! I knew I lost the first lap. I saw him stop running and walk towards me. "Looks like I won the first lap." He smirked. "Cheater." I muttered. He walked away to the starting position. The Charas once again called the start and we zoomed down again. I didn't go as fast now, so Ikuto was a head of me. I could see curiosity in his eyes. He was in for it. "Ran, Character Change." I whispered to Ran. "Okay Amu-chan!" She whispered back. After one minute I was side by side with Ikuto. I saw he was surprised. "Character change, huh?" He said to me. "No rules right?" I told back. I ran and beat him. I won the second lap! I and Ikuto were tied with the same scores. We got our positions again for the third lap. We ran and ran but this time it was fair, and Ikuto beat me. I was a little upset since he didn't cheat this time and he beat me. I shook it off and went back to the starting line. The fourth race began and I had snuck men's' boxers with me. Just before Ikuto was going to win I threw the boxers to the floor and Ikuto slipped on them. I held back my laughter and ran and won the fourth lap. Two points for Ikuto and two points for me. The fifth race commenced and we ran. Ikuto, I guessed, wanted pay back. I was sharp and alert, until Ikuto called out something. "Amu, isn't that Tadase?" He said motioning his head to the glass window. I looked over there and just like that I lost. I was paying attention that Ikuto had purposely said that to get me off track. Ikuto had three wins and I had two.

This was the last lap. If Ikuto would win, I would have to listen to some perverted thing he would tell me to do. I prayed and prayed inside my head that I could win this one fair and square. We set our positions, and the Charas shouted go. We ran fast in all directions possible. I was surprised Ikuto didn't cheat. I was even more surprised I didn't. I closed my eyes and ran faster and faster. The race ended. I won! I saw Ikuto behind me in the last minute! He would have to listen to me! Wait. If Ikuto won three times…and I won three times….what about the prize?! "Ikuto! We're tied. Let's forget it." I pointed out. "No. I worked too hard. You tell me to do something and I tell you to do something." His eyes were determined when he was racing though. "Fine." I thought I saw a smirk appear on his face. Must have been my imagination. "First you Amu." Ikuto told me. 'Okay!" I cheered. "Let's see…oh!" I found something embarrassing Ikuto had to do for me. "Ikuto, you have to wear one a skirt!" I could see Ikuto's eyes saying no way. "Fine." He muttered. Ikuto went to a corner, away from me, took off his pants and put on a skirt. I laughed until my sides hurt. I wiped a tear off my face. I then took out my cell phone, took a picture of it, and sent it to my email address. I also sent the other picture of him to my email address, too. "There! Now my reward!" He said after changing back into his normal clothes. "You have to sleep beside me every night." He smirked. "NO WAY! A PERVERT LIKE YOU CAN DO ANYTHING TO ME WHILE I'm ASLEEP!" I refused. "That's not fair. I did what you told me to do." He whined, making a fake pout. "Fine! But no perverted stuff!" I said. "Aw, that's no fun." He teased.

"We should be getting sleep now." I said rubbing my eyes. "We could sleep in the fitting room cells. You go into the Men's and I go in to the Woman's." I said making my way over to the fitting place. "Sure." He said yawning himself.

I went into the fitting cell I needed to go, and Ikuto did the same. I made myself comfortable, which was impossible, and tried to get some sleep, which was also impossible.

A minute later, I felt something leaning on me. I opened my droopy eyes to see Ikuto. My eyes shot open now. "Ikuto! Go away!" I yelled pushing him off. "I can't sleep anywhere else. Every fitting cell is locked except this one." He said. "Fine. Sit over there though." I pointed the opposite direction of me. I leaned against the cold, hard wall and tried to get some sleep again.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I could see Amu shivering in the cold. _'Shy must be freezing. I could hug her, but she would push me off.'_ I wouldn't blame her either. It was cold in here. I took off my shirt and threw it at her. She woke up and saw my shirt laying on her. "What's this?" She said droopy. She looked up at me. She stared at me for a second. I saw where she was staring at and smirked. "Like what you see Amu?" She blinked a few seconds and shouted, "No!" She blushed. Surprisingly, she the shirt back at me and I caught it. "Wear it. You need it more than I do." She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. I put the shirt on. _'Was she being nice? Or did she not want to see my body? This girl is surely strange, but interesting.'_ I smiled. I sat where she was and scooted over next to her. I hugged her and I could hear her say something. "So warm…" She murmured. And she finally went to sleep. I rested my head on her head and tried to get some sleep too.

And just like that, me and Amu were sleeping.

**Nikki:: Well thats over!**

**Ikuto:: The ending was nice**

**Amu:: I finally got some sleep!**

**Ikuto:: Finally. It was about time**

**Amu:: Whatever**

**Nikki:: Anways, I cant wait for Shugo Chara Doki! Episode 74 to come out!**

**Amu:: I heard its good**

**Ikuto:: You should know. Your IN it!**

**Amu:: Meanie. D:**

**Nikki:: Srry for not uploading fast. Ive been making Youtube Amuto videos. If you want to watch heres my account name : NicoleOlakkengil**

**Ikuto:: No one will so get on with it!**

**Amu:: Please R&R!**


	10. Food Fight

**Nikki:: Srry I havent been updating. DONT WORRY I HAVENT QUITTED THE STORY! I just had school and the state exams Thx for the reviews, and enjoy!**

**Ikuto:: I hope you failed.**

**Amu:: Encouraging.**

**Ikuto:: I know it is.**

**Amu:: Whatever. Lets get on with it.**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

And just like that, me and Amu were sleeping.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I woke up to see I was leaning on something warm. I got out of my daze and looked beside me to see Ikuto. I nearly screamed. _'What happened last night?'_ I saw Ikuto smirk, opening his left eye, looking at me. _'I rather not ask.'_ I stretched out my arms and got up. I patted my skirt and looked and the still dazed Ikuto, still sitting. "Get up. The mall will be opening soon early since its Monday toda—WAIT MONDAY! WE HAVE SCHOOL!" I grabbed Ikuto by the arm and dragged him out of the room, running and struggling.

We hid behind a clothes rack until the mall opened, which would be in about 2 minutes. We sat there waiting for the doors to open. "Hmmm… Amu lets pass the time doing something interesting…" Ikuto suggested as he pointed to his lips. "W-what! No way Pervert!" I loudly whispered back. "But it's not the first time." He pouted. My cheeks blushed red thinking about the time he kissed me. "Pervert." I hissed, and he smirked. _'Get rid of that smirk on your face!'_ I really felt like slapping it off him. The mall doors opened. I shook Ikuto and pointed to the main entrance. We silent walked over there until we were stopped by a guard. "Hey you! Get back here!" The guard yelled at us. "Too late." I head Ikuto whisper. Ikuto grabbed my arm and ran out of the mall. "Ikuto! Stop your going to fast!' I told him while he was running. He slowed down. Suddenly a strong wind blew and my skirt flew up. Ikuto saw my underwear and smirked. I pushed down my skirt and stood up straight with an embarrassed look on my face. "Pink underwear, huh Amu?" The pervert smirk grew bigger. "P-PERVERT!" I yelled back at him my cheeks becoming rosy red. "He opened his front door and I brushed my teeth and grabbed my bag, so did Ikuto.

I rushed to school while Ikuto was walking behind me. I didn't care if he was going to be late, it would be his fault.

I entered the classroom and the bell just had rung. I closed my eyes and sat down at my seat. _'Ha! He's late!'_ I was very glad. "What took you so long?" A familiar husky voice asked me. "Huh?" I looked up to see Ikuto looking at me. "WHAT! How did you reach here before me! YOU WERE WALKING!" I boomed out. "Did you forget? I'm a cat, remember?" He chuckled back. I slumped down in my seat and lost all my happiness.

The teacher walked into the class and started to explain something. I was too busy in my thoughts to listen to what the teacher was saying. I was awakening from my trance when the teacher said there will be a test tomorrow in Math class. I almost fell off my seat. I wasn't ready! I was busy in the mall, with Ikuto! Not fair! I could see Ikuto looking at me when I was having my own problems. I calmed down noticing that wasn't my cool and spicy act. Ikuto looked away to the chalkboard. I knew during Lunch, I had to change my attitude again. _'What a drag!'_ I thought.

A few girls came up to me and started to ask me some abnormal question. "Do you like Tsukiyomi-san?" I heard one girl ask. Before I answered another question shot at me. "Are you two dating? Are you in love with him?" My cheeks were beginning to turn red. More questions were coming towards me. I clenched my fists. _'I don't __**like**_ _him! He's just one of the people I'm forced to hang out with since the pervert is my tutor!'_ "Stop!" I yelled out, lifting my head up. There was silence in the room. "I don't like him. He's just some rude perverted guy I met and is forced to be tutored by him. That's it!" I walked out of the room and headed to my locker.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I heard some girls crowd someone. I couldn't see who it was until I saw something pink. _'Must be Amu.'_ I really didn't care but I walked over there. When I walked over I heard questions being asked and wanted answers. As soon as I stood there all the girls stopped talking. I heard Amu say stop. _'That idiot must be thinking she's the one who stopped them. Can't she see that they are looking at me? Idiot.'_ I silently smirked. My smirked disappeared when I heard Amu say something that mad me feel sad for a minute. Then she left the classroom. _'The girl is different. Most of these girls would be kissing up to me. But she refuses. Hmmm….'_ I heard the Lunch Bell ring and I headed to the lunchroom with an interesting idea in my mind.

… **:: Amu's POV ::…**

The Lunch Bell rang and I walked down to the Lunch Room with my friends. We talked and talked until someone ran up to us. "Hey!" The boy said panting, since he was out of breath by running here. "There's….there's a fight….in the…the lunch room!" And with that said, he ran away. "Seriously?" I said in a concerned voice. Me and the Guardians, rushed down the hallways to get to the lunch room to see one of the strangest sights ever.

I saw a bunch of girls and boys around the table where me and my friends sit all the time. I walked up to them while asking curios questions in my head, with my lunch in my hands. When I got there, my jaw dropped open. I saw Ikuto and his other 'friends' or populars, sit there too! _'What the hell! This is where we sit! I mean sure I can be a popular, but they are all snotty and stuck up!'_ I pushed my way through the crowd. I saw Ikuto sit there, crossing his legs, and just took a sip of his milk. My left eyes twitched twice. "Get. Up." I said in my cool and spicy tone. "Huh?" Ikuto looked up to see me. "Oh, it only _you_." He said not caring. Yes, yes. Inside school I acted as if I hated Ikuto. Wait! Acted like I hate him?! I **do** hate him! Hass my mind become corrupted because of him?! "Yes it's _me_." I said sternly. "This is our lunch table, now get up." I demanded. The other populars surprisingly started to get up and walk away. "Sit down. Don't let this _little girl_ tell you what to do." Ikuto said to them. They all walked back and sat down, continuing to eat their lunch. Ikuto really wanted to pick a fight. "This is our lunch table. What's your problem?" Ikuto leaned forward to me, still sitting. "My problem is you." He whispered only to me. "Can you stop acting so in-cooperative?! You're really starting to bug me." I whispered back to him. He leaned back. "You know Amu. If you like me, just admit it." He smirked. He was trying to make me explode. I felt anger brim up. "Actually your right. I **do** like you." I faked. I was just going to play along. I saw everyone's mouth hang open. Ikuto looked wide eyed for three minutes. "Close your eyes." I said to him. The pervert closed his eyes. _'Fell for it.'_ I grabbed a chunk of my food and threw it at his face. He opened his eyes immediately. I heard gasps fill the room. "Did you really expect me to like a pervert like you?" I asked, my cool and spicy attitude kicking in. "Amu, I _love_ competitions." He said. What's that supposed to mean? Just after that I felt something hit my face. Something disgusting and mushy from the school lunch and hit my face. I swished it away to see Ikuto's smirk play in. _'So he threw it.'_ I thought. I took my milk and poured it over his head. He stood up quickly. He took my hair and untied the high pony-tale. My hair fell on my face. I brushed it away to see Ikuto beginning to pour some strawberry milk on my hair. My ends on my lips twitched. I made a grin. I threw something at Ikuto but he dodged it, which meant it hit some other kid. The kid got angry and threw something back at me. I ducked and hit Rima. Rima was angry. She threw some food around. Soon a food fight has started. After a while, the teachers came in the room and everyone stopped. "Who started this?!" They asked in unison. The boys and my friends pointed to Ikuto, while the girls pointed to me. _'Of course. Ikuto's slaves would always support him.'_ I sighed. "Both of you! Go clean yourselves and head to the principal's office!" They pointed to the exit. I groaned.

After I washed myself up, I walked out of the bathroom. I saw Ikuto next to me, but avoided eye contact. He pushed me against a wall suddenly. "What the?!" I yelled. No one was in the hallways so no one could help me. I tried to push and shove him. "Food fights? How childish." The pervert grinned. He leaned closer to me. I tried to push away but he held me in place. "Get…off!" I said to him. "Not unless I get a kiss." He said pointing to his lips. "WHAT?! Why me?! Go ask someone else!" I retorted. "No." He said plainly. He moved closer and closer to my lips. I followed what my instincts told me to do. I swung my legs up between his legs. He let go of his grip. "We are just friends. Not more than that." I told him, heading to the principal's office.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

Amu had hurt me pretty hard. Especially since that place was a very hurtful place. I limped why way to dad's office. He would let me go since if he knew my grades were good, he wouldn't care. _'Ow…it still hurts.'_ I thought.

I got myself to dad's office and saw Amu sit there. I sat down too. "Friends? That's not a bad start." I whispered to her. I didn't lie. It really wasn't. I mean I don't like her, but at least she's a friend, right? "Ya, just friends." She whispered back. "Sure." I whispered back. I saw her blush a little. I chuckled and stopped when we were told to enter. My dad talked to me and Amu, until the discussion was over.

It turns out me and Amu will have detention. But hey, it would be interesting. It _would _just the two of us, **alone**. Even in detention, I could have fun.

**Ikuto:: Food fights? Well it was funny**

**Amu:: And you say Im childish**

**Nikki:: Well thats it! I CANT WAIT TILL TOMORROW!!! SHUGO CHARA DOKI! EPISODE 74!!!!!!**

**Ikuto:: Before she explodes.**

**Ikuto:: Please R&R!**


	11. Plans For All Of Us

**Nikki:: MY LONGEST CHAPTER!!! Anways thx for the reviews ^^**

**Ikuto:: Probably just stole it**

**Amu:: Very encouraging**

**Nikki: LETS START THE STORY SO I CAN WRITE THE NEXT ONE!!**

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or its characters**

_**Recap**_

It turns out me and Amu will have detention. But hey, it would be interesting. It _would _just the two of us, **alone**. Even in detention, I could have fun.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

The bell rang and I got out of class. Class was very boring today, I know I could have made it better if I started to tease Amu, but I would save that for detention. My dad really didn't care because he knew one detention wouldn't affect my grades.

I was walking to my locker when I saw Kukai run up to. I knew he was friends with the Guardians, but this guy was popular, not to mention he was _my_ friend too. The guy was the captain of the Soccer Team. He had a lot of girls falling for him, but not as much as me. "Hey Ikuto!" He greeted me. I raised my right hand to be taken as a 'hi'. I saw Nagihiko run here too. He was a pretty popular, but not that much as me or Kukai. He was one of _my_ friends too. "Hey Ikuto." Nagihiko greeted me. "Hey." I said simply. "What?! No 'hey for me? But one for him?!" Kukai said very sadly. Of course he didn't mean it. He was faking. "Hi. There." I said plainly. He grinned. These two could have sat at the popular table with me and the others but I guess they chosen not to.

I grabbed my books and shoved them into my bag. No, I'm not a weird guy who carries bags. Everyone does it, including the boys. "So Ikuto, I got something planned for us the day after vacation." Kukai told me. "What is it?" I asked not trying to sound really into it. Kukai explained it to me. "You in?" Asked Nagihiko. "Sure." I said smirking.

That was the last bell. School had ended. "See ya later!" Kukai and Nagihiko shouted at me while they were running. School hadn't ended for me though. I still had detention. I headed to my detention, or in my case, my winning place.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

_'Aww man! It's detention time with Ikuto!'_ I thought mentally and then groaned. I walked towards my detention, or in my case, my doom.

I reached Detention and saw Ikuto sitting down at the desk near the corner. It looked like he spotted me since he turned his head to look at me, smirking. _'Wipe that smirk off!'_ I imagined slapping it of Ikuto. That made me chuckle. _'At least something cheered me up. Even though it had to involve the pervert.'_ I took a seat away from him. "Aww Amu! Why do you have to be so far away from me? Friends don't do that." He teased me using my words against me. _'I know I told him we were friends but it's very hard to be friends with a pervert.'_ I ignored his comment. "Amu don't ignore me." He pouted. "Then stop being a pervert!" I complained. "Fine I will." He said. "Really?" I faced him. "Of course!" He grinned. He got up from his seat and moved to the one next to me. He went to my ear. "But that means you have to start being the pervert." He whispered. I yelped. "Pervert!" I yelled at him. "So you want me to be the pervert?" He asked. "N-No!" I stuttered. "Then why are you calling me a pervert?" His grin grew bigger. "Because you are!" I picked the wrong words. He would tease me back. "I know I am. And…I enjoy it." He commented. _'Can his smirk get any bigger?'_ I asked myself.

A couple of minutes passed. There wasn't any silence. Ikuto kept teasing me every moment, but I ignored him. _'What's wrong with this school?! Shouldn't there be a teacher here?'_ I thought. I put my head down on the desk and closed my eyes. After that I couldn't hear anything anymore.

I woke up. Was I sleeping? Is this a dream? Am I floating?! I looked down then ahead. I saw blue hair and I felt something touching my butt. I looked down to see Ikuto's hands '_supporting'_ me by lifting up my butt. "Let go you Pervert!" I shouted at him. "Oh, you're awake." He sounded calm. "Yelling at me? You should thank me. Without me carrying you back to my house, you would be stuck in the school." He said back to me. "Oh. Well then, thank you." I said blushing. "That's no thank you. A better one would be to kiss me." He teased. "You're pushing it!" I told him. He was breaking the moment. Wait, a _moment_? Stupid thoughts.

He put me down when we reached his house. I got a call from my parents on my cell phone. I answered it. "Hello!" I greeted. "Amu-chan," my parents sounded worried. "We aren't coming back next week. You have to wait another two weeks." They sounded guilty, too. "Why?" I asked. "Because the flights are delayed, so we won't be able to get any tickets. Another reason is your father thought he could take some pictures of birds for his job, and Ami wanted to stay. Sorry Amu-chan." I knew my mom was probably hanging her head down. "B-But I will be stuck here with a Perv-"I stopped myself. I almost exposed my secret. "What honey? Stuck with whom?" My mom asked suspiciously. _'Oh shit.'_ I thought. Wait Amu, bad! No cursing! "Oh I meant stuck with…perversion channels because the shows on the TV are only those types of shows right now." I said very quickly. What a stupid save! She will never but it! "Oh really?! Then don't watch them. Watch some movies." My mom insisted. She fell for it? I mean she fell for it! "Okay. Well bye, have a good time!" I said sounding cheerful. She said bye and I shut my cell phone and I sighed. "What was that about?" Ikuto asked me. "My mom says they won't be returning after another two weeks." I sighed deeper. A smirk grew on his face. "That's great! Our deal will be better now!" He cheered. "What deal?" I asked curiously. "The one at the mall. You have to sleep beside me every night." His smirk practically was so wide that it was out from his face! I groaned. "Anyways, let's study. I'm still your tutor you know." At least he said something true. "Fine." I pouted and entered his house.

We studied for a very long time. I think I got some thing down now. "Hey Ikuto, why are you always hanging out with me? Don't you have friends?" I asked him putting my books in my bag again. "You idiot. Aren't you my friend?" He asked. I nodded. "I mean like others." I said while closing my bag and putting it to the side. "I'm not lonely like you. I have friends. Your two friends Kukai and Nagihiko are my friends too." He said putting his books away. "What?!" My jaw dropped down. "They were my friends before yours. Kukai and Nagihiko are very popular." He closed his bag and out it to the side. My jaw still was hanging open. Ikuto place his hand under my chin and pushed my jaw up. I blushed. "Blushing? For me? How cute." He teased. "N-No!" I refuted. Ikuto didn't look convince so I started to tackle him. Friends _do _do this, right?

The door swung open. Standing there was a girl that had blonde hair tied into two pig tales. _'Who's she?'_ Her clothes were amazing but not my style. Her top was slanted that showed some of her skin, her pants were dark blue, tight jeans. Her pale and tanned skin was holding a shopping bag and her shoes were high pumps. Her violet eyes widened at the scene. I was on top of Ikuto. My blush reappeared. I got off him quickly and straightened myself out. He got up quickly. "Utau, why are you here?" He asked annoyed. _'Her names Utau? I think I heard of it before.'_ She dropped her shopping bags and ran over to Ikuto and hugged him deeply. _'WHAT THE! Wait, this is a good time for embarrassing moments.'_ I could see Ikuto struggle. "Aww Ikuto finally found a girlfriend! I'm so happy!" I said throwing my hands in the air. I saw Ikuto's memorizing eyes open wide. Wait! MEMORIZING?! The girl named Utau got off Ikuto and walked over to me. "Hmm…I like you. You're not a fan girl of Ikuto." She said to me. "We're going to be really good friends!" She said cheerfully grabbing my hand. "She's not my girlfriend." Ikuto said. "She's my _sister_." He said plain as ever. _'Better chance.'_ "What? The couple already broke up? That's sad." I teased. "I thought it was good, since I can move on to you." He teased back. BAD! I saw Utau glare daggers at me. "Utau! There's nothing between me and Ikuto! I swear!" I saw her calm down after I said that.

Me and Utau got to talk for sometime. She told me her name was Hoshina Utau. She was a singer. That's good. Then we started to talk about girl stuff. "So… you're a girl with boys following you everywhere, huh?" I asked her, kinda in a teasing way. "Yes. Why?" She seemed like she really didn't care. Yeah, right. "Any one of them _you_ like?" I asked her, getting deep into the conversation. I saw her blush. "I-I…Well he's not really a fan boy. And I don't _like_ him! I'm _fond_ of him!" She said supporting herself. "What about you? Who do you like?" She asked me. My turn to blush. "I think I like a guy named...Tadase." My blush got redder. "Hm. I can't blame you. A lot of girls fall for him. Good Luck though." She said back to me. _'What does she mean? He kissed me before. I mean that's like almost a couplet thing! She's saying it like someone is there to stop me.'_ "Oh wait! It's time for bed. I gotta go to sleep, bye!" I said heading to…Ikuto's room.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I was left alone since Utau and Amu were having some stupid 'girl talk'. After a very long time I saw Utau come sit next to me. "Ikuto. That girl and you seem to make a good couple." She told me. _'What the hell is she talking about? I just think of her as a friend!' _"We're just friends, Utau." I told her back. She nodded, but it looked unconvincing. "Utau. Me, Kukai, and Nagihiko, were going to do something after the day school closes for vacation. We will be coming back though when the break finishes. I mean it is Spring Break, so we thought of doing something. Well Kukai did." I explained to her. I think I saw her blush at the name of Kukai. "Sure I'm in." She got convinced pretty fast. I told her everything and she liked it. "Great! Well I gotta go. It's really late." She headed out the door. Well now me and Amu are alone. She's going to be sleeping with me, too.

I saw her brush her teeth and coming out with her pajamas already on. I really didn't care about pajamas or not so I just got into the bed. Amu didn't notice I was there and began to sleep on my bed. I thought of surprising her. I hugged her unexpected. She flinched and began to struggle out of my grip. "Don't you enjoy me hugging you Amu?" I teased. "N-No!" She stuttered. I let her go. "You hurt my feelings." I acted. "Good for you!" A blush spread across her face. "Get used to it. You have to be sleeping with me every night now." I smirked. I heard her groan and then we fell asleep.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I got up and out of the bed. I was still sleepy though. I took a glance at the clock. "Only 7:45." I yawned. "7:45! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" I jumped out of the bed and started brush and take a bath. After that I put some clothe on, combed my hair, and grabbed my bag. I hurried downstairs to see Ikuto sitting calmly on the couch. 'WHAT THE! YOU COULD HAVE WOKEN ME UP!" I yelled at him. "But then I wouldn't have gotten to see your expression if I didn't." He chuckled. "Lets go we are going to be late." He opened the door and left. "Wait up!" I called running towards him.

We made it to school before we were late because me and Ikuto Character Changed. We all took our seats when the bell rang and the teacher walked in the class room. We learned and learned. The bell rang and I went to Lunch.

While I was walking down the hallway I saw Utau and waved to her. She smiled and waved back. She stopped me. "Meet me at Ikuto's house later." I was surprised when she said that but I agreed anyway. I ate my lunch then the bell rang again for next period to start.

At the last period of the day the teacher wanted to tell us something. "As you know Spring Break starts tomorrow. I hope you enjoy it and have a good time!" After that the bell rang. I swear I could have seen a smirk forming across his face while the teacher was forming. _'I wonder why.'_ I cleared the thought I remembered what Utau said. I ran to Ikuto's house not waiting for his car and him to pick me up. When I reached, I saw Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Nagihiko, Rima, Tadase, and Yaya. _'That's awkward. I wonder why everyone is here.'_ I greeted them all and we entered the mansion. Everyone sat down on the two couches. Of course boys were one couch and girls were one couch. I stared at everyone. _'Why isn't anyone talking?'_ "Umm…so wha-"I was cut off by Kukai. "As you all know, Spring Break starts tomorrow." He said. We all except Ikuto nodded. "So we planned something." Nagihiko said after Kukai. I had a surprised look on my face. "We are going to the beach. All of us, as friends. And outing or a break from everything." Ikuto finished it. My mouth hung open and Utau closed it with her hand. "We will be staying at Ikuto's beach house." Kukai added. _'Of course. He's rich.'_ I thought rolling my eyes. "Sounds like fun. Everyone in?" Utau asked. Everyone nodded except me. "Amu-chi! What about you?" Yaya exclaimed. I sighed. "Sure." Then we all cheered, except Ikuto, since it wasn't his character.

"Okay! Here is the room list. This means who you will be sharing a room with. And here is driving list. It means who you will be driving with. Two per room and two per car." Nagihiko told everyone. I think I saw Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagihiko, share glances and grinned at each other. _'Was I seeing right? I mean they were friends…but this is weird.'_ I shook it off and listened to the names being called off. "First let's start with the car groups." Kukai said. "First group, Tadase and Yaya." Kukai told everyone. I almost sulked down at my chair. I wanted to ride with him. _'The room sharing is still there. Oh wait, I don't have a car. This means I will have to share a car with someone who can drive. The options open are, Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Tadase. Scratch that. Tadase was taken. That means three open. I mean me; Utau, Rima, and Yaya were only 16 while all the boys were 18. That's fair.'_ I came back to reality and listened for the other names. "The next group is Nagihiko and Rima." Kukai said to everyone. Bad idea. I could see Rima getting a little angry. She didn't like Nagihiko that much. But I thought they looked nice together. Oh well. That means I have Kukai or Ikuto. _'Please be Kukai! I mean Utau and Ikuto and siblings. It's only right if they go together. I mean now Rima and Utau were my two best friends, so I thought what was good for them.'_ I heard for more news. "The next group is Utau and Kukai." Nagihiko said. I saw Utau blush. _'Did she like him? I'll find out later. WAIT! THAT MEANS I'M WITH THE-' _I was cut off by my thoughts when Kukai said that last group. "The last pair is Amu and Ikuto!" He finished. _'WAIT!! WHY DID HE SAY PAIR!!! NOOOOO!!!!'_ I was going to explode. I saw Ikuto grin at me. I looked away and wanted to know the groups for the rooms. _'No more Ikuto!'_ I pleaded in my mind. "Now for the room sharing." Kukai said cheerfully. "First room belongs to Tadase and Yaya." Nagihiko said. _'NOOOOO!!!! I LOST MY CHANCE!'_ I was sad alright, but I wasn't going to let it get me down. "Next room is Nagihiko and Rima!" Said Kukai. Poor Rima. I looked at her face. It was red. I don't think she was blushing, I think she was angry instead. _'Wait a second. Wasn't this the same for the car groups? Does this mean I'm with Ikuto? Hope not.'_ "Next group is Utau and Kukai!" Nagihiko exclaimed. I saw Utau's blush deepen into a darker shade of red. _'She does have some interest in hi- I'm WITH IKUTO THAT MEANS!!!!!!'_ Does everyone hate me? Why?! "Last room belongs to Amu and Ikuto!" Kukai and Nagihiko blurted out together. I saw Ikuto smirk at me. "Okay everyone, get ready for tomorrow! Go shopping for swimwear and pack up!" Kukai told everyone. Everyone left but Utau stopped me. She handed me a pink and blurred blue bikini, and it was **short**. Very revealing. It looks like she knew about this. I put it in the bag and started to pack. Spring Break was going to be Spring Hell for me now.

**Ikuto:: Interesting.**

**Amu:: BIKINI?!!!!**

**Nikki: Your the age arent you?**

**Utau:: I'll let you try some more later when we reach there**

**Amu:: One piece?**

**Ikuto:: No**

**Utau:: Maybe**

**Nikki: Just finish it up**

**Utau:: Please R&R!**


	12. Car Fights

**Nikki:: Here you go! Thx for the reviews**

**Ikuto:: FIANLLY!**

**Amu:: I like this chapter. I read it right now.**

**Ikuto:: Which means I'll hate it.**

**Amu:: True.**

**Nikki:: I DID THIS AT 10:00 PM IKUTO!!! BE CONSIDERATE!!! OR ELSE YOU WONT GET YOUR OWN POV OR ANYTHING THAT YOU WANT!!!!**

**Ikuto:: Fine, sorry.**

**Amu:: SO FUNNY!!**

**Nikki:: There! NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Ikuto:: _Sheesh, women, or in this case, girls._**

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters.**

_**Recap**_

Spring Break was going to be Spring Hell for me now.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I couldn't believe it. The good part was spending time with Tadase and my friends; I think that includes Ikuto, away on a beach. The bad part is I have to drive with Ikuto and share a room with him! Well it's not that different than sharing it in his house but I heard the beds there are really small, so we have to _squeeze_ together. But then again Ikuto is rich, so he might have been lying. Anyway, I have to finish packing.

I finished packing after about 45 minutes. I took my tooth brush, iPod, a manga, towel, clothes, sunglasses, sun screen lotion, and that stupid bikini.

I saw Ikuto head down with his bag. "Ready kid?" He asked me. I nodded and we headed to his car.

I opened the door and entered his dark blue Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren. I think this was a new car because the doors slid up instead of opening them towards you. He probably just bought it. "Don't mess anything up. It's a new car." He warned me. _'I was right. Boys and their cars.'_ I rolled my eyes. "Sure." I agreed. He started the engine and we were driving down the road.

It was silent so I asked Ikuto to put on some music. He agreed and plugged his iPod on when it was a red light. He skimmed through his iPod until he found a song. I looked at the songs name. "Don't Trust Me – 3 Oh! 3" (**I do not own!)** _'This is a song I've never heard before.'_ The first part of the song was a little creepy. _'It sounds like a song a playboy would listen to. Correct that. A song Ikuto would listen to.'_ The chorus made me feel a little uncomfortable.

'**She wants to touch me, whoa  
She wants to love me, whoa  
She'll never leave me, whoa  
Whoa oh oh,  
Don't trust a hoe,  
Never trust a hoe,  
Won't trust a hoe,  
(Cause a hoe) Won't trust me'**

Ikuto was humming the song. _'This was really uncomfortable.' _I thought. Ikuto took glances at me while the chorus was still playing, since it repeated itself, and smirked. I bet he probably put it on purpose! Just to make me feel this way! He started to sing the part where the singer sings, 'She wants to touch me, whoa. She wants to love me, whoa. She'll never leave me along, whoa.' My face was turning red and his smirk widened. "Ikuto, change the song please!" I told him. He nodded his head and changed it. _'That's better.'_ He skimmed through his iPod until he found yet another one he liked. I looked at the title. "Starstruck - 3 Oh! 3" (**I do not own!)** _'Oh no, this must be another perverted song!'_ I groaned. The first part to the song and the chorus killed me.

'**Nice legs, Daisy Dukes,  
Makes a man go (whistles)  
That's the way they all come through like (whistles)  
Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya (whistles)  
That's the way she come through like (whistles)  
Cause I just set them up  
Just set them up  
Just set them up to knock them down  
Cause I just set them up  
Just set them up  
Just set them up to knock them down  
I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out'**

Ikuto's smirk got bigger and bigger by the second. I felt like it was going to be so big that the ends of his smirk will expand out of his face. He sung that whole part sneaking glances at me. My face was burning up. "IKUTO CHANGE THE SONG OR I'LL TAKE YOUR IPOD OUT AND PLAY MINE!" I yelled at him. He didn't change the song. I pulled his iPod out tossed it to him and plugged mine it. I smiled after my accomplishment.

I skimmed through my iPod and found one of my favorite songs. I played it. The title's name was, "About You Now – Miranda Cosgrove" **(I do not own!)** I loved the lyrics! I started to hum to it but then that changed to me silently singing to it.

**Maybe I'm wrong, you'll be fine  
Shoulda been strong, yeah I lied  
Nobody gets me like you****there's one thing I'm sure of  
That I know how I feel about you**  
**Yeah I know how I feel about you now**

Could I keep hold of you then  
How could I know what you meant  
There was nothing to compare too

There's a mountain between us  
But

Can we bring yesterday back around  
'cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong  
I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now

All that it takes, one more chance  
Don't let our last kiss be our last  
I'm out of my mind, and I'll show you

I know everything changes,  
I don't care where it takes us  
'cause I know how I feel about you

Can we bring yesterday back around  
'cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong  
I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now

Not a day passed me by, not a day passed me by  
When I don't think about you  
And there's no moving on, 'cause I know you're the one  
And I can't be without you

Can we bring yesterday back around  
'cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong  
I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now

Can we bring yesterday back around  
'cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong  
I let you down (I let you down)  
But I know how I feel about you now

But I know how I feel about you now

"Don't you have a better song?!" Ikuto asked me, irritated. "Well it's better than your perverted ones!" I said back to him. "But mine are fun. Yours are just these girly girl songs!" He said annoyed. "Girly?! It's a love song!" I defined to him. "You and your stupid songs are the same. You don't know how to pronounce 'love'!" I yelled at him. "That's the best part! At least I don't sing to myself!" He shouted back. I froze for a second then stared off some where else, not at him though. _'He heard me sing! This is the worst!'_ When I was small I sang in front of everyone on a stage, for the Talent Show. Everyone just looked at me when I was done, so I thought I was horrible. "Wait Amu, I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean you don't sing well." Ikuto said breaking the silence after some time. I didn't say anything. "You sing really well." He said. Was he trying to comfort me or tell me the truth? "I'm not lying." He answered my question. "Thanks." I said softly. "You should do the Talent Show." He said a little more cheerfully. "Really?" I asked surprised. He nodded and smiled. I smiled back.

"It's Lunch Time and we haven't reached our destination yet. Let's stop for some lunch." Ikuto told me. I nodded. He stopped at a fast food restaurant.

"Fast food? Doesn't seem like your type." I teased Ikuto. "But it's yours." The sly cat teased back. I looked away knowing he had won that time.

"Here you go." Ikuto said handing me a burger, French Fries, Coke, and a Sundae, on a platter. "Thanks!" I said cheerfully. We sat down and ate. "Why did you only take a burger?" I asked after I swallowed a bite of my burger. "One, I don't want to be fat like you." He chuckled. "I'M NOT FAT!" I yelled at him. His chuckle began to continue on. "And two, I'm going to share that Coke and Sundae with you." He said smirking. "W-WHAT?!" I asked out of disbelief. "All true." He said grabbing a spoon, dipping it into the Sundae, and then putting it in his mouth. "Yummy. Just like Strawberries." He said licking his lips. I twitched four times. This was utterly embarrassing. "I was about to take a sip of my Coke when another straw popped into the cup and sipped it. I looked ahead to see Ikuto's face near mine. I jerked back and leaned back against the chair forcefully. "Aww, aren't you going to share with me? I bought this all for _us_." He said in a fake sad tone of voice. _'Well he did spend money for me. I'll try.'_ I sighed and took a bite out of the Sundae. My face lit up. It was so _good_. I was about to take another when another spoon went into my mouth. I was very surprised. The spoon went out of my mouth and the person whose hands were holding it was Ikuto. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I screeched. "Just wanted to feed you. I mean, you are a _kid_. But then again, kids shouldn't be using that language. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? However, you _can_ kiss me with it." He grinned back. _'He's pushing it!'_ I blushed. My blushed faded away when I thought of something. **I was going to get back.** "Then let me feed you." I said in my nicest tone. He opened his mouth for my spoon to enter. But instead he got a huge piece of the Sundae enter his mouth. Almost half of it! He swallowed it down quickly which resulted to extreme brain freeze. He was clenching his head since the brain freeze was starting to irritate him and annoy him deeply. I laughed at his out come. His brain freeze disappeared but my laughter continued. This was just so hilarious. "Done laughing yet?" Ikuto asked coldly. "Not yet!" I laughed. After some time I stopped laughing. "Now I'm done!" I said smiling. Ikuto rolled his eyes and headed to the car.

He plugged out my iPod and threw it to me. Luckily I caught it. He was about to put his iPod in when I stopped him. "NO WAY! NOT YOUR PERVERTED SONGS!" I demanded holding his wrist. "Put on the radio." I instructed while letting go off his hands. He put the radio on and a song I've heard before came up. It was a very nice song. Crush - David Archuleta **(I do not own!)** to be exact. "At least this song isn't that bad." Ikuto commented. "I'm surprised you know it. I thought you only knew perverted songs." I teased. "I'm surprised _you_ know it." He said emphasizing the word 'you'. "I thought you only knew lovey-dovey songs." He teased back. "Fine. Let's just hear the song." I broke up the teasing. Me and Ikuto started to hum the song together. It really was a good song. The song had finished and we reached the Beach House, on a beach of course!

We saw everyone else had arrived too. I asked them all if they had eaten lunch. They responded yes. That's good. Ikuto was unlocking the door. _'This was going to be one hell of a Spring Break.'_ I thought.

**Ikuto:: I like my songs**

**Amu:: I hate them**

**Nikki:: Im actually making an Amuto vid using Starstruck. Both versions. From Amu's POV, by Lady Gaga, and Ikuto's POV, by 3 Oh! 3**

**Ikuto:: Good Luck**

**Amu:: Your encouraging her? Thats the first. But anyways good luck on it!**

**Nikki:: Thanks you guys! Now finish it off :D**

**Amu:: Please R&R!**


	13. A Game Of Hide And Go Seek

**Nikki:: Sorry I was working on my video. Its almost finished! Here ya go, and thx for the reviews!**

**Ikuto:: Will I like this chapter?**

**Amu:: Will I?**

**Nikki:: Amu no, Ikuto yes.**

**Amu:: NO FAIR**

**Ikuto:: THANK YOU**

**Nikki:: Now do the favor**

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or and of its characters**

_**Recap**_

Ikuto was unlocking the door. _'This was going to be one hell of a Spring Break.'_ I thought.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

Ikuto unlocked the door, and we all entered.

When we reached inside, we sat in the living room, on soft, comfy couches. "So…what are we going to do now?" Kukai asked, while leaning back on the sofa and both his hands in a twine, behind his head. "Well, we could first set up our things." I answered Kukai. "Oh, the rooms!" Utau blurted out, "We have to set everything up!" She grabbed her stuff and walked upstairs. She was walking like one of those models in a Cat Walk. "Sure." Ikuto sighed. We all got our stuff and walked upstairs, while some of us ran instead.

When we all finally reached upstairs, after the flight of long steps, some of us panted, like me. "Okay! Here is where you will be assigned!" Nagihiko told us all. "Yaya and Tadase, that room." He said pointing to the smallest room. "I and Rima are in this room." He said pointing to Rima then to the second smallest room. Rima rolled her eyes and entered the room. "This room belongs to Kukai and Utau." Nagihiko addressed, pointing to the second largest room. "And the master room goes to Ikuto and Amu." He finished, putting the paper down. "Why do we have the masters? Why can't someone else have it?" Ikuto asked Nagihiko. Nagihiko didn't respond but just looked at Amu. "Because, it's not a tiny bed, so we don't have to e squished together." I said making my point. "That hurts my heart Amu. Don't you like to be squished together?" Ikuto commented, placing his hand over his heart. "No, I really don't care." I said smiling, then entering the room. Ikuto sighed and we all entered our rooms.

I finished unpacking my stuff. Ikuto sleeps on the left side, and I sleep on the right. The same thing goes for Ikuto's and my stuff. Ikuto's is on the left, and mine is on the right. The bed was in the middle of the room, head against the wall. There was a bathroom connected to the room, a balcony, and a huge cupboard. Then I went into the bathroom to wash my face and freshen up.

When I exited the bathroom, I saw Ikuto lying on the bed, with nothing on, except boxers, decorated with cats. He looked up to me, and then he smirked. "P-PERVERT!!!!" I reached the cupboard's door handle, grabbed some clothes, and threw it at him. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I yelled at him while throwing the unused clothes at his. "I'm wearing boxers!" He shouted back trying to dodge the thrown clothes, but sometimes failing. He pushed his was threw the clothes being thrown at him and reached me. He grabbed my hand to prevent me from throwing anymore clothes. When I looked up at hid face, I just saw a black checkered skirt. I looked more closely to see that a black checkered skirt was covering Ikuto's head. I laughed out loud. I fell to the floor and started to laugh harder. I couldn't stop laughing and my sides started to hurt. Ikuto took off the skirt from his head and threw it at me. "Stop laughing!" He commanded. I couldn't though. The next thing I knew was Ikuto was on top of me. "Stop laughing." He whispered to me, getting closer to my face. "Ikuto! Hinamori! Get down here!" I could hear Kukai call for us. "Coming!" I called back. I pushed Ikuto off and ran downstairs.

I reached downstairs and sat on the couch. Ikuto walked downstairs, casually, in a tight black shirt, and bleached, ripped pants. He made his way to the couch and sat beside me. I scooted over a little bit, just to be a few feet away from him. "Okay, we are going to play a game." Kukai said to everyone. "The game is simple. Hide and go seek. Except you'll be partnered up with your roommates. Wherever they hide, you hide." Kukai said grinning. I could see Utau blush a little, then inhaling some air, letting it out, then her normal face came back on. "We are going to spin the bottle to see which pair hides first. The rest of the pairs will be looking for you." Nagihiko added, pointing to the plastic bottle in the middle of the table. All the pairs sat close together and away from the other pairs. _'Just my luck.'_ I thought in my head. Nagihiko spun the bottle, and it landed on……me and Ikuto. "Okay we'll count till 20 and up till then, find a hiding spot. Ready? GO!" Nagihiko called out. Me and Ikuto rushed up stairs and into our room. "Where do we hide?" I asked Ikuto as I searched around the room. "The cupboard!" He suggested pointing to it. "Too small for two people to fit!" I retorted, but Ikuto had already entered. "20!" I heard them call out from downstairs. I could hear running footsteps rush upstairs, towards our room. I was then pulled by the arm in to cupboard. "Keep quiet." He told me. I nodded and we stood there, **very close together**.

The seekers entered our room. I could hear them search around. Then I heard footsteps coming towards the cupboard, which were us. My eyes got bigger and I started to burry my head into Ikuto's chest, in the fear of being found. To my surprise he held me closer, trying to make any sound at all. "Over here! I think I found them!" I heard Utau call out. I sighed in relief. I lifted my head off of Ikuto's chest but it was pushed back down. "Ikuto, you can let go now." I whispered to him. "Really? I thought you wanted us to stay like this." He teased. "That's when I was scared of being found. Now let go!" I whispered a little louder. "Fine." He gave up. I lifted my head up and backed away from his body a little. "We give up!" Nagihiko yelled out. Then me and Ikuto got out of the closet and walked back downstairs, made our way to the couches, and sat down. "Gave up so easily?" Ikuto asked Kukai. "It was hard!" Kukai complained. "Where were you hiding?" Rima spoke up. "That's a secret." I whispered. Then I laughed, which caused everyone else to laugh except Ikuto, since it wasn't his 'character'.

"Okay, now this is the same game, with a little twist. There will now be a pair hiders and only one pair of seekers. The game is the same except for the new rule created." Tadase explained the new rules. We all nodded. "Okay!" Kukai said spinning the bottle. "The seekers will be….me and Utau!" Kukai said. Then he spun the bottle again. "The hiders will be….Amu and Ikuto. Again?" Kukai asked scratching his head. Ikuto shrugged. "Everyone else head to the deck outside." Nagihiko told everyone. Everyone left except me, Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai. "Ready?" They asked in unison. Me and Ikuto nodded. "GO!" They yelled out.

We rushed upstairs to our room again. Ikuto motioned for the closet but then I grabbed him by his shirt. "No way are we going back in there!" I whispered loudly to him. He looked around and so did I. "There!" He whispered to me pointing under the bed. "THAT'S TOO SMALL TO GET UNDER WITH BOTH OF US!" I whispered very loudly at him, almost breaking my whisper. "20!" Utau and Kukai cried out. Ikuto grabbed my hand and pulled towards the bed. He pushed me under it. Then he went under it, too. But he was…on top of me. "What are you do-"I was cut off by a hand placed on my lips. "Shh." He whispered. I nodded and he removed his hands from my lips.

"Utau go check their room!" Kukai called out to Utau. "Okay!" Utau answered back. "Lock the doors so they can't escape!" He called yet again, before closing his own door to their room. Utau came inside and closed our door and locked it. "Hmmm where can they me hiding?" Utau wondered. She pondered around looking for us when a book fell to the floor. My eyes opened wide. "That's my diary." I whispered to Ikuto. All I could see on Ikuto's face was a smirk. _'He's going to hear what I wrote in there if she reads it out loud! And so will she!'_ I though mentally in my head. "What's this?" Utau asked reaching down to grab the book. "Amu's diary. Interesting." She grinned.

She sat on our bed which made Ikuto drop down to my body since she was putting pressure on the bed. My face grew red. "You know what Amu? I _like_ this position." Ikuto whispered to my ear. My face grew redder. "Pervert." I whispered back. "March 14, 2009." Utau began reading. "I even get to hear what you wrote in your diary." He said looking at me. "No you won't!" I whispered back to him. Then I covered his ears with my hands. "I met a girl today. Her name was Utau. She was really nice and she seemed very friendly, well at the point. She already declared that we will be good friends. That's good. I hope we can be best friends!" Utau finished reading my first paragraph. I felt that there was a smile forming on her face. "Anyways, I think she might have a crush on Kukai. I mean whenever he looks at her or when she looks at him, she blushes! I mean how cute is that?! I think he might also have some feeling towards her. They really look good together!" Utau finished my second paragraph. I knew I felt her blush. Then she started to read my third paragraph. "That sly cat really is sly, I hate his smirk too! I mean how can he do that all the time?! JUST SMIRKING?! IMPOSSIBLE! But of course, he proved me wrong. Anyway, I don't want to wear that bikini Utau told me to wear in front of him. Who knows what kind of perverted stuff Ik-"Utau stopped reading when there was a knock on the door. _'Thank god she didn't read the ending.'_ I sighed in relief and removed my hands from Ikuto's ears. "I couldn't hear anything." Ikuto pouted. "That's good!" I whispered back. Then Utau places the book back near my other stuff, opened the door to see Kukai standing there. "Find them?" He asked. "Huh? Oh no." She said, though she wasn't even looking. "Me too. I give up!" He ceased. Utau agreed with him. "WE GIVE UP!" They both called out heading downstairs. "Okay let's go." I told Ikuto. "I rather stay in this position." He retorted. "Let's just GO! They might be looking for us!" I tried proving my point. "Fine." He sighed giving up.

We got out from under the bed and straightened ourselves up, then headed downstairs to meet the others.

"You guys play good!" Kukai complemented us. "Thanks." I thanked him. He nodded. "OKAY! TIME FOR THE BEACH!" Nagihiko and Kukai boasted out. "Get ready and meet us here down 30 minutes later. And be ready!" They said heading upstairs to pack. I sighed and followed.

I grabbed all the essentials needed to go to the beach, including the stupid bikini. Then I headed downstairs to see everyone already ready. "You took to long." Ikuto complained. I glared at him then looked away. "LET'S GO!" Kukai said loudly.

We were driving to the beach, which was right next to the beach house, but just a couple of yards away. When we were riding I ignored everything Ikuto was saying to me.

We finally reached the beach. "Dress up." Nagihiko instructed. I nodded and then was shoved into the changing stalls by Utau, then handed the revealing bikini and locked inside. "Wear it!" She commanded standing outside the door. "Fine." I said sighing. I put the bikini on and looked in the mirror. It was **very revealing**. You could see my cleavage. Not a good thing. It was very tight, too. I guess it was supposed to be made like that. "I'm done." I told Utau. Then she opened the door.

I stepped outside to see everyone staring at me with their jaws dropped. Including a shirtless and only wearing blue swim trunks, Ikuto.

**Ikuto:: BIKINI, CLOSET, AND BED?!**

**Amu:: LITERALLY!**

**Nikki:: YEPS!**

**Amu:: I HATE YOU!!**

**Ikuto:: THANK YOU!**

**Nikki:: Funny, very funny! Okay now the honors since I did something so nice.**

**Amu:: Only to HIM**

**Ikuto:: Please R&R!**


	14. Beach Love Fights

**Nikki: Srry I didnt upload. My keyboard broke. LONGEST CHAPTER! Thx for reviews!**

**Ikuto: Too bad for you, not that I care.**

**Amu: How nice.**

**Nikki: Hurry up!**

**Ikuto :: Nikkie doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters.**

_**Recap**_

I stepped outside to see everyone staring at me with their jaws dropped. Including a shirtless and only wearing blue swim trunks, Ikuto.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

My jaw was dropped. I was looking at Amu, in a bikini which was very revealing. _'My jaw was dropped? Maybe she should wear a one piece? Right? I mean I am her friend and friends do goo- I change my mind. Actually I have something else in mind.' _I thought deviously and like a perv- '_like_'? I _**am**_ a pervert to _her_. So, I thought deviously and perverted, you can say. If she _calls_, _treats_, and _wants_ me a pervert, I might as well act like the true pervert I am and just prove it.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

Why is everyone staring at me? Wait a second, why is _Ikuto_ staring at me? _The_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto, staring at _me…_with a smirk on him face? _'Oh no! He's going to do something perverted!'_ I tried to run back into the changing room but Utau stopped me. She dragged me over to the bench to sit with my friends. Ikuto was following us with that same smirk on his face. I grew uneasy by the second.

When we got there I was forcefully pushed down on the bench. I tried to struggle to get up but was pushed down by a more aggressive push. I looked up to see the second push was done by Ikuto. "Okay guys, are we going to swim or not?" Asked an impatient Kukai. "Be patient Soccer Boy." Utau retorted. "Amu-chi wanna swim?" Asked Yaya playfully. "Not really." I murmured loud enough so they could hear. "Why not?!" Yaya complained. "Because…" I trailed off. "Is it because _little_ Amu can't swim?" I heard a deep and husky voice behind me. I turned around to see a smirking, perverted, Ikuto. "I-I can swim!" I said back to him, cheeks red of anger. _'I am __**not**_ _a little girl!'_ I thought in my mind. "Sure you can." He said rolling his eyes. "Then why don't you show us?" He questioned. "N-no! I don't want to get sun tanned." I lied. The truth was I didn't know how to swim. "Then let me apply some sun screen onto your body." Ikuto suggested with a grin forming on his face. "NO WAY PERVERT! I COULD DO IT MYSELF!" I disagreed with him. "Give me the stupid bottle." I demanded. Ikuto handed me the bottle and I snatched it away from him. Then I started to apply it on myself, by _myself_. "Happy?!" I asked him. "Not yet. First go swim." He said pointing to the waters. "F-fine." I said silently. "Well we are going to the snack bar!' Kukai shouted out. Then the others left me and Ikuto alone.

I knelt down to touch the water. It sent a shiver down my back. "Do I really have to do this?" I asked myself out loud. "Not if you don't want to." A voice replied behind me. "Huh?" I turned around to see Ikuto standing there with nothing on except blue swim trunks, like before. "Why? I thought you were the one who dared me to do it." I asked him, standing up. "That's before I knew my theory was correct." He said looking at me. "You _do not_ know how to swim." He stated, emphasizing the word 'do not'. "Fine your right." I whispered. "You just could have said so." He told me. "I could have taught you how to instead of taking the dare and drowning yourself." He said to me sighing after he finished his sentence. "Sorry." I murmured quietly so only he can hear it. "What did you say?" He asked putting his hand near his ear and leaning forward. "I'm not repeating it again!" I yelled at him. "Fine. Let's go teach you how to swim." He said walking closer to the waves. "Really?" I asked in disbelief. "Yes really." He said. Even though his back was facing me, I know he was rolling his eyes at my question.

When we got close enough to the waters he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. "W-wait! I don't know how to swim, remember?" I asked very scared. I was scared to drown of course. "I'm here so no need to be scared. I'll teach you how to swim, okay?" He asked me with a reassuring smile. I nodded. '_Sometimes Ikuto isn't a bad guy.'_ I thought in my head.

"Okay, first things first, kid. You need to hug me so when we swim, you'll be on top of me." Ikuto finished his statement leaving me in a red tint placed on my cheeks. I took back what I thought about him earlier. "YOU PERVERT! I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT!" I yelled at him. He sighed and shook his head. "Do you always have a perverted mind? And a kid your age shouldn't. Who knew you can be perverted." He shrugged. I was about to yell at him when he beat me to it. "I don't mean _that_." He remarked rolling his eyes. "I mean I'll be underwater doing a backstroke, while you're on top of me trying to swim, so you won't drown. But I will bring my head up for air. So it's not like that you pervy kid." He finished off. "Although…" he smirked, voice held smugness, "We could do what your perverted mind was thinking. It would be fun." I blushed madly which triggered me to yell at him.

"You have to hug me now, you know." Ikuto stated. "Actually I don't want to swim." I waved a 'bye' and started to run away from him.

I almost reached the beach house when something or _someone_ grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the waters.

I looked forward from my useless attempts of breaking free, to see Ikuto. He looked back at me which caused a little tint to appear on my face. I yelled at him to put me down. When we reached the waves he put me down. "If you're not going to hug me, I'll hug you." He said. Before I could protest he hugged me, pulling me to his bare chest.

"Ready?" He asked. I didn't respond. "I'll take that as a yes." He shrugged. "W-wait! I'm not ready!" I told him. "Too late." He smirked. "N-N" I was about to protest but then I felt Ikuto jump backwards into the water.

"AHHHH!!!!" I screamed out closing my eyes and reaching my hands out for someone to grab me, but I knew the obvious. No one would. I thought a huge splash of water would hit my face my bare body but to my surprise none did.

"Am I floating?" I said looking around and above me. My body was clashed against something warm. I looked below me. "No, you are not." The man below me answered bluntly, which I was on top of. "I-Ikuto?!" I asked in shock. "Yes? I told you the plan before." He said annoyed. "Sheesh, is your head hollow that when you hear something it comes out the other ear?" He said bringing one of his hands up that was supporting me from falling, and combed his hair through it. "Yes, it does." I said sarcastically. "Of course I'm right, I always am." He said smugly. I rolled my eyes, irritably.

"Start swimming already." Ikuto demanded in an annoyed tone of voice. "Move your arms!" He was started to really lose his patience and his cool. "How can I?! You're under me!" I stated the obvious to him. "Fine then!" His temper got the best of him. He went under water fully, letting go of my arms, which meant I was swallowed in by the water.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

She was making me lose my patience for the first time. I decided to let her go and do it by herself. I started to swim away from the spot, a little though. "There! Now go swim!" I told her. I got no response. "Amu?" I asked, turning my head trying to spot her out. I started to panic. "Amu?!" I yelled again. I started to swim everywhere when I suddenly stopped. I saw something pink float in the water. "Amu!" I shouted while swimming over there. I saw her bathing suit so I knew it was her. I went under her and I made us go in the same position as before. Her on top of me and me under her. "Amu? You there?" I asked her repeatedly. "Ikuto…" Her voice was weak. I had to do something that would knock her back into her senses very quickly. I leaned in and attached my lips to her. That woke her up, fully. Her eyes wide awake. She separated her lips from mine. For some reason I wanted more. I wanted t attach our lips together agai- _'What the hell am I thinking?! She's one of my closest friends! No way am I going to do that to her!'_ I was fighting with my own mind. "I-Ikuto! What the heck was that?!" She was blushing madly. "I saved you from drowning. It was to wake you up. You should be thanking me." I explained to her. "THANKING YOU?! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT CAUSED THAT!" She yelled furiously at me. I blinked twice at her outcome. Then I looked below me, at my chest, to hide my face from her. I did cause it. "Sorry." I murmured. Now she blinked at my outcome. "It's okay I guess. Since you are one of my closest friends, I'll let it go." She said quietly but quickly. I looked up at her again. "Thanks." I said with a smile on my face. She nodded and smiled back.

"So are we going to continue with the lesson?" She asked curiously, still on top of me. "Why? Didn't you feel scared drowning, which was caused by me?" I asked her. "Actually, no. Sure I did for a little amount of time. But then I saw a blue blur and thought it was you so I was relaxed a little. I felt _safer_." She explained to me. I got happy of the thought that she said she felt _safe_ around me. Then I twisted the tables. "Or is it because…you want to be on top of my bare chest?" I smirked. My favorite blush appeared. _'WAIT, FAVORITE?! I'M LOSING MY MIND NOW!' _I brushed the thought aside to see what she would say. "N-no way pervert! In you d-dreams!" She stuttered. I smirked happily to myself, knowing I had won the battle.

"Now just start kicking your legs and moving your swaying your arms back and forth in the water." I instructed her. She nodded slowly and did as I said. "Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this!" She smiled cheerfully. "See? I am a good tutor and a good teacher." I pointed out to her. "Yeah right" She said back. Then I started to say some things but it looks like she didn't pay attention, just too busy swimming. Then the idea I had earlier popped back in my mind again.

"Amu, I'm going to let go now. I think you can swim by yourself." I tried to fight my smirk. She hesitated at first then responded. "Okay." She said. I smirked. Yes, I lost to it.

I hugged her then. "Huh?" She asked befuddled. "Just a 'Good Luck' hug." I lied. She nodded. Then carefully I untied her bikini top. It was loose now, very loose. "What was that?" She asked. "I just felt something." She looked at me. "Probably the wind." I lied again. Can she be any more gullible? The answer to that would be……yes.

I placed my fingers on her lower arms, like before. Then I started to slide it up by each passing moment until it got to her straps of her bikini. I slid my fingers up carefully so she wouldn't notice my plan for her.

The bikini bra was now in my hands and I went under her, deluging into the water and coming back up from the other side of her. She started to swim by herself, far away from me. I thought it was fair. I mean a teacher does his job to get paid, right? So I did my job, **and I wanted to get paid.**

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

Ikuto had decided to let me swim freely. I agreed, but I hesitated to before I did so.

While he hugged me, which was nice of him, but I thought I felt something fall off of my bag, like hanging loose. _'Must have been my imagination.'_ I decided to a conclusion in my head.

As he was getting off me, his hands were put on my lower arms again but he started to slide them up. This movement sent shivers down my spine as a reaction. I decided to ignore it since he was probably acting like the pervert he always is. Anyways after he reached my neck, I felt as if I lost something. Then my chest started t feel a little colder. I shrugged it off since I thought it was Ikuto's doing because he had removed himself from under me. Then I started to swim off by myself.

I think I have been swimming for about one hour since lets just say my fingers turned all prune. _'Ew.'_ I thought mentally. _'I better be heading back to Ikuto and let myself brag about how great I was.'_ I giggled at the thought. Ikuto always brags about himself, so it's time for myself to boast a little. But I did have to thank him. He was the one who taught me how to swim. Even though Ikuto comes off to be an arrogant, annoying, pervert, on the inside he really is a best friend to me, and a really nice guy, even though inside him he knows he likes to embarrass me. Sigh, I better just be on my way before I start to think too highly of him. _'Like I ever would.'_ And of that thought, I giggled even more and slightly harder than before.

"Ikuto! I'm done!" I yelled out to him, as I was right near the shore. I walked out of the water when I was able to and walked over to him. If I saw right, and my vision wasn't bad, I could almost tell that he was holding something in, like a laugh. He was holding something behind him too and he was smirking. "Amu, you must be cold. Here, let me hug you." He offered. But strangely, his smirk grew even bigger. "Thanks!" I thanked him. And he hugged me. For some awkward reason I felt like I had my bikini top off and I was hugging him with my fully bare chest against his fully bare chest. Must be an illusion. I mean seriously? I don't think so.

I continued to hug him for warmth when suddenly I thought I should thank him for teaching me how to swim. I pushed my self away from him and began talking. "Hey Ikuto, tha-" I stopped talking due to every pair of eyes were on me. Well not technically on me but my…erm….chest. I just thought they were perverts and brushed it off. Then I turned to face Ikuto who was chuckling. "What's so funny?" I asked him. He broke his laughter as it faded away, but I could still see that he wanted to laugh. He started to bring his hand out from his back. When he did my eyes opened wide and I felt my cheeks burning up. "Amu is that a size C?" He smirked at me eyeing me at my chest. I looked down at my chest slowly, hoping it wasn't that. _'Maybe that wasn't my bikini top he was holding.'_ Oh shit. It definitely was. I was standing in front of everyone just wearing a bikini underwear, nothing covering my exposed chest. No way. This wasn't happening, it was **not**. Ikuto walked up closer to me and bent down a little so he can whisper something to my ear. "Amu you didn't answer my question. Is it a size C? Because it sure does look like it." He whispered very pervertedly. Then my cheeks turned the reddest color you can imagine, and shades of it too! I began to twitch. This wasn't happening to me. I kept repeating it to me until I spoke it out loud. "This isn't happening." I stated. "Oh it is Amu, it is." Ikuto said to me. "Oh and Amu, you might want to go to the changing room. You're exposing your chest to everyone….including me." He smirked. I realized that everyone was still staring. My blush grew heavier and I snatched the bikini from him and ran to the changing stalls. From my running I could see he was smirking even more because of my reaction. I knew I was going to get the little perverted psycho back. I just knew it.

I came out of the changing stalls to see Ikuto standing in front of me. "Is Amu embarrassed?" He teased. "Get away you pervert." I growled at him. "But I got to see a size C." He said in a fake whiny voice. "Don't remind me." I said viscously. "But it was a great moment! Only if you can do that on the bed. How fun would that be?" He complained. At his complaining I felt my face growing redder and hotter. "Now you know if you die earlier, who did it and what the cause was." I said harshly to him. "That hurts." He complained placing his hand over his heart, pretending like I ripped it out. "Good, then I know I did my job." I told him. He started to complain and I started to argue more and more.

When we heard footsteps approach us we stopped bickering to see who it was. We both turned around to see it was Kukai, Utau, Nagihiko, Rima, Tadase, and Yaya. "Why is the married couple fighting?" Kukai teased. "WHAT!!!" We both yelled at him. "Married to this pervert? Never in my life." I told Kukai. "You would be lucky if you _even_ got the geeks to marry you. And I would never marry a persistent kid like you. You yell so muc-forget my second thought. Yelling could be could in some ways in the bedroom…" Ikuto trailed off. Amu didn't understand his perverted meaning, but it seemed like Nagihiko and Kukai did since they were shaking their heads in disapproval. "Hey! I'm no kid! And I am _not_ persistent, Mr. Pervert!" I yelled back at him. "Sure you aren't." He said sarcastically.

Then we started to fight again until Utau interrupted us. "Haven't you guys ever noticed only a married couple would ever do this?" She pointed to us. I stood their wide-eyed. "No! Everyone does it with someone so annoying!" I disagreed. "I am right so no point in arguing Amu." She threw her hair back with her right hand. "Really then? That means you and Kukai are a couple!" I teased back showing how her point is wrong even though she and him make a really good match. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HINAMORI?!" – "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT AMU?!" Kukai and Utau yelled at the same time at me. I could see her blushing madly like I was before. "Psh. Come on Kukai, admit it. You guys are a good couple." Ikuto added. Kukai stammered. "Ikuto, I thought you were on my side!" Kukai told Ikuto. "Sorry bro, right now I'm on Amu's. She had a point. Even about the thing where me and her and not couples, just friends." I heard him talk to Kukai. "Yeps!" I agreed with him. "Amu! Admit it! You and Ikuto go together!" Utau demanded towards me, "and me and Kukai don't." She quickly added. I started to fight back with her when another fight was going on. "Ikuto, same here! Admit it, too! I'm on Utau's side for once even though we fight a lot, she is totally right! You guys are for each other!" Kukai yelled at Ikuto. "Oh come on Kukai! Seriously? I mean look at us! We are just friends!" Ikuto retorted to Kukai. Then they started to have a fight as well.

"Okay, lets calm down." Nagihiko came in to settle everything down. Then we all turned furiously to him. "NO WAY!" We all yelled at him, which caused him to flinch, taking one step back. "Look who's talking?!" Utau yelled to him. "At least I'm not fighting with my love, which I don't have one by the way!" He whispered very loudly that everyone could hear. "Ha!" I yelled to him. "You and Rima sure have it going on!" Kukai yelled towards him. This caused Rima, and all her blushing, to step up. "Kukai…" Rima said trying to hold her anger back. "What does the love bird want to say?" Ikuto angrily teased. This triggered Rima to be furious. "WE ARE NOT IN LOVE! JUST BECAUSE WE BICKER LIKE ALL OF YOU, AND WE ARE FRIENDS WITH EACH OTHER, LIKE YOU AGAIN, WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" She yelled all in one breath. "Yeah right." Utau sarcastically spoke. "Now you're asking for it!" Nagihiko stepped in to yell. This caused all of us to yell. With me and Ikuto, Utau and Kukai, and Rima and Nagihiko.

Everyone left the beach except due to us. "Stop fighting guys, this is really….umm…bad I guess." Tadase came in scratching the back of his head. "Very very bad Amu-chi, Utau-chi, and Rima-chi!" Yaya backed him up. Then all six of us sent the two death glares. Then Ikuto sarcastically laughed. "Kiddy King and Yaya, never thought of _that couple_." He said bitterly. This caused me to feel a little bad until anger devoured it. "At least I'm not a couple yet Ikuto! You're with Amu so I guess that's a love bond there!" Tadase yelled at Ikuto. I mean I knew they really weren't the best of friends, but they _are_ friends still. And this side of Tadase? I have never seen it. But what he had said boiled up my anger. "No way Tadase! We are not! You and Yaya seem to though!" I yelled back at him, forgetting the matter to add the _–kun_ part to his name. Because right now I really didn't care. "Yeah she's right. A very cute _couple_" Nagihiko angrily teased at Tadase. "Well look and you Rima-chi! What a lovey-dove couple there!" Yaya defended Tadase and yelled at Nagihiko. "What are you talking about?! The only couples I see here are Amu and Ikuto, Utau and Kukai, and you and Tadase!" Rima yelled furiously at Yaya. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!!" We all turned to yell at Rima, but then Nagihiko backed her up. "It _is_ true." He defended. "Now you're at it!" Kukai yelled. Then the bickering kept continuing.

While we were bickering it looks like we had formed teams. We all went to separate corners to pronounce our teams.

Ikuto stood beside me. It looks like our team name was '_Amuto'_. In other words our names were combined together to form that. "We are the Amuto team!" Ikuto and me yelled out.

Kukai stood beside Utau. Their team name was _'Kutau'_. Once again their names were combined. "Our name is the Kutau team!" They yelled together.

Nagihiko stood beside Rima. Their team name was _'Rimahiko'_. Their names were also combined together. "Ours is the Rimahiko team!" They yelled in unison.

The last team was left. Tadase stood beside Yaya. Their team name was _'Tadaya'_. At last, their names were combined together also. "Together we are the Tadaya team!" They yelled at the same time.

We were going to make it a fight.

"The rules are that each team will have to beat the others in games." I explained to everyone. "They can do anything they want. So if they cheat, they cheat." Ikuto added. "The rules also declare that each game won, they get points." Utau said and Kukai adding to that, "So obviously more points the better." He finished. "Meaning the less points the worse." Nagihiko said. "You may trick or do something to the other person as you already know. But you may not hit them." Rima finished her clearing up. "This means no punching or kicking." Tadase said very kingly. "And also no pulling hair!" Yaya added along to Tadase's rule. We all agreed. "May the worst team lose and the best team win, which is us! So Good Luck to no one except us!" We all yelled together.

The battle has commenced.

**Nikki: XD**

**Ikuo: Okay....**

**Amu: Very awkward.**

**Nikki: Honors?**

**Amu:: Please R&R!**


	15. Battle Begins But Revenge Isn't Sweet

**Niikki:: Heres the next Chapter! AND THIS IS THE LONGEST WITH 23 PAGES! Thxies for the reviews and enjoy~**

**Ikuto:: Why did you write so much?**

**Amu:: Yeah, anything good happen?**

**Nikki:: GOOD?! YES! SHUGO CHARA DOKI! EPISODE 77 WAS GREAT AND VERY DRAMATIC! AND SHUGO CHARA! CHAPTER 39 WAS THE BEST! HUGE AMUTONESS 3**

**Amu:: Oh I see...**

**Ikuto:: Mean Amu threw me out of the house D:**

**Amu:: HOW DID I KNOW?! I DONT WRITE THE SCRIPT!**

**Ikuto:: No need to be mean. Wait your not the mean on Nikki is. Shes the one that writes the script here. But you are mean Amu generally.**

**Nikki & Amu:: *whacks Ikuto on the head with slipper and brings Tadase into the room***

**Ikuto:: Ow that hurts you kn- TADASE?!**

**Amu:: Nikki, maybe we should make this into a Tadamu story.**

**Nikki:: Your right Amu. What do you say Tadase?**

**Tadase:: Anything is good ^^**

**Ikuto:: NO! IM SORRY THERE I SAID IT!**

**Tadase:: I knew you would say that. We were just kidding.**

**Nikki & Amu:: *laughs***

**Tadase:: Discalimer?**

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Doki! or any of its characters.**

**_Recap_**

"May the worst team lose and the best team win, which is us! So Good Luck to no one except us!" We all yelled together.

The battle has commenced.

**_End of Recap_**

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

Wow this was really abnormal. But you want to know the weirdest part, _**ever**_? The teammates were the worst! I had Ikuto, Utau had Kukai, and Rima had Nagihiko. I mean _seriously_? Does God really hate me _that_ much? And when I say that, I also mean the other poor souls, like me. Yaya is not included though, since she is a girl who really doesn't care when it comes to boys, so she is very luck!

I mean I **HATE** Ikuto! I mean like apart from the time he _really_ acts like a best friend, I really hate him. Like when he plays pranks on me. Like a very recent one. When he took my bikini top off, and I was bear chested! Then he actually _asked_ me if I was a Size C! Does he not have a conscience?! I was very embarrassed! He didn't have to know what size I am! Even though he was…right. But still! That's my privacy, but of course, Utau, Rima, and Yaya could know, since they're girls, but _**no one**_ else, well except for my mother, but that's all! Sheesh, is he ever a gentlemen? I think, NOT! Which reminds me, I have to get him back for that somehow…

But Rima? Rima _HATE HIS GUTS_. I mean one time when Rima had to come over to Ikuto's house since my keys were lost and I was living in his house, both of them were having a fight and they cut each other's hair! I mean really! Rima's hair was two inches shorter and Ikuto's hair was really awkward. The tips of his hair got wavy for some weird reason. But of course, his fan girls _adored_ it. I had to actually pull Rima and Ikuto apart from each other, to prevent another fight from happening.

Utau and Ikuto are siblings, sure. But when Ikuto disrupts her from her shopping sprees, she goes crazy. Like one time she won a $500 free shopping spree, she took Rima, Yaya, and me along with her. But then Ikuto interrupted us just to tell Utau to buy some food. And in that minute the mall closed.

What happened to Ikuto? When we got back to Ikuto's house to try out all the clothes again, she took a pair of heels and started to throw them at Ikuto. Ikuto had to stop her so he just called Kukai. Kukai showed up and started to settle Utau down, and she did. But then Kukai had to leave. **Big uh-oh**. Utau was still very pissed so when Ikuto was in the bathroom taking a shower she entered quietly and I joined her too, just for some painful fun, but remember, this was _all_ Utau's idea. So if someone wants to sue me, I'll take her down with me. Anyways, he didn't notice we entered and then we tip toed to the toilet and flushed it about five, six times. This meant burning hot water for Ikuto. We could hear him wincing those five or six times. We giggled. Then when he came out, his body was nearly red. I held my snickering in by covering my mouth with my hands. But Utau laughed her butt off. Lesson to be learned for Ikuto: 'Never interrupt Utau when shopping.'

I felt sorry for Utau, too. She had Kukai! They _never_ get along! I mean they do sometimes but other times they fight, fight, and FIGHT! One time when Kukai prank called her pretending that there was this huge sale in one of Utau's favorite shops, she practically ran down there without getting out of her pajamas! When she reached there, she was furious. One, she was in her pajamas in front of everyone. And two, the store was closed. Kukai came out of the bush and started to laugh. What did Utau do? She strangled him. Then he said sorry, but obviously he didn't mean it. The same lesson goes to Ikuto, goes to Kukai. Except don't prank call Utau about a sale at her favorite store.

Kukai for me is like a big brother. I love him, too. No I don't _love _him like that. My love for him is like a big brother love. But they are sometimes where I just want to tackle him down. Like one time I was near the pool in front of mostly everyone in the school, since it was this huge pool party. So continuing on. Kukai snuck up from behind me and pushed me in the pool, but the problem was I was eating Ice Cream at the time. So when I fell in the pool, I nearly died of embarrassment! The Ice Cream fell on my…butt. I didn't notice after I came out of the pool either. And you want to know what? The Ice Cream was chocolate flavored! Which meant it was **brown**! What did that result to? People thought I went in my pants! Kukai took a stupid picture of it too! Then I took a broomstick and started to chase him around with it, threatening to hit him with it. Of course I cleaned the Ice Cream off and had to throw the bikini away since it was dirtied. I then changed into another bikini and chased after him.

Rima and Kukai equal not that great friends. Utau, Yaya, Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, and me, only know that Rima loves gags. But then Kukai over does it. He steals her gags from her. She tried to control her anger until he pushes it over the cliff. He starts too make poor jokes. Then she goes crazy and gets a gag comic book and starts to beat him on the head with it hardly. And let me tell you, when she is not character changed with KusuKusu, and someone makes fun of her gags, or makes a very poor joke, she can't **stand** it. She goes ballistic. Poor Kukai.

Now Nagihiko. I really pity Rima for matching up with him. Rima **hates** Nagihiko to the guts even more than she hates Ikuto, which is impossible! One time when Nagihiko was trying to become my friend, and he is now, so he succeeded. So like I was saying. During that time, Rima tried to make Nagihiko stay away from me. Boy did she go to the extents. Nagihiko offered to walk Rima home, so she agreed just like that! But I saw an evil glint in her eyes, poor Nagihiko didn't. Before Nagihiko walked her home she dug up a real big and deep hole for him to fall into. So when they were walking together, Rima made sure she kept to the left, and she was on her right. The first hole appeared, and it was covered with a net, and leaves over it. The net was very loose, however. Then when Nagihiko walked on top of it, let's just say he took a deep trip down. Rima couldn't help but laugh, that too her guts off. Then she offered him a hand of help. What he did? He grabbed her down with him. They were stuck there about two, three hours? I wasn't counting. Then they were helped out. Up till this very day she doesn't forget it, and tries to get him back.

My relationship with Nagihiko is different. But he can get on my nerves sometimes. Like one time, he smirked at me. And let me tell you! This smirk can be a rival for Ikuto's smirk, I swear! Anyways, I didn't know why he did though, but he did do it when Utau mentioned we would be going to the mall, I didn't know why though, un till we reached the fitting rooms. He threw in a bunny suit and begged me to wear it. What won me over? His stupid puppy dog eyes, but they don't beat Ikuto's kitty cat eyes. Onwards, when I agreed to wear it, and stepped out wearing it, he laughed to death. Since I didn't look at the costume and thought it was a bunny suit like he said, it wasn't! It was a kitty cat suit! Then he took a picture of it! How could he?! I chased him around like a maniac. I stopped after I tackled his to the floor and put ice cubes down his back. Good times, good times. And when I mean that, I mean my revenge part.

Utau and Nagihiko usually get along. I didn't say all the time though. Once upon a time Utau asked Nagihiko to take her dress to the Laundromat store. He agreed to do it since he had nothing else better to do. So when he arrived there and took the dress, mostly no one was there to help him. So he did it all by himself. I hope when Nagihiko gets married, his wife never asks him to go wash the clothes. So when he did this, he put it in and set it on what it needed to be set on. He was supposed to leave it running for about 25 minutes. So he sat on the bench and waited and waited.

Eventually he got bored after five minutes of waiting. Then he received a phone call from one of his friends. His friend told him that there was a party going on, and he invited him. Nagihiko totally forgot about the clothes and accepted the offer. He headed down to the party and had fun. About 3 hours passed. Then he got a call from Utau to go pick up the dress. He forgot about it and thought nothing bad would happen. Then once he reached there, shut off the machine, and took out the clothes, it shrank. It was so small that my 7-year-old sister, Ami, could wear it! He thought that's how it was once he received it. How boys can be so dumb when it comes to clothes!

Anyways, when he handed it over to Utau and was about to leave, Utau grabbed him by the collar. She shook him furiously. Then she pointed out to poor, old Nagihiko that it was too small. Nagihiko said sorry and was about to make a run for it, out of the door, when he was grabbed again. When he looked into Utau's eyes, she had an evil glint into them. She forced him to wear the dress. The dress was so tight on him that it gave him marks. After that, Nagihiko vowed never to do anything at the Laundromats anymore.

Just then I was tackled into the water. I blinked four times. Yaya tackled me. I forgot we were in a competition; I was too busy recalling the past.

This battle was to get the opponents down and grab their badge, which we made up using tin cans. Then we see which team got the most badges and whichever team does, wins. The team that got the least is dropped out from the battle.

I flipped over Yaya so I was on top of her. Then I grabbed her badge out of great difficulty. How I did it? I tickled Yaya to death. Then when she was still laughing and hadn't noticed I was still there, I grabbed her badge._' Yes! One badge! Finally!'_ I danced in my head.

I caught sights of Rima running after me. I Character Changed with Ran. "Hop, Step, Jump!" Ran called out. Then I glided into the air. "Amu, that's no fair!" Rima pouted. "Remember, I can cheat if I want! It was in the rules!" I shouted at her since she might not hear me if I spoke normally.

I then realized I couldn't float forever and in mid air. Then just like that, I fell down. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the sand to hit me. To my surprise, that pain never hit me. I opened my eyes to see indigo eyes rolling their eyes at me. "If you're going to fly, at least Character Change so you want fall back down, kid." At the moment the voice said kid, I knew who it was. Ikuto. I jumped out of his hands. "What, no thank you?" He complained. "Fine. Thanks." I muttered under my breath. "Say that again to me, loud enough for me to hear." He said smugly. "I'm not repeating it!" I disagreed with him. He shrugged and walked away. _'Ahhh! He got me again! I needed to get him back! Oh wait! At nighttime, that's an idea!'_ I thought evilly in my head. Tsukiyomi Ikuto was going to regret the day he pulled off my bikini bra.

Then someone tripped me. I woke up from my thoughts to see Nagihiko. I got up quickly and we were then pushing each other. He eyed my badge, and I did the same. He tried to go for it and he grabbed it. I needed to do something quickly. So I quickly escaped from his grip, went behind him, grabbed his shirt, and flung it over his head. He was now blind to everything surrounding him since he was struggling to get his shirt off of his head. I knew this was my chance. I got hold of his badge and yanked it off. Rima then ran to his side and helped him out. I guess she did that since they are teammates…or…could it be something else….Never mind! I have to get my head back into the game!

The ones that I had gotten out were Yaya and Nagihiko. Ikuto had gotten Tadase and Rima.

They were only four left in the game. Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, and me. This could be easy, right? Forget it. Kukai was captain of the Soccer Team and Utau had been tackling Kukai for how long, I don't know. But I had a chance right? I mean I tackled people, sometimes, okay barely. But I did! I'm sure Ikuto has a chance. I mean he has a cat for his Guardian Character! He could easily get away. Ikuto and me exchanged looks, and Utau and Kukai did the same. Then we lunged towards each other.

Utau went for my feet and tripped me over. She was on top of me trying to steal my badge. I didn't know what to do; I was all out of ideas. Then I noticed her blonde locks of hair. I grabbed them and I started to untie her pigtails so they fell on her face, making her unable to see, since he hair was fallen over her eyes. I then had the chance to flip her over. I tried to flip her with my hands, but she had hold of them. Instead of that, I turned her over using my legs. My legs got hold of he waist and flipped her. Now that I was on top of her, I had the upper advantage. Then I pinned both of her hands down using only my left hand. My right hand reached for her badge and yanked it off of the girl. I stood up in victory.

Now that I had her badge, and I won, I thought of helping her up. I set out my hand for her. She tied her hair up and smiled at me. She grabbed my hands and I pulled her up to her feet. "Thanks." She said to me. "No problem. Good fight though." I complimented. "You too." She said cheerfully. Then she headed to wear the others went without badges.

I then noticed Ikuto having trouble with Kukai. I wouldn't blame him. They were both Character Changed. _'It must be hard. They both are good. But I still hope he wins. I'm just hoping he wins because he's on my team! Otherwise I would totally be on Kukai's side!'_ I thought mentally. _'Oh fine! I'll go help him out!'_ I tip toed my way quietly to Ikuto and Kukai. I knew no one in the sidelines could tell them anything, so I was safe.

I was now behind Kukai, and it looks like he didn't notice yet, but Ikuto did. I brought my pointed finger up to my mouth, and mouthing the words 'Shh'. It seemed like Ikuto understood since he looked back and Kukai, making sure he didn't realize I was behind him.

Then I sneakily crept up closer to him and reached out my hand towards him. I snuck my hand around his waist and got hold of his badge. Now Kukai had noticed and turned around to face me. Then Ikuto grabbed hold of his shoulders before he could protect his badge from me. Kukai tried to escape from Ikuto's grip, but failed to, but he did keep trying to. I then pulled his badge out of his pocket of his green swimming trunks.

Ikuto let go of him, which caused him to fall towards me. I tried to push him back when he was too strong to push back, so I miserably failed to do so.

Now the situation was that I was under Kukai, who was on top of me. I was processing was just happened in my brain.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

When I let go of Kukai, he fell onto Amu. My eyes blinked a couple of times. Then I realized I should prevent this from happening. _'Wait, why should I?'_ I thought in my mind. _'Oh ya, she can get hurt. There's a good answer.'_ I nodded and reached for Kukai, and I also noticed Amu try to push him back, but he was too heavy and I lost my reach of grip. That's when my eyes popped open wide. The sight in front of me was…uncomfortable for me to see. Kukai was on top of…Amu. I knew Amu was processing what just happened in her head, she was so stupid like that. After she is done with that, she will probably blush madly.

My gaze shifted towards my younger sister, Utau. I saw a shocked expression on her face and she stood up quickly. She was maybe going to come over here and help Amu up. Or…..get jealous. Why jealousy? I _know_ Utau has a crush on Kukai. I just know it. Girls get jealous so easily. For example, me. When I'm with a girl or kissing them, all the other girls glare at the one with me. Guys on the other hand don't get jealous, right? Right. Another example, me, again. When I see one girl I was making out with once and now she's with someone else, I could care less. _**'Then why are you jealous because Kukai is on Amu?'**_Who said that? I turned my head in both directions. No one. Must have been my imagination because me, jealous, and on top of that, something to do with Amu? Never. I wasn't jealous that he was on her, just protective since that day in the ark alley, she almost got raped. So it was right for me to be protective since now she was living in my house, she had to abide by my rules, which was letting me watch over her.

Then I came back to my senses when I saw a blushing Amu and surprisingly a blushing Kukai. I sauntered over to them.

…**:: Utau's POV ::…**

I was sure Kukai was going to win! I mean always root for your family but I was against him here, and I was on Kukai's side, explains everything.

Then I saw Amu creeping over, trying to get behind Kukai. I was about to warn Kukai but then I covered my mouth with my hands. I stopped myself from cheating. I was watching from the sidelines intensely.

Amu stole Kukai's badge. I sighed. At least we had fun, right? I was about to walk up to them and congratulate Amu when I saw a very intense sight. Kukai fell on Amu, and he didn't get off yet! I had a shocked expression on my face and I stood up quickly. I didn't know what was boiling up in me. Anger? Jealousy? **Yeah right.** Tsuki- I mean Hoshina Utau does **not** get jealous. _**'Admit it, you are very jealous.'**_Something rang inside of my head. I'm not jealous, never. Maybe the wind? That was probably it, yeah. Then I started to walk towards them, going to help them. Right?

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I tried to collect everything that just happened in my head. Kukai was on top of me, with me under him. This equals…..EXTREME BLUSH!!! I tried to struggle out of his grip. He didn't get off of me though. I could see a shocked expression placed on his face. He was probably trying to figure out what just happened, like how I was before. Then I saw Utau and Ikuto stroll their way over to me and Kukai. "Help." I yelped out to them, quietly. They looked like they understood and Ikuto pulled Kukai off of me and Utau helped me stand up. I thanked them after they helped me. I saw the others rush over here, too. Then I looked at Kukai, still frozen from the shock.

I didn't know how to get him out of it. But then I was hit. I found a solution.

I grabbed a bucket and ran over to the wavy waters. I immersed the bucket into the sea and scooped p a load of water. Then I walked over to the others, walking slowly so I wouldn't spill the water.

I held the bucket high up in the air, which caused my hands to tremble. Then I told Ikuto to lay Kukai down on the floor. Instead he dropped him. "Smart move." I complimented sarcastically. He smirked and nodded. I rolled my eyes at him.

Then I flipped the bucket upside down, causing the whole thing to cascade down to Kukai's face. I almost giggled when I was performing the action.

Kukai woke up to a start and jumped to his feet, looking at all directions. He calmed down when he saw it was only us. Then he let out a sight of relief.

"S-sorry…Amu." He apologized quietly. "I was trying to figure out what just happened. It was still processing in my head." He added. I nodded and gave him a friendly smile. "It's okay Kukai!" I punched him on the arm, but a playful punch. "Ow Hinamori!" He complained playfully. "I was processing it through my mind, too." I added to my statement.

Then I grabbed the remaining water left in the bucket and splashed it on his head. "Hey!" He said to me. Then he brought me close to him and gave me a nuggie. "Oi Kukai! You're messing up my hair!" I complained to him.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I was surprised when he called her Amu for the first time. He always called her by her last name. It was giving me some sort of feeling…I guess I should just join in.

…**:: Utau's POV ::…**

He called her by her first name, not her last. I don't have any feelings towards him right? We're just friends. Yeah. That's it. Well I better join!

…**.:: Amu's POV ::…**

"Of course she was processing it in her brain." I heard a smug voice say from behind me. Then Kukai stopped nugging me. "Girls are so feeble." I learned that the voice that came from behind me was no other than the smug, perverted, Ikuto.

Kukai ran from me over to Ikuto's side, and Nagihiko did the same. Nagihiko and Kukai covered Ikuto's mouth with their hands. "H-he said n-nothing!" Nagihiko stuttered to say. "Yeah!" Kukai added along. I was guessing he said that because I saw Utau's and Rima's face fill up with rage. I think my face did the same.

"Let go of his mouth." Utau directed them. "Do as she says." Rima glared at them. I think they got scared, that's why they probably let go of his mouth. After Kukai and Nagihiko uncovered his mouth, they pushed their hands behind them. "What did you say, _Ikuto_?" I spat out to him, adding a hint of venom to his name. "You know very well what I said, _Amu_." He redirected to me, emphasizing my name. "I _**dare**_ you to say that to my face one more time." I glared daggers at him.

He stepped up closer to me and bent down so he was at my height level. "I said," he began, "girls are feeble." Then he stood up straight after he finished his repeating.

I was so angered inside. I could see from the faces of Utau and Rima that they were, too. "Take it back Ikuto." I said calmly to him, trying not to loose my patience. "Why should I?" His question was full of smugness, exactly like him. "It's a fact." He shrugged. This is why I _hate_ the boy.

I was getting ready to pounce on the boy and tackle him to the floor when someone stopped me. "Let's no get carried away." Tadase suggested, with his hands up in front of him. "Yeah but it is true." I heard Kukai whisper to Nagihiko and then Nagihiko nodding his head 'yes'. That did it. "What did you say Kukai?" Utau eyed Kukai. I think Kukai had the courage to face Utau now because his answer was out of mind to say to the competitive Hoshina Utau. "I said that it's true what Ikuto said." Kukai eyed Utau back. "Why did you nod your head Nagihiko?" Rima asked him suspiciously. His smirk that could compete with Ikuto's appeared onto his face. "I agreed with him, that's all." He said it like it was so simple to say; like it was _true_! "What do you think Tadase?" Yaya asked out of no where. He just shrugged. "Is that a yes?!" I asked him, waiting for the answer. "Maybe." He whispered. I felt myself taken back. Hotori Tadase, the kindest boy I knew was agreeing to the idiots. "I mean in gym when we were climbing ropes, all the guys got up to the top, but the girls couldn't even climb an inch." He stated. "WHAT?!" Utau, Rima, Yaya, and me, shouted out to him. "It's true, even the teachers saw it." He said. "That's because the girls were busy with stuff!" I told him. "What kind of stuff?" Kukai butted in. "Stuff!" I answered. "Ha. Not even a real answer. Proves that we were right all along. This even proves that boys are smarter than girls." His voice surely held smugness in it. "I wouldn't argue with that." Nagihiko added.

"IKUTOOOO!!!!!" I yelled out to him, about to tackle him. But then Utau, Rima, and Yaya, held me back. "Let me go! He deserves what's coming at him!" I argued with the other three girls. "You see? Amu can't even break free from some weak girls. They are just so fragile like their glass windows." Ikuto said. Then they let me go. I stood up straight. "What the heck?! Just now we broke free from another war and now it looks like another one has just started!" Utau complained. Rima nodded her head in agreement. "And we would win it if there was one." Nagihiko said. "Are you saying that this _is_ a war?" Rima asked him. "Told you girls a stupid. It took them that long to realize it." Ikuto laughed. "So what is this? Girls versus Boys?" I asked the four boys. "Looks like it." Tadase said. "Looks like it? It _is_ it." Ikuto said, his voice sounding a little competitive. "Really? Then what an easy win." Rima said, her voice sounding the same as Ikuto's. "For us that is." Nagihiko stated. "Then no rules?" Utau sounded competitive too. "All the way." Tadase sounded competitive too. "Fine. Game on." I said facing Ikuto. I gave a hint of the words I said only to Ikuto; meaning that it was mostly said to him, but the other boys were also involved in my words. "Fine." Ikuto said casually. He smirked, which was smug. I grinned a competitive grin, and it looked like Utau, Rima, and Yaya, did the same. Our competitive grins versed the boy's smug smirks. This was definitely going to be fun, and I mean _fun_.

The first competition was really not the _first_ competition. In a way it was the first, but in a way it was the last. This competition decided who is better. Girls?...Or boys?

It looked easy enough…wait I lied. It looked hard enough. I only won last time because Ikuto was on my team. WAIT! I'm not going to admit that boys are stronger and smarter. Never in my life! I'm going to prove to them that girls have brawn AND have the brains!

"So what do I do again?" I asked the three girls. "AMU!" They all shouted in unison at me. "Sorry! I just forgot." I tried to make them understand. _'Why I forgot? Oh because I was thinking of that plan I had a while ago to get Ikuto back for what he did to me.'_ I thought in me head. "…get it Amu-chi?" I heard only Yaya's last few words. "Huh? What was that?" I scratched the back of my head. "One more time only." Rima said. "We are going to use a plan that involves brains and brawn." Utau said to me. "That plan is…" Rima began to tell me. "Oh! THAT'S GREAT!" I yelled at them. "SHHH!" They all quieted me down. "You don't want them to hear us Amu-chi!" Yaya told me. "Sorry, sorry." I tried to calm their anger down. "Okay, _now _do you get the plan?" Rima asked me. I nodded in approval. "Okay!" Utau said hastily. "LET'S DO THIS AND SHOW WE ARE BETTER!" We cheered at our selves.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

Okay this was going to be tough. Amu was probably furious with me, no doubt. And the other girls seem really pissed off. We need a _really_ good strategy. At times like these, I love it when Tadase is around.

"Okay what's the plan?" Kukai asked hurriedly. "Calm down Kukai!" Nagihiko tried to settle him down. "Sorry but I just wanna beat Utau!" He said. "We know, we _all_ know." I told him, patting his back. "Anyways," Tadase began. "I thought since I observed what you did Ikuto, to Amu I mean, before this whole thing happened, I thought we could make a plan with it." Tadase stated. _'Amu? Before? What is he talking abo-Ohhh __**that**__. I'm beginning to like Tadase even more and more.'_ I thought in my head. I knew what he was talking about.

"I wouldn't normally recommend this plan….but at times like these I have to. I mean I'm getting way to competitive but it's the plan." Tadase finished his statement. "Okay, the plan is this…" Tadase began telling us the plan. A smirk appeared on my face, and not only mine. A wide smirk appeared on Kukai's and a smirk evenly matched to mine, but mine is better, on Nagihiko's face. Surprisingly, one on Tadase's, too. "Tadase, I'm beginning to like you more and more. And who knew _you_ can even think like _that_!" I complimented him. "Thank you. At times like these I will think outside of the box. However, I won't be doing _that_ except in dire emergency…But I don't think I like you more. You are still the same to me." He told me. It's not like I didn't know he would say that. I knew he didn't improve his taste on me. But for me, I improved my taste on him, _a lot more_.

…**:: Normal POV ::…**

Little did Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Yaya know that their plans were almost equally the same.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

This plan was bullet proof. I mean really! The boys will never know it was coming. But what we have to do is that we might have to cover our eyes….or we can laugh at them to death. Either one. Does anyone want to choose?

I saw the boys taking sneaky glances at us. I thought of an idea and told the girls. They smirked and agreed to the plan. We went to change our clothes and stepped back outside.

The boys turned around to take another sneaky glance at us but what they found was utterly different. I could almost laugh at the scene.

We girls were dressed up in all bikinis. And let me tell you, they were revealing. I was wearing my previous bikini, which was bubblegum pink mixed in with a blush of dark blue, that revealed a lot, plus a pink lollipop in my mouth. Utau was wearing a purple and fading in black colored bikini, which was revealing, also pretending to talk on her phone and batting her eyelashes. Rima wore a yellow bikini with a darker shade of yellow mixed in with a little red fade into it, also revealing, and added celebrity size black sun glasses, lying down on a bench. And lastly Yaya wore an orange bikini with white dots on it, which was very revealing too, holding candies in her hand and making her eyes sparkly at them.

When the boys looked at us I swear that their mouth hung open. And when they did that, we stuck out our tongues at them. I could see a fade, pink tint on their faces, including Ikuto! Someone please get the camera and take a picture! But after we stuck our tongues at them they reverted back to their cool, uncaring, standing positions, with smirks on.

We all laughed to our selves at the humorous sight. "Should we change back into our regular clothes?" I asked my team. "No way." Rima answered my question. "Yeah Rima-chi is right!" Yaya agreed with her. "Listen to them Amu," Utau began. "It will help us with our plan and they are in their swimming trunks, so why can't we be in our swim suits? Or shall I say swim bikinis?" She giggled at her last sentence. Then we all joined in the laughter.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

We kept taking sneaky, short glances at the girls. Why? Well I can say for all of us that we wanted to know what they are plotting. But for our selves? That I don't know.

When we turned around we saw the girl…in bikinis….revealing bikinis….doing something….se-hot is the word for it. Do they want to be raped by anyone else in the beach?! Oh wait, everyone left because of us. Wait…AMU IN THE BIKINI DOING THAT?! I need to get her out of it! They are perverts in this world! Wait -that would be my queue. Oh wait, this would go great with our plan.

Added to the shocked look, our mouths hung open, with a tint of pink! Damn! How stupid can we look? Then the girls stuck out their tongues at us. I hurriedly looked away quickly and did our cool and non interested pose. _'They are playing good. But we need something even better…'_

…**:: Kukai's POV ::…**

UTAU IN A BIKINI?! THIS MUST BE HEAV- _'Wait I don't like her. I just should be careful because someone might mess with her. Yeah, that's it'_ I reached a conclusion in my mind. Although this goes good with the plan.

They suck their tongues out at us. Oh shit! A tint appeared on my face and I looked away quickly. I went into a cool pose, like I really don't care what is going on right now. Boy am I wrong.

…**:: Nagihiko's POV ::…**

Rima shouldn't be wearing those types of things! OR doing those types of things! I'm her friend, wheatear she admits or not, and I have to protect her from people who will harm her! But this flows with the plan.

Hell no! A tint is on my face because they stuck their tongue out at us! I need to look away!

There! I'm in a cool, uncaring pose. Maybe they didn't notice? Yeah right. They surely noticed.

…**:: Tadase's POV ::…**

H-Hinamori-san wearing…_that_?! That shouldn't be aloud at all! They are types of people in his world that might…do things to her, _bad_ things! However, this fits in with the plan.

Oh God! I'm blushing now since they looked at us with their tongues pointing out! I need to ummm…look away? Yeah! That's good. I'm in a pose that says I just want to get this over with and win. That's good!

…**:: Yaya's POV ::…**

LOOK AT ALL THEIR FACES! SO KINGY FOR TADASE! YEAH RIGHT! THIS IS WAY BETTER THAN CANDY!

…**:: Rima's POV ::…**

Nagihiko's face is killing me! THIS IS BETTER THAN GAGS!

…**:: Utau's POV ::…**

Me and my pose equal that look on Kukai's face? PRICELESS! He's even blushing! WAY BETTER THAN SHOPPING!

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

Ikuto with a red tint on his face?! .God….THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!! I _have_ to remind him about this everyday of his life now! He never blushes! Especially at me!

Tadase…blushing…at…me?! This is _HEAVEN_! I can't believe it! Can this day get any better?! Please do! I have to remind _myself_ about this moment in my life everyday!

We girls are defiantly going to win and kick their butts! Oh ya! Tsukiyomi Ikuto picked the wrong girl to mess with!

After the whole thing was over we lined up facing each other. I was facing Ikuto, Utau was facing Kukai, Rima was facing Nagihiko, and Yaya was facing Tadase. We can target anyone we want, but this was just how the set up was.

I was thinking that we were going to call the 'go'. _'But too bad the boys don't know what is coming at them right when he says ready. Oh well. Only we girls will know.' _I thought mentally.

"Ready?" Tadase called out to all of us. I gave a quickly flashed smirk to my other teammates and they returned it. That's when our plan commenced.

We all tackled the one n front of us. When I mean _'we'_ I mean the _girls_. Yeps, they didn't even know what to expect.

"What the-? I didn't even say go yet!" Tadase yelled out while being tackled by Yaya. "I thought there were no rules?" I said. "Oh shit." I heard Ikuto say under his breath.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

_'How easy is this going to be. Not easy. That's how much. For God sake! They were in short, very revealing, bikinis! How can you not get distracted?!'_ I fought in my head. "Ready?" Tadase called out to us. Before I could nod my head 'yes', I saw Amu flash a smirk to her teammates and they were returning it among themselves. _'What is she planning?'_ I shook it off me and waited for him to call go. But before he did…I was tackled!

_'What the hell?!'_ I complained in my mind. What just happened?

I see. Amu tackled me while the other girls did the same to who they were facing. _'Not that bad…for girls that it.'_ I was **not** going to be _that_ impressed by this plan because we have our own plan that they don't know is coming right at them.

I heard Utau say they were no rules. "Oh shit." I muttered under my breath which Amu seamed to catch. _'We need to start our plan sooner than expected.'_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

This was too good to be true! I mean the boys didn't even expect that! How stupid can they get after they said all the rules…which there are none! I held all my laughter in expecting to how Ikuto will respond.

"We need to hurry it up." I heard Ikuto whisper to the boys. _'What was he talking about?'_ I questioned in my mind. When they heard him they nodded their heads. "What are you tal-" I was cut off my being turned upside down. I closed my eyes tightly. Then I felt a _thud_ imprinted onto my back. "Ow." I whispered to myself.

I slowly opened up my eyes. I gasped at the turning of events. But it wasn't only me who was surprised at the sight. The same thing happened to Utau, Rima, and Yaya. It wasn't even a pretty sight at all. To add the misery onto that, _they_ were all smirking. _'Oh hell.'_

..Me. Yes what I just said was true. He redirected our plan. I said that wrong. _They_ redirected our plan. We needed to get out from underneath them.

"What's wrong _Amu_?" Ikuto asked me. I murmured something under my breath. Something that he couldn't hear. **Mistake**. That's when he came closer to my face. "What was that, _Amu_?" He said seductively. No I didn't think it was seductive, that's how he just said it. "What I said?" I asked him. "Yes." He simply said. "I said…" I trailed off. "What was that?" He asked inching closer to my face. "That you're an idiotic butt face and you won't win." I answered him. "That's all!" I said cheerfully. "Butt face, huh?" He looked up, still locking my wrists with his hands. Then he looked down. "But the question is…would you _kiss_ a butt face?" He was using the same annoying seductive tone again! But this caused me to blush. "Want to try?" He asked. I shook my head 'no', but he didn't care at all. He crushed his lips on mine.

I tried to struggle free, but I knew he would want access to my…umm…mouth? Well you know what I mean. The thing inside your mouth, the pink thing! Oh whatever! I mean my _tongue_! _'EW NO! I'm not letting him do __**that**__! No way! I need to think fast.'_ I tried to search my brain for suggestions until I stumbled across one. My light bulb flashed above my head.

I knew he was going to push his…tongue threw my lips to get access so I'll do something to his poor lips.

I bit hard down on his lips. He jerked his head back. Luckily no one saw this one sided make out session. _'Thank God.'_ I felt relieved. "What the hell was that?!" Ikuto yelled at him, but soft enough so only we two can hear it. I looked at the others and saw that they were trying to get out so no one was paying attention to what was happening here. "I never _asked_ for you to kiss me…or…demand access…" My voice shrunk down after I said 'kiss me'. He licked his lips. He found the weakness, _oh great_!

"Demand access to what?" He asked faking that he was suspicious. "You know what you pervert." I spat back. "Say it then." He whispered lower. "No." I retorted looking away. He let one of my wrists free and grabbed my chin and turned it so that my face meets his.

"Say it." He demanded, slowly pushing all his weight onto my body. "T-tongue" I whispered. He smirked, seeming satisfied. "You pervert!" I yelled loud enough for only him to hear it. "Don't tell me little Amu-_chan­ _has never used it before?" He teased. "Of course not! I'm not a playboy like you are!" I retorted. "Your right." He said casually. I was startled to what he said. "Because…you're not a boy. But I should change that, shouldn't I?" He whispered the last part. My eyes twitched. Wait! This was my chance to escape!

I brought up my hand, getting ready to push him off, but he expected this to happen and seized my wrist once again.

"I'm not stupid, kid." He told me. "But you _are _a pervert." I added to his sentence. He just let out a small laugh.

I gave the other girls a worried glance telling them that we need to get out from this position. Then Utau's eyes shot open. It looked like she had a plan.

She pointed her eyes to the boy's most….precious area? Well most _hurtful_ is the better word. Then we all quickly nodded yes. This was true payback Tsukiyomi.

"Don't try to struggle out of it." He said simply. "Wasn't trying to." I said slyly. "Huh? What do you me-" He was cut off by my counting. "ONE, TWO THREE! GO!" I said in haste and then they nodded their heads.

We swung our right or left leg up at their most_ 'hurtful'_ place.

Their eyes opened up wide due to the shock from the pain. This was our chance to get out! I shot glances at my teammates and they agreed with their heads. We slithered out from underneath them and got back up to our feet.

We burst out in laughter seeing the boys in fall to the ground in pain, bringing their knees up to their chests. Oh yeah, did I mention they were shaking? Now I did!

My sides started to hurt immensely, and I knew I wasn't the only one. Rima's face was fully colored in with red and Utau and Yaya just laughed their butts off side to side. Then I spoke to Utau, Rima, and Yaya through my laughing. They nodded and their and my laughing settled down. We all did one gigantic sigh and walked over to the writhing boys.

"Hmmm…" I said looking up to the blue sky, my right hand stroking my chin, "This means us girls win, right?" I said pointing to them lying on the floor in pain. I got no response. "Okay girls, we win since they aren't saying anything to defend themselves! So we _are_ smarter _and_ stronger than the boys!" I cheered. Then we all jumped in joy until someone broke it.

"Not so fast." someone said behind me. I turned around to see Ikuto's lips moving and then stopping after the threat was finished. "What do you mean? We won! You weren't defending yourselves." Rima beckoned. "Yes, yes!" Yaya agreed. Then Ikuto started to get up slowly still in pain. "There, I'm still standing." He defended. "What about everyone else?" Utau asked looking at the others. ". Don't loose to these pathetic…_girls_." He demanded. Soon the Kukai, Nagihiko, and Tadase started to get up and let go of the pain. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"N-no way," I began protesting, "You didn't defend yourselves before, it's too late!" This couldn't be happening! That wasn't right! "What are you saying?" Kukai asked. "Yes _girls_." Nagihiko added. "What do you mean?" Tadase questioned us. All of us girls froze. "I thought they were no rules?" Ikuto sent our words back at us. We said the _same _thing when Tadase was about to call out 'go'. "Oh man!" I, Utau, Rima, and Yaya, groaned.

Then our spirits lifted up again. "You're still in pain though! This is going to be easy!" Utau exclaimed. "Yeah, yeah!" Yaya went along with it. "Let's just see then _girlies_." Ikuto taunted. "You will see!" Rima spat back at him. Then I just nodded my head in agreement. "Fine," Nagihiko just shrugged, "If you want to play it that way," Tadase added, "It's on!" Kukai finished.

I and my teammates narrowed our eyes at them. "We _do_ want to play it that way," Yaya shot back, "So if you want to lose," Rima threatened, "Be our guests," Utau coldly laughed, "But it starts now!" I yelled in the end.

We scattered from each other and got in a ready pose, the boys did the same. "Ready guys?" I asked only my teammates. The nodded in approval. "Okay, Good Luck." I wished them. They smiled back at me and I smiled at them. Then we turned to the boys and sent them death glares.

"You really do want to lose, don't you?" Ikuto laughed. "No I think it's quite the opposite." I shot at him. "We'll see." He whispered. Then hell broke loose.

We were like animals. We tackled each other like we were each other's prey.

To my surprise Yaya fell down being held down my Tadase and Nagihiko was down due to Rima's scary pushes. Then they got up, backed up a little from my fight and Utau's fight, and sat down somewhere else. They probably realized who won and who lost. "Okay! In all fair and honesty, I won and Rima won. This means one for the boys and one for the girls." Tadase was telling the truth. "We will be watching your fights now." Nagihiko added. "Kick some butt Amu and Utau!" Rima was really competitive sometimes. "Come on Utau-chi and Amu-chi!" Yaya cheered on. "Take them down Kuaki! You too Ikuto!" Tadase cheered, and for once, for Ikuto too. "Knock them out you guys!" Nagihiko cheered.

This was the spot light. This was _hell_. I sent Utau a sign in my eyes and she caught it. "Utau we need to do it _now_!" I told her, still me and Ikuto pushing each other. "Yeah!" She agreed, doing the same as me and Ikuto. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Ikuto and Kukai asked. "NOW!" We both screamed out.

Utau and I ducked over the boys, causing them to loose their balancing, almost falling, but they caught themselves. Then we went behind them, got hold of the swimming trunks, and put it over their heads. They were blinded but their swimming trunks.

Utau and I laughed a little bit and then went back into action. They struggled free from their swimming trunks on their heads and placed it back the way it was supposed to be placed. "Utau watch out!" I warned her because Kukai was running after her. She had no time to escape so she grabbed his hands and he grabbed back and they both pushed at each other.

Soon they lost footing and fell down.

They were side to side on the floor. I and Ikuto looked at the situation and so did the bystanders. "No one wins…" Tadase started to fade away. "Yeah..." Rima agreed her voice the same as Tadase's.

Utau sighed and got up. She put out her hand to help Kukai up, but she looked the other way because she was blushing. Kukai smiled and grabbed it, which made her blush even more.

Then she pulled him up with a slight effort. Now they were both on there two feet. "Good Job." She muttered. "You too!" Kukai exclaimed, with his hand out to her, only his thumb up and the other sinking into his palm. She smiled too and started to walk back with him to the side lines to watch me and Ikuto fight now. WAIT! MY FIGHT IS STILL GOING ON! I FORGOT!

"Where were we again?" Ikuto sarcastically asked. I turned to face him and just grinned slyly. "Fighting." I reminded him, not that he already didn't know. "Oh yeah." He said competitively.

Then he charged after me.

"Ikuto, do the plan!" Kukai shouted out from the side lines. "Yeah, finish it!" Tadase encouraged. I stopped fighting him for a second. "What pla-" I was cut off by a ripping noise. I looked ahead of me to see Ikuto's plan.

".God." I heard Utau, Rima, and Yaya say surprised. My eyes twitched and my face grew red. "Nice! You finished the plan!" I heard Kukai, Tadase, and Nagihiko, holler out. "T-t-this was your d-d-damn p-plan." I stuttered frozen. "Nice of you to notice. But aren't you going to move?" He fakely asked. I didn't respond but just backed up from him. I was still shocked from their plan. It was almost like ours but different, _way_ different. Why did it only have to be _me_?! "_Amu_," he emphasized my name. "little kids shouldn't be talking like that." He had to stupid smirk on his face again. "Ah, but don't worry and don't move. I'll be there to tackle you down and win. Proving that _boys_ are smarter _and_ stronger than girls." He finished off. He started to walk slowly to me, purposely taking his time because he knew I was still in shock.

"Well, we tried our best." I heard Utau sigh. "Yeah." Rima's head hung low. "Don't worry," Nagihiko patted her back. "we knew we were going to win." Nagihiko smiled only for himself. "Yeah." Kukai looked at Utau. "Same." Tadase simply said looking at the other girls. _'Move Amu! He's gonna win. __**Their**__ gonna win! Everyone's counting on you! It's not like he'll 'toy' around with me, right? He's not that much of a pervert! Utau, Rima, and Yaya, tried so heard. I am not going to let their efforts be wasted. It's not like this is the first time this has happened to me. Let's do this.'_ I encouraged myself to go on.

Ikuto was nearly a few steps away from me. That's when I took my first step. I could see some surprised look in his eyes, which quickly faded away. Then he started to walk to me again. I wasn't going to let him win.

I balled up my fists and ran towards him and tackled him to the floor. Right now I didn't care if I was bare chested and was on top of him. I had to win this. "Amu, do you want me _that_ much?" He asked smugly. "Stop distracting me! I'm not going to let you win you pervert." I spat back at him. That's when he started to fight back. He turned the tables around.

This time he was on top of me and I was under him. _'Oh man.'_ I groaned in my head. "Look at this. I'm still going to win." He said to me. "In your dreams." I said to him. Then I kicked him in a place boys don't hate to be kicked in.

I saw him twitch his eyes are trying to ignore the pain. "Hurt doesn't it?" I asked pushing him off me and getting up. I heard a bunch of 'oohs' coming from he boys. He didn't respond. Then he just got up. Took a deep sigh and looked back to normal. "I get over it quickly. Not the first time." He said. Then we charged at each other.

He grabbed my waist, trying to push me back and I pushed at his chest. Then we both let go knowing this wouldn't work. I knew this was my chance. I quickly grabbed his locks of hair and started to pull hard at them. He did the same to me. This hurt so much but I ignored its pain. I had to take him down.

We realized this wasn't going anywhere but we refused to let go. "Okay. None of us is going to win. So we let go at 3." He said between his breaths. I nodded. "1, 2, 3!" We both yelled out. None of us let go of each other's hair. "You're not that dumb, kid." Ikuto smugly smiled. "You too, pervert." I said back.

The night sky started to come up and we were still pulling each others hair. That was until I fell onto him.

There was a stupid crab going near my left foot and I started to get scared. I let go of Ikuto's hair and started to run away but then I slipped on a piece of trash which was a plastic bottle. I fell onto Ikuto but something didn't feel right. My face grew hotter and hotter when I realized what the problem was.

My chest was on top of his…._face_. I brought myself up quickly and stood up straight. He got up slowly also. "Did you _purposely_ do that Amu?" He said seductively. "IN YOUR DREAMS!" I yelled at him. "It would actually be in _yours_." He pointed to me. "No, that would be in my _nightmares_." I spat back, my eyes narrowed. "But you would still be dreaming about me." He smirked. He always twists y words up and changes the meaning! I HATE THIS BOY!

I saw the others rush to us but I then saw Kukai, Nagihiko, and Tadase look the other way. "Huh why are you guys doing that?" I asked. I even saw a small tint of pink on their faces. "Um Amu." Rima interrupted. I didn't look at her yet because I was still wondering why. "Amu-chi." Yaya called for me again. I still wasn't paying attention. "Amu…" Utau trailed off. Can't they see I'm trying to figure something out?! Then I was turned around by soft hands. I looked to see who did it. Ikuto.

"You idiot. They are calling you because they are _trying_ to answer your question." He rolled his eyes. "What is it?" I asked curiously. "You're _still_ exposing your chest." He patted my chest. My eyes twitched again and I blushed heavily. I slapped his hand away. "Where did you put my bikini top?!" I yelled at him. "Right there." He said casually pointing to a blur of pink and blue. I sighed in relief and ran to go get it. I picked it up, put it on, and ran back to them.

The other boys turned back around to face me. "S-sorry about that guys." I apologized. "It's okay." They said quietly. "Anyways, I'm hungry let's go back inside!" Kukai went back to his usual self. "Wait, who won the fight?" I asked. "No one I guess. It was a tie." Tadase replied. "We all would have just fallen back on our butts and started do it over and over." Utau commented. Then we all laughed except Ikuto since it wasn't his character to do so. I eyed him. "Can't you laugh even for a second?" I asked him annoyed. "Yes I can little girl. But that's only when you screw something up or if you're getting embarrassed." He replied simply. I grew angry. "What did you say?" I had an aura of anger. "You heard me already. I'm not repeating it." He started to walk back to his Beach House.

I was about to run after him and hit him when Utau and Yaya held my arms from doing so. "Let go of me, he deserves this!" I tried to break free. That's when Ikuto stopped in his tracks. "So weak can't even break free." He smugly said. Then he started to walk again. "Amu you can get your revenge later." Rima came up to me and whispered in my ear. Then I smiled deviously.

They let go of me and we all walked back to the beach house.

"Amu will cook food." Ikuto ordered. "WHAT?! WHY CANT THE OTHERS HELP ME?!" I yelled out. "It is a girl's job. And this _is_ my Beach House. I want to see how you cook, not that you're good. And also, my cooking isn't all that great anyways." Ikuto replied. Kukai, Nagihiko, and Tadase, just nodded. "Figures why you can't cook well." I muttered under my breath. "What was that?" Ikuto asked looking up, his eyes narrowed. I shook my head. "Nothing, Ikuto _dear_." I said in my sweetest voice. Then I headed into the kitchen to cook some food.

"I don't know how to cook!" I complained myself. "Oh yeah, you can't you use your Charas!" Ikuto yelled from the living room. That cancelled out one of my options. "It's okay desu!" Su cheered. "I will instruct you how to make it!" Her blonde hair bounced on he shoulders. "Really? Thanks Su, you're the best!" I hugged the floating Chara.

Su instructed me how to cook and let me tell you, I was _good_. After 30 minutes or so, I finally finished. "Done!" I called form the kitchen. Then I put the all the food on a huge tray, picked up the tray with both hands, and headed to the living room to serve the food.

When I reached the living room table I set the food down on it and smiled in my triumph. "What are you so happy about?" Ikuto crushed my happiness. "Just try the food." I smiled happily trying to regain my happiness back.

Everyone took their spoon and ate their food. "MMMMM!" Kukai hummed while eating. Then he swallowed and spoke up. "This is _delicious_." I smiled and thanked him. "Right Ikuto?" Tadase asked him. "Hm, I tasted better." He said normally. That kinda crushed it all. I tried really hard but it wasn't _that_ delicious. Oh well. I am grateful that Su taught me how to cook.

I sat down between Utau and Yaya and started to munch on my food. After I finished eating I told everyone I was going to take a bath. "Without me Amu?" Ikuto asked, pretending to be hurt. "Y-yes you pervert!" I slammed the bathroom door when I got in.

After I took my bath I realized this would be the best opportunity to get Ikuto back. I left the water running on hot so it will drain all the warmth out and leave it on cold.

Then after I dressed up I went into 'our' room and started to fiddle with things since Ikuto was downstairs not paying attention to me right now.

I grabbed his milk which was put on the desk near his side of the bed. I smirked deviously and grabbed a bottle of hot, spicy, sauce, which has been here ever since I wanted to get revenge on Ikuto. Then I dumped the whole thing into it.

I noticed the color of the milk had gotten red so I got some white food dye, quietly from the kitchen, and put the whole thing into the plastic cup.

Then I grabbed some scissors and cut some of parts of the cup so when Ikuto drinks it, it will fall right on him.

I went back into the bathroom, scooped up a bunch of water in a bucket and dumped it onto Ikuto's side of the bed. Now his portion of the bed is soaking wet, and cats don't like the water.

I hid all the spare blankets and pillows and shoved them under the bed.

Then I created a device that would throw some food on him when he opened up the window, since the window top and a can of food on it that was triggered to fall when the window opened.

I herd footsteps coming near the door and I knew it was Ikuto since the boy said 'I'm going to take a bath and get some sleep' and because I saw his face and blue hair enter the room. That's when I hid under the bed, waiting to take pictures when he comes out.

After an hour Ikuto got out of the bathroom and dressed into his clothes. I could see he was shivering. He grabbed his milk and drank it, but it spilled all over his shirt and his face grew red because of the spicy sauce put into it. He rushed back into the bathroom and came out wearing a new shirt and his face wasn't all that red anymore. I was about to snicker when he sat on the bed. "Great! The whole thing is wet!" He complained. He got off the bed and went to grab some spare blankets. When he got there he realized there was none. He sighed and sat on the floor. That's when Kukai came in.

"Hey! What's up? I heard you yelling from my room." Kukai asked. "Nothing, just some bad stuff happened. That's all." Ikuto said casually. "Oh. Okay." Kukai said. "Hey, Ikuto. Can I ask you something?" Kukai asked. "Yeah, go on, ask it." Ikuto agreed. "Did you purposely do those things to…Amu? Like when you said her cooking wasn't all that great?" He asked his question. I felt startled at his question but I probably knew Ikuto's answer, 'yes'. "Oh that?" Ikuto asked. I saw Kukai nod his head. "Umm nah I guess. She cheers me up when I'm down or helps me out with Writing. She's a good best friend; I guess you could say that….But she is fun to play around with. Especially when I tease her." Ikuto replied to Kukai's answer. "Oh. I knew there was nothing going on. Utau just wanted to know." Kukai was about to head out of the door when Ikuto stopped him. "Hey, don't tell her that or anyone else except Utau. Got it?" Ikuto told him. Kukai nodded his head and left, locking the door on his way out. Then Ikuto sat back onto the floor.

I was really shocked when Ikuto said that about me. I did dislike the last part though. But he can be a really nice guy sometimes. I shouldn't have done all these things to him even though he deserved it.

Then I saw Ikuto walk up to the window to open it. _'Oh no! If he opens it the poor guy will get soaked with food!'_ I got out quickly from under the bed and chased after him. I grabbed him back from opening the window but then I fell down.

He was on top o me, me under him. We both had a shocked look on our faces because…our lips were touching…which meant we were kissing.

**Amu:: KISSING?!**

**Ikuto:: YES!!!**

**Nikki:: Yeps. I had to. And calm down, it was by accident**

**Amu:: Oh ya**

**Ikuto:: Awwww D:**

**Amu:: Dont push it *slipper in hand***

**Ikuto:: Oh, -- okay.**

**Nikki:: Good cat!**

**Ikuto:: Okies, now the honors!**

**Nikki:: Stop stealing all my lines people!**

**Amu:: Please R&R!**


	16. Is That A Threat Or A Promise?

**Nikki:: MY LONGEST CHAPTER WITH 40 PAGES! Thx for the reviews**

**Ikuto:: Wow.**

**Amu:: Nice!**

**Nikki: Thx Amu, Ikuto, no thxies for you.**

**Ikuto:: Tch, who cares.**

**Nikki:: *glares* What was that?**

**Ikuto:: I-I mean, awww**

**Nikki:: Thats what I thought you said!**

**Amu:: *laughes butts off***

**Nikki:: Shugo Cahra Doki! Episode 78 might bw a filler, but it was gewd :3 I luv fillers anyways. THEY MAKE THE SHOW LONGER :D**

**Amu:: Very True**

**Ikuto:: GET ON WITH IT!**

**Amu:: Meanie, do it yourself!**

**Ikuto:: Nikkie doesnt own Shugo Chara! or Shugo Cahra Doki! and both of its characters.**

**Ikuto:: THERE! HA**

**Amu:: What was so great about that?**

**Amu & Ikuto:: *fighting***

**Nikki:: BE QUIET!**

**Amu & Ikuto:: *silent***

**Nikki:: There! Enjoy~**

_**Recap**_

Then I saw Ikuto walk up to the window to open it. _'Oh no! If he opens it the poor guy will get soaked with food!'_ I got out quickly from under the bed and chased after him. I grabbed him back from opening the window but then I fell down.

He was on top of me, me under him. We both had a shocked look on our faces because…our lips were touching…which meant we were kissing.

_**End of Recap**_

**...:: Amu's POV ::…**

My eyes were opened up and so were his, but then his eyes faded back to his normal expression when he teases me. Seductive. _'Thank God the door is locked! THANK YOU KUKAI! But he needs to get off me!'_

I lifted my hands up from the ground and placed them on his chest, trying to push him off. My plan would have worked if Ikuto didn't grab my wrists and place them back on the ground. He locked my legs in position too, so I didn't kick him in places anymore. After all, the guy took so many kicks in that one place.

I tried to break the kiss but Ikuto leaned in closer, deepening the kiss! What the hell was he doing?!

I still tried to escape from the kiss but I think he wanted…access. How I knew? Because he brought his tongue out and started to lick my lips. I _wasn't_ going to give him what he wanted though.

I denied his request but what he did next startled me a bit.

He pushed himself down on him. I think he thought that that would make me open my mouth due to the sudden gasp. He was wrong. This wasn't the first time.

It seemed he knew he wasn't getting anywhere. Then he bit down on my lip. That made me gasp, making me open my mouth. Then he entered his tongue in.

_'Eww. This is disgusting.'_ I thought in my mind. His tongue snaked all over inside my mouth. It even touched _my_ tongue. But I straight out refused and made my tongue crept inside. Then his tongue touched the roof of my mouth and started to rub back and forth. _'This needed to end right here and right now!'_ I just didn't know how to though. I was locked in with this position.

Doesn't this guy ever need to breathe?! I mean seriously! How long has it been, five seconds? But it felt like an eternity in Amu Land.

He probably realized he needed some air because his tongue went back inside to this _own_ mouth and he released his lips from mine.

I started to pant due to the loss of oxygen. He on the other hand, looked fine. His breathing was even, too. I'm not surprised. He probably kissed a lot of girls in his days.

I stood up immediately and sat on the bed. I regret when I saved him from food toppling all over him. I should have just let it happen. Then I spoke up.

"Why did you do that?!" I yelled at him. He didn't respond. "Hello! I'm asking you something!" I was getting irritated. "To teach you how to use your tongue when it comes to kissing." He said simply, looking at me. My eyes began to twitch. "THAT WAS DISGUSTING! AND WHO SAID I _EVEN_ WANTED TO BE TEACHED?!" I bloated it all out to him. "First, I bet you _liked_ it. And second, you will one day use it in your boring and dull life. Luckily I came along and showed you how to use it." He said _very_ smugly.

This guy was beginning to tick me off right now. My hands started to twitch. I was restraining myself from choking him to death. I mean I can. They were no witness around us. It would be a perfect chance.

"I did _not_ like it! Second, my life is **not** dull and boring for your information! And lastly, I didn't want to use it on _you_!" I disagreed to all of his facts. "That hurts Amu." He pouted and placed his hand over his heart. "Good. But only if it could pierce you right through your heart!" I spat viscously at him. His pout began bigger. I ignored it and sat on the bed, ready to go to sleep.

Then a curious looked appeared on his face. "By the way…why did you push me back from opening the window?" He asked, curiosity filling his voice. My eyes shot opened. "Oh that? Because it was too cold!" I was trying to hide my lie. "Don't lie." He looked right through me. "I-I AM NOT!" I sat up. "So you wouldn't mind if I opened it right now?" He asked walking towards the window. A grin came onto my face. "Not anymore. You can now if you want. I'm not cold anymore." Then I put the blanket over me again. "I'm not going to." He walked towards me now. "You're planning something. But…I'm tired so I'm going to go to sleep." And with that being said, he got into the bed right beside me, hugging me tightly. "H-Hey! Let go!" I demanded. "Can't. My side of the bed is all wet." Then he added, "I wonder why…". "Me too!" I said quickly. "Whatever, good night." And then he snuggled his face into my hair. I was getting irritated but I tried to sleep.

Then my eyes slowly closed. But when before I closed them, I swear I saw a blue blur on top of me.

I woke up in the middle of the night due to the sudden feeling of hotness that was surrounding me.

I poked one eye open to meet two closed ones. I held back a shriek by covering my mouth with both of my hands.

I studied the figure and found out that it was no other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

I didn't want to wake him up so I started to shift gently out of the position. "Aww. Don't change positions. Let's stay like this." I heard a whining, soft, sleepy voice. I realized that the sly cat was awake. I decided to say something.

"Ikuto, get off of me!" I demanded. "No." He disagreed. "Ik-u-to, I said, get-off-of-me." I sent him a devil's glare. He put all his body weight on me now and hugged me, snuggling me. "Aww but that would ruin everything." He said snuggling into my hair. Then I remembered something I had to tell him. "Hey, Ikuto," I started. He gave a simple, 'hm?'. Then I continued on. "Can you help me out on something? It might be next week." I asked him. "Depends what it is." He replied lifting his face from my hair. "It's something really important." I added. "Hmmm…sure then…" He trailed off. "Really?" I asked jovially. "On a condition." He smirked. _'I hate his conditions'_ I groaned in my head. "What is it?" I asked a little to fast. He didn't respond but just pointed to his mouth. I didn't get what he meant until he licked his lips. _'KISS HIM?! NO WAY!'_ I wasn't going to kiss him. I already did and that to in a disgusting way. And when I say 'I already did', I mean _he_ kissed me.

"Then forget it." He sighed. But I really needed his help. "B-but that's not fair!" I whined. "Deal or no deal?" He asked, smirking. I hesitated for a minute but then gave him my answer. "Fine, you win." My head hung low, my chin was touching my collar bone.

I waited for the stupid kiss to start. "Can you just start it and get over with it?!" I yelled at him, still keeping my voice I in a whisper because I knew the others were sleeping. "Who ever said _I_ was going to start it." I hated how I didn't get him. "What the hel-" He cut me off by shaking his head. "Little girls shouldn't be using that type of language." He said in a tone like I was a _real_ little girl. "FINE _Sensei_. What the _heck_ do you mean?!" I asked him, getting irritated. "Simple. _You_ kiss _me_." His smirk became more annoying to me by the second. "That wasn't part of the deal!" I tried to break out of the deal. "Never said I couldn't _add_ anything to the deal." He leaned closer to me.

I didn't know what to do. I really needed his help but I hated this condition! "F-fine, I'll d-do it." I said uneasily. Then his smirk became wider.

I hesitated on how to kiss him. I never kissed a boy. I mean a boy kissed me before but I never kissed _them_. "Anytime now." Ikuto grew impatient. "I-I know!" I whispered. "Can you close your eyes though?" I pleaded. He just sighed and closed his eyes. Then I leaned closer and closer until my lips and his lips were one centimeter apart. I closed my eyes and closed the gap between us.

Then I had the urge to reform the gap between us but when I pulled away, strong hands pulled me closer.

My eyes shot open meeting seductive sapphire looking ones. I tried to push away but his grip was firm. That's when I cracked.

He forced his slimy and disgusting tongue into my mouth. Oh how I wanted to end this. Then I brought my hand up and grabbed his hair. I forcefully pulled at it. It looked like he didn't mind it. Then I bit down on his tongue. He jerked away from me, cringing in pain.

"Don't you know that hurts?!" He yelled at me, almost breaking his whisper. "Yes, I do." I answered. "Then why the hel-" This time I cut him off. "You know, big perverts like you shouldn't be using words like that." I shook my head in disapproval. "I'll use it if I like! So why the _hell_ did you do that then?!" He his whisper grew louder and louder from each word in the sentence. "Simple. To see you cringe in pain." I pointed a finger at him.

His left eye began to twitch. "Put the finger down _Amu_." He demanded. "And what if I don't?" I added attitude to my voice. "Then I'll become angry." He threatened his voice low. "You couldn't even hurt a _fly_." I narrowed my eyes and he did the same. "At least I'm better in kissing." He spat back. I wasn't surprised. He was a playboy who would kiss anyone anywhere. "Maybe because you're a playboy." I said using a mocking tone of voice. "At least I actually _kissed someone back_ before." My eyes twitched at his come back. I had a kiss before, yeah I know that. But…I never kissed someone before, except for his dare but that didn't count. "I kissed _you_ of all people on that stupid condition!" My hands flew up to the air. "That was a _condition_. It doesn't count." He retorted, facing me.

Then before he could say anything else I pressed my lips onto his for three seconds and drew back. "There, happy now? _That_ counts." And with that I laid back down on the bed, pulled the covers up on me, and began to fall asleep. I knew what I had to do next week, so I had to be prepared to do it.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

Before I could say anything else I felt something warm against my lips. I was surprised to see it was Amu's lips. I didn't know what to do so I didn't kiss back or draw back.

Then after five seconds Amu pulled her lips back. "There, happy now? _That_ counts." She said lying down on the bed and beginning to fall asleep.

I sat frozen. _'Did __**Amu**__ just do that? To __**me**__? Well she did get me, she finally kissed someone. Funny to know it was me…even though she is a good kisse- GAH! She's a friend, not a playmate. Sheesh. Maybe I am really perverted like she calls me. But hey, that's the best part of me.'_ After completing my thoughts I laid down next to the sleeping girl. That's when I heard her say something in her sleep.

"I…think…I'm…in…love…" She whispered in her sleep. She was sleep talking. Then she turned over so that she was facing me. _'In love? With who?'_ That one thought kept bugging me so I couldn't go to sleep.

After thinking so much about that thought my eye lids became heavy. I was falling asleep…Correction. I _was about to_ fall asleep.

_Thud_

I was kicked off the bed and fell onto the floor. I landed with a thump on my butt. Instead of rubbing my butt I rubbed my head because my head hit the side of the bed. "Ow." I said while rubbing my head. "She is going to regret doing that." I whispered quietly to myself, a devilish smirk appearing on my face.

I carefully slid into the bed next to her, making sure she doesn't wake up. I was facing her back. That's when my plan commenced.

I gently put my hands onto her back and pushed. A silent scream was heard which was muffled by me kissing her. Then my trick commenced.

I was below her on the floor and she was on top of me. Her eyes opened up wide due to the position and the kiss. "W-what the heck is happening?!" She yelled at me breaking the kiss. "What did you do to me pervert?!" She was getting creeped out now. My lips formed a smirk. "Well if you must know _Amu_. I didn't do anything to _you_. _You_ did something to _me_." I sat on the bed. "W-what…" She trailed off. I patted the empty space next to me. She got the message and sat beside me, but scooted away from me. I chuckled at her actions.

"Amu I don't bite. Well I do when something looks and smells like…strawberries." I added seductively. She flinched. "What did you mean before?" It looked like she needed courage to ask that. "Amu the truth was that you got all seductive and you started to kiss me." I tried to make my voice sound as if I was scared. "W-what?! I DID WHAT?!" She repeated over and over again getting louder each time.

She started to hyper elate. "Was I drunk?! What the hell did you do to my water?! Did you drug it?" She started getting conclusions, as usual. "Nope. But Amu…I've never seen you kiss someone like that before. That someone would be me." I pretended to look like I was afraid. "T-t-this can't be happening! Did I do anything else?" She blurted out quickly.

I was going to make the situation worse but it seemed like she couldn't take it anymore and was going to explode right there. "You did something like this." I whispered into her ear and then I licked it. "AHH!" She screamed out, falling off the bed. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" She said furiously. "Nothing. And you didn't do anything to me…yet." I added the last word just to make her angry. "YET?! LIKE I EVER WILL J-JERK!" She stuttered while yelling at me then lay back onto the bed. "GOODNIGHT!" She said too loudly.

Then the _real _payback started.

I went into my sleeping position on the bed beside her. I whispered something to her. "Oh ya Amu," I started. "Hmm?" She hummed. Then I kicked her off the bed. "That's payback from before. Goodnight." I smirked. "YOU BAST-"I cut her off before she finished her yelling. "Little girl shouldn't be using that language." I reminded her. I knew she was twitching. I even saw her hands twitch like they were ready to strangle something…or _somebody_. Oh shit.

"YOU'RE DEAD TSUKIYOMI!" And with that she charged after me and tackled me onto the floor. We were fighting about until…until our friends woke up? And let me tell you that was _late_. That was about 10:30 a.m.?

"HINAMORI! IKUTO! COME DOWNSTAIRS!" Kukai yelled from downstairs.

Me and Amu exchanged looks. "Oh shit." We both said in unison.

Let's see, me and Amu were deadly tired, we looked like we didn't take a bath in five days and they wanted us downstairs right now.

But on the brighter side…there is only _one bathroom _and _one bathtub._ This could be fun.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

"Oh shit." I and Ikuto said at the same time, exchanging each other looks.

We looked like a mess. How? We looked like we hadn't taken a bath in a long time, we were very tired since we didn't sleep at all last night or you can call it this morning, _and_ they wanted us downstairs **right now**. Can life get any harder? Scratch that, it can.

There was only _one bathroom_ and _one bathtub_. My life just turned into ultimate hell, ruled by the devil himself, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"We should get ready. We look like…" I trailed off trying to think what we looked like. "Hobos?" Ikuto suggested. I laughed and then he joined.

I stopped laughing. "So the devil can really laugh, huh?" I teased. "So the Cool and Spicy teen girl has a heart?" He mocked. "Oh suck it." I muttered under my breath. "Anyways lets get changed and everything else like brush our teeth, dress, oh ya and take a _shower_." He told me everything we needed to do and I kept nodding my head to all of them except the last one. I froze on it. Did he purposely emphasize it? I thought for a second. Would Ikuto do that? I looked at his face. He was smirking. Yep, he would.

"There is only one bathroom." Ikuto said after me and him finished brushing our teeth. "So what are we going to do?" He asked. "I got and idea! How about I take a bath and you don't or I take the bath first and you take it later?" I suggested a bit too quickly. Ikuto rolled his eyes. "First of all my good looking body would be ruined if I didn't take one." He started. I scoffed at it. "Like you even have one." I said under my breath. "What was that?" Ikuto asked his eyes narrow. "Like. You. Even. Have. One." I restated but saying each word more spaced out. "I'm going to pretend like you didn't say that." He was about to say something until I cut him off. "Even though it's true." I muttered.

His eyes twitched. "You don't even know one when you look at one." He defended. "You're right because I'm not a pervert who keeps looking at teen boys' bodies." I backed up myself. "Amu, I'm not gay. I don't look at teen boys." He rolled his eyes again. "You know what I mean!" I yelled. "But who knows, right?" I whispered to myself. I think he heard me due to his next demand. "Don't start Amu. You can later but not now." He sighed. "Fine." I huffed. He was right though. We need to get ready. Then Ikuto continued with his reasons why my suggestions were bad.

"And second, you'll waste all the hot water." He stated. I wouldn't argue. I take _long_ baths. "Then you go first." I told him. "Can't. I'll waste it too." He disagreed. True. He took long showers. "This leaves me with no choice." He said. He couldn't mean _that_? "We'll take it together." He closed his eyes pretending like he was sad. How I knew he was faking? He poked one eye open and smirked.

"NO WAY IN YOUR WHOLE LIFE!" I retorted. "Amu, we need to get ready or they'll suspect us." He said seriously. "Of what? We didn't even do anything!" My hands flew into the air. "They might think we did _things_ if we don't take a bath because we look like a mess." He told me. My eyes twitched. I didn't want them to think _that_. "Fine. But we will be facing back to back, taking a _bath_ not a shower." I told him everything what needed to be done. He nodded his head. "I'm serious. I'm trusting you." I said in a serious tone. "Amu, believe me, okay?" He reassured. I smiled but then it faded away. "But…it would be fun wouldn't it? If I didn't do what you asked and took a shower." He smirked. Then I wacked him on the head. That boy was a real pervert wasn't he?

We entered the bathroom and started to get undressed. "Hey, um, can you face the wall?" I asked him. "Whatever." He faced the wall and started to get undressed. "Just don't take any sneaky peeps perv." He told me. "I AM NOT A PERV! AND I WILL NOT!" I turned around to face him bare chested with his boxers on. Instead of blushing I laughed. "Why are you laughing?!" It looked like he was getting annoyed. "Y-your b-boxers!" I said between my laughs.

His boxers were blue with kitties on them. On the side of it was a skull and more kitties appeared on the boxer each time he turned around.

"Like I would be laughing. Look at your set." He pointed towards me. By 'set' he meant my bra and underwear. "YOU PERVERT! LOOK OVER THERE!" I covered myself from hiding myself from my clothes. "You're the one that looked here first." He said turning around. Then he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?!" I was getting annoyed. "Strawberries, huh?" He turned around and pointed towards me.

So? Sure my bra and underwear were pink and covered with Strawberries all over and an X on the bottom. What's so bad about that?

"SHUT UP! Now turn around." I demanded. He sighed and turned around. I began taking off my bra and took one more look if he was peeping. He wasn't. The guy was a pervert but who knew he had another side to him. It's kind of nice…his other side.

"Ready?" I asked him, turning off the water since the bathtub was full and was already bubbly due to the soap. Ikuto nodded his head. "Wait, how do we do this?" I asked. "Back to back?" He suggested. I nodded my head and we were back to back.

We got in the bathtub, still back to back. "Phew, step one accomplished." I sighed in relief. "Let's just hurry up and get this over with." Ikuto said grabbing the soap. I grabbed his arm. "Who said _you_ can grab the soap first? Ever heard of ladies first?" I questioned him. "I did. But…I see no ladies here." He slyly grinned. My face became red due to anger boiling inside of me. "Take it back and I won't hurt you." I whispered angrily. "Take what back? The truth?" He grinned. "Ikuto you're making me loose my patience." I whispered to him again. "Like you have any." He said back.

I cracked.

Then I grabbed the soap from his hands and spread it all over his face, which meant it went into his eyes.

He started to duck his head into the water. I guess he was trying to get rid of the soap that was burning his eyes. All I could do was laugh. "What the hell?!" He yelled at me. "I told you to take it back, but atlas, you didn't. That's what caused your eyes to burn, me." I smirked at him. "Let's see…should I get little Amu-_chan_ back for that?" He thought out loud to himself. He places his pointed finger on his chin and looked up. Then he looked at me and smirked. "I think I will." His eyes became narrow with his smirk still in play. _'Oh man!'_ I groaned in my head.

I started to sink myself into the water cowering in fear. Ikuto grabbed the bucket on the stand, on the side. He scooped up lots of water and then…he dunked it on me! "AHHH!!!!" I screamed out. The water was very cold for some reason. Ikuto laughed at my reaction. "You're dead." I spat out. "Let's see you try." He challenged.

I cupped my hands and picked up water from it and threw it on his face. He started to splash water back at me. I laughed while we were having a water fight. That's when I realized we weren't back to back anymore. I didn't care anymore. My chest was fully covered by the water, up to my neck, and we were having fun. "HINAMORI! IKUTO! COME DOWN!" Kukai called again from downstairs. "C-COMING!" We both yelled to him.

"I'll get out first. Close your eyes." I told him. He sighed and covered his eyes with his hands. I got out of the water and looked back at him. _'He really is covering his eyes.'_ I thought in my head. I smiled to myself. Then I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. "You can come out now." I told him. "Face the wall you pervy kid." He told me. Oh how I knew he was smirking. I didn't argue back because we would just waste time. Then I followed his command.

He wrapped the towel around his waist. "Ready?" I asked him. "Yeah." He nodded. Then we both stepped outside from the bathroom and into our bedroom.

I got dressed. I was wearing a black and red plaid skirt. It had another see through sheet on top of it that was black and had laces all over it. I had black and red leggings on and black boots that had X's on the sides. My top was black. It was stopped right below my shoulders. It was being held up by a string that was tied around my neck, forming an X. I had arm warmers on. It was black and had a see through sheet over it with laces covering it. It had a bow on it where it started from. On top of my black shirt was a red, plaid, overall. It had a black strip going down the middle with a bow on the top and X's going down from it. Lastly, on my head was a red, plaid bow. On the sides of the bow were black laces. In the middle of the bow was an X.

Ikuto on the other hand was wearing a black, tight shirt. He was also wearing a gray sweater-hoodie on that had a zipper on it. But he didn't zipper it up. He left it open so you can view his black, tight shirt. He had black pants on with a chain around the waist which started at the op of his waist but then drooped down. He had a huge X on his pants on the lower left of his right leg. On his left leg, his black jeans were ripped right above the knee. On his right leg, his jeans were ripped on the knee and ripped also near his ankle.

I couldn't help but stare at him. "Amu are you staring at me?...In a way that you think I'm…cute?" He teased walking closer to me. "Y-yeah r-right perv-v-vert!" I yelled at him, turning around. "But I must say, I think you're looking much cute today." He complimented me. I felt my cheeks growing hot. Then he chuckled. "Jerk." I muttered to myself. "Let's go kiddo. They might be wondering what we are doing." Ikuto started to leave the bedroom. "Hey! Wait up!" I called after him.

I and Ikuto started to walk downstairs. "What took you guys so long?" Yaya asked us. "Sorry we didn't get any sleep last night. We kept fighting with each other so we are _very_ tried." I told her. I saw Utau's and Kukai's eyes open wide. "You did _that_?" They both asked. My eyes twitched and I saw Ikuto's do the same. My hands started to twitch and so did Ikuto. "NO!" We both yelled out. Then I tackled Utau and Ikuto grabbed Kukai by the arm, sending him death glares. "W-we didn't mean it!" Kukai and Utau said out both at the same time. Then I helped Utau up and Ikuto nuggied Kukai.

"Wow Amu, you tackle pretty well. May God help anyone who gets on your nerves." Ikuto said to me. My hands began to twitch again. "Death glares? Is that the only thing you can do?" I asked him in a mocking tone of voice. He clapped his hands together and bowed down, looking like he was praying. "Lord, help the man that ends up with her." He prayed and stood up straight again, but he also added his signature smirk to his posture. Then I and Ikuto started to bicker again.

"The happily married couple, huh?" Tadase chuckled. Then I stopped and looked at Tadase. "T-Tadase-kun! No we are not!" I blushed. "Anyways, wanna go shopping anyone? There's a store close to here so we can just walk." Utau suggested. "Yeah, let's go!" Yaya agreed to her. "We do need to pick up on our clothes." Rima said. "Then it's decided!" Nagihiko said. "Let's go!" Tadase grabbed my hand and ran with me outside, going to the shop. I felt my face grow even redder.

After running and running we finally reached the mall.

I bent down and leaned my hands on my knees. I breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath. Tadase was doing the same thing. When me and him looked up, our eyes met. Then we both laughed. What a great feeling!

Everyone else eventually caught up. "Jeez, don't run off like that! You know hard it is to catch up to you guys? Especially when Utau's wearing heels!" Kukai complained. "Sorry." Me and Tadase clapped our hands together and bent our head down. "It's okay Amu and Tadase!" Nagihiko said. Then Kukai ruffled my hair. "Let's start the shopping now." Rima said. Then we all agreed and entered the huge mall.

"Utau! Hold some of your bags!" Kukai told Utau. "Sorry, can't. I have to shop." She told him. "Rima, hold your bags! There are so many!" Nagihiko complained. "Too much work." Rima simply said. "Yaya, um, can you hold some of your bags?" Tadase asked, trying to sound nice. "Tadase! Yaya can't right now! I have to look for some good clothes." Yaya said. "Oh, over there!" Rima pointed to a shop. Then Rima, Utau, and Yaya, walked over to buy some more things. "COME ON!" Nagihiko, Tadase, and Kukai, complained all together.

I started to giggle at them. "Aren't you going to buy anything?" A voice asked me, but I already knew who it was. "Me? Uh, no. I mean no one would hold my bags." I scratched the back of my head and turned around to face Ikuto. "What if I do it?" Ikuto asked. "Rea-" I stopped. Knowing him he wanted something in return. "What's the condition?" I sighed. "Just give me a kiss." He said. "Not in public!" I told him. "Ah, so if it wasn't in public you would give me a kiss?" He asked slyly. "I don't mean it like that!" I yelled at him. He sighed. "Just because I'm so nice, kiss me on the cheek." He said. I was about to protest, but then he might change his mind.

I stood on my toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. "There! Now let's go!" I grabbed his hand and I ran with him to the store where everyone else was at.

"Hold some of your bags!" Ikuto told me. "A deal was a deal." I said in a singing tone. Ikuto grunted and we went to shop some more.

We finally finished shopping and we went to the food complex of the mall. We sat down on the benches and took a breather. "That was great!" I yelled out. Rima nodded her head in agreement. "Hey, look over there!" Rima pointed to a Karaoke Dance place in the mall. "Wanna go?" Yaya asked us. They boys shook their heads a 'no'. Me and Utau exchanged looks. "Sure!" We both yelled out. I swear Utau is my true best friend.

While we were walking there Rima and Utau pulled me aside. "H-hey!" I yelled at them. "Amu, this is _serious_." Rima told me. "Okay, what is it?" I asked them while breaking free of their grip. Utau started to blush. _'Why the heck is she blushing?'_ I thought mentally. "Okay, so we were going shopping, like you already know." Rima started. "We fell but of course Nagihiko and Kukai didn't realize it." Utau rolled her eyes. "Anyways, two nice boys came and helped us up. We got to know each other, too! They go to the same school as us!" Rima said quickly. "Then they asked us out!" They both squealed together. "So do you think we should go?" They asked me. I ignored it and tried to think about something. _'I thought Utau like Kukai? And what about Rima and Nagihiko? But I do want them to be happy. Maybe they won't be a couple. Maybe the date will crash and burn?'_ "mu...AMU!" They woke me back up to life. "Huh? Oh yeah the date! S-sure." It sounded like I wasn't confident. They were about to run off when I stopped them. "Are you going to tell everyone else?" I asked. "We might." Utau said. "We don't know yet." Rima added. "Okay then. You should go tell the guys you just met that you're going with them." I said trying to hide my disappointment. They nodded and left.

I sighed and decided to head back to Yaya and the guys.

"Hey Hinamori where are Utau and Rima?" Kukai asked me, _still_ holding the shopping bags. I didn't know what to tell them. "Uhh…" My mind started to think of something. "Oh! They went to the bathroom. Yeah, that's where they went!" I said too quickly. "Okay…" Kukai looked away, freaked out by me. Ikuto raised an eyebrow at me. I mouthed words to him. 'What?' I mouthed to him. He looked at me suspiciously. 'Nothing.' He mouthed back. Then he looked away from my direction. _'What the heck was that about?'_ I asked in my mind. I brushed it off and listened to what Kukai and Nagihiko had to say.

"Oh that's weird that they wouldn't tell us." Nagihiko said. Kukai just shrugged. "Whatever. Let's meet them at the Karaoke Dance place, or whatever it's called." Kukai said heading there. Nagihiko, Tadase, and Yaya, followed Kukai. I sighed and was about to run over to them when something – correction, _someone_, grabbed me by the shoulder.

I turned around on my heels to see it was Ikuto. I didn't even have to do that to know it was him. He wasn't even following Kukai when everyone else was.

"What?" I asked him, leaning on my left leg, causing it to be straight and also making my left side of my hip point out. My right leg was also bent and I put my left hand on my hip.

"What's the truth?" He said in a sigh. "Truth? What are you talking about?" I stood up straight and my hands fell to the side, with my eye brows furrowing. "You know _exactly_ what I mean." He looked at me. I was still in Amu Land. "Rima and Utau." He rolled his eyes at me. "W-what about t-them?" Damn! I was stuttering! My cover is blown! "The truth, what is the truth Amu? Utau and Rima can't be in the bathroom _that_ long." He sighed, rolled his eyes, and combed his hair with his fingers. "A-about that…" I trailed off. I was going to tell him _everything_. "Utau and Rima are with two guys that asked them out. B-but they are coming back to meet us in the Karaoke Dance place!" I told him. "Stop fretting over it Amu. It's just guys. Girls tend to do that." He reassured me. "Yeah but….I thought Utau had a feeling for Kukai and Rima had a feeling for Nagihiko. Why would they do that to them?" I asked him, waiting impatiently for the answer. "Maybe they weren't interested. Girls tend to do that too." He said to me. "Do what?" I asked, cocking my head to one side. "Not realize their feelings, just having a close bond with the guy, or…breaking their heart." He said that so easily it made me want to cry.

I felt something warm fall on my face. A tear had spilled. "Are you crying?" He asked concerned. "N-no!" I denied it. I wiped my face across with my right hand balled up and then I grabbed Ikuto's hand. "Let's go. They are waiting for us." I smiled at him and then pulled him with me while I ran towards the Karaoke Dance place.

When I got their it looks like I wasn't the only one. Utau and Rima were there too. I pulled them away from everyone else. "How did it go?" I whispered to them. "It's a date!" They both said happily. "That's good." I faked lied and faked told the truth. _'I hope they know what they are doing.'_ I thought in my mind. "Let's go now." I grabbed both of their hands and went over to the others.

"Hey! Where were you guys?" Tadase asked. "Amu didn't tell you?" Rima asked them back. "Tell us what?" Kukai asked with curiosity. "I-I told you guys!" I butted in. "R-remember? They went to the b-bathroom." I added a nervous laugh to hide my laugh. "She told us ten minutes ago." Ikuto said rolling his eyes. _'Was Ikuto trying to help me? I'll take it as a yes.'_ I stared at him. He looked at me. 'What?' He mouthed to me. I shook my head with a smile on. 'Thanks.' I mouthed to him. 'For what?' He mouthed back. My eyebrows furrowed. 'Never mind.' I mouthed back to him. He smirked. He was teasing me again. "Idiot." I muttered under my breath.

"Ready to go in?" Nagihiko asked. We nodded our heads a 'yes'. Then we opened the entrance door and entered the shop.

I looked around the whole store. It was really awesome. A lot of singing was being done by people. I guess you can sing a Karaoke if you want. That's when I was broken out of my trance. "Wanna sing?" Kukai grinned. "M-me?! No th-thank you." I stuttered getting nervous. "Not _you_. Everyone else." Ikuto said. I narrowed my eyes at him. He just smirked back at me. Then someone threw away the competition between me and him. "Sure! Let's head to the station to pick a song!" Tadase cheered happily. "Okay." I agreed. "Umm...where is it?" I asked sheepishly. He did one of his princely smiles at me. Then he took my hand and led me towards there. I blushed the entire time. I heard a scoff coming from Ikuto's mouth. While Tadase was still leading me to the station, I turned my head towards him, following us with the rest of the group. I narrowed my eyes at him and glared a devil's glare. He just raised one of his eyebrows and then let out a chuckle. _'I hate him.'_ I thought in my head.

"Here we are!" Nagihiko blurted. "Which song do we do?" Yaya asked impatiently. "How about the boys sing a song and the girls sing a song?" Utau suggested. "Ya! That sounds like fun!" My eagerness took over. "Sure." Kukai and Tadase said. Nagihiko nodded his head. "Kids are so easy to please." Ikuto said added a little laugh to the end. I ignored his comment. "Okay! What song do we choose?" I asked the other girls. "Hmmm…I got one!" Rima said. She told us the song. We all nodded our head in agreement.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

While the girls huddled up deciding on which song they were choosing, we did the same.

"What song?" Tadase asked. "Any is fine with me." Nagihiko said. "Whatever." I commented. "Oh! How about this one?" Kukai suggested. He told us the song and we just nodded in agreement.

I couldn't wait until we saw the girls sing. I was bundling all my laughter up.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

"Ready?" Yaya asked everyone. "Yeah." We replied. "Okay!" Yaya cheered. Before Yaya was about to go to the station and request the song to sing but then she stopped and hurried back to us.

"Who is going first?" She asked. "I think the girls should go first." Nagihiko suggested. "Sound reasonable." Tadase added. "Let's see what they are really made of." Ikuto remarked, slyly grinning. "Fine." I and the other girls huffed out.

We went to the station and requested the song. When he agreed we went up to the stage getting ready to sing.

The song started and no one sang. Correct that – _I_ didn't sing. The first verse was mine. The music stopped. They all looked at me, including people I didn't even know. Damn my stage fright. "Let's go Hinamori! Knock them out!" Kukai encouraged me. I smiled at him. Thank God Kukai is such a good friend. Then everyone else started to clap in the same rhythm. To my surprise, even _Ikuto_ did. I flashed a smile at him. He just rolled his eyes and smiled back. _'Thank you everyone!'_ I thought in my head.

"Can you restart the song?" I asked the station man. "Sure." He said while running to start it over. I smiled at Utau, Rima, and Yaya. They smiled back.

Then we started to sing **Poker Face **by **Lady Gaga**. **(I DO NOT OWN)**

_**( D.J. ) **__(He does the words in the parentheses and the 'mum mum mum mah')_

**Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum ****mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
**

_**( Amu )**_

**  
I wanna hold em like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it**

_**( Utau )**_

**Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start**

_**( Rima )**_

**  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart  
**

_**( Yaya )**_

**  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
**

_**( Amu, Utau, Rima, Yaya )**_

**  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
**

_**( Rima )**_

**  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)**

_**( Yaya )**_

**  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
**

_**( Utau )**_

**  
I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me, I love it**

_**( Amu )**_

**  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun  
**

_**( Rima )**_

**  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

_**( Yaya )**_

**  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
**

_**( Amu, Utau, Rima, Yaya )**_

**  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
**

_**( Amu )**_

**  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)**

_**( Utau )**_

**  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)**

_**( D.J. )**_

**  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
**

_**( Amu )**_

**  
I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you**

_**( Utau )**_

**  
Cause I'm bluffin' **

**With my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
**

_**( Yaya )**_

**  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out**

_**( Rima )**_

**  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous  
**

_**( Yaya )**_

**  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)**

_**( Rima )**_

**  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
**

_**( Utau )**_

**  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)**

_**( Amu )**_

**  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
**

_**( Utau )**_

**  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody) **

_**( Amu )**_

**  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
**

_**( Amu )**_

**  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
**

_**( Rima )**_

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
**

_**( Yaya )**_

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
**

_**( Utau )**_

**  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)**

_**( Amu )**_

**  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)**

After I finished us off everyone just looked at us. I gave the other girls a worried look and they did too.

I was about to think we did a bad job, and I bet the others were too, but that stopped me when I heard a roar of ovations coming right at us.

"THAT WAS GREAT GUYS!" I heard Kukai scream from the crowd. "GREAT JOB!" Tadase yelled. "I guess it was okay." I heard Ikuto mummer to himself. Even though everyone was screaming and it was barely audible, I still caught it.

I saw Nagihiko smile and nod his head up and down. I gave the Utau, Rima, and Yaya, a happy smile and they did too.

After everything was done we walked down from the stage to meet up with the others.

"Greatly done." Nagihiko complimented. We thanked him. "Your turn." Utau flatly pointed out. She loves to get right to the point doesn't she? "Fine, fine." Tadase said. Then they sighed and walked up to the stage. Ikuto was the last one to reach the stage.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

Great, Utau just _had_ to say we had to go. She loves to get to the point.

I got onto the stage last. We all got ready to sing. _'Here goes nothing.'_ I gave myself a 'good luck' signal, I guess. We looked and he station man and nodded. He went to start the music. The first verse was mine.

The music was playing, **Gives You Hell** by **The All – American Rejects**. **(I DO NOT OWN!)**

_**( Ikuto )**_

**I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place**

_**( Kukai )**_

**  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes  
**

_**( Ikuto)**_

**  
When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
**

_**( Nagihiko )**_

**  
Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
And did it ever get you far**

_**( Tadase )**_

**  
You never seemed so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are  
**

_**( Kukai )**_

**  
And truth be told I miss you**

_**( Ikuto )**_

**  
And truth be told I'm lying  
**

_**( Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase )**_

**  
When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
**

_**( Tadase )**_

**  
Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on**

_**( Kukai )**_

**  
And truth be told I miss you**

_**( Ikuto )**_

**  
And truth be told I'm lying  
**

_**( Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase )**_

**  
When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
**

_**( Nagihiko )**_

**  
Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me**

_**( Tadase )**_

**  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me**

_**( Kukai )**_

**  
And here's all your lies  
You can't look me in the eyes**

_**( Ikuto )**_

**  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well  
**

_**( Audience )**_

**  
When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
**

_**( Ikuto )**_

**  
When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell**

_**( Kukai )**_

**  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell**

_**( Tadase )**_

**  
When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
**

_**( Nagihiko )**_

**  
When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell**_**( Kukai )**_

**You can sing along **

_**( Ikuto )**_

**  
I hope that it puts you through hell**

I looked around to see everyone cheering at us…even Hinamori Amu.

My smirk fell into its place. Hmm maybe at the line where it says, 'With a big smile one my face'. It should have been, 'With a big smirk on my face', if it was going to be sung by me.

What can I say?

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I was cheering for them really loudly. I mean they did _great_…including…Ikuto. He sings really well. I can't believe I never noticed it. Then they got off stage and walked towards us.

"Really great job guys!" Yaya complimented them. Then me and the others joined in.

I saw a look on Utau's face that looked like she has an idea. Oh no, I hate most of her ideas.

"He guys! Why not we sing a song by ourselves? Like a solo!" She suggested. "I'll only do it if someone else does it." Kukai stated. "I'll do it." Utau said. "What about you guys?" She asked us. "Nothing better to do." Ikuto said coolly. "Not me, too tired." Rima said. "What about you Yaya?" I asked her. "I just wanna eat some candy!" She yelled out. No surprise there. "Tadase-kun?" I asked him. "I'll just watch." He said in a nice voice. "I guess I'll do it too." I said dully. "Okay! I'll sing only two songs." Utau said. "Same here." Kukai added. "I think I'll do three." I offered. "I'll do three, too." Ikuto added to my statement. "Sure!" Kukai yelled out. "Let's begin?" Utau asked. I nodded my head and so did the other two boys.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked, beating Utau to it. "I just wanna get it over with so I'll go first." Kukai suggested. We nodded and he got up on stage.

The music began to play and I already knew what song it was. **Hey Juliet** by **LMNT**. **(I do not own!)**

Kukai began to sing.

_**( Kukai )**_

**Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you pass  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you trying to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me**

(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance

'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

When he finished everyone clapped loudly. For some reason when he sang the song, I thought he was looking at Utau. _'Maybe my imagination?'_ I concluded in my mind. Anyways, when he came down from the stage we complimented him.

"You sing so great! I never knew that." I told him. "Heh, thanks." He said to me.

"Who's next?" I asked. "I'll go!" Utau offered. "Sure." Kukai said. I know how she sings but I never heard her live. I know she will be great though.

When the song started I knew what the song was. It was, **Teardrops On My Guitar** by **Taylor Swift**.** (I do not own!)**

_**( Utau )**_

**Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be**

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

The whole thing was great! The song even matched! Well, I don't mean it literally. I mean like she's a singer and she plays the guitar. Makes sense right?

When she got off stage we huddled up near her.

"That was great Utau-chi!" Yaya complimented. Then more bombarded her.

"Who's turn now?" Utau asked while she tightened her two pig-tails. "I'll get my first one over with right now." Ikuto said in a low tone. We just nodded and he got up on stage.

He told the station man to start the song. When he did I knew what song it was. It was, **Black Cat** by **Mayday Parade**. **(I do not own!)**

_**( Ikuto )**_

**Close up camera one  
The hero sings in this scene  
The boy that gets the girl gets to go home where they get married  
But stop the tape,  
The sunset still looks fake to me  
The hero looks like he can't breathe  
The damsel just left everything**

You're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks  
And you're gonna burn the city down right now  
Whoa whoa  
You're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks  
And you're gonna burn the city down right now  
Whoa whoa

Oh close up camera two  
Cause the hero dies in this scene  
Your inspiration is the loss of absolutely everything  
And flashback on the girl  
As we montage every memory  
And we bleed out in the bathroom sink  
And we fade out as the soundtrack sings:

You're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks  
And you're gonna burn the city down right now  
Whoa whoa  
You're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks  
And you're gonna burn the city down right now  
Whoa whoa

She said get your hands off of my star  
It's not your part but all your fault  
And this jealous actress has a habit of making things sound way too tragic  
Get your hands off of my star  
It's not your part but all your fault  
And this jealous actress has a habit of making things sound way too tragic

And this jealous actress has a habit  
Of making things sound way too tragic  
Oh this jealous actress has a habit  
Of making things sound way too tragic.

You're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks  
You're gonna burn the city down right now  
Whoa whoa

You're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks  
And you're gonna burn the city down right now  
Whoa whoa  
You're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks  
And you're gonna burn the city down right now  
Whoa whoa-ahh

And this jealous actress has a habit  
Whoa

My mouth just hung open. This pervert actually knew how to sing! And even better than everyone I just heard! I think he caught me looking at him with my jaw dropped because he looked at me and smirked. I quickly closed my mouth and looked away.

When he came off the stage casually, we ran up next to him. Me? I just walked to him.

"That was great!" Rima told him. "Never knew you could sing like that." Tadase said. "Really good though." He added. "What about you Amu? Didn't you think it was _amazing_?" He asked. He purposely singled me out, I knew it! "I guess so." I muttered, barely audible. "What was that?" He leaned closer to me. "You know what I said!" I yelled at him. "Who going ne-" Before Utau could finish, I cut her off. "I'll go." I said too gruffly.

I got up on stage and told the man to put the song on. I overcame my stage fright so that's a good thing. The bad thing was Ikuto was watching me the whole time. I just ignored him and adverted my look somewhere else.

The music started playing. It was, **Bad Boy** by **Cascada**. **(I do not own!) **I began to sing.

_**( Amu )**_

**Remember the feelings,  
remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away**

This moment I knew  
I would be someone else  
My love turned around  
and I fell

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

**Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again**

After I finished I saw a lot of people staring at me. _'Did I do badly?'_ I started to worry. I was about to run off the stage until I heard a lot of applauses. I smiled to myself and my smile became bigger when I saw Ikuto clapping slowly.

I ran down the stairs of the stage and went to my friends. "Great job Amu!" Utau hugged me. "Thanks." I whispered. I never knew I was _this_ good. I received no compliment from Ikuto, but right now, I didn't care a bit.

Utau popped the question again. "Next?" She asked. "Me again." Kukai sighed. Then he got up stage and he the man queued the music.

I knew this song. It was, **Check Yes Juliet** by **We The Kings**. **(I do not own!)**

Is every song he sings have the word 'Juliet' in it? Anyways, he started to sing.

_**( Kukai )**_

**Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight**

Lace up your shoes  
(Hey oh, hey oh)  
Here's how we do,

Run baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby, run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me

Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Your's for the taking  
Just sneak out,  
And don't tell a soul goodbye  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks,  
Don't let them change your mind

Lace up your shoes  
(hey oh, hey oh)  
Here's how we do

Run baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby, run  
Forever will be,  
You and me

We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high,  
The view from here is getting better  
With you by my side

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby, run  
Forever we'll be...

Run baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart,  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart,  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby, run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me,  
You and me,  
You and me

When he finished I jumped up and down clapping happily. He really did great! Just when he came off stage we all ran over to him. Ikuto just walked though.

"That was AMAZING!" I told him. "Thanks Hinamori." He ruffled my hair. "Well that was my last song I had to sing." He put both his hands around his head and intertwined them together. "I guess I'll go next." Utau suggested.

She got up on stage and the music started to play. The song was, **Boyfriend** by **Ashlee Simpson**. **(I do not own!)**

_**( Utau )**_

**Ha, (Ha, Ha),  
Ha, (Ha, Ha),**

Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?  
Whoa, Whoa,  
Haven't seen ya 'round,

How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?  
Whoa, whoa,  
Don't you bring me down,

All that shit about me,  
Being with him,  
Can't believe,  
All the lies that you told,  
Just to ease your own soul,  
But I'm bigger than that,  
No, you don't have my back,  
No, No, HA

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Well I'm sorry,  
That he called me,  
And that I answered the telephone,  
Don't be worried,  
I'm not with him,  
And when I go out tonight,  
I'm going home alone,  
Just got back from my tour,  
I'm a mess girl for sure,  
All I want is some fun,  
Guess that I'd better run,  
Hollywood sucks you in,  
But it won't spit me out,  
Whoa Whoa, HA

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Whoa, whoa, whoa ha  
Whoa, whoa, whoa ha

Please stop telling all your friends,  
I'm getting sick of them,  
Always staring at me like I took him from ya'

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend

She sang the song really amazingly. When she got off the stage we all ran up to her and started to compliment her. "That was my last one. But whose turn is it now?" She asked. I heard Ikuto sigh and then he finally spoke up. "I'll do it." He said.

He got up onstage and the music began to play. The song was, **Pain** by **Three Days Grace**. **(I do not own!)**

The song was a sad emotional song. I wonder why he would sing it. My thoughts disappeared once he began singing.

_**( Ikuto )**_

**Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand

This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me, I've got a plan  
When the lights go off, you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain

I know, I know that you're wounded  
You know, you know that I'm here to save you  
You know, you know I'm always here for you  
I know, I know that you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

When Ikuto was singing this I was feeling kind of…_scared_. Why would he talk or sing about something like that? I mean does Ikuto really feel _numb_? Does he think that life is really filled with hurt? Why would he rather feel pain? Would he rather feel anger and agony than misery? Why would he rather feel pain?....And when he was singing…there was no emotion in his eyes. His face was blank, too. Except in the chorus. His eyes looked distant and it was filled with anger, agony, miser, and…_pain_. What is Ikuto really like?

When he finished he got off the stage. Everyone ran and complimented him. I just walked slowly to him and didn't say a word after that to him. Before Utau asked her question on who was going next, I already beat her to it. "I'll go." I said in a whisper. "What happened Amu? You seem scared." Rima asked me. I turned around and put the happiest face I could. "Nothing! Just couldn't wait till my turn!" I lied. "Oh, okay. Good Luck!" She cheered. I smiled and walked away to the stage.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I chose a song that I felt mostly all the time. Except when I'm around…my friends. When I looked at the crowd from the stage, I saw Amu looking like she was in fear. Was she scared of _me_? Did I scare _her_? Maybe she's trying to figure me out.

When I got off stage everyone ran to me and complimented me except Amu. She just kept quiet and walked over to me instead of running.

When Rima asked her what happened I knew she was lying when she said nothing was wrong. She was worried about _me_. That was the first time anyone was worried about me, I think.

I cleared my mind and just waited until she started to sing.

…**:: Amu's POV ::...**

The music started. It was, **Things I'll Never Say** by **Avril Lavigne**. **(I do not own!)**

I tried to sing in the most cheery way I could hold up. But when I started to sing, every bad thing glowed out of my body and mind. It turned into a bright one just like that.

_**( Amu )**_

**I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head**

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If it ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say

When I was singing the song, I was kinda telling the truth. I guess that _is_ what I do when I'm confronting the guy I like. And that _is_ what I would say. I giggled at the thought. Then I ran down the stairs to meet my friends.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

Maybe she forgot about everything. Or..maybe she's hiding everything within herself. I sighed. I'll still keep quiet…for now.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

"That was great Amu-chi!" Yaya said to me, still sucking on a lollipop. I laughed and thanked her. Ikuto was still quiet until he spoke up, but not to me. "My turn." He said softly in a whisper.

He got up on stage and the music started. Another sad song. Why only sad songs now? The song was, **Already Over** by **RED**. **(I do not own!)**

My thoughts were banished when he started to sing.

_**( Ikuto )**_

**You never go  
Your always here (suffocating me)  
Under my skin  
I cannot run away  
Fading slowly**

I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now

My best defense, running from you  
I can't resist, take all you want from me  
Breaking slowly

I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now!

You're all I'm reaching for  
It's already over  
All I'm reaching for!  
It's already over now

I'd give it all to you  
I offer up my soul  
It's already over, already over now!

Give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again!  
I know it's already over now!  
It's already over now!  
I know it's already over, already over

Ikuto was really starting to freak me out now. Thank fully my next song was a good one. His emotions are…hard to read. _He_ is hard to read. An enigma, you can say.

**...:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I purposely chose this song. First, this all happened when I met Amu. And second, I needed to know how she would react. But from the looks of it, she still is silent and petrified from me. Shouldn't be that way? Being scared of me? A lot of people are. _'Easter…'_ I thought unconsciously in my head. Maybe this is good. So she won't get hurt or involved? I mean she won't really get hurt. Just dragged into a bundle of mess ups. Then again, Easter is something to do with my dad. So it's not really any of my business. Why should I care?

I let my thoughts get the better of me again. I sighed and got off the stage. What will she do now?

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I need to ask him why he sang those songs later.

I walked up to him but didn't say a word. He probably expected that? Anyways it's my turn. "My turn!" I said happily. And this was _true_ happiness. "Good song, huh?" Utau asked me. "A really good one!" I told her. I almost squealed, but I didn't. "Good Luck!" She wished me. "Thanks." I thanked her then went on stage.

The song I was going to sing was, **Love Story** by **Taylor Swift**. **(I do not own!)** I hope this goes well.

I saw Tadase give me a thumbs-up before I started to sing. I mouthed the words, 'thank you' to him and began to sing.

_**( Amu )**_

**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

When I finished everyone was jumping and clapping for me. It was a huge standing ovation for me. I smiled happily to myself while all the bad thoughts flowed out of my brain.

I walked off the stage and all my friends complimented me. "Nice job kid." A voice from behind said to me. I turned around to see Ikuto ruffling my hair. My eyes were wide for a second but then I reverted back to my usual self around him. "W-who said you can c-call me k-kid?!" I yelled at him. He laughed and actual nice laugh and then everyone but me joined him. My face turned red of anger and maybe, just _maybe_ a blush.

I stuck my tongue at him. "You do know you are mean, right?" I asked him, but it sounded like I stated it. "And it never feels so good." He said coolly. "I hate you!" I then stuck my tongue out at him more. He leaned closer to me which caused me to swipe my tongue back inside, knowing the pervert he is. "Is that a threat…or a promise?" He whispered to me. I got so angry and flushed at what he said that I pulled his hair and then took both of my pointer fingers, placed them at the tips of his lips, and pushed up at them, making a goofy looking face. I let go and laughed so much. It looked like Ikuto was getting ticked off.

Then as I was walking towards the others but then I tripped on something. After I fell onto the floor, I saw that a _foot_ tripped me. I looked up to see that the foot was connected to a leg, which was connected to Ikuto. I ignored it, not wanting to cause a commotion in the middle of the mall. I just glared at him at walked off to the others. I could hear him chuckle all the way over to us.

"Hey it's getting pretty late." Tadase said. "We better go home." Nagihiko suggested. We nodded.

I spotted some really good Ice Cream that I really wanted to buy but since I had no money and I had to go I started to leave. But then something, or _someone_, grabbed my shoulders. "You're always hungry aren't you?" I heard a way too familiar voice say to me. It took me a second to realize it was Ikuto without even looking at his face. "I'm not _always_ hungry. I'm just in a mood for Ice Cream." I retorted at him. "Wait here." He mumbled. "Huh?" Before I could ask him anything else, he came back Strawberry Ice Cream in a cone. My face went all sparkly. "How did you know I wanted this flavor?" I asked, overjoyed. "Just guessed." He shrugged. "Thanks!" I hugged him quickly and started to eat the Ice Cream. "Hey don't you want any?" I asked him. "Why, yes." He said. Then he leaned over to me and took a lick of my Ice Cream. I shrieked and took a step back. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I yelled at him. "What? I wanted some Ice Cream. You even offered." He tried to sound like he was innocent. "You knew what I meant!" I added more to the yelling. "Yeah...but it's just so fun to tease you." He laughed.

I got angry but ignored it. After I finished my Ice Cream, I and the pervert headed outside, to see it was raining. "Great!" I said sarcastically, my arms flying up into the air. "Here you go." He handed me his jacket. "Won't you need it? I mean won't you feel cold?" I asked him, concern filling my voice. "You're right." He said. He took the jacket from my hands, put it on, and then pulled me closer to him so we were side by side. Then he draped some of the jacked over me, preventing me from rain falling on me. "There! Now we both are un wet." He said sounding like he did a great deed. "Thanks." I muttered. "It's okay." He said, pulling me closer. It was one of the first times, in a long time, he acted nice again.

After we got home we went into the bed room. We took a steamy hot bath, not together, separate, as in I go first then he goes. We ate dinner and said our good nights.

Ikuto probably fell asleep but I couldn't. I needed to ask him what was that all about in the Karaoke Dance place. I boiled up all the courage I needed.

I turned around on my other side so I can face him. His eyes were already open. Were they the whole time? "Umm...Ikuto" I began, waiting for a response. He gave a simple, 'hm?'. "Wh-why did you sing those s-songs?" My courage was failing me. "What do you mean?" Was he trying to play dumb or did he really not know. "Why did you s-sing such mel-melancholic s-songs? And your eyes looked so distant and cold at the time. Like they were filled with pain and agony." My courage failed on me again since my voice was starting to shrink back.

"I sang them because I sang them." He said so casually. My courage began to boil up again, with a mix of anger. "Don't lie to me! Why did you _actually_ sing them! For what reason! I demand to know!" I yelled at him, jumping from the bed and onto the floor on my two feet. Ikuto just sat up on the bed. I swear I could hear footsteps from the other rooms rushing towards here. Luckily the door was locked. They knocked on the door but I ignored them. "What's the truth?! Just tell me! I _demand_ to know the _truth_!" I yelled at him again. He adverted his eyes from my view and looked to the side. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

**Nikkie:: There :D**

**Amu:: Ew, I had to kiss him**

**Nikki:: THAT WAS THE MOST UNCOMFROTABLEST PART I HSD TO WRITE**

**Ikuto:: Good kiss and bath**

**Amu:: PERVERT**

**Amu:: DO THE HONORS NOW!**

**Ikuto:: Please R&R!**


	17. Bonding

**Nikki:: Here you go everyone ^^ Thxies for reviews 3**

**Amu:: Dont you have to tell everyone something?**

**Nikki:: Oh yeah! I forgot ^^;**

**Ikuto:: Girls can be so dense in the head sometimes...wait....all the time.**

**Amu & Nikki:: *glares* What was that, _Ikuto_?**

**Ikuto:: I-I love this story!**

**Nikki:: Thats what I thought**

**Ikuto:: Yeah right**

**Amu:: Hm?**

**Ikuto:: N-nothing!**

**Nikki:: Anyway heres the warning: DO NOT READ SOME OF THE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER IF YOU GET EASILY SCARED**

**Ikuto:: Easily scared? Amu totaly**

**Amu:: *twitches eye* Take it back.**

**Ikuto:: Nah, I dont feel like it.**

**Amu:: Nikki?**

**Nikki:: Yeah?**

**Amu:: *brings Tadase in* Can we make this a Tadamu story?**

**Nikki:: If you want.**

**Amu:: Tadase?**

**Tadase:: If you want**

**Ikuto:: WAIT! I take it back.**

**Amu:: *smirks***

**Tadase:: Anyone going to do the disclaimer?**

**Nikki:: You can do it, is your first time.**

**Tadase:: Thanks**

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shu-**

**Tadase:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its character**

**Ikuto:: I hate you...**

_**Recap**_

"I sang them because I sang them." He said so casually. My courage began to boil up again, with a mix of anger. "Don't lie to me! Why did you _actually_ sing them! For what reason! I demand to know!" I yelled at him, jumping from the bed and onto the floor on my two feet. Ikuto just sat up on the bed. I swear I could hear footsteps from the other rooms rushing towards here. Luckily the door was locked. They knocked on the door but I ignored them. "What's the truth?! Just tell me! I _demand_ to know the _truth_!" I yelled at him again. He adverted his eyes from my view and looked to the side. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

He moved his head to face me. He got up from the bed and stood ahead of me. "Is that a threat or a promise?" He repeated his question me. My eyes just widened. How can he act so casually at times like these? Is the guy even human?

I took a step forward to him. "It is both a threat and a promise." I spat back my answer to him. He combed his hair with his fingers. "Very well." He sighed. "You can begin now." I grew impatient. "I sang them…" He took steps closer to me while I took steps back. "Because…" He drove me up against a wall. I was getting a little scared now. "I…" I was right against the wall with my finger nails drove into it. I tried to look downwards but he took his finger and lifted my chin up, making sure my eyes meet his.

"Hinamori! Ikuto! Are you guys okay in there?!" Kukai kept banging on the wall. "Ikuto!" Nagihiko kept turning the door knob. "Hinamori-san!" Tadase banged on the door, too. "Amu!" Rima and Utau cried out at the same time. "Amu-chi!" Yaya joined with them. I could hear their worried cries and I was sure Ikuto could hear it too.

I wanted to rush over to them and hug them but at the same time I wanted to discover the truth about Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the enigma that bewilders my mind.

Ikuto caged me in my placing both of his hands near my head. He inched in closer. "Wanted…" He began, coming closer each second. I was growing impatient and fearful of him. "To." He finished off. Then he backed himself up from me and sat on the bed. If you put it all together his answer was, 'I sang them because I wanted to.'. What type of answer is _that_?!

"What type of answer is that?!" I repeated what I had thought. "My type of answer." He replied coolly. I twitched. My eyes, my hands, it all twitched. I wanted to strangle him right here. No witnesses and it was dark. No one would know…

"I will never know who you really are will I?" I asked him, regaining my coolness. "Maybe some day you will. But…now just now...you won't." He winked at me. "There are so many mysteries about you aren't there?" I asked him sitting down next to him on the bed.

He brought one leg up on the bed and rested his chin on it, still looking at me. "Hmm...Interested in me aren't you?" He said, purposely adding the seductiveness to it. I shot up. "N-no!" I yelled at him. Then he pointed to the door. "You better get that." He said. "Oh ya!" I was reminded.

When I opened the door everyone fell on the floor. Kukai was the first on to get up, followed by Utau and then everyone else. "Hinamori! What happened?! A burglar?!" He predicted. He even had a golf club in his hand. "Amu!" Utau hugged me tightly. I could tell she was worried. "Hinamori-san!" Tadase was next to hug me tightly. "Amu, good thing you're okay." Rima sighed in relief. "So what happened in here?" Nagihiko brought up. "Yeah, yeah!" Yaya exclaimed.

_'How do I answer them? Do I tell them that I wanted to know something about Ikuto and that he caged me against the wall? No…they will get perverted ideas, especially Utau and Kukai.'_ I thought in my mind. "I-I just had a..." My mind trailed off trying to think what I had that caused some yelling. "A bad dream." Ikuto cut it in.

Everyone looked at him and so did I. "Y-yeah! A b-bad dr-dream!" I agreed with him. I rushed over to Ikuto's side. Then I pointed to him. "I was yelling then he calmed me d-down! Yeah that's what h-happened!" I added more to the story so that they would believe me.

"Oh okay." Kukai said putting the golf club down. "We thought something really bad happened." Nagihiko said scratching his head. "Good thing you're okay though." Tadase added with his princely charm and smile. I blushed away and nodded my head. "Well we better be going. Good Night!" Utau finished off. "Hey wait a second. Why didn't you answer the door immediately then?" Rima asked. She's too observant! I made a nervous laugh. "G-Good N-night!" After I said that I shoved them all out the door and locked it.

"Phew." I sighed in relief as I slumped down against the door. Ikuto was already in his sleeping position, trying to get some sleep I guess. I lay down beside him and tried to get some sleep.

I was feeling uncomfortable so I shifted my position the other way around only to be facing two sapphire eyes. I was about to scream when he put his hand over my mouth. "You're going to make someone deaf." He said to me. Then he let go of my mouth.

"You're not going to let this question slide are you?" He asked me. "Nope." I answered immediately. I didn't even have to think about that one! He sighed. "I guess that makes my life ahead of me hell…" He sighed. I was about to tell him how to cure his life after it became hell, but he beat me to it. "…unless I answer it." He already knew what I was going to say after that. "Yeps!" I added cheerfully.

None of us could get any sleep so we just stayed up late talking to each other and asking questions about each other. "So you play the violin?" I asked him. "Yeah." He said simply. "Can you play for me sometime?" I asked him, excitedly. "Whatever." He answered. "Is that a yes?" I asked him again, too quickly after he answered. He just nodded his head up and down. I smiled happily to myself.

Then I was questioned. "So you turned down all the boys who asked you to go on a date or be your girlfriend?" He questioned. I nodded my head. "What if…Tadase were to ask you?" He asked me, moving closer to me. I blushed at his question. "Maybe." I whispered to him. "And if I asked you?" He moved closer to me when he asked his question. "Probably a no." I answered flat out. "That hurts." He pouted. I laughed. "Why _do_ you turn down all of them?" He asked curiously. "Waiting for the prefect guy?" I questioned myself. "So what is your ideal type of guy?" He asked leaning a little backwards. "I really don't know." He seemed startled by my answer. "I'll know him when I see him though!" I added cheerfully. He chuckled at my outcome. Then I joined in his laughter by the minute. "Tell me when you find him." He said to me. "Only when you tell me you sang those songs." I said in singing type of tone. "Knew you would never get over that." He sighed. "But will you ever tell me?" I asked, waiting for his response. "I might...If I'm in a good mood." He smirked.

His smirks or when he says things like that mostly mean something perverted like his personality. "Good to know there's a chance!" I said cheerfully, smiling.

Then we started to talk some more and more. "Want to have a contest?" He asked suddenly. "About what?" I yawned. "About whom can stay awake the most." He answered. "Piece of cake. I'm in!" I answered. "Winner gets what?" He asked me. "Can't we just do this for fun?" I whined. "Only if you kiss me." He smirked. I groaned. But it would be better than doing what he wants _if_ I loose. "Fine." I moaned. I leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips and drew back before he pulled in, deeping the kiss, knowing the type of pervert he is. "Aww you didn't make it last longer." He whined. "Never said for how long." I winked. "Whatever. It starts…now!" He declared.

We just kept talking about things until there was nothing to talk about. Somehow I knew he was going to win that's why I just wanted it to be for fun. A lot of things happened today and he probably stayed up late with a lot of girls before, no surprise there.

My eye lids became heavy enough until the fell over my eyes, making my vision only viewing blackness around me. I started to shiver due to the coldness. I was about to reach for the blanket when I heard a sigh. Ikuto pulled me closer to him and he was hugging me. He was also preventing me from becoming cold. "Thank you." I thanked him while my head was pressed against his chest. My voice was probably muffled since his shirt was covering my mouth. "Tck, kids are so troublesome." He whined. I didn't have the effort to argue with him so I just fell into a deep slumber. Before I fell asleep though, I wrapped my arms around his sides because I usually hug my pillow when I go to sleep so I needed something to hug.

I also felt his chin rest upon my head, then his head falling on my head. I knew he was beginning to fall asleep, and I was beginning to, too…then everything surrounded me with darkness and warmth. I knew I fell asleep before he did. I lost.

I woke up in morning, feeling all nice due to last night.

When I woke up I saw a black shirt in front of me. "Ahhh!" I screamed out. The black shirt turned over to reveal a gray sweat. The hood of the sweat went over something. "Sheesh, do you have to _always_ be so loud in the morning?" The hood talked! I jumped out of the room and grabbed the golf club Kukai had dropped in here from yesterday's event.

"W-who are y-you?!" I asked the hood. "Who do you think?" I knew the voice from some where. "Do think I'm a floating hood or something?" The voice was a male's voice. The hood got up.

I shut my eyes tightly, hearing foot steps approach me. Something touched my shoulder. I flinched but didn't open my eyes yet. Yet my grip on the golf club became tighter. "Boo." I heard a voice say. My eyes shot open to see a blurry blue. When the figure stepped back I realized that the floating hood was actually Ikuto. I sighed.

"So what am I now, the floating hood?" She chuckled. "NOT FUNNY!" I yelled at him, restraining myself from throwing the golf club at him. "Thanks for yesterday." I muttered. "Your welcome but…I bet you would want to have another contest like that again." One of his ends of his lip slowly started to go up. "Huh? Why?" I asked. "Because you get to cuddle with me again. And you knew you _liked_ it." A smirk was plastered on his face.

I couldn't restrain myself anymore. I threw the golf club right at him. It hit him on the nose. "OW!" He yelled out, rubbing his nose. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled at me. "You made me really ticked off." I replied. "YOU DON'T THROW THINGS AT PEOPLES' NOSES FOR DOING THAT!" He shot up from the bed.

"Ow, it really hurts." He said, still rubbing it. Then I got a towel from the bathroom and told him to sit down. He did as told and I examined his nose. "Just a bruise." I sighed in relief. Then I gently dabbed the towel onto his nose. "Ow!" He winced in pain. "S-sorry! Where?" I apologized then asked him where. He smirked and pushed me down against the bed. He caged me in with his hands. "I lied." He said slyly. I blushed furiously. "Idiot!" I yelled at him. Then I kicked him off of me. "I was worried about you!" I told him. "Don't be." He said barely audible, under his breath. I don't think it was meant for me to hear it. I wonder why?...

Then we got freshened up and headed downstairs to meet the others.

I saw unhappy looks on everyone's face. "Why do you guys look so gloomy?" I asked them all. Then someone hit my head lightly. I looked up to see Ikuto. "Are you that dense in the head? Today is the last day of Summer Vacation." He said plainly. "WHAT?!" I yelled out. "Then we have to go soon or we'll miss school!" I stated. "It's too bad though." Utau said. "Just when things were getting nicer." Rima added. "I don't wanna go!" Yaya whined. I sighed. "But we have to." Kukai said gloomily. "There's always next time!" Tadase said cheerfully. "Yeah!" Nagihiko added. I smiled then sighed again. "Well we better pack up and head back to our houses." Utau said. "Or we can just hang out somewhere." Kukai suggested. "Yeah, that sounds nice." I said. "But where?" Tadase asked. "Anywhere." Ikuto said. We all just nodded then headed back upstairs to pack up.

"Don't you feel sad that we are going, Amu?" Ikuto asked me while we both were packing. "Yeah, I guess." I replied. "We were having so much fun with shopping and stuff." I added. "I didn't mean _that_ Amu." He rolled his eyes. "Huh?" I asked. "I meant won't you miss cuddling up next to me on the _same_ bed?" He smirked. "N-no! Anyways I am still living with you until my parents come back." I reminded him. "You're right. We can just cuddle up there." His smirk became bigger. "I never said anything like that!" I yelled. "Sure you didn't…" He said sarcastically. "Oh yeah. Come to think of it, my parents and my sister are coming back the next week after school starts again." I reminded myself.

Ikuto didn't say anything but just packed. I sighed and packed, too.

Everyone met each other downstairs when we all finished packing. "When we drive back home we will all meet at the front entrance of the high school." Kukai said. We nodded our heads and headed out to drive home.

Everyone left except me and Ikuto since we were having trouble with money issues. "You didn't bring money?" I asked him. "I wasn't told to." He relied plainly. I twitched but it stopped after I sighed. "Then we just have to make it there before we starve ourselves." I ended up with a conclusion. "But good thing we have some food." I said cheerfully. "We do?" He asked. "Yeah, I packed some sandwiches before." I replied. He just nodded and we got into the car and Ikuto started to drive.

The windows were rolled down so the breeze hit my face and my hair was flying backwards.

Ikuto's hair was doing the same, but he just couldn't enjoy it more like me since he was driving, which meant he had to look at the road ahead of him.

"At least it's a good day so that makes us worry less about money." I tried to find the bright side in things. "I guess so." Ikuto said.

A newspaper hit my face while the breeze was hitting me. I took it off of my face and read it out loud. "Slaughter House or Motel. Teenage Girls Dying. A myth or the truth?" That was the headlines. "It's just a bunch of crap people want money for." Ikuto told me. "Y-yeah you're r-right." I whispered. Then I set the crumbled newspaper down on the floor of the car.

When we were reaching the intersection of the highway to head back home our jaws dropped. It was **closed**. Ikuto stopped the car since no one else was in the high way and I got out of the car.

I walked up to one of the men there. He looked like a construction worker. "Um excuse me? Why is this intersection closed?" I asked him in my nicest voice. "Oh, there is construction going on here." He replied. "Um do you know any other way to get back to Seiyo High School, in Osaka?" I asked him. "Sorry miss. This was the only way." He bowed his head in apology and went back to work.

I walked back to Ikuto's car and got in. "What happened?" He asked me. "This intersection is closed due to construction work. But the problem is there is no other way to get back to Seiyo High School!" I blurted out in one breath. I saw Ikuto's eyes widen. "What?!" He asked in disbelief. "It's the truth." I sighed.

Then my phone rang. It was Utau. I picked it up. "Where are you guys?" She asked me. "Still driving." I lied. "We are all here waiting for you." She told me. "If we don't come right now Utau, you can go to your house and we'll meet you there. Okay?" I informed her. "Sure." She said softly. _-click-_ The phone was cut.

"Where are they?" Ikuto asked me. "They are all there already." I answered him. He groaned. "We don't even have money to crash somewhere." He whined. "Wait a second. Can you drive up to a hotel?" I asked him. "Why?" He asked back. "Just do it." I answered. "I can't. There are no hotels here, just _motels_." He responded. My eyes widened. "Not motels! I hate them! They are so scary! Like the newspaper! Like in the scary movies!" I moaned. "Let's just go there for now. Those things are fake." He reassured me. I just slowly nodded and he drove up to the closet one, which was isolated in a dry, foggy, place with no one around. _'Horror movie, much?'_

"I'm gonna check if there's anyone there, okay?" I asked him, my voice shaky. He didn't notice it though. "Okay." He said. "If I'm not back soon, like in ten minutes, just go in after me." I said to him. "Nothing is going to happen kid." He said. I had a pleading look on my face. He sighed and then he nodded his head.

Once I stepped outside the car and walked a little, it started to rain. "GREAT!" I yelled to the sky. "CAN ANYTHING ELSE GO WRONG?!" I added. Ikuto laughed at my reaction. I stuck my tongue out at him. Then his eyes opened wide. "Amu, watch out!" He pointed to the left side of me. There was a huge truck coming right at me and he didn't notice I was there. I ran away from its direction. I wasn't hit by it. I sighed in relief and then I got furious. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING IDIOT!" I yelled at the man in the truck. Then I took my shoe off and threw it at the truck. I caught some words from the man's mouth. "Go away from here!" Must have been a mistake. My sneaker fell to the floor after hitting the truck and I grabbed it and put it back on.

Ikuto laughed since my outcome at the man and since I was soaking wet. "Shut up!" I demanded. He wouldn't stop so I just stormed inside the motel leaving him laughing his butt off.

When I reached the door, I heard scary noises coming from the bushes. I ran back to Ikuto's car in fear. "I-Ikuto, there's a n-noise coming from the bushes." I said scared. "The wind probably." He said.

Then something hit me in the back of my head. It was a huge spider! "AHHH!" I screamed fearfully. Ikuto out his hand around my neck and grabbed the spider. "It's fake." He replied. "Can you just go check the bushes? Please?" I pleaded. He sighed and stepped out of the car.

When we reached the bushes, he examined it. Then I was pulled away from him before he could even see. "Amu, there's nothing here." He said. "Amu?" I could hear him call out my name.

"Ikuto!" My voice was muffled since something was over my mouth. But he probably heard it since I heard footsteps run this direction. I didn't even get to see what pulled me away. I turned around to see a…skeleton! I yelled. Ikuto rushed over here and saw me with the skeleton. "A s-sk-skeleton!" I yelled, pointing to the figure. "Yeah right." He said sarcastically.

He pushed the skeleton aside to reveal some teenage boys. Then they ran off. But they shouted something before they disappeared from our sight. "Get out! They'll come for you!" They yelled. Then they vanished.

"Just some idiots." He sighed. "Oh okay." I sighed, but in relief. "Okay, bye." He said with his hands in his pockets, his back hunched over. He walked back into the car. Then I reached for the door knob and entered.

When I got in there were cobwebs everywhere! I walked into one and almost screamed. Everything was made out of wood and there were scratches on the walls which scared me to death. There was even some red dried stuff on it. _Blood?_ I ignored it since I was probably going to scream if I thought it was that.

Everything was dark except for one room. I really didn't want to enter it but there was a light coming from it. When I walked over there something touched my foot. I almost shrieked but I held it in. I looked down to see a…_hand_. Some hair was on the black, tangled up hair was also on the hand.

I knelt down and examined the hand. The hand belonged to a head. The head had black hair all over it, covering its face. The head wasn't cut off; it was attached to a body. I moved the hair off of the face and saw scratched all over the face of a…._teenage girl_. When I looked around the whole place was with only _teenage girls_ no teenage boys. I was seriously getting scared now. Where was Ikuto? Only a minute had passed though. _'Ikuto…help!'_ I thought unconsciously in my head.

What the hell was this place? A _slaughter_ house or something? I realized the red stuff on the wall was _blood_. The scratches were made by the dead teenage girls. The problem was _I _was a _teenage girl_. I was crying all of a sudden. But my crying was barely audible.

I wanted to head back outside but I got lost. I heard the front entrance of the door creak and then close. Then I heard a click. It had locked. "I-kuto?" I whispered. "Y-you better not be d-doing this." I whispered. I first thought it was the teenage boys, but they left already. No answer. It couldn't have been Ikuto. Only three minutes had passed.

I started to head upstairs. That's when I realized something. The _newspaper_. The _headlines_. It was…_true_. I started to sweat and cry more. _'Ikuto…please come now!'_ I yelled in my mind. For some reason I couldn't talk anymore. I was in total fear. The man in the truck was right, and so were those teenage boys! I dialed Utau's number on my phone. "Hello?" She asked. "U-Utau!" I cried. "Amu?! What happened! You sound like you're scared!" I heard her put it on speaker. I heard everyone's voices, too. "I-I'm in a s-slaughter h-house! Remember the newspaper headlines? I'm in th-there! I-Ikuto is waiting for me outside. He doesn't know that I-I'm in one! The intersection is closed and we have no money! So we thought of going to a m-motel but this one is bad! The door is locked; there are scratches and blood on the wall, and dead teenage girl bodies everywhere! Utau! I'm scared!" I told her everything while crying. "Hinamori!" Kukai probably grabbed the phone from Utau. I can even hear Utau and everyone else cry in the background. "I'm calling Ik-" My phone died. I dropped it. I was petrified.

Maybe someone else was in the lighted room that was stuck here, too. Like the good guys! I walked into the room too see that a movie was being played. It was a _horror_ movie. In the movie when the guy was killed by I think the real man in 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' I screamed, shut my eyes, and covered my ears. The killer was a _real life guy_. It was based on a _real_ event. And I watched the ending of the movie with Utau, Rima, Kuaki, Yaya, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Ikuto. The killer wins and the girl dies in the end.

I opened them when I heard footsteps coming from behind me. "Ikuto?" I whispered, my voice shaking tremendously. I turned around and gasped. **Wrong**. It _wasn't_ Ikuto. It was five men and they all had knives in their hands. Their shirts were covered in blood. I started to cry even more.

I tried to run away but they brought me in the room were the movie was being played and locked the wooden door. I scratched on the door, hoping I wouldn't go in. I knew that was impossible though. This was a _horror movie_. Since when did the good guys win? Or even more importantly, when did the girls win? They only win when they were with their lovers. Apparently I had none. Where was my lover? Where was my knight in the shinning, white armor? Where was _Ikuto_?

I was strapped in a chair. I tried to get out and I succeeded. But after I tried to make an attempt to run I was thrown to the floor. Nine minutes past. Where was Ikuto?

Were the five men going to _rape_ me? _Torture _me? One of the men brought the knife up to my shoulders. They slid it down causing blood to drip out from my skin. I winced in pain. I tried to fight back but they blocked all my attempts. I couldn't escape. Ten minutes past. Where was Ikuto? _'Ikuto!'_ I screamed in my mind. "Ikuto!" I screamed out loud. I was silenced by one of the men when they slide the knife down my thigh. They laughed at my pain. They were Sadists. Tears were falling out from my eyes but I couldn't scream anymore. My mouth was being covered and I was defenseless. _'Ikuto…'_

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

Eight minutes passed. Maybe she found help? Probably. So boring being alone without her.

My phone rang. It was Kukai. I picked up. "He-" I was cut off by him. I heard crying in the background for some odd reason. "Tsukiyomi!" He yelled at me. He only calls me by my last name when he is dead serious. "Get your ass in the motel! That is a _Slaughter House_! Read the damn newspaper for once! Amu is going to be _slaughtered!_" My eyes widened and Kukai cut the phone. I dropped the phone and reached for the newspaper. The house on the cover looked very similar to the motel. Wait a second, it _is_ the motel! My thoughts drifted back at Amu.

"_Not motels! I hate them! They are so scary! Like the newspaper! Like in the scary movies!" Amu moaned. "Let's just go there for now. Those things are fake." I reassured me._

That truck driver. He called something out, too. I think it was, "Go away from here!"

"_I'm gonna check if there's anyone there, okay?" She asked me. "Okay." I said. "If I'm not back soon, like in ten minutes, just go in after me." She said to me. "Nothing is going to happen kid." I said. She had a pleading look on her face. I sighed and then I nodded his head._

"_Nothing is going to happen kid."_

"_Nothing is going to happen kid."_

"SHIT!" I yelled to the sky. I jumped out of my car, not caring if I got wet or not.

I ran to the motel entrance. The door wouldn't move. It was locked. What the hell do I do now?! Amu…she's probably getting tortured right now. My anger boiled up. Then I kicked the door down.

When I ran inside cobwebs hit my face. I didn't care right now. I just pushed them away. I was running until I tripped on something…or _someone_.

I looked beside me to see a dead teenage girl. I didn't want to be disrespectful. I placed her gently to the side.

When I actually looked around there was blood and scratches all over the walls. Also, there were a lot of dead teenage girl bodies.

I heard muffled screams coming from upstairs. _'Amu!'_ I raced up the stairs. I found her phone on the floor. I picked it up and placed it in my pocket.

I tried to hear carefully where the screams were coming from. It was coming from behind a closed door. When I reached for the door knob and turned it, it wouldn't turn all the way! It was locked! When I put my ear against the door I could hear someone call my name. It had to be Amu! I stepped back from the door and ran and pushed against it. No use. I needed something to get me going. When I heard Amu scream again, that triggered my anger.

I pushed against the door again and it fell open. The scene I saw in front of me left my eyes opened wide and t more anger boiled up inside of me. Amu was cut and bleeding with five men around her laughing at her pain.

My hands turned into fists and I started to clench at them. One man got up and charged towards me while the others were still hurting Amu. I still heard her muffled screams and the laughter from the Sadists, which made me angrier. I dodged his attack and he stumbled forwards. He charged at me again and I grabbed his knife. I have to thank Amu for all those fights she and me had. Without them I would have been a goner. Then I drove the knife into his knee which made him fall to the floor in pain. I should have killed him but another man was running after me.

The other man tried to throw the knife at me but I dodged it. Where was Yoru when I needed him?! Oh man, he was with Kukai and the others. So were Amu's Charas. I ran towards the wall and pulled the knife out from it and placed in the man's shoulders.

Another man without me noticing ran towards me and hit me with the knife on my shoulders. Luckily, he only scraped in and not digging it in there. I was in pain but I didn't care. I had to help Amu. I took the knife from his hands and pushed it into his left leg.

The fourth man ran towards me and another man ran towards me at the same time. I was hopeless. The other man pushed me to the floor and started to kick me. The other man was about to hit me but then something blocked my view of him. When I saw pink I knew who it was. It was Amu! She took the kick for me instead of him.

I was so angry that I pushed her to the side, gently, and shot up with my fists ahead of me. Making me hit the man in the jaw. Hopefully it was broken.

When I turned around I saw the other man holding Amu by the neck with a knife against her neck. "Move and she'll die." He threatened. I didn't know what to do. But then Amu kicked him in…a _hurtful_ place and he fell to the floor. Then I took the knife from him and threw it to the side. There was no point in killing them. That's the police's job.

Amu was leaning against the wall and then she fell down to the pain in her legs. I went beside her and started to help her up.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

Just when I thought I was a goner Ikuto showed up.

He started to hit and punch the other guys. But when the two men let go of me and chased after him he was hopeless. He was getting kicked by one man and the other man was about to kick him hard.

Then I appeared before him and took the kick. I mean he was _saving_ me. Thank you Kukai and Utau.

Then he pushed me to the side gently and punched the other guy in the jaw. When he was finished with that the other man held me by the neck with a knife pushed against it. I could feel some blood fall from my neck. I decided to do something. I kicked him in his…_hurtful_ place. He fell down in pain. That was thanks to Ikuto when we were in the beach having a war. If it wasn't for that, who knew what could have happened! I could tell Ikuto wanted to kill them all but he knew it wasn't his job.

Then I was leaning against the wall and fell down to the floor. I couldn't handle the pain in my legs or anywhere in my whole body anymore. And Ikuto's shoulder must hurt, too. He was cut there.

Ikuto rushed to my side and started to help me up.

I started to cry on his shirt. "Ikuto! I-I was so s-scared!" My cries were muffled but I was sure he could hear it. "Shh. It's okay now." He hugged me and patted my head. I was so relieved that he was here.

Then he picked me up bridal style and went outside the house. He set met down in his car and he sat in the driver's seat. He ripped some of his clothes off and covered up my cuts. "I'm going to call the police." He said. I nodded and he called them over here. He was about to call everyone else but the phone died. "Shit! My phone is dead." He said. "I dropped mine in the...motel." I said softly. The he reached into his pockets and pulled out my phone. "Here." He gave me my phone. "It's dead." I sighed.

When we saw the police coming, he drove out of here.

It started to rain heavily and lightning and thunder filled the sky. When we were driving, I couldn't see anything, and I was sure Ikuto couldn't either. Fog filled the air. Nothing was visible anymore.

The road started to become bumpy and Ikuto couldn't control the car anymore. The wheels started to skid due to the watery road. Ikuto tried to get hold of the car again but he failed to do so.

Everything became dark, it was night time. Ikuto let go of the steering wheel because he knew he couldn't control it. Then he hugged me from his seat.

We were going into the grass and the mud. Everything became so rigid and it felt like we were going down a hill. The car wasn't rolling but it felt like we were going downwards. The fog disappeared and I could see we were going down a hill!

The car was rolling down the hill. We were about to fall into the ocean but then we hit a tree and the car stopped. The car was right side up but I still felt dizzy. We were completely lost but they were two good things still in play. The car didn't explode and Ikuto was with me.

Ikuto let go of me and tried to start the engine. It wouldn't start. "You should stop trying. You might cause the car to blow up." I said. But after I said that I gulped. "Don't worry, we won't die here." He reassured.

I remembered his cut. I ripped some of my clothing off and pulled his arm closer to me. "What are you doing?" He asked me, looking at me like I was crazy. "Helping you." I answered him. Then I tied it across his wound. "There! Now it's sealed up." I smiled. "Thanks." He muttered. "Welcome!" I said cheerfully.

Then he brought the subject back up. "I shouldn't have let you go in there by yourself." He said, regretting what happened before. "I'm such an idiot!" He punched himself on his thigh. "I should have realized that it was the motel! I still made you go inside even though you said you didn't want to!" He was starting to regret everything. "It's okay." I told him. "It's not okay!" He yelled at me, bringing his head up to face my eyes. "I'm okay now. You came and saved me." I reassured him. "But I couldn't prevent what they did to you." He murmured. "We can't go back in time. So we should just be happy that nothing else bad happened. Like at least they didn't kill m-" I was cut off by him. "Don't say that!" He yelled at me. He looked like he was furious.

I hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered to him.

It was silent for sometime. "Did they…_rape_ you?" He asked suddenly. "No." I replied quickly. He sighed in relief. "Well we better get some sleep." He said to me. I nodded. "You can sleep in the back." He pointed to the back seats. "There is more space." He said. "Unless…you want to sleep on my lap." He smirked. I blushed. But for some reason…I missed his pervertness. "N-no! This is no time for y-you to act like a p-pervert!" I stuttered. He chuckled.

I jumped my way to the back. But when I tried to fall asleep I couldn't. It was too cold.

Then I was lifted from the back seats and I was on top of something, with arms around my waist to keep me warm. There was also a jacket on top of me. "Huh?" I looked below me to see Ikuto trying to keep me warm. "P-pervert!" I tried to escape his grasp but he wouldn't let me break through. "Just trying to keep you warm." He said. He smiled at me. I couldn't help it so I smiled back. Then I snuggled against him until me and him fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes the light from the sun struck my eyes. It was too much so I looked around, thinking this was my house, and I suddenly got us and walked towards the door. I forgot this was Ikuto's car so I fell down to the car floor.

"Oww." I said while rubbing my butt. "Huh? Where am- Oh yeah, Ikuto's car." I reminded myself.

"I see you're awake." I heard a sleepy voice come from behind me. I turned around to see it was Ikuto. "What are we going to do? We don't have money, our cell phones dies, everyone's probably worried, _and _school is going to starts." I stated out. "Wait…SCHOOL IS GOING TO START?!" I blurted out. "Guess we have to miss it." He said normally. "How can you be so casual about it?" I asked him. "Not the first time I skipped." He replied. I sighed. I should have guessed.

"Well we better get the stuff and start walking." He said getting out of the car and to the trunk. I followed him. "Walking?! We'll die!" I yelled out. "Maybe we'll find some help." He said grabbing my stuff and his stuff. He handed me my stuff and I took it. "It's not that far. Just a couple of miles." He said. "MILES?!" I yelled again. "Like track." He stated. "Ready?" He asked. I groaned and nodded my head. Then we moved out.

"How much time passed?" I asked him getting tired quickly. "A couple of hours." He replied not tired a bit. "I just wanna rest!" I complained, falling to the floor. "Oh really?" He asked me. I could hear the mischief in his voice. "Uh huh." I replied, relaxing on the ground.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind loosing this." He said to me. I got up and whirled around. My eyes opened wide. He was holding a picture of Tadase while he was sleeping. I had secretly taken a photo of it.

"Wh-where did you g-get _that_?" My nervous voice asked him, rising higher. "Found it." He replied while smirking. It took me a minute to realize he was lying. "YOU DIDN'T _FIND_ IT! YOU LOOKED THROUGH MY STUFF!" I yelled at him.

I ran up to him trying to get the picture out of his hands. I failed to do so. His height; he was taller than me. He held his hand high up in the air, making sure I wouldn't reach it. "Uh uh uh." He said in a no-no voice. "You have to work for it." He stated. "Work for it?" I restated. He nodded his head a 'yes'.

"What type of work?" I asked him knowing the type of pervert he is. "Easy work. Just keep up with me." He answered. Then he grabbed his stuff and started to run to the direction we needed to go to head home.

It took me sometime to realize what he meant. He didn't want me to lack behind. "EASY?!" I screamed to the sky that even the heavens could hear me. This would be _hard_. Easy for him to say. He's on the track team. For heck sake, he's on _every_ sport team. I could hear him laughing from my realizations. I grabbed my stuff and ran over to the nuisance.

When I finally reached him I was all out of breath. "Does it take you that long?" He asked me. I knew he was trying to hide his laughter in his voice. I glared at him. "Easy for you to say, Mr. _Sportsman_." I spat back. "Sportsman, huh?" He chuckled.

We weren't near the highways anymore. Instead we went into a forest type of place. We halted to a stop because we had reached a two – way direction.

"Which way?" I asked while turning my head both ways to look at which way looked better. "Right." – "Left." We both said at the same time. "Definitely left." Ikuto said. "No…definitely right." I said back to him.

He turned to face me and I turned to face him, too. We both narrowed our eyes at each other. "Left." He said through his teeth. "Right." I sounded the same as him.

It looked like he was about to loose his patience; the same goes for me. "If you're going to be a pain about it, _you_ go _right_ and _I_ go _left_." He stated rather gruffly. "Couldn't agree more! Fine!" My hands flew up into the air. I stomped my way to the right passage and he stomped his way to the left passage.

When I kept going straight I saw a shadow in the trees. I stopped to examine it from afar. The figure reminded me so much of the man at the…_slaughter house_? _'Must be my imagination!' _I concluded. I shook my head and began to walk straight again.

"Ew." That was all I could say when I ended up in a swamp. "Should I look around some more?" I asked out loud to myself. "Nah, I'm already lost." I answered myself. I sighed and sat down on the nearest, cleanest, rock. Maybe Ikuto would come?

As time passed by I began to become sleepy. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a twig snap in half. My head sprung up and I turned it in all directions to look around. _'Had someone stepped on it?'_ I asked in my head. "Ikuto? You there? Ikuto?" I asked that echoed throughout the whole swamp.

I decided to get up from the rock and try to find my way out. I was about to head into another passage way but someone's hand muffled my mouth and their hand went around my stomach. Then before I knew it, I was pulled into the shadows against my own will.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I kept walking straight in the left passage way until I hit the highway again. Yes! I was right! I have to remind Amu about this. Oh yeah, Amu… I wonder what she's doing and where she is. Well I mean it _was_ her fault. She should have just listened to me…

I should try to find some help first though. Then I spotted a news truck heading my direction.

I know running like an idiot while chasing something isn't my thing, but this calls for it. I inhaled a lot of breath. Then I ran over to the vehicle.

I kept running and running shouting at them to stop. They probably couldn't see me. I grabbed their attention by yelling some rubbish at them.

"What did you say?" The man who was driving the car, stopped on the place where cars can stop if they run out of gas. I panted heavily. "Sorry about that." I apologized. He just eyed me carefully. "Where are you going right now?" I asked, trying to sound very appealing. His features on his face seemed to relax now. "Just to the slaughter house and capture some news." He answered. "I heard that the men were in jail now." I told him. Heard? I _knew_. His answer took me back fully.

"Yeah, the four of them are." He replied. "_Four?_ Weren't there _five_?" I asked him curiously. "Ya, but the other one who didn't look much injured, fled before the police caught him." He answered. My eyes were kind of wide. "What's wrong? You don't look that good anymore." He worried. I regained my posture again. "Nothing. But do you know what direction he went in?" I asked him. "I think it was the right passage way in the forest." He replied. "Well, better be off now." He said goodbye and left.

I forgot to ask him for help but I didn't care. _'Didn't Amu go that direction?'_ I asked in my mind. She _did_, didn't she? I dropped all my stuff onto the ground and ran to her direction.

When I got there I realized I was in a swamp. _'A great location for criminal things, eh?'_ I said in my brain. Then I started to investigate around. I spotted pink. Must be Amu. I sneakily waked there.

I hid behind a tree and observed what the criminal was doing to Amu. He had her in a position which she could not yell for help. His hand was around her stomach and his other hand covered her mouth, muffling everything that came out.

I heard him whisper something that I could barely catch. It was something like this, "Be…Qu…An…I…Won…Hur…ou". I saw tears spill from her eyes.

I was completely defenseless for this guy. I saw a knife shine in his pocket and I had nothing. That's when I cracked.

I saw his hand around her stomach slowly slide upwards. I knew where he was going to stop. Anger started to rise within me and I grabbed a stick.

I was trying to aim for the perfect the perfect shot at his forehead. Then I bolted forward and threw it.

The man let go of Amu and his forehead was bleeding. Then I grabbed Amu's hand and started to run.

"I-Ikuto!" She was probably still in shock that I was here. I flashed her a smirk. Then I ran faster. This is where all the fights with Amu and track pay off, even Kukai's soccer games!

From the corner of my eye I could see the mad man still run after us. He was also aiming a knife at Amu. When he threw it I pushed her aside and it stung my back. I didn't fall down though, I kept running. "Ikuto!" Amu realized that I was cut deeply.

I was beginning to break down. The cut on my shoulder also started to sting more. Amu realized this and she grabbed my hand tighter, pulling _me_. She was ahead of me now and I was behind her. That's when I heard police sirens.

She ran towards the sirens until we spotted police cars driving this way. Amu stopped and waved her arms up in the air calling the police cars to come over here. The police men probably heard and they drove over here.

Amu told them the way of the Sadist and they raced over there with guns in their hands. While I and Amu waited to see if the man got caught the other police men ran there, too.

Soon enough they caught the man and they shoved him into the police car, manacled around his hands.

A police officer came up to us. I couldn't speak up due to the pain so Amu talked. "Do you need help?" he asked us. Amu shook her head a 'no'. Did she forget that we were walking home?! "No thank you. Thanks for the offer though." She replied, smiling at him. He nodded his head and left in his cars. Then I blacked out.

When I woke up, I saw it was night time and I lying was on the floor with my head on something soft. I looked up to see honey colored eyes. "So you're finally awake, huh?" She asked me, smiling. I was resting on her knees. Then I remembered what she told the officer.

My head sprang up and I was now sitting on the floor. Then the pain panged through my body again. I cringed. "Take it easy." She told me in a soft voice. "Why did you tell them we didn't need help?! We _needed_ it!" I yelled at her. She seemed to be taken back and then she scratched the back of her head. "Sorry about that, I forgot. I was too busy wondering how to cover up all those wounds." She replied pointing to my wounds. Then I touched the places where the cuts were. She patched them all up with parts of her clothes. "Thanks." I muttered under my breath. "What was that? The Perverted Playboy Tsukiyomi Ikuto saying thanks to _me_? Can you repeat that?" She teased. My lips just formed a smirk. "So Amu, did you feel happy that you patched my wounds up?" I asked her. "Eh?" Was all she could say. "I mean you got to see my bare skin on my arms and my bare chest." I said slyly. "P-PERVERT!" She yelled out. I laughed knowing that she got back to her usual self around me.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

"Jeez, do you always have to be mean? Can't you be nice for a while?" I pouted. "Nice like who? Tadase?" He said Tadase's name a bit gruff. "I take that back. I wouldn't want you to be like Tadase." I said while he started to lie on the grass. He seemed to be startled since he shot right back up. "Why is that?" He asked me. "Because then I would have two boys to like and that I have to decide over." I replied. "Or is it…that you'll miss me being perverted towards you." How I knew he was smirking! "Must you always ruin the moment?" I asked irritated. "Oh, so there was a _moment_ between us right now?" I was getting ticked off.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

So she **doesn't** like me like _that_. Should have guessed that she only likes Tadase. But it's not like I have feelings for her! I just wanted to know because friends have the right to….don't they?

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

"GAH! You're always twisting up my words!" I whined. Then he went behind me and hugged my waist from behind. "L-let go of me you p-pervert!" I said while trying to get myself out of his grip. He just snuggled his face up in my hair. My eyes twitched and then I finally broke through. "Aww, Amu-_chan _ruined the _moment_." He pouted. "Don't call me Amu-chan!" I demanded. "Hm…would you let _Tadase_ call you that?" He brought up suddenly. "Depends on the situ- WAIT WHY ARE YOU EVEN ASKING THAT?!" I was about to tell him how I would actually feel. "'Cause I wanted to." He replied coolly, lying on the floor with both of his hands locked together behind his head.

I lied down beside him in the same position. Silence was between us. I decided to bring _that_ topic back up. "Hey…when will you tell me why you sang those songs?" I asked him nervously. He just stared at me. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "I-is there s-something on my face?" I asked. He sighed. "Why do you want to know?" He muttered to me. "Isn't that what friends do?" I asked him, cocking my head to one side.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

Friends, huh? Why do I even care what she thinks of me… "So friends go into another friend's business." I asked her. "Yeah. When their worried about the, sure!" She replied cheerfully. Worried about me? Don't be. Then I spoke my mind.

"So you're saying you're worried about me?" I asked her sitting up. "I guess you can say that." She replied also sitting up. I brought my knee up and rested my elbow upwards on it, making my chin fall into my palm.

"Don't be." I murmured under my breath, so she wouldn't hear. Too late. "Why shouldn't I be?" She asked, her voice growing a little more powerful. "Because it's my business." I replied sighing. "Remember our deal?" She asked me. "What dea-" She was talking about the deal we made at my Beach House. About when she tells me who she likes I'll tell her why I sang those songs. "Yes." I replied in the same type of voice I had been using the whole time we were talking.

"I said I'll tell you when I see my ideal guy if you tell me why you sang those songs, right?" She asked quickly. I nodded like it was obvious. "Then you're going to find out who I like next week. The week before my parents and Ami return. That was the deal I made with you that night. And you're condition was that I had to…kiss you." She said my condition softer than the rest. But she's going to tell me who she liked. _'Don't get your hopes up.'_ I sighed mentally. Then a pang went through my head. Why _should_ I even get my hopes up? I already know who she's going to say. But maybe she won't? Why am I even _hoping_ she won't say his name?! I groaned mentally.

"Now you have to tell me why you sang those songs." She stated. "I don't feel like it." I said in a bored tone. "Ikuto it was a _deal_." She purposely emphasized the word 'deal'. "Sheesh, why do you even want to know?" I tried to sound like I was getting annoyed. "Because that's what friends do." She smiled. "Am I not a friend?" She said sarcastically. _**'I wish you can be something more than that.'**_ I heard someone say. "Hey did you hear that?" I said a bit stunned. "Hear what?" She asked curiously. "Nothing." I calmed down. Must have been my imagination.

"Okay tell me now." She demanded. "Amu..." I groaned. "Can't you just let it slide?" I asked her. "Do you _want_ each day in your life to be hell?" She asked me, almost sarcastically. "If it means this, then yes." I held my ground up. "Please Ikuto! You said if you were in a good mood! Wait, what makes you in a good mood." She asked me quickly. I smirked. "Let's see…that event on the beach did. When you were swimming back from the water and I saw your chest…_bare_." I answered her slyly. Soon enough her cheeks turned a vivid color of red. "P-pervert!" She yelled the words I expected. "But seriously." She sounded serious again. "Maybe a…_kiss_?" I emphasized 'kiss'.

She groaned. "Will you tell me then?" She asked, still upset about it. "Yeah, but you have to use it." I added along with my condition. "It?" She asked. I pointed to my tongue. Her eyes widened but then she just moaned in sadness again. I heard a gruff 'fine' come from her.

She was just staring at me. "Any day." I said impatiently. "Can you close your eyes?" She pleaded. "This isn't the first time you know." I reminded her. "Please!" She begged. I sighed and closed my eyes. Then I felt something soft against my lips.

I opened my eyes to meet two closed ones. She opened her mouth and I opened mine. I could tell that she reluctantly shoved her tongue in my mouth and then she touched the tip of my tongue and pulled it back inside her on mouth.

She was about to pull away but then I place my hands on her back and pushed, deepening the kiss. Now her eyes shot open and she was trying to squirm out of the position. I kept on kissing her until I needed some air. Then I drew back and so did she.

She wiped her mouth. "Happy?" She asked me angrily. "Yes Amu-_chan_." I replied smirking. She scooted away from me. I chuckled at the girl. "I won't bite Amu…but then again…that depends _where_." I purposely added the seductive tone to my voice. "You're a perverted playboy, you know that?" She said that to me in more of a stating tone than an asking tone. "And I love every second of it." I smirked.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

Silence fell upon us. Then I got the courage to speak up. "I kissed you. Now tell me why you sang those songs." I said in my cool and spicy voice. He just let out a big sigh. "Don't tell anyone, got it?" He said sharply. I nodded my head.

"Which songs are you referring to?" He asked me. "The second one and the third one." I replied. "Then they will be answered in the same answer. Listen carefully because I will not repeat it." He was becoming serious. If looks could kill, I would die right now. I was starting to become afraid. "Amu, am I scaring you?" He asked meeting my gaze. "No." I replied weakly. "Don't lie." He said that so gruff that I flinched from it. I just nodded my head slowly, giving in. "Then we're getting into the mood." He said quietly. _'Mood? What mood?'_ I asked subconsciously in my head.

He sighed heavily. His eyes went downward and his hair was covering his eyes, too. "I sang those songs because I feel like that. Before Kukai and Nagihiko came into my life, heck, even Tadase, I was a pained teen. I met them in middle school. I tried to ignore them every day since I didn't want anyone close to me, but they never gave up, so I gave in to them and became their friends. After I met them I started to get out more and more each day. Time passed and I turned into a natural playboy. I still feel those same emotions before I met them though. I _would_ rather feel _pain than nothing at all_. Sometimes I wish I would give it all to someone and it would already be over, everything. The people who came close to me would probably get involves with my dad's company. Sometimes and most of the time, I wish I could only feel pain and that I never met any of you. I wish it can already be over for m-" He was cut off by me slapping him **hard**.

He had a shocked look in his eyes and I had tears filled in mine. Then I embraced him in a hug. "You idiot! Why the hell would you regret that you met us?! Wouldn't you even care how _we_ would feel if we didn't meet _you_?! If I hadn't met you my life would be boring and be taken over by my outer character. If I hadn't met you I wouldn't have had so much fun in my entire life! And it's your _dad's_ company, not _yours_! You're not emo! You have friends that love you!" I yelled at him between my sobs. I pounded my fists onto his chest. Then I hugged him again but this time it was tighter and closer than before. "It's not over…it's not over…you're not alone…" I whispered softly to his ear.

I was surprised when he out his hands around me and pulled me closer. "Thank you." He whispered into my ear. I just kept on crying on his shirt.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

"…I wish it can be already over for m-" I was cut off by an immense pain on my left cheek and an echoing sound of a **hard slap**.

I looked up to see Amu's eyes filled with crystal tears and mine were filled with pure shock.

She immediately took me into an embracing hug.

"You idiot! Why the hell would you regret that you met us?! Wouldn't you even care how _we_ would feel if we didn't meet _you_?! If I hadn't met you my life would be boring and be taken over by my outer character. If I hadn't met you I wouldn't have had so much fun in my entire life! And it's your _dad's_ company, not _yours_! You're not emo! You have friends that love you!" She was saying this all between her crying and when she was pounding her fists onto my chests.

Then she pulled me in for another hug. The only difference between this one and the first one was that this one was tighter and closer. "It's not over…it's not over…you're not alone…" She whispered into my ear.

I didn't know what to say. But all her words shocked me. Not the type of shock when you open the door in a horror movie and the killer isn't there but the killer is right behind you. No. This kind of shock was the kind of shock when you loved someone for your whole life time and they finally confessed their love to you. Yes. **Exactly** like that.

Her words seeped through my heart. I hugged her back more tightly and closer than before. She seemed startled by my reaction, but she didn't draw back, she just hugged back. "Thank you." I whispered to her, softly as ever. I even cried a tear or two on her shoulder. This was the first, wasn't it?

After sometime of hugging, we pulled away from each other. Amu sniffed one last time. "How long have you been holding those tears in?" She asked me, her voice still shaky due to all the crying she did, and then she wiped off the remaining tears in her eyes. She realized?! "Awhile." I replied, adding a chuckle to the end of the sentence. "Good to know that I let it out and to feels good to let them out!" She added cheerfully. "Thanks again kiddo." I ruffled up her hair.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I was going to complain about him ruffling my hair but I let it slide since we were kinda…._bonding_, I guess. Then I heard something growl. I tried to hear where the sound was coming from. I heard it come from ahead of me. I looked in front of me to hear Ikuto's hungry stomach growl.

"Hungry?" I asked him, but I already knew that answer. "I guess so." He scratched the back of his head. I grabbed my bag and pulled out a container that packed the two sandwiches in them.

"Here you go!" I handed him both the sandwiches. "What about you" He asked me. "Not hungry." I replied. "Yeah right." He said sarcastically. "It's been almost day and we haven't eaten or drank anything." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. He finished eating his sandwich and then he handed me the other one. "Have it." He demanded. I shook my head and stuck my nose up into the air. "Don't make me." He smirked. _'OH NO! His smirk usually meant pervertedness'_ I opened up my mouth so I can protest but before I could, he captured my lips.

While he kissed me, something was passed into my mouth from his. "Swallow." He spoke during the kiss that was a one-sided kiss. That side would be _his_ side. When I did as told, he drew back from the kiss. "There we go! You ate it!" He was content since he accomplished his goal.

I wiped my lips. "Oh man! I didn't pack any water!" I groaned while looking through my bag. "I did." Ikuto smirked. "Really? Can I have some?" I asked. "Sure." His smirk became wider. I wonder why. "Where is it?" I asked, looking around. "In here." He opened up his mouth and pointed inside of it. I get it now. He meant his nasty _saliva_. "Pervert." I called him. "You know it." He grinned slyly. "You'll never change." I sighed.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I actually did Amu. I think you turned me more…_perverted_? "Nah." I lied. I actually don't know _how_ changed, but I _know_ I changed somehow.

Then we heard two cars coming. It was Tadase and Kukai.

"Over here!" We both yelled while waving our hands in the air. They were probably searching for us the whole time. I wonder if the skipped school just for us. They spotted us and drove over.

"Thank God we found you guys!" Tadase sighed in relief. "What were you guys doing?" Kukai asked. Me and Amu exchanged looks. "Bonding?" We both said, actually asked, at the same time. We both questioned ourselves. Then we laughed. Kukai and Tadase joined in. "Hop in!" Tadase said in a cheerful voice. I didn't know if it was meant for me and Amu, but I guess Amu knew. She hopped into his car while I got into Kukai's. But there was only one thing I couldn't answer today. Why was I changing?

**Nikki:: Phew, done.**

**Amu:: Your on vacation right?**

**Nikki:: Yeah, why ask?**

**Tadase:: You can update more now ^^**

**Ikuto:: Finally.**

**Tadase:: *whisperes to Ikuto* You shouldnt do that, she might make it a Tadamu story**

**Ikuto:: I mean...GREAT! :D**

**Amu & Tadase & Nikki:: *laughs***

**Ikuto:: Annoying...**

**Ikuto:: Please R&R!**


	18. Misunderstanding

**Nikki:: THX FOR THE REVIEWS :D And srry I couldnt upload earlier, new story I made. Anyways, heres the next chappie**

**Ikuto:: JUST START THE THING!**

**Amu:: Dont be mean**

**Nikki:: Fine**

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

"Thank God we found you guys!" Tadase sighed in relief. "What were you guys doing?" Kukai asked. Me and Amu exchanged looks. "Bonding?" We both said, actually asked, at the same time. We both questioned ourselves. Then we laughed. Kukai and Tadase joined in. "Hop in!" Tadase said in a cheerful voice. I didn't know if it was meant for me and Amu, but I guess Amu knew. She hopped into his car while I got into Kukai's. But there was only one thing I couldn't answer today. Why was I changing?

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

Tadase and me, alone in the car, _together_. I would have fainted right there but he was right beside me in the next seat to my left. Then the silence collapsed.

"Hinamori-san…is it o-okay if I can cal y-you Amu-chan?" He asked me, not taking his eyes off the road. I know it's really dark outside, like midnight-dark, but could I see a tint of…_pink_ on his cheeks? Yes, I can!

"S-sure. I mean I call y-you by your f-first na-name." I replied sheepishly, looking away from him and scratching the back of my head. I heard him sigh in relief. "Thanks…Amu-chan." He was now smiling sheepishly along with a brighter shade of pink.

While we were driving, I saw Kukai's car side by side to Tadase's. Then what happened next killed me.

Ikuto was there and he wrote something on a piece of paper that really pissed me off. I was going to read it to myself until he read it out loud. "_Strawberry-chan_, also known as, **Hinamori Amu**,_**kissed**__Neko-san_, also known ask, **Tsukiyomi Ikuto**." He blurted to the air. Thank God Tadase was driving and wasn't listening. Then I heard Kukai snicker. I took some paper out and wrote on it. Then I read it out loud. "I did **not** _**kiss**_ _you_!" I yelled at him. Kukai just laughed some more. "But _Strawberry-chan_, you even used your tong-" Before he finished what I knew he was going to say, I threw my shoe right at his head. Did I mention my shoe was high heels? Now I did.

"OW!" He yelled while rubbing his head. Kukai just laughed some more. Then I grabbed my other shoe and threw it at him. "OW!" He yelled, taking one hand off the steering wheel and rubbing his head. "Thank you _Big Brother_ for the laughter." I said in the sweetest voice I can manage and the cutest face I can put on.

"Let me drive." Ikuto demanded to Kukai. "Sure." Kukai agreed so easily. Then they switched seats…letting go of the steering wheel! "THAT'S ILLIEGAL!" I pointed out. "Who ever said we listened to the rules?" They asked in unison and then smirked their evil smirks. "Bastards." I muttered.

Then Ikuto called my name. I turned my head to look at him. What happened next came so fast.

He was holding my…_bra_. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?!" I yelled at him while pointing to the undergarment. "Found it." He said slyly. "YOU LOOKED THROUGH MY THINGS AGAIN!" I screamed at him. Then I faced Tadase. "Tadase-kun, I'm going to hop into Kukai's car and take care of something…or _someone_." I said evilly. "Umm...be careful?" Tadase suggested. "I will…" I lied. Ikuto was going to meet his funeral day today. Then Tadase went closer to Kukai's car.

"Kukai, get out from his car and jump here." I demanded to him. "Kukai, wait don't do it, she's going to _kill_ me." Ikuto told Kukai. "Hey Kukai, I heard that Utau needed help on her homework." I told him, smirking. "Sorry dude." Kukai said to Ikuto. Then he hopped into Tadase's car and I hopped into Kukai's.

"Have fun Ikuto!" Tadase said. "God help you!" Kukai laughed. "Oh shit." I heard Ikuto groan. I narrowed my eyes at him while smirking evilly at the pervert. "You're going to kill me aren't you?" He asked knowing the answer. I just nodded. Then hell awaited him.

I tried to grab the bra from him but he wouldn't give it to. "Give it back pervert!" I yelled at him. "Try to get it." His playful smirk was in place. Then I thought of an idea.

I pushed my lips onto Ikuto's. Then I sneakily grabbed the bra and pulled back. "I knew that would get you." I smirked. "Whatever. This is the only time you are winning." He muttered. I giggled.

"Hey, is it fun driving?" I asked him out of the blue. "Yeah. You have control." He grinned. "I can't wait till I'm 18!" I exclaimed. "Want to drive?" He asked me. "Are you crazy?! That's illegal!" I looked at him like her was a lunatic. "No ones driving on this rode." He stated out. "No thanks." I said looking the other way. Then arms were around my waist and I was pulled up and put in front of the steering wheel.

I was sitting on Ikuto's…lap. "What the hell?! Let me go!" I was flushed. Then he grabbed my left hand with his left hand and my right hand with his right hand. He placed them both on the steering wheel. Then he moved turned my hands. I was driving!

"Feels good doesn't it?" He asked me. I nodded. "You know what feels better?" He asked me. I shook my head. He went up to my ear. "You kissing me." He whispered seductively. "PERVERT!" I yelled at him. Then I got up from his lap and sat back on the other seat. "Aww you ruined the fun." He pouted. I just looked away.

The rest of the ride was quiet, _until_ we reached Ikuto's house to see Utau, Rima, and Yaya, with tears rolling down their cheeks and Nagihiko with a worried look plastered onto his face. But as soon as Tadase and Ikuto parked, they ran towards us.

I, Ikuto, Tadase, and Kukai, go out of the cars. "Amu! Ikuto!" The four yelled to us. Utau, Rima, and Yaya, all hugged me at once. Utau, I could tell, was crying so much that her eyes were red and puffy while black tears were falling from her sore eyes. Must be eyeliner or mascara.

When Nagihiko hugged me, everyone hugged me tighter. They were brushing against my wounds. I winced in pain. "Amu?" Utau was concerned by my writhing reaction to the hug. Soon Tadase, Kukai, and Ikuto, rushed over to me and the either while Utau and the rest stopped hugging me.

I looked at my legs and at my shoulders. I was bleeding again. Not heavily, but mild bleeding. Utau's eyes widened in shock. "Amu…is this what those _Sadists_ did to you?" I froze. I didn't want to remember at all. "THOSE ASSHOLES!" Kukai yelled out in rage. "Amu-chi?" Yaya was worried about why I had stiffened up at the question. "Amu, are you okay?" Rima started to fret. I was still frozen. Then a soft hand landed on my shoulders, one I knew to well.

"Yes those _Sadists_ did this to her. They did other horrible things, too. I'll tell you later about it." Ikuto said tightly through his teeth while he clenched his fists. My shoulders fell. I was relaxed now since he answered it for me. Utau embraced me in another hug, careful not to touch my wounds though. "Amu! I'm so sorry!" Utau said through her crying. Her voice was a bit muffled since she was crying on my shoulders. I patter her back and then I put my hands on her shoulders. I pushed forward gently. "It's not your fault." I soothed her.

She whimpered some more. She finally stopped and smiled. "It's getting late, take some rest." Nagihiko told all of us. Utau wouldn't let go of me, the same went for Rima. That was until Kukai dragged Utau away and Nagihiko picked up Rima. "Put me down!" Rima demanded while trying to break free from Nagihiko's grip. "Sorry Rima-chan. Orders are orders." Nagihiko said. "From who?!" An angry Rima asked. "Me." Nagihiko grinned. He accomplished his goal since Rima was now strapped in his car and was driving away.

"Let me go Soccer freak!" Utau struggled from his grip each second. "No can do pop princess!" Kukai dragged her to his car. "Who said _you_ can call me **that**?!" Her cheeks grew red from anger. "Me of course." He smirked, on that can compete with Ikuto's, but I still think Ikuto's would win. Then they drove off. I still could hear her yelling at him and him laughing.

"Should I give you a ride?" Tadase asked me. "I-It's okay. I'll walk." I replied. "Sure?" He asked concerned. I nodded my head. "Goodnight Amu-chan!" And with that he drove off.

I was feeling light-headed and dizzy. Next I knew what that I fainted. I could hear my name being called out, but…I never touched the floor.

When I woke up I saw Tadase ahead of me. "Tadase-kun?" I asked in shock. "Yes Amu-chan?" He asked princely. "I…I…lo-" I was cut off with his lips pressing against mine. I even kissed him back.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I was chuckling because of the fight going on between Utau and Kukai and Rima and Nagihiko.

"…I'll walk home." Amu replied to Tadase. _'Amu, walk alone, in the night? __**No way**__. Even though she can't. She's living with __**me**__.'_ "Sure?" He asked her, concern filling his voice. She nodded her head. "Goodnight Amu-chan!" Then he drove off. _'When did he start calling her Amu-chan?'_

I saw Amu get dizzy. She was about to fall down. "Amu!" I rushed over to her and caught her before she fell. I sighed in relief and brought her back into my house, in my room, on my bed.

I just stared at the girl. She finally woke up. She looked at me. "Tadase-kun?" She asked. I got an idea. I smirked.

"Yes Amu-chan?" I imitated his voice. "I…I…lo-" She was cut off by me kissing her.

To my surprise she kissed me back. Well I wasn't really surprised. Right now I was _Tadase_ **not** _Ikuto_. Then she started to play with my hair. **That really **_**turns me on**_.

While kissing her, I pushed her onto the bed. I kissed her rougher. Then she opened her eyes. Oh crap.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

Tadase was _kissing me_. I even kissed _back_. I started to wrap my fingers in his hair.

Then he pushed me down to the bed while we still were kissing. He kissed me rougher. Then I was shot in the head. This isn't Tadase. Tadase would never do _this_ without permission. Then I had several shots go through my head leading up to the biggest shot. How can this be Tadase if _Tadase_ went_**home**_?

I shot open my eyes quickly. I saw blue instead of blonde. I knew who it was. Only one boy I knew had blue hair.

I pushed him off me, breaking the kiss. "You pervert!" I yelled at him while wiping my mouth. "You're the one that kissed me back." He sat beside me. I scooted away from him. "I thought you were Tadase!" I stated my reasons. "So if I was Ikuto, myself, would you kiss me like that?" He faced me, eye to eye. "N-No! Not a p-pervert like y-you!" Damn my stuttering. His smirk dropped and he rolled his eyes. "Of course." He said in an annoyed tone. "You can't blame me for lov-liking him!" I was about to say 'love'. Thank God I caught myself before I let **that** slip.

"Yeah I can. Just like someone else." He said to me. "No! Why should I?!" I got up to my two feet. "I don't know." He shrugged. "Then why did you ask me?!" I was getting very pissed. "To see you boil up in anger." He chuckled. "Jerk!" I muttered.

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch." I was about to head off when he grabbed my wrist. "Hello? Are you forgetting the deal we made at the Mall?" He grinned slyly. I was trying to get out of it. I sighed and walked back to our bed. That just feels wrong though, saying 'our bed.' Gross much?

"No hugging, no kissing, and no anything else that has to do with _that_." I stated firmly. Then I got into the bed. "You're no fun." He pouted. Then he slid into the bed next to me.

He cuddled me. _He_ cuddled me. He _cuddled_ me. He cuddled _me_. "What happened to the rules?!" I tried to break free from his arms. "You didn't say anything about cuddling." He reasoned. "It falls in the same category!" I shot back. "Too bad." He said it like I was a little girl doing something bad. I just sighed. There's no use anyway, he's too strong. "Good night." I told him. "Good night." He whispered. Then I fell into a deep slumber.

When I opened my eyes the sun hit them. I turned around and put my head under the pillow. Then just when I was about to fall asleep, someone took the covers off of me. I reached for them back but I couldn't find them. I groaned and sat up. In Ikuto's hand was my blanket.

I closed my eyes and fell back onto the bed. "Ikuto, give me back my blanket." I said _while_ groaning. "Sure. Then you sleep more and miss school." He stated coolly. My eyes shot open. I flashed up on the bed. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?!" I yelled at him. I didn't even **want** to hear his response. I just ran into the bathroom to get ready.

After brushing my teeth, taking a bath, and dressing up, I arrived downstairs. "Look at the time! Let's go!" I grabbed Ikuto by the hand and we ran outside.

School was just a little more ahead. We didn't have to run anymore since we knew we were going to be there on time.

I heard my stomach growl. Great. Just great. I skipped breakfast and I'm starving now. "You should have just eaten breakfast." Ikuto told me. "I couldn't! Since _somebody_ didn't wake me up earlier, I had to rush to dress up and do everything else!" The whole time I was glaring at him. He let a chuckle escape from his lips.

"Be quiet!" I yelled at him. He reached into his pocket and took out a…granola bar? "Here. Eat it kid." He handed it to me. "Thanks." I whispered. Then I started to eat it.

We finally reached school! _And_ we were **on time**! We did whatever we needed to do in school. Then they bell rang, signaling that school was over for today.

I was getting packed up and I grabbed my hand bag with all my books in it and started to leave. But then Ikuto came and we walked to his car. I got it in and he started to get perverted. Typical. Then we headed to his house for some tutoring.

"I don't get it!" I complained. Ikuto sighed. "Amu, you're supposed to divide the variable and then multiply it by this number." He pointed to the other number which was 79. "I _still_ don't get it!" I whined. "Amu, if you say that again, I'll** kiss** you." He said annoyed by my complains.

I shut upped immediately. I did **not** want to be kissed by _him_. "It's hard!" I complained. He was going to kiss me, but I held out my hand to stop his lips from making mine sealed with his.

"You complained, I had every right." He smirked. "Last time I checked, you said you would kiss me if I said, _I don't get it_. But I said _It's hard._" I smirked in my victory. "But don't you enjoy my kisses?" He pouted. "N-NO!" I retorted. "Mhmm." He hummed, unconvinced. "I MEAN IT!" I tried to convince the perv. "Anyway, just do the problem." I sighed inwardly and outwardly, and then I started to stupid problem.

"I'M FINALLY DONE!" I cheered in my head and flung back onto the floor. "Now we can get onto more serious things." Ikuto looked at me and smirked. **Bad.** He wants to do something perverted. He was going to kiss me! How I knew? He's leaning down to me.

I grabbed my note book and put it in front of me. So he kissed my note book in other words. He leaned back. "Why did you do that?!" He complained. "I didn't say I wanted to be _kissed _by **you**." I smiled at my victory. "Hmp." He hummed.

"Hey Ikuto…." I tried to get his attention. "Yeah?" He asked in a bored monotone voice. "Remember when we were in the beach house…and I asked you that I needed help with something? Can you meet me on the Seiyo High School's front next week on Friday?" I asked, desperately waiting for his response. "Yeah, sure, whatever." He kept the same voice tone. "I'm serious." My voice was slightly firmer now. "I said I'll be there." He reassured. I thanked him. Then my cell phone rang. I got up from the floor and walked to my bag.

I went into the kitchen, then I picked the vibrant pink cell phone up and answered it. "Hello?" I spoke on one end of the line. "Hey, it's Rima." Rima answered to quickly and too jumpy. "So what's up?" I asked curiously. "Well those two guys at the mall, that we met and told you about, asked us on a date! And we said yes! On top of that, we think we're…falling…head over heels…for them?" She said everything too quickly except the last part. I was about to ask her something but then she cut in. "Wait, Utau wants to do a three-way call." Rima said. I told her sure. Then Utau joined in.

"Hey did Rima tell you yet?" She asked in the same jumpy voice as Rima. I sighed. "Yeah, she did." I replied. "So she told you that we're falling for them?" Utau added sheepishly. "Yep. But what are their names? You never told me!" I complained. I heard them both sigh on the other line.

"Well I like Kei, and Rima likes Ryo" Utau stated; I bet she was holding back a squeal. "They sound good. Tell me if they put you in trouble, I'll kick their asses." I smirked and chuckled at my response. "Amu!" They both yelled at me. "Fine, sorry." I didn't mean it though. If they broke their hearts, I _will_ kick their asses.

"So are you going to confess your love to them?" I asked, intrigued. "If we're talking about confessing, _we_ should be asking _you_ that." Rima stated boldly. "F-fine." I gave in. "We'll do it on the same date that you do it." Utau said happily. "I'm doing mine on Friday of next week." I replied. "Okay! I'm going to confess to Kukai. But I think I'm going to do mine at Seiyo's back instead of the front." Utau demanded. "I'll confess to Nagihiko on that same date. Then I'll do mine at Seiyo's school yard. After we confess to them we can go party somewhere!" Rima suggested. "At my house!" Utau said. "It's a deal!" We all said in unison.

…**:: Kukai's POV ::…**

Twenty-five minutes ago I was at Utau's house because she wanted to pick out clothes for some special event next Friday. Then the next minute she leaves me to call someone. And she's been on the phone for thirty minutes! Damn that purple phone!

I AM SO BORED! Wait, I heard my name in the next room. Should I eavesdrop? I shouldn't. I'll be invading her personal space. But…that is _fun_. I think I will.

"Okay! I'm going to confess to Kukai. But I think I'm going to do mine at Seiyo's back instead of the front." Utau stated.

_'Confess?! TO ME?! UTAU LOVES ME?! Is this why she wanted me to meet her at the school's back?! B-but, she's __**her**__ and I'm…__**me**__! Wait, do I like her back? I don't know! I need time!'_ I couldn't believe what I thought and heard. _**'You idiot. Of course you love her'**_What was that? I shook my head and went back into the living room.

I closed my eyes to think for a moment…about my feeling for Utau.

…**:: Nagihiko's POV ::…**

A girl can be on a phone for **so long**. Rima told me to come over to teach her how to dance for some special occasion next Friday. And now I'm here while she talks on her stupid, yellow phone!

How long has it been?! ONE HOUR?! Did I just hear Rima say my name? Should I eavesdrop? I mean it's wrong. But it's about me…I think I should.

"I'll confess to Nagihiko on that same date. Then I'll do mine at Seiyo's school yard. After we confess to them we can go party somewhere!" Rima suggested.

_'CONFESSION?! IS THIS THE SPECIAL DATE ON FRIDAY SHE WANTED ME TO GO WITH HER?! Wait…do I like her'_ I thought in my head, sorting this out. _**'No duh. You're in love with her Sherlock'**_ What was that just now? I need to think.

I went back to sit on the couch. I relaxed and closed my eyes. I needed to get things cleared.

I needed to think about my feelings for Rima.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

"Well Amu, are you _finally_ going to confess to Ikuto?" Utau asked me. "Y-Yeah. I just hope Ikuto confesses back to me and he says 'I love you, too.' But I guess I'll still love him if he doesn't say it back." I said sheepishly. "That's the spirit!" Rima cheered on. Then we laughed and talked some more.

…**.:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

Sheesh, do girls talk _that_ much on the phone? I'm so bored here! Maybe I should…eavesdrop? Nah, I'll be finding about too much. But finding out about stuff…about _Amu_…hell yeah.

I stood right behind the kitchen door, listening carefully.

"Y-Yeah. I just hope Ikuto confesses back to me and he says 'I love you, too.' But I guess I'll still love him if he doesn't say it back." She scratched the back of her head, but her voice was shy.

_'Amu…__**loves me**__? Do I love her back? Is this what she wanted to tell me next Friday?....__**Amu loves me**__.'_ Why couldn't I get that out of my brain?! _**'Because you love her back.'**_ A voice in my head said. _'I don't! I think of her as a friend! I need time to think.' _I concluded.

Then I ran into my room and shut the door lightly.

I lay on the bed, thinking about that one thought…thinking about my feelings for Amu.

…**:: Normal POV ::…**

Little did Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagihiko know, they should have listened to the _rest_ of the talk.

For Kukai:

"So if Kukai says it back, I can go and tell Kei that, since I have more confidence!" Utau exclaimed into the phone.

For Nagihiko:

"I hope Nagihiko says it back! Then I'll have more confidence to say it to Ryo!" Rima cheered.

For Ikuto:

"I mean Ikuto has always been there for me. I think he might say it back. I HOPE HE WILL! Then I will add more confidence to myself and I could tell…Tadase-kun that." Amu hoped.

Only if these teen boys knew what was _actually_ coming right at **them**.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

"So we'll all meet at my house to celebrate if they agree or if they don't." Utau repeated. "Yeah." I and Rima responded. "I hope they agree!" We all squealed.

"Well I better go to sleep now. We've been talking for so long! I'm sleepy, bye!" I told them. They said their good nights and byes and I shut the phone. I needed to go and sleep. Thinking about what awaits next Friday.

…**:: Amu's, Ikuto's, Utau's, Kukai's, Rima's, Nagihiko's POV ::…**

_'I'm in love!'_

**Ikuto & Kukai & Nagihiko:: WHAT THE HELL?!**

**Ikuto:: I THOUGHT THIS WAS AN AMUTO STORY!**

**Nikki:: I had to do this so in future event I can make it more Amutoy**

**Kukai:: IS THAT EVEN A WORD?!**

**Nagihiko:: I dont believe it is**

**Kukai:: By the way, WHO THE HELL IS KEI?**

**Nagihiko:: AND RYO?!**

**Nikki:: OCs? Well they leave in the next four, or five chappies**

**Kukai & Nagihiko:: THEY BETTER DISSAPEAR**

**Ikuto:: First of all, this is an AMUTO fan fic. So SHUT UP!**

**Kukai:: BUT THERE IS ALSO KUTAU, SO YOU SHUT UP!**

**Nagihiko:: HELLO! THERE IS ALSO RIMAHIKO! SO ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!**

**Nikki:: BE QUIET! ALL OF YOU! NOW ALL OF YOU DO THE HONORS!**

**Ikuto & Kukai & Nagihiko:: Please R&R!**


	19. The Devil

**Nikki:: Sorry for late upload D: Thx for reviews and here!**

**Amu:: How was the new eppie?**

**Nikki:: Shugo Chara Doki! Episode 80 wasnt that bad. I mean it had some Tadamu but in the end it said that the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key are drawing closer. ONLY FIVE MROE DAYS TILL SHUGO CHARA! CHAPTER 40! :D**

**Ikuto:: Sheesh, dont over react.**

**Nikki:: I AM NOT**

**Amu:: Lets start the story?**

**Nikki:: Sure.**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Doki!, and any of both of its character!**

_**Recap**_

…**:: Amu's, Ikuto's, Utau's, Kukai's, Rima's, Nagihiko's POV ::…**

_'I'm in love!'_

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

Three more days! Today's Tuesday; Friday will come quickly though, right? I sure hope so!

Today's class was boring! The whole time I was deeply in thought to see what will occur on Friday afternoon.

I took sneaky glances at Utau and Rima. They looked like they were dreaming about their _**wedding **__day_. I had to hold back a giggle at that thought.

However, when I looked around the classroom out of boredom, I saw Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagihiko, deep in though as well. They looked like they wanted to figure something out. I just wonder though…

The bell finally rang. I rushed out of the class room to go to lunch and meet everyone else. I also had to ask Tadase if he can meet me in front of the school this Friday afternoon.

When I reached the Lunch Room, I saw everyone already there waiting for my arrival. I smiled and walked over to them.

Rima gave me a look that was saying, 'ask-him-now'. I sent her a confirming look back that reassured her that I will ask him today. She smiled contently to herself, as well as I. But on the inside I was jumping and squealing, wondering how I was going to ask him. Confront or note? Well he might think of me as a coward if I ask him through a note. **Definitely confront**. I gulped in _a lot_ of air and opened my mouth to ask him.

"T-Tadase-kun?" Curse my stuttering! He turned his head to face me. "Yes Amu-chan?" He answered back n a sweet voice and in a princely manner fit for himself. _'Say it Amu! You can do it!'_ My inner voice encouraged me to go and ask him. I did as thought.

"Can you meet me in Seiyo's front this Friday afternoon around 5:00?" Confidence surely took over. "I m-mean if y-you w-want to. And if you d-don't l-like the t-time, I can s-surely c-change it." Then it failed me.

"No, no. It's okay. I'm good with the time. And sure! I'll meet you there." He agreed to everything I said! Well, except for the last part where my confidence died out on me. "R-really?!" I asked overjoyed. "Mhm." He hummed while nodding his head. "Thank you!" I thanked him quickly. Maybe…_too_ quickly. But right now I didn't care! He actually said yes! AMU WINS! AMU WINS! Oh wait. What if he doesn't have feelings for me? Wait again! But he has to! I mean he kissed me a few months ago didn't he? Well that was a while ago. Who am I kidding?! That was a **long time ago**. He probably found someone else. BUT WAIT…**AGAIN**! I shouldn't give up! There's always a chance! Right?! I mean I have a chance! He's calling me 'Amu-chan' now! I mean…I mean!...**WHAT DO I MEAN?! **Calm down Amu. When the time comes, the time comes. Yeah. I'll just wait till then.

Rima just stared at me like I was some crazy fan girl. 'What?' I mouthed to her with my palms facing upwards in the air, in front of me. She shook her head and sighed. I shrugged and went back to my thoughts.

"So anything new?" Kukai asked everyone, breaking me out of my thoughts. He asked so sudden; his voice was almost filled with…_excitement_? Maybe something huge was going to happen. Maybe he was going to _confess_ to someone? I don't know.

"Yes!" I and Rima shouted out right after the question was asked. Everyone else stared awkwardly at us. "I-I mean, n-no." We said sheepishly. "Uh huh…" Yaya said unconvinced. We laughed nervously. Then we just continued with the rest of the school day.

Did I mention that was going to extremely hard? I mean how are we supposed o focus on the studies when Friday is in three damn days?! WE CAN'T!

The day moved slower than ever. I finally got out of school and I was about to walk to Ikuto's house for tutoring when I was pulled aside into a dark alley. My mouth was covered and I was held by the waist.

"Sheesh, you made me wait all day. Let's go."

I knew it was man since the hand matched up the features on a man's and the voice was a man's voice.

Go where? I didn't want to be _raped_!

I didn't know what to do! I was panicking. Then I did the right thing.

I bit down on his hand, **hard**. Then I kicked him when boys don't like to be kicked, making him release his grip from me. Then I turned around and slapped the man straight across the face.

Then my eyes were opened wide. I backed away slowly until I went up against a brick wall. Then I slide down against it, still in shock.

This man was no ordinary man. It was…_Tsukiyomi Ikuto_. Ikuto…my best friend! Tears started to spill out of my eyes.

I had beaten him up. His left cheek was red due to the hard slap. His right hand was bleeding sine I bit down on it really hard; and he looked in deep pain because I inflicted immense pain in his private.

I couldn't believe it. I didn't know what to do. Should I help him? What if he hates me? I wanted to help him, but my feet followed in a different direction.

I threw him my napkin and ran to his house. _'Wait, why his house? Oh yeah, I still need to pass that test.'_ I reasoned in my mind.

I opened the door since it was already open and ran to his bedroom.

I shut the door and fell onto the bed, my front pushed down against the bed.

I clutched the pillow in my hands and drove my face into it. I started to cry. I actually hurt Ikuto more than a playful hurt. He probably hates me.

My sobs grew louder and louder. Now he probably hates me more since I made his bed wet and his pillow wet. Great.

Then I felt a hand rest on my head. I probably didn't notice anyone enter since I was sobbing too loud. But I already knew who it was. It was _Ikuto_. I didn't even want to turn around. I was too scared. I just laid in the position I was in when I first got in here. I tried to control my sobs so they won't be loud enough; but I failed. It was even _louder_.

I felt him pushing me softly. Signaling me to turn over. I didn't yet. Then he put his hand under my stomach and tried to turn me over. He succeeded. Great; now I have to face him.

When he turned me over, I shut my eyes closed, tightly. I didn't want them to open.

After some minutes passed, I figured he left. I mean why would he stay that long for me? I decided to open my eyes…only to meet two meet two azure ones staring at me.

"Don't bother closing them. It's not like I'm going to eat you up." He sighed. I just looked down. "Unless of course…you want to start hav-" He smirked but was cut off by me. "PERVERT!" I yelled at him while I blushed; I jerked my head up. He chuckled. "Looks like I have you back to your annoying self." He smiled. "Yeah, thanks. Wait…_annoying_?! I AM NOT ANNOYING!" I figured out what he meant. Am I that slow?

He started to laugh. Not chuckle. But laugh! Then I remembered what I did.

"S-Sorry about that." I whispered. "Yeah, you should be." He said. "H-Hey! I'm trying to apologize and you're making it harder to!" I yelled at him. Sheesh, I'm just trying to do the right thing and he rubs it in my face.

"I shouldn't have snuck behind your back like that. So partially it's my fault." He scratched the back of his head. "Is _the_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto apologizing to _me_?" I smirked. "No…he's asking for a _kiss_." This time he smirked. My smirk dropped. "N-No way you p-pervert!" I was blushing furiously. "But _Amu_, you hurt me." He pouted. "S-So?!" I retorted. "Kiss it better." He smirked wider. "Kiss what!? Your hand? Sure!" His hand was better than his face.

"Nope. My _cheek_." His smirk was so huge that it went out of his face. Curse me for jinxing myself. "WHY YOUR CHEECK?!" I asked, frustrated. "Because you slapped it there." He answered. "And it really hurts." He complained like a kid. "Y-You're using that against me!" I retorted. "So? What if I am? Would you rather kiss my _lips_?" He shrugged. "N-NO! I'll kiss your damn cheek!" I gave in.

He turned his face to the left; making me able to lean in and give him a kiss on the cheek. I gulped and leaned closer and closer. Then my lips made contact with his left cheek. After that I immediately drew back.

"No kiss?" I sighed. "Did you want one? I mean, I _am_ still open." He smirked. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! I DIDN'T EVEN WANT ONE!" Curse my insane blush. "Sure you didn't…" He smirked wider. "I DIDN'T!" My blush was getting redder and my face hotter. He just kept smirking. "LET'S JUST START THE TUTORING!" I commanded. He was still smirking but he grabbed his bag and threw mine gently at me. Then he started to teach me.

"FINALLY!" I fell backwards onto the bed. "WE'RE DONE!" I sighed in relief. "It wasn't that hard. It was fairly easy." Ikuto commented about the tutoring. I sat up.

"Easy for _you_ to say. _You're_ tutoring _me_." I stated. "It would be easier if you were _smarter_." He grinned. "_Excuse me?_ Are you calling me **dumb**?" I asked irritated. "Never said that." He put his hands behind his head. "But I was _implying_ it." I knew he was smirking.

I grabbed my text book and threw it at his head.

His hands dropped down and started to rub his head vigorously. He sprang up and turned around to face me. "What the hell was that for!?" He asked in pain. "You called me dumb." I snickered. "You little…" He started. "Angel?" I smirked. "Devil." He corrected. "A sweet Devil?" I asked innocently. "Devils can't be sweet Amu." He sighed, still rubbing his head from the hit. "Sure they can! I mean I'm sweet!" I smiled at him; proving my answer. He laughed. "What's so funny?" I cocked my head to the side in question. "You just admitted you _are_ a Devil." He said between his laughter. "W-WHAT! I DID NOT!" I lied. Oh man. Now he'll pester me about it.

"Sure you did. You said you are sweet like a Devil." He explained after he calmed down from his laughter. "Ass." I whispered. "What was that?" He moved closer. "N-Nothing." I stuttered. I hope he didn't hear me.

"_I'm _an _Ass_? That's cold _Amu_." He pouted still inching closer to me. I backed away from him. "It' _true_ though." I reasoned innocently. Then I was hit by a pillow.

I saw the culprit in front of me. Smirking and with another pillow in hand. He threw it at me again. I tried to dodge it but failed. It hit smack in the face. I grabbed my text book and raised it up in the air. "A-Amu! Only pillows!" He said in fear of me hitting him hard again. "I thought I was a Devil." I smirked.

I was about to launch it at him when he charged forward and tackled me to the floor.

_THUMP!_

We fell down tackling each other.

After tackling each other after what felt like an hour, we started to laugh, still on the floor.

Then I settled down; as did he. I forgot that I had to remind him something; but then it hit in the head again.

"Ikuto; remember you have to meet me in front of the school Friday afternoon." I reminded. He nodded his head. I smiled back at him. Then he started to tackle me again, when I wasn't ready. _'__**CHEATER!**__' _I thought in my head. "IKUTO YOU CHEAP CHEATER!"

**Ikuto:: Only a kiss on the cheek?**

**Amu:: I was lucky**

**Ikuto:: No fair.**

**Amu:: S-SHUT UP!**

**Nikki:: Guys calm down! I have to write the next chappie**

**Amu:: Fine. Just tell the pervert to stay away from me**

**Ikuto:: Dont be so hostile**

**Amu:: GET AWAY!**

**Nikki:: Ikuto, you should do the honors before she attacks you**

**Ikuto:: Right...**

**Ikuto:: Please R&R!**


	20. Perverted Outcomes

**Nikki:: Here's the next chappie :D Thxies for the reviews, too!**

**Ikuto:: About time.**

**Amu:: No need to be so mean!**

**Ikuto:: Oh I'm sorry. Now it's my fault she forgot to upload.**

**Amu:: Yes it is! Because she has to include _you_ in it!**

**Nikki:: *gasp***

**Ikuto:: Take that back...**

**Amu:: No WAY!**

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters!**

**Nikki:: Why did you do it so suddenly?**

**Ikuto:: Because Amu needs to learn to take it back...**

**Amu:: *gulps***

**Nikki:: RUN AMU! RUN!**

_**Recap**_

"Ikuto; remember you have to meet me in front of the school Friday afternoon." I reminded. He nodded his head. I smiled back at him. Then he started to tackle me again, when I wasn't ready. _'__**CHEATER!**__' _I thought in my head. "IKUTO YOU CHEAP CHEATER!"

_**End of Recap**_

**...:: Amu's POV ::…**

After the tackling session me and Ikuto had, we got studying.

"Amu!" Ikuto sighed in defeat. Then he fell backwards onto the bed. "It's not _my_ fault you're a bad tutor! You can't even teach a woman how to do math equations!" I complained. "Of course I couldn't. I don't see any _woman_ here." He smirked. I twitched "You better watch it." I glared at him. "What's there to watch?" He asked smugly. This guy was surely asking for it.

"Forget it." My hands started to form a fist. "You're the one who brought it up." Each word got a higher pitch. "_ANYWAYS_, like I was saying. How do you do _this_?" I pointed to Question Number 5. It already looks confusing.

"Let me explain it to you kid." He scooted closer to me. Then my boring explanation and teaching came at me, _yet again_.

"Can we do something now?" I asked while getting up to zipper up my bag. "Like what?" Ikuto then grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me back. I was spread across the bed…_again_.

"Something fun? Like I don't know….**get outside?**" I suggested. He chuckled and let go of me. "Then maybe you should comb your hair and put some shoes on." He advised, grabbing his keys. "I already combed my hair." I told him. "Really? Doesn't look like that." He smirked. "I hate you." I narrowed my eyes at him. "But I like you since you're a friend." He replied. It sounded like he needed sometime to say that. I wonder why.

"WRONG!" I whacked him on the head with my bag. He fell down and rubbed his head roughly. "What's the matter with you?!" He yelled at me. "I'm **not** your _friend_." I spat at him. He looked confused. Then I smiled at him. "I'm your _**best**__ friend_" I said sincerely. He just smiled back.

"Last one downstairs is a loser!" I stuck my tongue out at him, playfully, and ran downstairs; only to hear running footsteps following me.

When I arrived downstairs, I saw Ikuto already there. My mouth was hung open.

"How…you were….but…CHEATER!" I tried to come up with a conclusion. He chuckled. "A cat thing." He said. "YEAH RIGTH! YOU CHEATED!" I pointed an accused finger at him. "Nope. You're wrong…_loser_." He smirked. I twitched an eye but counted to ten in my head. Then I calmed down.

"Let's just go." I headed for the door. "Whatever you say…_loser_." I bet he was smirking. "YOU'RE PUSHING IT!" I yelled from outside the mansion. I heard him laugh inside. That asshole.

"So now what do we do?" Ikuto asked with his hands in his pockets, back hunched over slightly. "I…don't know?" It was more of a question than an answer. "WHAT?!" Ikuto yelled looking at me. "Then what are we doing here when we could be inside relaxing instead of being pushed around in this busy street?!" Boy, he was surely pissed. "You have anger management issues. Go fix them." I muttered. "Well you have a problem with not knowing what to do issues." His voice was equal to mine. "That's not even real!" I yelled at him, facing his face. "So? I made it up just now." He said coolly. "Jerk." I murmured. "I'm not deaf you know." He said between his chuckling. "I was hoping you would be." I smirked. "You're being hostile." He sang. "I AM NOT!" I yelled at him; a little too loud. Everybody turned to look at us. My face started to grow red due to embarrassment. People started to whisper, eyeing us. _'Oh man! I just humiliated myself!'_ I groaned in my head. Ikuto seemed to notice everyone was staring at us.

He grabbed my hand. "Let's get out of here!" He yelled as he started to pull me. He was practically dragging me as he ran. People still continued to stare at us like we were crazy.

We finally ran inside a store. We both stopped to catch our breaths once we were inside it.

"Don't ever do that again." I said between my breaths. "Then don't do a sudden outburst like that." He caught his breath already and was now sanding up straight. _'Damn cat.'_ I cursed mentally. "Since we're here, let's shop!" I declared. Then I grabbed his hand and started to drag him around to by things.

"Shopping? That's so _boring_." Ikuto sighed. "You only think that because you're a _boy_." I remarked. "But you only like it since you're a _girl_." His voice matched up with mine. "Oh whatever! We'll buy some clothes and stuff for you too!" I tried to make the situation better. "Whatever." He sighed. Then we started to shop again since Ikuto had disrupted it before.

We went around in all aisles and I stared at some stuff. I even looked at things from up close. Then we started to go to different stores and shop some more.

"Can we go home now?!" Ikuto suggested. I turned around to look at him. I laughed non stop. He was carrying all the bags. There was one even on his leg.

"Stop laughing." Ikuto said through his teeth. "How can I?! LOOK AT YOURSELF!" I said between my laughter. "Let's go home." Ikuto demanded. Then he started to walk towards his house, me running after him, still laughing.

When we reached his house, we entered and went upstairs. He dumped all the bags on the floor and looked at me. "You have to clean _everything_ now; in the _whole_ house." He said sternly. My laughing stopped and my jaw hung open. "WHAT?! NO WAY!" I declared. "Too bad. I looked like an idiot holding all those bags for _you_." He went downstairs to the kitchen. I followed him.

"Those were your stuff too!" I told him. "Yeah. Only _one_ bag was." He said sipping some water. "It's not fair!" I whined. "You either do this….or….sleep with me." His face started to form a smirk. "I already do." I was dumfounded. "Kissing me." He added. Now the smirk was plastered onto his face. I blushed instantly. "FINE I'LL DO YOUR DIRTY WORK YOU SLACKER!" I yelled at him. He tossed me a broom and I started to walk upstairs. "I'M CLEANING THE ROOMS FIRST YOU PERVERTED, SLACKER, BOY!" I yelled from upstairs. I heard him breakout in laughter from the living room. "STOP LAUGHING!" I yelled again from the bathroom. That only made him laugh more. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" I added in a higher yell. Harder laughter came from downstairs. I grumbled and went to work in the stupid bathroom.

Next was hi- _our_ bedroom. I'm still not used in saying that.

I first started to put the clothes away. Then I decided to try some of the new clothes I bought on. Since Ikuto was downstairs probably watching some T.V., I didn't bother to close the door. I just changed there itself, in the bedroom.

I took off my top and my pants. Now I was left in just a bra and in matching underwear. Then I started to the new top I bought on when I heard footsteps stop moving.

I looked up and ahead to see Ikuto staring at me. It took some time to process everything that just happened into my head. Then I had a huge outburst.

"GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" I yelled fully putting the shirt on and covering my legs with the broom stick that was lying on the floor.

"No need to be ashamed Amu, I saw your legs before when we went swimming during Spring Break." He smirked. "YOU PERVERT!" I yelled at him.

I dropped the broom stick and started to push him out of the room. I started to push him more and more until I felt nothing against my hand anymore. Instead I heard something tumbling down the stairs. "Huh?" I looked ahead of me to see Ikuto lying on the floor near the bottom of the stairs. "I-Ikuto!" I ran down the stairs and picked him up. Then I supported him by holding him up and climbed back the stairs to his room.

When I reached the room, I threw all the clothes off the bed and rested him on it. Then I went back downstairs to get some water and then upstairs again to check on him. He was still lying there. Was he unconscious? Probably. I mean that fall was big. I sat on the chair beside the bed and examined him.

It's my stupid fault. I should have just locked the door or thrown something at him than push him. I groaned at my stupidness.

I just kept looking at him until he started to move again. I felt sleepy but I didn't fall asleep yet. The water did shake in my hand due to the sleepiness that was going on in my head. But I decided to stay away until Ikuto had woken up.

Then I heard the bed rustle.

My head shot up and looked at him.

"Ikuto?" I asked. I heard him groan while his eyes were closed. He was probably feeling the pain going all over his body now. I couldn't blame him. It must _really_ hurt.

I shook him gently. "Ikuto? You awake?" I asked calmer, the water still in my left hand.

He just opened his eyes and his hands touched his sides. "Ow." He groaned again. "Sorry." I whispered to him. "Are you okay?" I asked handing him the water. He nodded and drank the water. Then I set the cup to the side on a table.

"Amu…lie down beside me?" He asked in a whisper. I was going to clean the room but then I did _this_ to him. It's only fair. I nodded and went into the bed beside him.

"Closer." He whispered. I came closer to him. "Closer." He repeated. I came closer to him until my body was touching his. He snuggled his face into my hair.

Then he hugged me. I felt pissed. Why? He hugged my by his hand grabbing my…_thigh_. I felt him smirk in my hair. "You pervert." I said through my teeth towards him. "Let me **hug** you _Amu_." He emphasized my name. He was going back to his usual self. Then he slid his hand up to my butt. I twitched only to feel him smirking wider.

I grabbed the hand that was hugging my butt and put in over my waist. "_That's_ a hug Ikuto." I reminded him. I heard him whine.

"But we could have had _fun_." I felt him pout against my skin. This just made my skin grow pink fused with red. "There wasn't going to be any f-fun." I stuttered a little. "Then why are you stuttering?" He asked. "It's a habit!" I answered him. "Should we pick up where we left off before you put my hand on your waist?" He asked seductively. _**I**_** DID NOT THINK IT WAS SEDUCTIVE!**

"NO YOU PERVERT!" I backed up from him a little. But then he pressed me to him again, but this time by my _waist_.

"Goodnight Amu." He whispered. "You too…" Then I drifted away to sleep. I thought I felt something touch my butt again and my chest. Must be an illusion or something.

The sun hit my sleepy eyes and I yawned groggily.

I looked down at Ikuto. He was faces was snuggling and pushed into my chest and his hands were hugging my butt.

"Good morning Ikuto." I whispered to him. It looked like he was still sleeping since he didn't reply. I couldn't blame him. I was only half awake right now. School is going to start in another hour or so.

I closed my eyes to fall asleep for another five minutes. That was until I felt something…._squeeze_….my butt twice.

I just patted Ikuto's head. He just snuggled closer to my chest. Then I was fully awaken and realized what position we were in. My eyes shot open. I froze.

Ikuto was _snuggling_ against my **chest**. His _face_ **pushed** against it. His was _hugging _my **butt**. His _hands_ **squeezing** it.

He just continued to do the things he was doing. Then I grabbed a handful of his blue locks. He _still_ continued to do what he was **doing**.

I started to pull on the hair. Then he immediately stopped. He looked up at me; smirking.

"Let go of my hair and I'll back off." He proposed the idea. "What if you're lying?" I pulled on the hair harder, causing him to wince in pain. "_Trust_ me." He reassured. _I_ let go but _he_ **didn't**. He just snuggled into my chest and squeezed my butt again. _Then_ he let go.

I pushed him off the bed.

_THUMP!_

He fell off the bed, backwards.

He sat up and rubbed his head.

"What the hell was _that_?!" I yelled at him throwing a pillow at his face.

He dodged the pillow but the other one I threw at him hit him smack on the face.

"You didn't argue with it _before_." He remarked slyly. "Because I was half awake!" My voice grew louder. "Ah; so _half_ of you wanted me to do that but the other half didn't." He smirked at me. I grew red of anger; but maybe, just _maybe_, red because I was blushing. But a **very** small part was doing that!

My hands flew up to the air. "You always twist up my words!" I stormed off into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Btu I heard his comments still, even though I was in the bathroom.

While I was brushing I thought of an idea. I could just smirk at it. After I finished brushing I took a bath, as always. Then I got dressed and blah, blah, blah. Then my plan played in.

I grabbed a bucket and filled it with **icy cold** water. Then I walked back to Ikuto, who was sitting on the floor…doing nothing.

"Hey Ikuto. If I _kiss_ you, would you stop doing those **nasty** things to me?" I asked in my sweetest voice, with a hint of seductiveness. Ikuto seemed a bit startled but he looked at me back, in a seductive way, you know what I mean when it comes to Ikuto.

"Fine _Amu_." He agreed! I thought he knew me by now. "Close your eyes." I directed. He did as told. I then brought up the bucket at dumped it all over him.

His eyes shot open and he stood up immediately. He was shivering to death.

"Next time, think before you do _those_ things to me." I smirked at him. "A-Amu! T-This is f-freezing c-cold wa-water!" He yelled between his chattering teeth. "A-And, I-I'm a c-cat!" He added.

I just laughed at his outcome. But I did feel sorry since he was shivering. "Fine. I'll _help_ you out." I sighed.

I walked towards the cabinet and searched for a towel or blanket. It looked like there was none. I decided that I had to _hug_ him. I puffed my cheeks. Then I let it out. It was my fault anyways.

I went up to him and hugged him. He stopped shivering.

He hugged back alright. But _again_, he hugged my **butt**.

My hands twitched while hugging him, but I let it go since I already caused him so much damage.

"Ikuto, let go **now**." I demanded in a stern voice. "Only a couple more _minutes_." He pleaded. "**No.**" I said flat-out. "Come on _Amu_." He whined. Í just repeated what I said before.

"_Amuuuuu_." He whined, dragging my name out. "I said **no** _Ikutooooo_" I mimicked his voice. He _finally_ let go….only after three more **squeezes**.

"You ruined the about to be _fun_." He pouted. "THERE WASN'T GOING TO BE ANY FUN BETWEEN US!" I yelled at him again, blushing madly. "But there _could_ have been. But then you _interrupted_ it." He added. "I DIDN'T INTERRUPT ANYTHING!" My hands were about to pull my hair off. "You did _so_ interrupt it." He pushed forward. "YOU ARE SO FRUSTRATING TO BE AROUND!" I yelled at him, stomping off downstairs, bag in hand.

"GO TAKE A BATH! IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR SCHOOL!" I yelled from downstairs. "Okay _Sensei_!" He replied from upstairs, chuckling.

I heard the shower turn on. Then I thought of a payback plan.

I went back upstairs and went into Ikuto's room, since there was a bathroom attached to it.

I knew he never usually locked the door so I opened it quietly. Then I crept in.

I grabbed the handle of the toilet and pushed down, making it flush….and some **burning hot** water for Ikuto.

"AH!" I heard him yell from inside the shower. I crept outside quickly and softly closed the door. Then I went downstairs, smirking in the progress.

I sat on the couch, waiting for Ikuto to arrive. When he did, I looked at what he was wearing.

He was wearing a navy blue, tight shirt, with an X on the left top near his chest and on the right hand bottom. It was purposely tight because that makes it almost see through.

He was wearing tight, slim, black jeans. The jeans looked like they had scribbles on it on the left leg, on the right bottom and on the right leg, left top. It was purposely tight, _again_. You know; tight jeans I think makes your butt show? I really don't know, I'm just guessing.

His shoes were black with a skull on the bottom on the shoe and on the side of the shoes.

He was wearing black fingerless gloves that had a X on the middle of it.

He was also wearing a silver cross that was dangling from his neck. It was long but stopped at the middle of his chest.

He was also wearing a….red _scarf_? It was wrapped around his neck and the two ends of it came down, resting on his chest. I guess it's in the style.

He was also wearing black sun glasses. It matched with everything else he was wearing.

In all, he looked like a rebellious, punk, popular, cool guy. I guess you can say that.

But on plastered on his face was an annoyed look….looking straight at _me_.

"What?" I asked innocently. "You know what you did." He narrowed his eyes at me. "It was only payback." I shrugged. "Yeah, payback that **burned**." He glared at me. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Look what you did to me!" He took off his scarf and it revealed his neck bruised with red. My eyes were wide open which led to laughter.

"STOP LAUGHING!" He demanded. That just made me laugh more. I could have almost fallen on the floor right there, continuing to laugh. "My sides hurt!" I complained through the laughter.

"Kiss it." He said. My laughter ceased and I looked at him. "_What_?" I asked, believing that I just didn't hear those words. "Since you're making me repeat it; kiss me _twenty_ times up and down my neck while I'm lying down on the couch. _And_ you have to be **on top** of me." He smirked. "W-WHY?!" I yelled at him, dropping my bag. "It will make it feel _cooler_ to anything I touch now." He answered. Then he went towards the huge couch and laid down on it.

"B-But…that's not….I….you…make…can't…that…do…that!" I came up with an answer after fumbling with my words. "I can and you must." He smirked wider. "B-But!....Fine…I'll do it." I gave in.

I made my way over to him. "H-How do I do this?" I was figuring out a way on how to lay on him.

"Easy. Just lay on me." He answered simply. "Yeah; thanks for the _great_ advice." I thanked…_sarcastically_.

Then I hesitantly climbed on top of him. He was smirking the whole time.

I looked at his neck, then at him, and then back at his neck. "Y-You better not do anything p-perverted. Like m-moan or k-kiss me on the l-lips. You g-got that?" I was hesitant to what I was doing. He nodded his head.

I groaned in m head. How could I do this if I was going to confess to Tadase? Just kill me now! Right now!

I leaned my head forward and implanted my first kiss on the red neck.

My body was shaking since I _really_ didn't want to do **this**.

Then I gave him nine more slow kisses. Slow meaning that I didn't like it. **Not** that I _liked_ it.

I did the 10 so far. Now I just need another ten to go.

I leaned in my head for another kiss but then it was stopped my two hands pulling back at my head.

Ikuto's hands moved my head to face him in the eyes.

"Get ready for school. We're going to be late." He murmured. I stared at him in confusion. "I thought I had to give you _twenty_ kisses. I only gave you _ten_." I stated. "Oh, so you would _like_ to give me those other ten?" He smirked. "N-No! I was just saying what y-you said!" I stuttered.

"I'll find out another way to make up for the ten kisses you were supposed to give me." He had a mischievous glint in his eyes. _'God, help me!'_ I groaned mentally.

I knew the type of _ways_ he had up his sleeve. And they **weren't** good at all.

I hoped off him and we headed outside.

The whole time Ikuto looked unsure of something. I bet it was a way to make me own up to the other ten kisses.

When we finally reached school, the bell rang and we had to rush to our classes.

The entire time I couldn't care less about Writing. I mean I had an A in it…but that wasn't the _only_ reason. There were two others.

The first one was about the day after tomorrow. _Friday_. Or as I like to call it, 'Confession Day'. And the second reason had to do with Ikuto….what is my payment to him for not giving him ten kisses?

**Nikki:: Was it good?**

**........**

**Nikki:: Hello?**

**.........**

**Nikki:: I gues they are still chasing each other....**

**........**

**Nikki:: STOP WITH THE DOTS!**

**......**

**Nikki:: Nevermind *sigh***

**Nikki:: I guess it's my first time doing the honors!**

**Audience:: *claps***

**Nikki:: Thank you! Thank you! *bows down***

**Audience:: HURRY UP ALREADY!**

**Nikki:: Fine, dont be mean....**

**Audience:: WE ARE THE ONES WHO GIVE YOU YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Nikki:: Oh shut up!**

**Audience:: Take it back......**

**Nikki:: *gulps* Oh man....I did the same mistake Amu did......**

**Nikki:: Please R&R!**

**Amu:: *runs back* RUN NIKKI! RUN!**

**Nikki:: *runs with Amu***

**Ikuto:: *runs with Audience to chase after the two***


	21. My Payment For Him

****

**Nikkie:: Here ya go! By the way, I thought Shugo Chara Doki! Episode 82 was ok. Not the greatest but ok. It was fun to see Kukai come back. Oh yeah, thats for the reviews!**

**Ikuto:: Kukai came back but there was no _me_ in it!**

**Amu:: Boo hoo for you. Get over it.**

**Ikuto:: Depends. Get over what? Or better, _who_?**

**Amu:: P-PERVERT!**

**Nikkie:: You guys....just do the disclaimer and _then _Amu kill Ikuto.**

**Amu:: Nikkie doesnt own Shugo Chara! or Shugo Chara Doki! or any of its characters from both!**

_**Recap**_

__

The first one was about the day after tomorrow. _Friday_. Or as I like to call it, 'Confession Day'. And the second reason had to do with Ikuto….what is my payment to him for not giving him ten kisses?

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::….**

So here I am, sitting on this chair, listening to the teacher talk about things I already know. _How boring_.

Of course I _did_ have something to keep me preoccupied. That would be the two things that kept staying on my mind.

Confession Day and my Payment.

Why don't you just throw in the dungeon with it? Then we can call it even.

Luckily this is the last class for the day. Sadly, I have to head to Ikuto's for tutoring, where he might tell me what I have to do for him. God if you're listening to me right now please don't let him do anything perverted to me! Thank you! At least I got my prayers done for today. Now onwards to the class…a _boring_ class.

The bell finally rang after what seemed like **forever**; but hey, at least it actually _rang_. Now I'm free!

But that's what I _thought_.

I had forgotten that I had to go to Ikuto's for two things. One, study with him. And two, sleep with him. **NO!** Not like _that_.

I was waking out of the school building when I saw a black limousine pull up to the front of the school. That was awkward.

A man stepped out of it. That man was Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

He walked up to me and grabbed my hand and started to walk forward. I didn't object because I knew this was a daily routine. Ikuto would pick me up from school, put me in his car, and then drive to his house. But today seemed different. I wonder why…oh yeah. Today I'm driving in a limousine not any of his sport cars or long, black cars.

When we were inside I decided to ask me some things.

"Why are we riding in a _limousine_?" I asked him, facing him. "Oh simple. The other cars needed to be cleaned and washed." He replied coolly. Somehow I found that to be a false statement because he has _dozens_ of cars. But I kept it to myself.

Then I started to fiddle around with the car.

I clicked one button that brought up a black screen that you couldn't see through it between the driver and the back seat. I wonder why.

"Ikuto, what's this?" I pointed to that black screen. "You _really_ want to know Amu?" He asked, the sides of his lips going up. "Sure." I replied. "Fine then. I'll _show_ you what it's used for." He smirked.

He leaned closer and closer to me. Then his lips interacted with mine. He started to _kiss_ me! How does this have anything to do with the lesson?!

He bit my bottom lip causing my mouth to open, causing his _tongue_ to slide in. GROSS! Then it started to explore places. VERY GROSS!

I pushed him away from me to stop everything that was going on.

"What the hell was that?!" I wiped my lips. "You said you wanted to know what it was. I just showed it to you. It's used for _privacy_." He answered. "PRIVACY?! PRIVACY MY ASS!" I yelled at him. "I'll tell you what I mean." He chuckled. "I mean when you want to _kiss_ or something _more_. It's also _soundproof_. You want to know why? Because let's say your moaning from a boy and girl back here having se-" I cut him off. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE! LA LA LA LA LA!" I covered my ears with my hands. He just smirked the full time.

"But it would be _fun_ if I told you everything that can _happen_ back here. Maybe **we** might do some of those _things_." He whispered to my ear. "GAH!" I pushed him back and whacked him on the head.

"DON'T GET **ME** INVOLVED WITH **YOUR** PERVY THOUGHTS YOU PERVERT!" I yelled at him. He just laughed. Then I pushed down the window that was _covering_ us. The drivers back head was revealed again.

"Everything okay back there Mr. Tsukiyomi?" The driver asked Ikuto. "Yeah, it's all good. Just that she is _so_ funny." Ikuto laughed. "You really know how to pick the good ones." The driver laughed along with him. My jaw hung open.

"E-Excuse me! Mr. Driver sir, _he's_ **not** my b-boyfriend! We're just best friends! That's all!" I informed him. The driver looked shocked.

"This one doesn't fall for you Mr. Tsukiyomi?" The driver asked Ikuto, still facing the road. "Apparently. But she didn't fall for me _yet_." He smirked at me. I scowled at him.

"Good luck Miss." The driver wished me. "Oh, you can just call me Hinamori Amu, Amu, Amu-chan, Hinamori-san or whatever you like." I smiled at him. "Okay then…Miss. Hinamori." Even though the back of his head was facing us, I could tell that he was smiling.

"She's a keeper. You should hold onto her." The Driver told Ikuto. "Good to know." Ikuto replied. My jaw hung down. Ikuto just smirked at me. I crossed my arms under my chest and looked away.

"Should I give you two privacy by putting the screen up?" The Driver asked us- but mostly Ikuto. "That would be nice." Ikuto answered, still smirking at me. "Okie dokie." He pushed the button and the screen came up.

"N-No w-wait!" I was too late, the screen came up. I tried to push the button to make it come down but I saw that Ikuto had locked it.

"Where were we _Amu_?" He scooted closer to me. I tried to move away from him but I hit the car door.

"We were about to…be q-quiet and n-not do a-anything!" I stuttered. "How _cute_." He replied inching closer to me. I shut my eyes I felt myself tense.

"Did you think I was going to _kiss_ you again? Who knows what goes through you pervy mind." I heard him a say to me.

I opened my eyes and saw him sitting away from me, to his corner.

My body became relaxed again and I realized what he meant by his comment. "I-I'm not p-perverted! Y-You're the p-perverted one!" I retorted. "Yeah right." He chuckled.

I puffed my cheeks and looked away. Please make this car trip last _shorter_!

A couple of minutes passed and we finally reached his house.

I asked for a shorter trip but instead I got a _longer_ one; complete with perverted comments.

He unlocked and opened the door and then we entered in

I plopped my stuff on the floor and just sat on the couch. Then I grabbed the remote that was lying next to me and turned on the **very** huge T.V. . I just skimmed through the channels to find something I liked. Sadly, I didn't. But I just kept doing it out of boredom.

I would ask Ikuto about the payment, but I wouldn't want to know it or actually _do_ it. I would rather leave it hanging.

Then in a split second the T.V. powered off. "What the?" Then in front of me was the culprit.

Ikuto had to cord that powered the T.V. in his hands and he was lazily swinging it in a circle, smirking.

"Why'd you do that for?!" I pointed a finger to the black, blank screen. "Hello? Did you forget about the tutoring I have to give you?" He asked, although he already knew that I knew the answer and he also did. "No." I replied gruffly. "Then let's start studying _now_ so you can do your stupid things _later_ and _quicker_." He plugged the cord back but he turned off the T.V. the second it came on.

I moaned as I sat down on the floor. Ikuto looked at me with a curious face while he was sitting on a chair that can hold only one person.

"What? I can't _help_ it. You're such a **boring** tutor!" I whined. I looked at Ikuto. His expression was _priceless_. He was clearly pissed about what I said. I smirked to myself.

"Then should we make it a little more _funner_?" It was his time to smirk. _'Uh oh. This can be bad. Usually when he smirks it's a horrible out come for me.'_ I shuddered at the thought to what he can do to me. "S-Sure." I gulped.

"Every time you get an answer wrong, you have to do one thing that I say and you can't argue with it." His smirk got wider. "E-Excuse me?" I asked, stunned. "You heard what I said." He crossed his arms in a smug way and smirked at me, **directly**.

"I-I ref-refuse!" I interjected his smugness. "Ah, ah, _ah_." He dragged out the last 'ah'. "You wanted to make it _funer_, and that's what we're going to do."

I grumbled under me breath. He was, _once again_, using **my** words **against** me. One day I'll kick his sorry ass.

"Just start already!" I gruffly yelled at him. I heard him chuckle but then he started to read the questions.

"Question 1. What is 3 divided by -8, multiplied by 140, added to 90, and subtracted from -267?" He asked in one breath. I stood there with my mouth hung open. How does he expect me to know _that_? Heck, I haven't even _studied_ that part yet.

"Uhh….uh…." I tried to do the math. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3-" He started to count down. "WHAT?! You're timing me now?!" I yelled at him. "2, 1." He looked at me. "Wrong answer." He smirked at me. "W-WHAT?!" I yelled frustrated. "I thought 'Uh' isn't an answer." He stated to me. "B-but I didn't l-learn that y-yet!" I tried to reason with him. "What are you _talking_ about? I told you to study it. But it appears that you haven't." He said matter-o-fact. "B-But…I, I….Y-You….N-….F…But…" I was cut off from me random argument. "Uh, uh, _uh_." Ikuto waved his pointer finger side to side, his eyes closed. Then he opened them up. "We made an _agreement_. No arguing." He said. "Fine." I whispered.

Who _knew_ what Ikuto could do to me? I waited for the worst to happen.

"I want you to…sit on my lap." He patted his lap. It wasn't _as_ horrible as I thought it was going to be, but it _is_ still horrible!

"At least it's not _that_ bad." I muttered. Then I walked slowly over to him and sat on his lap. My back was facing him. I was sitting _between_ his legs. I felt a blush creep onto my face.

"Go on!" I pushed. "Don't you _like_ this position Amu?" He whispered to me. I elbowed him in the side. I felt him wince in pain. "N-Next question." He said while taking in the inflicted pain. I leered; proud of myself.

Ikuto told me the question and I didn't even know _that_ one! Then he timed me down again and I had gotten the wrong answer. Let's see what he'll do this time.

"I want _you_ to bring my head forward to kiss you." He told me. My jaw hung. "Are you c-crazy?!" I yelled at him. It's impossible! I have a confession on the day after tomorrow! How can I manage this?! "You're arguing with it. You're breaking the promise." He stated. I knew I couldn't go back on my words. I gulped at turned around to face him. We were closet together, but not too close to kiss.

I grabbed his head cautiously. I tilted it and brought it closer to me. Then I hesitantly pushed his lips against mine.

That's a kiss right? I was sure it was.

Then I was about to back up when I felt his hands press my head closer to his. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING?!

I dropped my hands from his head and started to push him away. No avail. Then I started to pound on his chest. I was starting to feel the want to breathe again. Ikuto must've noticed this sine he parted his lips from mine.

"What was _that_ for?!" I yelled at him, wiping my lips with my arm. "Just to add more _passion_ and _fun_ to it." He smirked at me. "THERE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE PASSION OR FUN!" I pointed a finger at him. "I thought you said you _wanted_ fun. That's mean." He pouted. "Well life's mean. Get over it." I shot at him. "I thought life was a nice thing." He was pushing it. "You know what?" I turned to him. "Forget what I just said." I sighed, giving up. He was _too_ hard to handle. I hope if he actually _finds_ anyone for his life, that girl should be a persistent girl that won't let him get _whatever_ he wants. Just like me! I'm not _implying_ that I should couple up with him! That's gross; coupling up with your best guy friend! I shook the thought out of my head as he began teaching me the lesson. I grunted at him but just listened to him since this lesson would benefit me in class tomorrow.

After the _boring_ lesson with my _boring_, perverted tutor, I decided to go upstairs and lay on the bed. I didn't bother to tell Ikuto since he would probably follow me and do something sneaky and perverted. I even went at the right time. He was in the kitchen making Hot Chocolate I think. I know it's hot outside but who _doesn't_ like Hot Chocolate?

When I reached upstairs into Ikuto's bedroom – NO! I am _still_ not used to saying _our_ bedroom. How can you? I have to sleep _next to_ a pervert. – I fell backwards onto the bed and closed my eyes; letting the tranquil surrounding and sounds take me in.

The sun was shinning onto my face. Even with my eyes closed I can still _feel_ it hovering over me. My closed eyes could see a yellow color mixed in with orange. It was probably the color from the sun rays probably since my eye lids didn't _completely_ make me blind, allowing me to still receive images or colors to wherever I'm moving my head towards. Wow, I seriously sound like a geek. Not that's there's anything wrong with them. Sheesh, Ikuto is really making me sound _super_ smart. But hey, I learned it in Science class; can't blame me for listening to it.

I could hear the birds chirping with a certain tune and the wind blowing – some leaves lifted up from the ground, in a gentle way – but forming a pattern as it flew up to air. Both sounds created a harmony with each other. A peaceful tune to listen to while relaxing.

Since the window was open and wind was blowing, I felt my hair being blown onto my face and in other various directions. I also felt some leaves blown onto my face. I didn't mind though. When I inhaled to breathe, I felt its nature smell. It filled me with a calm feeling.

I felt like I was on the brisk to the Serene World. In other words, I felt like I was in a place where _no one_ could bother me; not even Ikuto. This was Amu Land, but right now it was a peaceful place to be in. Other times it used to be Hell sometimes since Ikuto or others bother me. But not it's _my_ time to relax.

I turned to my side to block the sun's gaze from my face since I was afraid to get a tan. I mean I don't _hate_ tans, they just don't match me.

When I turned to the right to rest on my right side, I felt something nice and warm. It was probably a pillow that just came out of the washing machine since it smelled _so_ good. I hugged it and snuggled it.

I kept burying my face into it until I felt it move. _'Pillows don't move…'_ I said in my mind. I let go of the pillow and moved back a bit.

When I opened my eyes I saw blue instead of a pillow. Only one thing or one _person_ I know has blue on them or more correctly, blue _hair_.

Ikuto.

"Nice day isn't it?" He acted as if I wasn't snuggling him right there! I was still in shock from it though.

"Y-Yeah…but when the heck did you get in here?!" I was calm at first but then it followed into an outburst. "Just a while ago. You probably didn't notice since you were in Amu Land." He yawned. Damn him. He can read minds now, too. Not fair!

"So…." He dragged out the 'o'. Then he turned to me…with a smirk played on his face. "What?" I asked annoyed that he was smirking at me. "Was I fun to _snuggle_?" He asked smugly. I felt a small blush creep up to my face. "N-No!" I protested. "The _c-clothes_ that you are wearing are f-fun to s-snuggle." I found a way out. But it was _true_. He's not fun to snuggle but his clothes are.

"Does Amu want me to take off my clothes off so she can _snuggle_ them? But it's only fair if _you_ take your clothes off as well. Then maybe we can snuggle _each other_ instead of the clothes." He moved closer to me but I moved away. "P-P-P-P-P-PERVERT!" I stammered, pointing an accused finger at him. I could feel all my blood rushing up to my face at a meteoric pace. I was beginning to feel so hot and I could see some pink and red shine off my face. Just because of _his_ fault!

"If you're protesting, why are you _blushing_?" He asked. "It's a h-habit." I said, still in the blushing state. He just kept moving closer until I was backed up to a wall.

He moved in closer to me but then I stood up. "I-I'm going to sleep." I declared. Then I hoped back into the bed and pulled the covers over me.

Ikuto followed me and sat behind me, so my back was facing him. Then in a sudden moment, he pulled me closer to himself and hugged me. Later he stuffed his head into my hair, inhaling it. Scent Pervert.

I tried to squirm out of his grip but he was too strong so I gave up. His head lifted up off my hair and went to my ear.

"Amu; remember when I said you have to do something else for me since you didn't give me those other 10 kisses?" He whispered to me. I froze. How could I have _forgotten_? Now that we're in _this_ position, he'll be **sure** to give me something perverted!

I gulped. "Y-Yeah." I responded unsteadily. "For one day – only tomorrow – you have to listen to whatever I say. In other words…you have to be my _Personal Maid_." He purred into my ear – which I found annoying – and then plummeted himself back into my hair.

It took me a while to understand his sentence. Then it hit me like an icy snowball.

He wanted _me_ to be _his_ **Personal Maid**. _I_ had to do **anything** for _him_, without arguing…._I had to be his __**Personal Maid**__._

"WHAT?!" I yelled out loud, probably awakening the whole neighborhood. I felt him smirk against my head.

_Damn this right now, damn my life right now, damn __**him**__ right now._

_I hate this right now, I hate my life right now, I hate __**him**__ right now._

**Nikki: Tell me how it was!**

**Ikuto:: Why the hell do you write your name Nikkie and then Nikki?**

**Nikki: Just depends on how I feel. But most people say Nikki.**

**Ikuto:: THEN WRITE THAT! GOD!**

**Amu:: Meanie**

**Ikuto:: Hurry up already and write the next chappter! I want Amu to be my _Personal Maid_ quicker. *smirks***

**Amu:: *gulps***

**Ikuto:: Please R&R!**


	22. Maid For You

**Nikki:: OH MY GOD! I AM SOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! I HAD MY SCIENCE FAIR PROJECT COMING UP AND I COULDNT DO ANYTHING! I HAD TO ESCAPE FROM IT JUST TO WRITE THIS! IM NOT EVEN DONE WITH THE PROJECT! Anyways, thxies for the reviews and heres the next chappie :3**

**Ikuto:: You had us waiting for what?....1 whole week and a few days?**

**Amu:: Its ok ^^ You should get back to your Science Fair Project**

**Nikki:: Thx Amu :D**

**Ikuto:: Tch.**

**Nikki:: That reminds me! Shugo Chara Doki! Episode 83 was awesome! Even though it was a filler, it was good!**

**Amu:: Thats a good thing.**

**Ikuto:: Just start the chapter already. We dont want to hear your sad life.**

**Amu:: Mean much?**

**Nikki:: Fine D:**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Doki! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

_Damn this right now, damn my life right now, damn __**him**__ right now._

_I hate this right now, I hate my life right now, I hate __**him**__ right now._

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

"You have to do it _Amu_. I told you before; you didn't give me those 10 other kisses so you have to." He stated against my hair, so it came out in a muffled way. "No way! Not fair! _You're_ the one that _stopped_ me in from **giving** them to you! AND a Personal Maid is _too_ much! Who KNOWS what you can do to me?!" I was going to punch and kick him but he held my arms and legs in place.

"Aww, don't blame me _Amu_. You should have just given them _quicker_." He pulled me closer to himself as I tried to struggle my way out.

"I-Ikuto! Let g-go of me!" I demanded between my struggling. But sadly, no reward. He's just too strong. "Just go to sleep." I murmured to him, angrily. "As you wish…_Miss French Maid._" He was pushing it off the border line! "I said sleep!" I yelled at him. He snuggled more into my hair and rested his head on it. I sighed, giving up; then I just went to sleep, knowing that Confession Day is two days away.

I could feel the sunlight hit my eyes. I groggily woke up and sat up, rubbing my right eye with my right hand balled up. When I looked down at Ikuto, he was sleeping still. That's awkward. He _always_ gets up earlier than me. "S-School!" I yelled to myself.

I jumped off the bed and rushed into the bathroom. Then I did the normal things I do everyday before I go to school. You know, brush, bath, dress.

I grabbed my bag and was about to head out of the room but then I still saw Ikuto there. He was _still_ sleeping. Should I wake him up? I mean he'll be late. But wait! _He_ **never** wakes _me_ up. Forget it! He can wake himself up!

I was about to leave the room when a voice stopped me.

"Were you going to _leave_ me here Amu?" I heard an innocent voice call from the bed. _'Yeah right. Innocent. In my dreams. This guy was the least bit innocent.'_ I thought mentally.

"I _tried_ waking you up. But you wouldn't." I lied in my sweetest voice I could manage. "**Liar**. I was awake the _whole_ time." He glared at me. I glared back. "Just get ready." I broke the glare fight. "Already am." He said hopping out of the bed.

When I looked at him, his hair was combed neatly and he was dressed in his clothes. How did I not notice his hair was combed before? I mean that _proves_ he was awake! God I can be so dense at times!

"Let's go…_Maid_." He smirked and headed downstairs. I forgot about that. I smacked myself on the head. Great. Now this whole day will turn out to be **Hell** for me. Just my luck.

Then I followed him downstairs. I hope he doesn't call me or treat me like a Maid when we reach school.

When we reached school, I tried to avoid him as much as possible. And it worked! 50 points for Amu!

When school was over, I was deducted that 50 points. Why you ask? I have to be going home with him. I _live_ with him!

When I walked outside, bag slung around my arm, I saw a mini car outside in the front of the school. It looked like it would only fit 1 person in the back and a driver in the front. That's _small_.

My eyes bolted out of my head when I saw Ikuto walk out of it. _Please_ tell me he was going to drive!

He gestured me to come in. I did as told without a word. _'If I said something to him, he might want revenge or twist it up and do something perverted to me since I was his __**Personal Maid**__ for a day_.' I shuddered at the thought.

That's when I saw it. I was going to seriously going to punch Ikuto in the face. _He_ **wasn't** driving the car. _Someone else_ is. That means…I have to either one, me **deadly** close to him…or two…sit on his lap. I gulped a huge gulp.

I sprung my head up to fiercely glare at him. He returned my death glare with an innocent face. Innocent my ass.

"What is it _Amu_? Something wrong?" He asked childlike. "You very well know what's wrong with Amu." I shot at him. "It's not _my_ fault. The other cars were broken. This was the _only_ one I could get." He smirked at me. "Liar, liar, liar." I repeated to him. "Amu's calling me a liar." He said childishly adding a pout to his face.

A few minutes past of silence since I didn't want to get even more aggravated with Ikuto. Then he broke that peaceful silence.

"Well get in. We can't waste time studying and _other_ things you know." He said to me. "I'm not going to. I'll walk." Then I turned on my heels and started to walk away. But I was grabbed by the arm.

"What the hell?!" I yelled at him. "You're being persistent." He said. "You're not my _mother_." I bellowed at him. "True. But I'm Ikuto you're new boyfr-" He was sliced of from me. "Let me go!" I tried to struggle out of his grip but I couldn't. "You're my Maid for the day remember?" He simpered at me. "So?" I wanted to avoid this topic. "I command you to get in the car." He stated to me, letting go of my arm. "W-What?! You can't _command_ me to do anything!" My hands soared to the air. "I can _now_." He went closer to me. "F-Fine." I sighed, which meant I gave up.

I was about to enter the compacted car but then I was stopped – _again_!

"What?!" I knew it was Ikuto's hand holding my shoulder since I was used to his touch now. No, I don't mean it in a _negative_ way. And I bet you know which way I am talking about.

"I have to sit first and then you sit on my lap. That's an _order_." He was smirking at me. He has the audacity to smirk at me _right_ now?! "W-What?! B-But n-no..." I didn't want to finish my protest since he would probably make it worse.

He took my silence as an agreement. Then he got in the car and I followed in. But when I tried to sit on his lap, my back facing him, a chair was pushed onto my face.

"This is so uncomfortable!" I yelled, frustrated. "Then turn around. I _dare_ you to." He whispered into my ear. He was actually saying it in a way like a Master to Servant thing. Like I _had_ to. I turned around and I **hated **the position.

I was facing him and our bodies were touching. My two legs were wrapped around his hips; I was sitting in _between_ his two legs. _And_, my face was pressed on his neck. How did I **ever** get myself into _this_ position?

Actually, I don't even **want** to know.

"Hmm…Do you _like_ this position?" He whispered into my ear. I shuddered at the thought of just liking it. "No way you perverted cat." I answered back, harshly. "_Sure_ you don't Amu. _Sure_. We'll go with that…for _now_." I knew what he said was sarcastic, well the _first_ part; but the second part sent shivers down my back. And **bad** shivers, not good ones.

I thought of images of what he can do to me if that were to happen.

"That's n-never going to h-happen." I was still shocked about what _would_ happen if what he says comes true.

"Whatever you say _A-mu-chan._" He smirked at me, I could tell even though I was covered by his neck. Wait – why _am_ I buried into his neck? I could just pick my head up anytime I want! I slapped myself mentally for not knowing that earlier.

I lifted my head of his neck but the situation became even worse. Now what am I going to lean on? I should have just left it there!

Ikuto looked like he was about to say something to me but then the car jolted right, causing me to turn right quickly and also Ikuto. I shut my eyes tight. I was going to hit the side of the car very hardly but instead, I hit something _soft_.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a bruised hand that prevented me from getting my head hit. That hand belonged to Ikuto.

"I-Ikuto!" I looked at him worriedly. "Sorry Mr. Tsukiyomi. There was a car coming and it could have hit us so I took a sharp right turn to av-" He was silenced when Ikuto rose up a hand to stop him from talking. I seriously thought Ikuto was angry but then he smiled at the driver.

"Calm down. It's not your fault. That other drive was going to hit us so you did the right thing." Ikuto said calmly. All the driver did was nod and continue driving.

Then I heard Ikuto groan in pain. I forgot about his injured hand. I gently grabbed it and brought it up to my face, examining it.

"Hey, since when you are so worried about me?" He was trying to maintain his cool over the pain. "I'm not; it's just that it's a payback. I mean you protected my head and it's a gift in return." I didn't look up from his hand but I could feel his stare on me.

"Whatever." He said coolly. He just didn't want me to know that he was touched by my kindness.

"It seems to be okay." I murmured to myself, still investigating the bruised hand. "I told you it is." Ikuto then moved his hand out of my grip. "Jeez, no need to be shy. I know you're touched that I cared about you." I said in my Cool n Spicy tone. "So you _admit_ that you cared about me." He was smirking at me. "I-I never said t-that! Don't t-twist up m-my wo-words!" I grunted at him. "Liar." He sang out the word. "Oh zip it." I muttered to him.

Then he put both his hands behind his head, despite the pain on his left hand. Even though I was _worried_ about him – not _caring_ about him – I still **hated** the position. Nothing could change that thought!

Then with an urge to lean backwards onto the back of the driver's chair; I leaned backwards, creating more space between me and Ikuto.

Then there was suddenly several sharp turns going left and right. Probably _another_ maniac on the streets. _'Teenagers; what are you going to do?'_ I thought mentally, adding a mental sigh with it. _'Wow. I sound like an old grandma.'_ I shook my head.

Then there was three more rapid turns.

The first turn made me go to the left, almost descending backwards.

The second turn made me go to the right, nearly falling out of Ikuto's legs.

The third turn made me incline forward and kiss Ikuto on the lips.

WAIT…..WHAT DID I DO?!

My eyes were open wide. I couldn't _believe_ what was happening. _I_ was **kissing** _Ikuto_. He probably thought I was doing it on **purpose**!

Then the _next_ most craziest thing happened. He kissed **back**! I couldn't even move back! The seat was too close to my back so I could probably move back only one _millimeter_.

I tried to struggle away but hey, you can't blame me. I'm in between his legs, the position was awkward, I couldn't move back anymore, and he was kissing back. IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN! I NEED TO GET OUT! FOR GOD SAKES, I NEED **AIR**!

Ikuto probably noticed how I was lacking the source to breathe so he pulled away. But he was _smirking_ at me. In the **condition**! He has some nerve!

"What the hell are you smirking at?!" I snapped at him. "Nothing….Just that _you_ kissed _me_." His smirk got wider. The result of this was that my mouth was hung open. "What are you _talking_ about?! It was on **accident**! **Not** on _purpose_!" I explained to him in a rush.

He looked kind of disappointed but a smug look replaced it. "_Sure_ you were Amu. _Sure_ you were." His smirk got wider. "YOU ARE THE….THE….CONFUSINGEST!" I blurted out to him in frustration. He just chuckled to himself. I puffed my cheeks and crossed my arms under my chest, like a kid would do.

"You know when you do that," Ikuto pointed to my arms crossed against my chest, "your chest looks bigger." He leered at me. I looked down and my chest to see that he was _right_.

I hastily unfolded my arms and rushed them down to my sides. Then I looked away, hoping that he wouldn't see the blush rising to my cheeks.

"Don't think I can't see the blush on your cheeks. They are _very_ visible." He read my mind. Then the blush just got _heavier_! Sheesh! Can't he just drop the topic already?!

I ignored whatever his perverted teasing comments were. I looked out the window and took my mind off him and put it on tomorrow – Confession Day.

Then, just like that, we reached his house.

_**Thank you God! You listened to me!**_

Then I entered the pervert's mansion unwillingly. Who _knew_ what he could to do me in there. I hope he forgot about the Maid situation.

"You can go to the bedroom. You'll find something interesting there." It looked like he was trying to suppress a laugh. "Uh…sure?" I furrowed my eyebrows at him but returned it with a sly grin. He has something up his sleeve, doesn't he?

I jogged myself up the stairs and into his room. The result of this whole thing was leaving me wide-eyed.

On the bed was a _maid's_ outfit. But this was **shorter**! There was even a note on it. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Maid, or better known as Amu,_

_You probably are going to beat the hell out of me._

Damn right!

_But you can't._

And why not?!

_Right now __**YOU**__ are the maid and __**I**__ am the master. So you can't disobey this rule. You __**have**__ to do it. If you don't, you'll be breaking a promise. I'll be waiting downstairs on the couch. Remember, keep your promises._

_Your Master,_

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

I crumbled the note in my hand. This guy was **definitely** asking for it! And I've been holding back. He's gonna get it now!

I put on the stupid dress quickly and looked at myself in the mirror.

It was a short black and white dress with some fancy decorations.

The dress was almost like a tube top. But right now it would be considered as a tube dress, I guess you can say that.

Underneath the dress, you can see the bottom of a white, ruffled petticoat.

Then on the bottom of the dress, it was outlined in a thin black lace. Above the black was a white line that was about one, two, or three inches thick. Then the rest of the dress was a glistening black color. But above the black part, where the dress starts, was another white line that was slightly thicker than the other white line that was above the thing black lace on the bottom of the dress.

Going down the black dress was three thin white lines that were about one inch thick. The left line went over your left…breast…and ended and the waist of the dress or your own waist.

Either way, both the waist of your dress and your waist were at the same place – your waist! So let's call it the waist of the dress.

Anyways, the middle line went down the between your two…breasts and stopped at the waist of the dress.

Ya, I'm not comfortable saying that. You can't blame me!

Lastly, the third line went down your right breast and ended at the waist of the dress.

On the bottom of the first and the third line, there were two white bows resting on the waist of the dress.

And right on the top of the dress, where the dress starts, was on big bow. In the middle of the big bow was a little brown pendant. On the pendant letters were written. Those letters spelled out 'SEXY'.

Ya, I don't like the costume one bit.

It had one black glove and one white glove that I had put on. The pure white glove stopped a few inches above my elbow and the midnight black glove stopped a few inches above my wrist.

The white glove also had a bow on it that was near my wrist. The black glove was fingerless.

I put the white glove on my left hand and the black glove on my right hand.

It also came with a black chocker. Nothing was special about it. It was just a plain old, black chocker, wrapped around my neck...

Okay, so the chocker had a few crystals in them and one bigger on in the middle.

Still a _normal_ chocker to me. Nothing special about it.

It came with black thigh highs. Just wear the black thigh highs start, there is one medium sized white bow on the left one thigh high on my left leg and one medium sized white bow on the right thigh high on my right leg.

The thigh highs were almost see-through as well.

Two black platform shoes came with it. The shoes made me about an inch or two taller. But still, I was shorter than Ikuto.

It finished off with a feather duster and a napkin.

Obviously I had to either wipe his face or dust his shoes.

**Only** in his _dreams_.

**Nothing** about this 'French Maid' dress pleased _me_. Him? Ya, it probably pleased _him_.

I stomped my way back downstairs. And just like he said, he was sitting on the couch, waiting for me.

I was going to show him whose boss now. And it was **surely** going to get it from me!

"You sleaze ball!" I yelled at him. He turned his head around lazily and stared at me. Did I see a sudden burst of suprisement in his eyes?

Nope.

I saw _lust_.

"Sleaze ball, is it? A new nickname?" He regained his composure after a few seconds passed by. "I'm not wearing _this_!" I then threw the crumbled up paper at his face. "But it was a _rule_. And it matches!" He added getting up from the sofa and walking towards me. I retreated backwards only to stop when I felt the wall touch my back.

"So?! It's still not right!" I inserted with my disagreement. "To _you_ it isn't," he pointed to me, "to _me_ it is." Then he pointed to himself. "Just like how it appeals _me_ to see you wearing that while _you_ don't like it." He chuckled. "Stop laughing!" I stomped my foot to the ground. "It isn't _laughing_ kid. It's _chuckling_. There's a huge difference between them." He just chuckled more at the end of his sentence! "YOU SUCK!" I yelled at him before stomping my way back upstairs to take off the dress.

"If you're going to take off the dress, you can't." He called from downstairs. "And why not?!" I yelled from his room. "Because I'm **telling** you not to. Just like how a master tells his slave orders. You have to follow it." He was bringing up the stupid master and slave concept! Can't he just drop it?!

I found myself stomping back downstairs. I gave in. I hate him.

"Ready to work now?" He was sitting back down on the sofa. "_Work_?" I repeated. "Yeah, you know; jobs, moving things, doing things, work." He explained. "I know what it is." I said annoyed.

Then he got up from the sofa patted his jeans. Probably trying to straighten them out or something.

"Now let's start _work_." He smirked at me. "Just go on with it already." I groaned. "Sure, sure." He replied to my whining. "Just start the water in the bathroom so I can take a shower." He told me while taking off his shirt. After he took it off, he started to take off his pants. When he finished that, he started to grab his boxers and begin to pull them down.

"S-Stop!" He stopped taking off his boxers. It was slightly down though. But it covered up thing I didn't need to see. "Why?" He asked in a bored tone. "Because you can do that _alone_. Not with me around! I'm a _girl_ remember!" I explained to him.

"Fine." He sighed. Then he pulled the boxers all the way up. To where it _should _be. _'Is this was he did when I wasn't around? Walk through the house nude?'_ I shuddered at the thought.

"Here." He threw me his pants and shirt, which landed on my head. I furiously took it off my head grabbed them in my hands. "What the heck do you want me to do with _these_?!" I showed him his dirty clothes. "Wash it, obviously." He rolled his eyes. "And can you start the water already? I don't like it when it's cold in the beginning." He added. "Why the hell should I be doing what you say?!" I demanded. "Because for today _you're_ the **slave** and _I'm_ the **master**. You have to obey what I say." He elucidated to me. "Whatever." I grumbled. I didn't want to be explained about the situation all over _again_.

"Then you can make me a snack." He said while setting himself down on the sofa again. "Jeez, have some decency at least." I told him. I mean he was sitting there only in his boxers! "Jeez, now go start the water and wash the clothes." He said in my voice that I used to him. "Yes _master_." I mocked. Then I scoffed and headed back upstairs to start the water.

After I did that, I washed his damn clothes. After his clothes were done, I did mine. I didn't want any Ikuto-germs on it.

"Shower is ready." I called from upstairs. Then I started to head downstairs since my clothes were in the drying machine now. To be dried up from the wetness caused by the washing machine.

"Whatever." He said while heading upstairs to take a shower. "Remember, snack." He reminded me. "Yeah, yeah. Don't remind me." I sighed. Then he started his stupid shower.

I decided to make his stupid snack right away. Then I could get time to relax.

After I finished his snack, I put it into the refrigerator so it wouldn't spoil and plopped down on the couch. Before he came downstairs to trouble me again, I would take a relaxing time.

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out. I could still hear the shower running so this just gave me more time. That's a good thing.

I leaned backwards onto the couch, not wanting to remind myself about Ikuto and things that he would want me to do after he comes back from the shower.

Then I heard the water stop running.

My **doom** returns again.

I sighed, but I still wanted to lie down on the couch. When he comes back I'll get up and listen to him. But for now, I need some peaceful time.

"Hey, you know I can see your panties right? Pink. Nice color." I heard a voice say.

My eyes shot open.

In front of me was Ikuto. Fresh clothes on but his hair was still damp.

"Panties?...What does he mea-….MY PANTIES!" It took me sometime to realize what he meant.

The position I was sitting in gave you a great view of my underwear.

My legs were up and I was leaning back on the couch. How can I be so careless?! I know there's a boy in the house and yet I _still_ do this! I need to remember more!

"P-PERVERT!" I yelled at him. I just heard him laugh and smirk at the same time. IS THAT EVEN HUMAN?! I don't think so!

Oh how I _wish_ I can slap the smirk off his face. I really do!

"You're still sitting like that. Do you _want_ me to see your panties?" Ikuto pointed out. I didn't even change my position yet! "N-NO! CAN YOU STOP LOOKING THERE?!" I yelled at him, blushing madly. "Can't. You know; pink just _stands_ out." He smirked at me. "THEN LEARN TO!" I screeched at him, putting my legs down and sitting up straight. "Why'd you change the position?" He pouted at me. "CAN YOU S-STOP THINKING A-ABOUT THAT?!" Curse my stuttering.

"Anyways, did you make my snack?" He asked me. "It's in the fridge." I grumbled.

Then he walked over to the kitchen. I could hear him opening the fridge door.

He probably had the snack in his hand since he was walking back to the living room.

"Aww Amu. Only a _sandwich_?" He whined. "That sandwich was hard to make you know!" I retorted to him. "Fine, fine." Then he started to eat it.

When he finished it he turned to me.

"It was good I guess." He shrugged. "Thank you." I smiled at myself knowing that it was actually _edible_. Most the things I make are hard to eat.

"Now what's for dessert?" He asked. "Oh, I didn't make any." I sighed. "Don't worry. I know a _good_ one to eat up." His lips were twitching into a smile?...smirk? "Really? What?" I asked him. "_**You**_." His lips formed a smirk, **not** a _smile_. "P-Pervert!" I whacked him on the head. "Can I _Amu_? You'd probably taste **delicious**." He moved closer to me. "N-No thank you." I was starting to blush.

"Please _Amu_?" He inched closer and closer until we were right beside each other.

"N-No I-Ikuto." I stuttered to respond to him. He just got closer and closer.

I closed my eyes to whatever he was going to do to me.

Then I felt him push away from me.

I poked one eye open to see him staring at me.

Then I fluttered them both open since it looked like he couldn't do anything to me _now_.

"What the heck was that?!" I questioned him. "Did you actually think I was going to _kiss_ you?" He raised an eye brow at me. "N-No! I didn't even want you to!" I looked away. "You're right." He stared at me even more. "Huh?" I didn't get anything he was saying. "Because _you're_ going to kiss _me_. For 1 minute straight." He smirked at me. "W-WHAT?!" I yelled at him. I did **not** want to kiss him! Just t thinking about it gives me shivers! "Okay since you're complaining, you have to use your _tongue_." He smirked wider at me.

YOU'RE KIDDING ME!

"N-Not fair Ikuto!" I whined at him – in a bad way. Not asking that I wanted to do _more_ than that. I didn't even want to do it.

"Should I make it go _higher_?" He came closer to me. "N-No, it's okay. I'll take this o-offer." I didn't need to know what his next offer would be. "That's what I thought." He smiled to himself, in a smug way.

Once I'm done with this kiss, he's gonna get it. I didn't give it to him last time but now he was going to get a punch in the head. **Definitely**.

"Just shut up and close your eyes, got it cat?" I clenched my teeth together. "Whatever you say _kitten_." Then he closed his eyes, but his smirk was still in contact. "Okay, ready?" I sighed. All he did was nod his head.

But then a stroke of an idea hit me.

I smirked deviously but I needed it to be in play.

"Hey Ikuto, I actually have to go somewhere first. I actually have to buy something. But when I return I'll give you your kiss? Okay?" I got off the couch while he popped both his eyes open.

"How will I know that you'll come back?" He narrowed his eyes at me. "Do I actually have anywhere else to go?" I sighed at him. "I guess not." He raised an eyebrow at me, but set it down after a few seconds.

"Lock the door kid." He grabbed the remote and started to flip through channels on the television. "Bye _dad_." I snickered at my sentence. "You too _love_." I knew he was smirking. My deride ceased and I slammed the door shut. I could hear his laughter from inside the house. Just because of his laughter, he's going to get it **worse**!

I arrived back 'home' after 30 minutes or so. Even though all I had to do was go next door. Wasn't that long, right?

And if it was…

He deserved it.

I opened the door and closed it. And on the bed was Ikuto lazily flipping through the channels on the television.

Happiness bolted inside me since I knew that he was bored because of me. Victory!

Then he turned his head around to face me since he probably heard the door close. But what he didn't see was what was _in_ my bag. But plastered on his face was a glare.

"What took you so _long_?" He narrowed his eyes at me. "Jeez Ikuto, lighten up. I just wanted to go on a walk. Is that such a bad thing?" I sighed at him. "Oh really?" He asked sarcastically, rising up an eyebrow. "What?" I looked at him, confused at what he was saying. "Just for a _walk_?" He eyed me suspiciously. "Yeah, it's not like I'm going to plan the next 9/11." I rolled my eyes at him.

I walking back to the couch, with my bag in hand, to sit and watch some television. Besides, my feet hurt from all that walking and running.

"I thought you were going to _buy food_." He emphasized my lie.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Just like when a deer sees the car lights flashing towards it in the open road and it doesn't know what to do.

But _this_ deer has just the answer.

"I-I…was _going_ to buy food, remember? But then there was too much traffic so I had to turn the car and head home." I lied to him. So? It's a _white_ lie. Not that bad.

"But I thought you just said you were _walking_. And besides, you're not the legal age to drive." He pointed out my flaw.

This deer just got hit by the car.

"D-Did I say _c-car_? I meant I turned my _f-feet_ around and headed home. B-But I was walking while I did it, r-right?" Please cover this up! "**Liar**." Ikuto narrowed his eyes at me even _more_. "If you keep narrowing your at me like that, they'll stick that way forever." I tried to change the subject. "Don't change the subject." Damn. He caught on. "H-How about that k-kiss?" I asked suddenly. Ikuto, being the pervert he is, will probably drop the topic and just start the kissing.

Ikuto's glare and narrowing eyes dropped. A smirk replaced his features.

"Sure. Just sit right here." He patted the available space next to him. The problem was that the 'space' was **deadly** next to him.

I walked over there, bag in hand still, and sat down next to him.

Ikuto didn't notice the bag yet so he probably won't mention it. That's a good thing.

"So do you wanna start _now_?" The pervert asked me as I sat down. "S-Sure." I _tried_ to stutter my best. I wanted it too **look** like it was real.

"C-Close your e-eyes." I commanded. He smirked and followed what I had told him to do.

I smiled deviously and grabbed my bag which was sitting against the couch, behind me.

I reached inside and pulled out a cute bulldog. It was actually the neighbor's.

It was brown and had a few black spots on it. Like on around its left eye. It was small, medium sized. And it was _perfect_ for my plan.

"Ready Ikuto?" I asked him, trying to sound nervous. "Anytime." He grinned a bit. "O-Okay. I-I'm coming now." I warned him. He just nodded his head.

I lifted the dog up off my lap and brought it close to Ikuto's face.

Then I brought it closer to Ikuto's _lips_.

The cute dog opened up its mouth, rolled out its tongue, and started licking Ikuto.

The funniest thing was that Ikuto was kissing back! I tried so hard not to laugh!

Then Ikuto's hands came up to touch the dog. It was too late before I could stop him.

"Mmmmm…Amu? Where's all your hair?" He asked between the kisses.

_Oh shit_.

I was in for it now.

Ikuto pulled away only to see a dog's face and my face smiling at him – in a shy Ivey-been-caught way.

He touched his lips and face to only realize that slobber was covering it.

Ikuto glared **deadly** at me.

"I-I'll be back." I quickly rushed out of the house without Ikuto stopping me and gave the dog back to the neighbor.

I arrived back in about 10 minutes. Shorter than before.

When I entered, I noticed that Ikuto wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Wherever he is, he must be plotting revenge or something." I was slightly scared though; knowing what he can do to me.

I felt a bad shiver go down my spine. I shook it off and sat down on the couch.

Or more truthfully….

**Pulled** down to the couch.

"What the?!" Above me was no other than Ikuto.

"G-Get off!" I tried to push him off me but he locked my wrists in place and my legs. Smart boy; locking my legs. Or else I would have kicked him. Oh how I wish to do that.

"Payback." He smirked at me.

Payback? What did I ever do to hi- Oh yeah. The dog slobber.

Wait…that means…he's going to….KISS ME?!

"I-Ikuto! Get o-off m-me!" I tried to struggle out of his grip, but alas, no avail. Damn it.

"But _Amu_, its only payback." His face went lower and lower to mine. I closed my eyes tightly and shut, waiting for what he was going to do.

But what I found was rather strange.

He was nuzzling my neck. Okay?

Then he dropped the rest of his body to mine, making me feel like I'm carrying a huge load.

"I-Ikuto, get off! You're so h-heavy!" I told him between my breaths that I could manage.

Then he lifted his head off of my neck.

"Are you calling me _fat_ Amu?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Exactly!" I answered while struggling. "That's _cold_ Amu. Stop being so _hostile_." He pouted at me. Then he plummeted back down to my neck. Nuzzling on it, blowing on it, kissing it, car- wait…kissing….it?...KISSING IT?!

"Gross Ikuto! Get off of me!" I was still struggling out of his grip, but I wasn't getting anywhere. "Amu, don't spoil the mood." I felt him purr against my neck. "T-There is no mood between us except friendship! NOW GET OFF!" I yelled into his ear.

For a second, when he lifted up his face from my neck, I could see some disappointment in his eyes and face features. I wonder why. Oh wait. I have an answer. He just couldn't do his perverted stuff to me anymore.

"Sheesh Ikuto! Do you _always_ have to be a pervert?" I asked him, irritated; while fixing up my clothes.

"Just go to sleep." He murmured. "Huh?" I glanced at the clock.

_**7:48 p.m.**_

Wow, we've been fighting for so much.

"Oh yeah. We better go to sleep now." I stood up, brushed my clothes, and headed upstairs.

After I finished putting on my pink pajamas with strawberries on them, I headed back downstairs to ask why Ikuto didn't come upstairs and go to sleep.

After I jogged down the stairs, I sat down beside him.

He was just flipping through the channels, not really watching anything.

"Aren't you going to go to sleep now?" I cocked my head to one side. "Does it _look_ like I'm going to sleep?" He rolled his eyes at me. "Jeez, no need to be mean Mr. Grumpy." I said to him. "Just go to sleep." He said to me, finally facing my way. "Then come _with_ me. And if you're going to say something perverted, save it. I meant come sleep _next_ to me since we have school tomorrow." I explained to him. "I wasn't _going_ to say anything perverted." He replied.

That was weird…

I lifted my hand and placed it on his forehead. The back of my hand was feeling it though.

"What the hell are you doing?" He was obviously irritated. "Checking if you have a fever, duh." This time I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fever? Why the heck would I have a fever?!" What's with him? He's never _this_ mean.

"Because you _always_ have something perverted to say to me. Something's definitely up with you." I removed my hand from his forehead and set it down on my lap. "Whatever." He grumbled. Then he just faced the T.V. again. _Still_ flipping through the channels.

I sighed and leaned against his shoulder.

When he noticed this, he shook his shoulder, prying me to get off of it.

"What gives?!" He asked, still shaking his shoulder. "If you won't come and sleep upstairs, I'll sleep _next_ to you downstairs." I sent him a smile but he looked away, _trying_ to act annoyed. I knew that he was touched.

"Stop denying it. You know you're touched because of what I'm doing." I poked his face with my right hand's pointer finger. "I'm not denying anything. I never even _said_ anything. And I'm not touched." He replied, now facing the T.V. again. "Psh, yeah right." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "And tomorrow you'll be a gentleman helping ladies everywhere with their love problems." I also added in – sarcastically. I just couldn't picture Ikuto being a gentleman. Just _impossible_.

"Don't I already _do_ love problems with girls?" He turned his head to me and smirked at me. I knew what he meant. He meant have 'fun' with them. But I smiled at him.

He looked at me strangely.

"What are you smiling about? Usually about now you would be calling me a pervert because I just made a perverted comment." He furrowed his eyebrows. _Exactly_.

"Bingo." I tapped him on the nose and sat up straight. "Huh?" He asked confused. "You just went back to your perverted self. Just before you were moping around like a sad idiot." I smiled proudly at my accomplishment. "So you _like_ me being perverted?" He leaned closer to me. "I-I never-r sa-said t-that!" He was implying the wrong thing! "_Sure_ you didn't." He smirked at me. "Let's just go to sleep pervert." I muttered. "_Sure_ pervert-chan." His new nickname for me?! "I'm not a pervert! _You're_ the pervert!" I stomped my way upstairs. Behind me I heard his laughter.

At least I got him back to normal before tomorrow.

That's right.

Tomorrow is Confession Day.

**Ikuto:: You broke my heart Amu *pouts***

**Amu:: DESERVED IT!**

**Nikki:: That reminds me! I ha-**

**Ikuto:: Another reminder.**

**Nikki:: Like I was saying. I have to up-**

**Ikuto:: Oh great! *sarcasm***

**Nikki:: IhavetoupdateHardToGet *says in one breath***

**Ikuto:: Idiot.**

**Nikki:: YOU JERK! NOW DO THE HONORS!**

**Amu:: *laughs***

**Ikuto:: Sheesh, girls these days.**

**Ikuto:: Please R&R!**


	23. Weird Dream

**Nikkie:: Sorries everyone! I havent been updating for a while since the Science Symposium was coming up. Dont worry, it finished yesterday. Then there is finals coming up! So Im sorry if I dont update in a while. Luckily, school finishes on the 26th! That means I can update more! And sorry since Im actually working on 4 Amuto stories and one One Shot of Amuto. The four that Im working on are _Your Attachment_, _Hard To Get_, and two other stories you dont know about. _Repeling But Attracting_ and _Bloody Rose_. Ill post those two up after the two stories Im working on are done. And the one shot I will post up when Im bored or something xD You can check out my profile for more info ^^ Anyways, thxies for the Reviews!**

**Ikuto:: Well youre not going to be forgiven. How can you even work on 4 stories?! And a one shot?! Jeez woman, are you crazy?!**

**Nikkie:: First of all, Im not a 'woman', and second of all, I am doing it!**

**Nikkie:: That reminds me...**

**Ikuto:: Oh no. Here goes her usual opinions on the Episodes and now the Chapter.**

**Amu:: YAY :D**

**Nikkie:: I JUST LOVED SHUGO CHARA! CHAPTER 41! IT ROXED MY SOXS! Anywyas, I also like Shugo Chara Doki! Episodes 86 and 87. 86 was cute and 87 was a DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN! since Amu figured out that Lulu was making the ? Eggs. I cant wait for the next episodes!**

**Amu:: I couldnt believe it! Lulu was such a nice girl!**

**Ikuto:: Well believe it. Now start the story.**

**Nikki:: Fine, fine Mr. Pushy.**

**Ikuto:: You know, 'pushy' can be used for other terms...*smirks***

**Amu:: THIS IS A RATED T FANFIC! NOT A M ONE!**

**Ikuto:: Fine then**

**Amu:: Nikkie doesnt own Shugo Chara! or Shugo Chara Doki! and it's characters!**

_**Recap**_

Tomorrow is Confession Day.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I felt the sun hit my eyes but strangely I woke up too early.

I turned around on my side, only to get the unexpected.

_THUMP!_

I fell down to the hard floor?....No….I fell down on something _soft_.

The floors **never** soft. Except in the bedroom but this is different. It doesn't _feel_ like I'm in his room.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a blur of blue.

I backed my head up a little to see a smirking blue-haired cat.

I looked down at him – well actually at the _position_ we were in.

Please don't let me think of what I think it is!

Please!

I was currently holding his shoulders while he was holing my waist.

My legs were wrapped around his waist and his legs were up – as in they were brought up close to my body so I was resting against his legs.

Our faces were close together, but not as close for a kiss to happen.

_Thank God_.

But if anyone came in right now and didn't know what had happened previously, they would have thought I had **it** with Ikuto.

GROSS!

I quickly jumped off of him and stood up away from him.

"W-Why were we like t-that?!" I asked him. "Because you declared your undying love to me." He replied slyly. "Tell me the truth you liar!" I yelled at him. I heard him faintly chuckle and then stop. "Because apparently you forgot to get some water so you headed downstairs. You hadn't come back upstairs for some time so I went downstairs to see what you were doing. What I found was that you were sleeping on the couch. I, being the pervert I am," he smirked at me, "gave you some company so I slept under you. Then we slept together." He explained to me. "Can you not say 'slept together'?! It's disgusting!" I yelled at him – again.

I heard him laugh which faded away.

"Get dressed. We have school." He instructed to me. "Oh yeah! I forgot!" I was about to head upstairs to brush my teeth and do everything else I needed to do but then Ikuto said something to me that stopped me from doing so.

"Or…" He trailed off. I gave him a confused look.

"We can got into my room and lock the door and then continue what we were doing – without the questions and what not since our lips will be sealed together while we have se-" He smirked at me the whole time but before he said the **word**, I cut him off.

"IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU PERVERT! GET READY FOR SCHOOL NOW!" I screeched at him.

I stomped upstairs but behind me I could hear him follow me – with laughter all the way.

Damn him.

Damn him with all my might.

I trudged downstairs without caring if Ikuto would be late or not.

He pulled the nasty word on me – well he was about to – but either way, it's the same!

I couldn't care less if he died on the way to school! It serves him right!

Then I could hear him call my name from upstairs. I think he was yelling where his boxers were. I actually hid them – _all _of them. Think of it at payback. I wonder how he'd look when he comes back from school.

I ignored him and ran out of the house. Then I walked to school. I was actually going to be early this time.

Oh yeah, today's Friday. Confession Day. Can't wait!

I got to school early but Ikuto hadn't come yet. And if he came right now, he would _too_ late. I can't wait to see the expression on his face!

After several minutes, the door swished open.

It revealed a pissed off Ikuto. His expression and posture clearly showed it.

He took his seat beside me.

When the teacher turned her back to us to write on the chalkboard, Ikuto turned to look at me.

He sent me a glare and I returned it with a smile. His stare and glare only got harder. So I made my smile friendlier and my eyes shimmer.

The teacher was busy talking to the class – with her back to us still. Ikuto took this advantage to talk to me.

"Where were my boxers Amu, huh?" He asked me. His tone wasn't a questioning tone. It was more of an irritated tone.

"How should _I_ know? I don't keep your boxers with me. Don't you have extras anyways?" I answered him. I tried my best to keep a poker face on and not to smirk. Luckily; luck was on my side today.

"Don't play dumb." He narrowed his eyes at me and I gave him a confused look.

"Don't start with the confusing look." He narrowed his eyes more at me and saw right through me. I replaced the confused look with a poker face again.

"You hid them, didn't you?" He asked me again while I tried to look away from him. "You wanted payback." He added. That made a smirk form on my face. "I was right! You're smirking!" He stated after seeing my face. "It's not my fault Ikuto." I looked at him now. "_You_ were the one who started it." I informed him. "But _you_ were the one who slept on the couch." He shot back. This time I narrowed my eyes at him while he did the same.

"_You_ were the one who insisted on sleeping under me." I came back with. "So I just let you freeze there?" He asked. But it was really a come back. "You could have given me a blanket." I answered. "But _no_. You _had_ to go and be perverted." I dragged out the 'no'. "I _am_ a pervert so it's not my fault." He blasted at me. "Then maybe you need to stop being one!" My voice got slightly higher. "Then maybe people like _you_ shouldn't be near people like _me_ since we can't change!" His voice equaled mine now. "Then maybe people like _you_ need to learn how to change!" My voice got higher and higher by the second. "Then maybe people like _you_ should not stay near people like _me_ since we don't want to change! Who knows! One day we might decided to rape you, right?!" His voice matched mine. "I won't be near you then!" My voice was on the verge to screaming. "Good!" His voice was a mild scream. "Fine then!" I finally screamed standing up now.

Everyone's eyes were on me now.

How embarrassing.

And it was _his_ entire fault.

I immediately sat down and I could still feel everyone's stares on me. I even think the teacher raised an eyebrow at me.

I wanted to cover my face with my hands but that would just destroy my façade.

The teacher continued her lesson after the incident that took place.

I heard Ikuto snicker next to me. I shot him a glare saying this is your entire fault.

He just continued to snicker and snicker.

I couldn't take it anymore, I just couldn't!

I picked up my eraser and threw it at his face.

It just missed him by the eye! Curse my bad luck!

Ikuto looked at me with a shocked look.

Then he got up from his seat and turned to look at the teacher. Now all eyes were on him.

"Did you see what she just did?! She threw a freaking eraser at me! A little more to the left and that would have hit my eye! You have to give her detention or something!" He blurted out. The boys snickered at him while – again, as always – the girls drooled.

"Tsukiyomi-san, would _you_ like to get detention?" The teacher asked him. Ikuto immediately sat down while I was snickering the whole way.

Then I exploded with laughter. I almost fell to the floor!

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Would you like to join him?" I heard the teacher ask me. My laughter stopped immediately and I sat up straight.

"No thank you." I replied. The teacher then looked back at the text book and continued on reading.

Ikuto is going to pay for this later.

I and Ikuto didn't talk for the whole period. We didn't even talk for the whole next 4 periods!

Then lunch came.

Lunch = the time for paybacks.

Not a good thing.

Well for some.

And for others…

It's an awesome thing.

I got lunch with Utau and the others and we sat down at our tables.

I ignored Ikuto the whole time. I knew he was staring at me at times. And that was pretty uncomfortable, to tell you the truth. It was like you were being watched and someone wanted to kill you right at the second.

I shuddered at the thought and just continued to eat down my lunch.

After the bell rang, I headed to my next class, avoiding any contact with Ikuto while I was getting there.

After school had finished for the day, I had two thoughts going on in my head.

One, today was Confession Day and I needed Ikuto's help for this. Problem is, me and him aren't talking to each other.

Two, I'm thinking about cutting tutoring with Ikuto today since it'll be uncom- scratch that. I can't. I'm temporarily living with the guy.

I inwardly sighed as I started to walk to his house.

I knew the pervert wouldn't pick me up. Not until we're out of this fight.

But if he thinks I'll be out right this moment, he's got it _all_ **wrong**.

I'm going to put up a fight for this cat.

And every second of it will be a living Hell for him.

But then again…

He'll probably do the same.

That means both of our lives will be a living Hell.

That's just _peachy_!

After I finally reached his house, I found that the door was unlocked.

Nothing unusual about that.

Now here comes the unusual part.

Inside the house was dimmed, which really didn't make a difference since it was still daytime, but there was an awesome meal for two on the dinner table.

It looks so delicious!

Then I heard footsteps from upstairs come downstairs.

I turned my head to the sound to see Ikuto in a…tuxedo?!

What the heck is happening?!

I tried my best not to laugh at his 'new' look.

Too bad he caught it.

After he reached downstairs, he stood in front of me.

"Is that the thanks I get for saying sorry and cooking this meal for you?" He asked me.

_He_ **cooked**? I just couldn't believe that. But it looks like it's all true.

"Well thanks and apology accepted!" I smiled at him. Who knew he could be such a gentleman at such times? I certainly didn't.

"Well, take a seat and let's eat." He announced.

Then he escorted me to the table and pulled back my chair to sit on.

I sat on it and he pushed it in and then he sat down on the opposite side of me.

Apparently the 'dinner' today was Steak, which was well done and came with Steak Sauce, Wine. in an elegant glass, Salad, with dressing and the essentials, Rice, with a side topping to go on it, Fish, that was neatly cut into pieces, and Chocolate cake, which had a layer of lighter chocolate, darker chocolate, and crunchy chocolate.

How delicious!

"Eat up." He said. "Thanks!" First I poured the Steak Sauce on my Steak and started to cut it up in pieces.

I grabbed the fork and poked it into the steak.

I lifted it up to my mouth, and just before I was going to enter it into my mouth, I noticed Ikuto's was leaning on his fingers on the table. His hands intertwined with each other, causing him to lean mostly on the middle part of his fingers.

"You're not eating?" I asked him. "I will. But first I want my appetite to come back." He answered. "Oh, okay." Then I plunged the Steak piece into my mouth.

Suddenly I felt the temperature rise in my mouth.

Then it was on fire.

I was suddenly panting after I swallowed the Steak piece.

I grabbed the bottle of Steak Sauce to see it was actually Hot Sauce!

That asshole!

I saw him laugh his butt off while I was on flames here!

"Drink…some of…your….wine." He said between his laughter.

I quickly grabbed the Wine glass and chugged it down.

YUCK!

It was Prune Juice!

After I swallowed it down, the hotness in my mouth disappeared. But it left an after taste.

An after taste of disgusting Prune Juice.

"Aren't you going to finish your dinner?" He asked me, after settling down from his laughter.

I didn't even think about it.

Who knows? He could have put poison or bugs into it for all I know!

"Heck no!" I yelled at him, getting up from my seat.

"You actually thought I would say sorry? I'm not giving up _that_ easily." He also got up from his seat.

That got me really pissed!

I'm never believing this….this…this jerk anymore!

I quickly grabbed the chocolate cake and threw it on his face.

Now his tuxedo and his face were covered in chocolate.

This caused me to explode in laughter.

"Look….look…look at your face!" I said between my laughter.

He wiped the chocolate off of his face with his right hand.

"Do you know how much it cost me to get this tuxedo?!" He yelled at me. "Probably a dollar!" I yelled back, breaking into more laughter.

"That's it! No more food for you in one week!" He announced, obviously angered.

"What?! That's not fair!" My laughter seized and I was in a total serious mode.

"Too bad!" He said.

"You know what?! I don't care! I'll live without it!" I declared.

Then I heard him scoff.

"_You_ live **without**_food_?" He scoffed again. "Yeah right. And when that happens, I'll be broke." Was he implying that I am _fat_?!

I am not fat!

"I'm going upstairs!" I ran upstairs but then I heard his voice.

"Not in my room, you're not!" Then I heard him run after me.

"Too bad sucker!" Then I ran into his room.

But before I could close the door, he stopped it with his foot.

Then he entered the room and locked the door.

"Open the door you perverted maniac!" I yelled at him, trying to get past him.

But of course.

I failed due to my strength and height compared to his.

"Pervert, eh?" Then he rubbed his chin like he was thinking about something really hard.

When he stopped, he smirked at me.

"I'll show you how much of a pervert I am." Then he got closer, and closer, and then….

_SPLASH!_

"W-What?!" I lifted my head up from my desk and saw Utau and Rima standing there.

"Sheesh Amu. It took you so long to wake up." Rima sighed. "You were mumbling things in your 'dream' like 'Sucker!', or 'Fat!', and even, 'Tuxedo!'. What dream were you dreaming?" Utau asked me.

D…Dream?

That _wasn't_ for real?

Ikuto _wasn't_ banning me from food?

We _weren't_ in a fight?

I _didn't_ steal his boxers? But that _would_ be fun.

He _wasn't_ in a tuxedo?

He _wasn't_ about to rape me? But I could totally see that happen in real life.

What a weird dream…

Then I straightened myself up and got up from my seat.

I glanced around the room to see everyone else already gone.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked Utau and Rima.

"They all went home. Schools done for the day." Rima answered.

"Oh, so what are we doing now?" I asked the two.

Then Utau bopped my on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I asked her, rubbing my head where she had hit it.

"Did you forget? Today's the day we confess!" She announced.

"I totally forgot! But what about Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagihiko? Do they know what we're _actually_ going to do? Or will they take it as a _real_ confession?" I asked them.

"Oh. We didn't tell them what we were planning." Rima said. "But all of us can go and tell them." Rima added. "I'll tell Ikuto, you'll tell Nagihiko Amu, and Rima, you'll tell Kukai. There!" Utau fixed.

"Okay then!" I answered.

"Then let's go! The boys are probably there – the ones we like. And the rest of the boys will probably show up late." Utau told us.

"Let's go then!" Then we rushed out of the room and to outside.

I was waiting in the front of the school.

Utau in the back of the school.

And Rima in the yard of the school.

…**:: Amu's, Ikuto's, Utau's, Kukai's, Rima's, Nagihiko's POV ::…**

Today's the day!

**Ikuto:: I cant believe youre going to make them confess to NONE of us. But instead to those other 3 boys!**

**Amu:: Deal with it**

**Utau:: Its life**

**Kukai: Then this 'life' is messed up!**

**Rima:: She told you already...DEAL WITH IT!**

**Nagihiko:: Im NOT going to deal with it!**

**Nikkie:: Well, Im going to go now....*runs away***

**Ikuto:: Now that she's gone, I can finish the story OUR way.**

**Kukai:: Good idea.**

**Nagihiko:: You should start now.**

**_Amu, Utau, and Rima, punched their dates in the face and ran to Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagihiko._**

**_Utau went Kukai's house and Rima to Nagihiko's._**

**_Amu went with Ikuto to a love hotel with various items in the rooms._**

**_Then they started their 'fun' time._**

**_Ikuto grabbed hold of Amu and slid his hands up her panties and she moajdklsghgksldhgjlfghkdlsghdskflghdfkghf_**

**Amu & Utau & Rima:: ARE YOU CRAZY! THIS RATED T! DONT WRITE THAT! *grabs hold of keyboard***

**Kukai:: No fun.**

**Nagihiko:: We were just getting started.**

**Ikuto:: You all know that you liked it *smirks***

**Amu & Utau & Rima:: SHUT UP! NOW DO THE HONORS! NOW!**

**Kukai:: Chill.**

**Nagihiko:: Jeezs.**

**Ikuto:: Whatever.**

**Ikuto & Kukai & Nagihiko:: Please R&R!**

**Ikuto:: So I can write some Rated M things about Amu and I when Nikkie is gone.**

**Amu:: IKUTOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!**


	24. Unrequited Love

**Nikkie:: Here's the next chapter :D OMG Shugo Chara Doki! Episode 89 was kick ass AWESOME! Lulu is gone D: But at least the Ikuto ARC will come now :D But the next episode sounds really kewl. I mean you shout out your love and yeah. What I think will happen is that Amu and Tadase go on stage. Then Tadase doesnt really shout out "Amu" but he says in his normal voice, "A-Amu." And Amu is blushing, as well as Tadase. But when Amu was going to say her lover's name, she shouts out, "Ikuto!" because Ikuto is in the sky as Death Rebel. That would be so kawaii! Because if Amu shouts out Ikuto, that means her lover it Ikuto! That means she loves Ikuto! But even though she said it because she just saw him, I dont care xD I still count it as a confession xD Plus, I think Yui and Yukari will confess to each other xD That would be so kawaii 3 Shugo Chara Doki! Episode 90 is going to be kiss ass AWESOME XD**

**....**

**Nikkie:: Hello?**

**....**

**Nikkie:: Anyone there?**

**Ikuto:: Shut up! You made me a heartbroken boy! What's wrong with you?! I thought this was an Amuto fan fic! Not a Tadamu! Are you a hypocrite or something?!**

**Kukai:: Dude, I mean Dudet! What's up with that!? You said the pairings of this fic is Amuto, KUTAU, and Rimahiko. I dont see ANY Kutau in this! Are you on drugs or are you drunk?!**

**Nagihiko:: Im sorry but they are right! Where is the Rimahiko in this?! All I see is her being paired up with someone else! What's the matter with you?!**

**Nikkie:: Its supposed to be like that! First you go through Unrequited Love then you find your true love! Happy?!**

**Ikuto & Kukai & Nagihiko:: NO! NONONONONONONONONNONONONONONNONONONONONONONONONONONONONON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Nikkie:: Relax! I promised that this is an Amuto, Kutau, and a Rimahiko fic so be patient!**

**Ikuto:: It better be or you'll face my Slash Claw.**

**Kukai:: Or else you have a soccer ball coming at your face.**

**Nagihiko:: I might even dress you up as a boy and make you go to school.**

**Nikkie:: *gulps* Okay. Now do the disclaimer so I can type up your good love stories.**

**Ikuto:: Nikkie doesnt own Shugo Chara! or Shugo Chara Doki! and any of its characters!**

**Kukai:: Now start typin'!**

_**Recap**_

…**:: Amu's, Ikuto's, Utau's, Kukai's, Rima's, Nagihiko's POV ::…**

Today's the day!

_**End of Recap**_

'_And all I wanna do is love you. But I'm the only one to blame.'_

…**Ikuto's POV ::…**

Today was the day.

The day I and the guys get confessed to. And of course we confess back.

I didn't dress special or anything, she would think I'm trying to hard. I'm sure the other guys didn't dress up as well.

So here I am, at my house trying to figure out what to wear.

I know I'm late to meeting Amu, but I have to change. I mean it would be stupid to wear the same thing you wore to school and then wearing the same thing when you meet someone when they are going to confess to you.

I can't do that!

It just wouldn't make sense to.

You have to wear something formal, but as the same time casual, when someone is going to confess to you.

I mean, you have to!

I started to remove my shirt and pants.

Should I change boxers?

No.

I'll just leave it and change it later when I'm going to shower.

I put on a black t-shirt and a sweater on top of it.

My pants were just…pants, I guess.

I was fumbling with my hair to see weather I should let it be messy or combed.

I combed it all up but then decided to mess up my hair with my hand.

It matched with the look and all.

Just as I was about to grab my keys, the door opened.

Apparently, it was Utau.

"Utau? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Oh! I needed to tell you something." She answered. "Tell me something? Well you better hurry; I have to meet Amu at the school. And it's important, too. So you have to make it quick." I explained to her in a rush.

"Actually what I need to say is about that." She said. I stopped what I was doing and turned to face her.

"Go on." I pushed.

"You're acting as if what I'm going to say to you is a horrible thing." She giggled.

Oh good.

I actually thought that it might be a bad thing.

"I'm just asking. Jeez, Utau." I sighed. But truly, I was relieved.

"Now hurry it up. I'm already late." I said while grabbing my keys and walking to the door.

"And I'm not?! Sheesh Ikuto! I'm here talking to you for something important and you're telling me to hurry up! Maybe I shouldn't tell you." I saw a small smile tug at her lips.

"Fine then." I clapped my hands together and bowed down. "Sorry." Then I lifted my face up to see her laughing on the inside.

"Okay, okay." She sighed.

I was reaching for the door as she was talking.

"Amu's going to confess to you. You should know that." She explained. "Yes. Go on." I told her while running over to the door while slipping on some shoes.

"Well, Amu's confessing to you because she needs hope for confessing to Ta-" I cut her short since I was running late.

"Yeah, yeah. Hope and stuff. I'm late Utau. Bye!" Then I rushed out the door.

I wonder what she was going to say though.

Hope?

Strange.

While running to the school, I saw Kukai and Nagihiko running as well.

They saw me and ran towards me.

"Late?" I asked them. "As usual." Nagihiko chuckled. "I was too busy picking out my outfit since I didn't want Utau to think I'm desperate or anything." Kukai explained. "But you are." I smirked. "Look who's talking!" He yelled at me. "Calm down guys. Save it for the party we all planned for later at Ikuto's house." Nagihiko explained. "Yeah, yeah." Kukai grumbled. Then I nudged him playfully on the arm with my elbow.

"Lighten up." I smiled. "I'm just playin'! Jeez guys." He laughed.

Then we all went separate ways when we got to the school.

While I was walking to the school, I thought about the clothes I was wearing.

I wore a zip-front hoody with raw-edge elbow patches. It had the Old English screen print over the shoulder and back of the hoody. It had mottled fading, which enhances the worn-in appeal. Studs securing an embroidered logo patch to the upper back enhance the edgy look. It also had split kangaroo pockets. It also had the word 'Affliction' across the back. I was wearing a black t-shirt under the sweatered hoody though.

For pants I wore boot-cut jeans that had slanted, white monograms stand out on low-rise. It was detailed with white seam construction for a cohesive look. The heavy fading and whickering, define the front thighs, giving worn-in character to the dark indigo wash. It had a button fly. It was also a five-pocket style and had distressed pockets and hems.

Lastly, for shoes I was wearing black shoes. It was antiqued hardware adorns. It was also the keeper of an Italian loafer crafted from soft, broken-in leather. It had leather upper, lining and sole. It makes me have a relaxed yet sophisticated look.

I know the weather promised that it was going to be hot and sunny, but I just wanted to wear something that looked like I was in school. And average thing I guess.

Then I finally reached Amu.

…**.:: Kukai's POV ::…**

I was getting ready for the special confession with Utau at my house.

I slipped on a shirt and some shorts. Of course with sneakers.

But then, when I was looking for something to mess up my hair with – usually I would use my hand, but this was a special occasion – the door swung open.

Rima was standing there, with a smile on her face.

Nothing different about that, eh?

"Rima? What are you doin' here? Aren't ya supposed to be in the yard of the school for Nagihiko to meet you?" I asked her, concerned since Nagihiko was probably there.

Scratch that.

He's gonna be late.

"Oh, I just have to tell you something." She explained. "Then tell me. But you have to make it quick since I have to meet Utau. Special thing." I grinned inwardly about the thought.

"Oh, yeah, sure." So many agreements in one sentence.

Well, it was actually only two.

Not that much, I guess.

Then Rima talked.

"So, you know you're going to be confessed to, by Utau….." I stopped listening to her from that point since I guess I was daydreaming.

I know what you're thinking.

Boys don't daydream! They're strong and don't care about things like that!

Well, that was before a guy falls in love.

Wow, I sound like an old timer.

There we go!

I can use this shirt to mess up my hair.

I placed the shirt over my hair, and started to rub.

After taking the shirt off, I found that my hair was messy, but in a cool way.

Oh man!

I'm late!

"…to you for hope. So after she does, she can confess to Ke-" That's all I heard from Rima.

"Sorry Rima! I really have to go now!" I said in a rushed voice, making my way to the door.

"Bu-" I cut her off, "Bye and Sorry! Kill me later!" I yelled while running out of the door.

While running, I caught up with Nagihiko.

Then we decided to run together until we saw a familiar blue-haired figure running the same way.

Ikuto!

We both ran to him until he noticed us.

Of course, we three were late.

Just great!

On top of that, even though Hinamori just talked to me, she's probably already there!

How the heck do girls do that?!

"Late?" Ikuto asked us. "As usual." Nagihiko chuckled. "I was too busy picking out my outfit since I didn't want Utau to think I'm desperate or anything." I explained to Ikuto. "But you are." I saw Ikuto smirked. "Look who's talking!" I yelled at him. But I was just playing.

"Calm down guys. Save it for the party we all planned for later at Ikuto's house." Nagihiko explained. "Yeah, yeah." I grumbled. Then Ikuto nudged me playfully on the arm with his elbow.

"Lighten up." He smiled. "I'm just playin'! Jeez guys." I laughed.

Then we all went separate ways when we got to the school.

While I walked to the back of the school, I observed the clothes I was wearing.

I was wearing a dark navy blue t-shirt. It was short sleeved and stopped at my upper biceps. It was also the softest cotton I've ever felt. Plus, it was Vintage Fit. It had the logo of the company which was a large eagle graphic on the lower right with the word 'EAGLE OUTFITTERS'. It also had a small AE heritage screen and reinforced interior neck trim. The best part was that it was tag less comfort!

I wore shorts that were a grayish black. But it was a soft gray and a lighter black. It had thick lines go down it and a few thick lines go across it. Almost like a large graphic plaid. It was soft, sturdy cotton. It had a flat front design. Plus, it had a button-close & zipper fly. The shorts had two side-slit pockets; two back slit pockets, and a mini coin pocket in front. It had a pop color interior waist trim and a 10 inch inseam. It was a classic AE style for a go-to daily comfort and style!

For shoes, well really sneakers, I was wearing a pair of Nikes. It was the one called 'Nike Air Max'. A new brand I guess. The sneaker color was grey, blue, white and silver. Anyways, it had fly wire threads that provide extremely strong, lightweight support in a breathable running shoe. It was designed with visible air cushioning for excellent comfort. And it had a blown-rubber sole features signature waffle tread for durable traction. It was lace-up style and had the Nike+ iPod enabled.

The weather forecast said it would be sunny all day.

It has a sporty look – which is totally me – so it didn't reveal how excited I am.

When I finally reached the back I saw Utau standing there. She was obviously waiting for me.

After running to her, I reached her.

I couldn't wait!

…**:: Nagihiko's POV ::…**

Today's the day, isn't it?

The day Rima confesses to me and I confess back.

Of course mentioning Ikuto and Kukai, too.

Schools not close to being finished, yet still we're looking forward to this the day we were told. Just like how we would do when we wait for school to finish and have fun.

The same feeling falls in place with this.

Anyways, I was frustrating over what to wear.

I want to wear something appropriate for the occasion – formal – but I don't want my anxiety or excitement to show to Rima.

She'll think I'm trying to hard.

Oh how I wish to scream right now and ask her what to wear!

GAHHH!

I deiced over something to wear and slipped it on.

The shirt and the jeans matched. So did the shoes.

Then I grabbed a comb and started to comb my hair.

But the comb fell, along with my head of hair, and then I started to struggle with my hair.

Then I heard the door open and close.

I stopped fumbling with my hair and the comb and turned around to see Amu with a smile on her face.

"Amu? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to meet up with Ikuto?" I asked her.

"Knowing Ikuto is going to be late," she rolled her eyes, "I decided to come here and tell you something that you need to know." She ended with a smile.

"Sure. Go on." I smiled back.

Then she started to talk and explain about something with Rima confessing to me an- wait! My hair! I'm going to be late and my hair is a mess!

I couldn't just stand there and listen to her!

I know it's rude, but this was _important_!

I ignored – in a friendly way – what Amu was saying and started to fix my hair up.

I wanted it to fall down.

But I also wanted it to be straight – which it always is except for today!

After finally finishing up with making my hair straight by combing it, I checked the time.

I was late!

Super late!

"….hope and confess to Ry-" I had to cut Amu off from her speech.

"Sorry Amu. I'm really going to be late in meeting Rima." I explained to her with an apologetic look on my face.

Then I rushed to the door.

"But it's about th-" She began, but I cut her off – again.

"Sorry. Really, I am. Explain to me later. Bye!" Then I rushed out of the door and outside.

After rushing outside and to the school, I saw Kukai.

He caught up to me and we ran together to the school.

After a little while, we saw Ikuto running the same way we were.

The two of us ran to him.

He noticed this and waved a hand to us.

"Late?" He asked us. "As usual." I answered, with a chuckle. "I was too busy picking out my outfit since I didn't want Utau to think I'm desperate or anything." Kukai explained to us. "But you are." Ikuto smirked at Kukai. He was saying that Kukai was desperate. "Look who's talking!" Kukai yelled to Ikuto. "Calm down guys. Save it for the party we all planned for later at Ikuto's house." I explained to them. They should all be hyped up for the party, not for war. But truthfully, you can tell Kukai was joking around. And so was Ikuto. But I don't know if he was joking around for the desperate part.

"Yeah, yeah." Kukai grumbled. Then Ikuto nudged him on the arm with his elbow. "Lighten up." Ikuto smiled towards Kukai. "I'm just playin'! Jeez guys." Kukai said and then laughed. I knew he was playing.

Then we all went separate ways when we got to the school.

While walking to the yard of the school, I took the chance to think about what I am wearing.

For a shirt, I was wearing a grayish-black shirt. It had black & white paisley embroidery. It also has allover dobby detailing in black and white hues. Plus, an inverted western back yoke. It had a comfortable spread collar. It also had pearlized snap closures at front placket and fancy cuffs. The shirt gave off a Western look. Almost like a Cowboy look, but not quite.

For the jeans, it was a slim fit styling with narrow fit seat and thigh blue jeans. It had a topstitching on hip seams and back pockets. It was a boot-cut type of jeans. Other than that, it was a normal pair of jeans with the button and zipper.

For shoes, it was a black slip-on pair of work shoes. It was a full grain leather shoe. It had inset elastic gores for slip-on ease. Plus, comfort midsole and a stabilizing steel shank. And lastly, handy pull tabs at front and back.

It gave off a Cowboy look, or Westerner look, but it was casual and didn't make me look desperate.

They also said it would be sunny today so the shirt would glow from the sun.

That makes the look more attractive and such.

Then I finally reached Rima.

She was wearing a sleeveless, Gold-Ombre with all-over print, tube top. It had a gathered bust with elastic beaded band at top and bottom and an elastic tube neckline. It was also fully lined.

For pants, she was wearing black flare pants. It had front off-seam pockets and back slit pockets. It also had a leg opening and an inseam.

Lastly, for shoes, or sandals, she was wearing a red and orange color pair of high heeled sandals. It had a beautiful floral embellished thong and complementary leather-trimmed heel.

The whole look was a Sunny look.

It complimented her looks. Mostly her hair, eyes, and face. It made it more radiant.

It let the sun shine on her.

"Nagihiko?" I heard her call out my name.

"Y-Yes? Sorry I was just thinking about something." I added a nervous laugh to it. More like _looking_ at your clothes.

"Okay then…" She said to me like I was some weird person.

"Anyways, today's special right?" I changed the subject. But I already knew that answer.

"Heck yes! And I can't wait! But you should know what it is already." She answered, more perked up. She's probably referring to the conversation me and Amu had. But…I wasn't really paying attention to her.

"Yes. And I hope it goes out well." I gave her a wink. Then she blushed. Look at that. _Rima_ **blushing** at _me_. And it will turn out well.

"Okay. So here I go!" She exclaimed. I just smiled warmly at her.

"I-I lo-lov-love Y-Y-Y-YOU!" She blurted out. I just stared at her and smiled at her warmly.

"I love you too." I answered her.

"Really?" She asked me. "Really." I answered back.

"Do you think he'll say that?" She perked up.

"Of cou- Wait….what? Who's _he_?" I asked her, confused.

"Didn't Amu tell you? Remember? Today? When she came over your house? She said that I'll confess to you, but for hope since like you're my best guy friend. Remember now? But then afterwards I'm going to go to Ryo and confessing to him – but only that will be real. Since I really…love him, Ryo." She explained to me.

She looked really happy. I couldn't just break it to her and tell her that my feelings are real to her.

"Yeah. Sorry. It just slipped my mind, you know?" I put up a fake smile. And luckily for me, Rima didn't notice it since she was too busy being all perked up and happy.

"Do you think this outfit is alright? I wore it to confess to Ryo and when I go out and party with Amu and Utau. They're also confessing, by the way." She explained to me.

"Y-Yeah. You look amazing. And I know. Ikuto and Kukai told me everything. They went crazy for it. They were so happy since Amu and Utau finally found a boy." I nervously laughed.

"Well, I hope you find someone. Anyways, I'm off!" She gave me a quick hug – which was weird since Rima usually hated me – and then ran off, probably to meet 'Ryo'.

It's not like I could find anyone else.

You're the one I love.

Then, the next moment, I felt the rain pour down on me.

Everything was soaked.

My newly bought clothes.

My hair.

And lastly, my heart.

I hope everything goes well for Ikuto and Kukai.

At least they'll manage to get a girl.

I just stood there, letting the rain take me in.

…**:: Kukai's POV ::…**

After reaching Utau, I took a look at what the girl was wearing.

For a shirt, she was wearing a violet halter top that had the shades of black, purple, and pink, mixed into it and as the designs. They had Ikat pattern on them. This offered a unique look. There were Ruched details that provide feminine charm. It also had O-ring accent. This adds fashionable flair. It also had, a banded hem, that flatters your figure; and even though I'm not wearing the shirt, I could tell that the shirt had lightly padded bra cups that lent extra support; and lastly, a V-neck.

For a skirt, she was wearing an eggplant purple shirred floral skirt. It had floral embroidery that offered a charming style. Plus, the shirred details provide a sweet touch.

Lastly, for shoes, she was wearing a pair of dress heels that were in the color fuchsia. It had faux-patent-leather upper with cutouts that gave off a sleek, chic look. It was an open-toe style that provided a flirty touch. It had a violet elasticized sling back strap. Finally, its high heel elongates your leg.

To sum the whole thing up, she looked hot! Scratch that. She was burning up!

"Hey. What's up?" I tried to keep my cool, luckily for me, it was working. "You know what's up!" She squealed. Yeah, I knew what was up. And man was it good.

"So, are you ready?" She asked me. "Hell yeah!" I was getting too excited now.

"Okay….I...I love…you." She said. "I love you too." I just had to smile at the moment. Nothing could go wrong.

Wrong.

"Do you really think Kei will say that?!" She asked in a hurry. "Kei? Who's Kei?" I asked her, a bit concerned now. "Kei's the guy I like. Rima told you this. She came over your house right before this." Utau explained to me.

I didn't listen to what Rima said. I was too busy thinking how to mess up my hair.

"Oh t-that? Yeah. She t-told me." My voice was cracking. It can't crack right now!

"Kukai, you okay? Your voice is cracking." Utau was worried about me. "Oh this? Yeah. Totally. I'm okay. Just so happy that you found a guy you like." I lied. "Oh, okay." She settled down. "Now go tell him! He'll be so happy!" I gave her a thumb up and she gave me a quick hug. Then she ran off.

Drops of rain fell onto my head, and then soon it soaked me up.

This was ruined.

Everything.

My clothes I picked out were ruined.

The scene is ruined.

My heart is ruined.

Hopefully the others have it good. Yeah. They probably will get their loves. Mine just went to Prince Charming.

This sucks.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I took a good look at Amu and what she was wearing.

Her shirt was a cream and black Adeline lace top. It had two thick black straps around her shoulders. It stopped an inch or two below her hips. It also had floral lace construction, accent pleats, an exposed back zipper with an accessory strand, and a finished bottom hem.

For a bottom she was wearing a black and white tiered gingham skirt. It was a knit skirt that had tiered layers and an optional fold-down waistband.

Lastly, for shoes she was wearing a pair of rhinestone glam. It included a thin double wrap ankle buckle closure, a beautiful rhinestone arrangement, and a 1" platform.

In short, she looked really beautiful. She probably took a long time deciding what to wear. But it came out really perfect in the end.

I couldn't say anything.

Here she was, dressed for the special occasion like how it should be. I'm dressed with the word 'Affliction' written on the hoody I'm wearing. Why did I even choose this!? Affliction is a bad thing; Love is a good thing. This is a good day – not a bad one! Am I crazy or something?! What the hell was I thinking?! Now she'll probably think I don't lo-

"..to? Ikuto?" Amu's voice cut me off from my thoughts.

"Sorry, what was that? I was just thinking about something." I explained to her, covering up myself.

"Oh, that's okay!" She forgave cheerfully. Usually she would yell at me or throw a fist at me if I wasn't paying attention to her.

"So, should we start?" I suggested. Oh great. My excitement was going free now.

"Y-Yeah. Sure." She was stuttering. I wonder if that would ever change in her. No…it won't. But that's good.

"Should I go first or you?" What the hell am I asking?! If I should go first or not?! Am I stupid or something?!

"I'll d-do it." Her head was bent down but I could see the blush on her cheeks.

I know someway or another I'm gonna screw this up! I just know it!

"I-I love y-you!" She yelled to me while she rushed her head up. Then she bit her lip.

"Same." Oh damn. I messed it up. Same. Same? Same?! Who says 'same' in a confession?!

"I mean I love you too. Yeah that!" I felt like slapping myself in the forehead right now.

Then she stopped biting her lip and gave me an amazing, happy expression written on her face.

"S-Seriously?" She questioned. All I did was nod my head. "So you think Tadase will say that?" She asked rushed. And again, I nodded my he-wait. _Tadase_? What does he have to do with this?

"T-Tadase? Why would Tadase say that?" I asked her, totally puzzled about the whole thing now.

"You know why!" She playfully punched me on the shoulder. I gave her a nervous laugh and then asked her, "I forgot. Can you remind me again?" Truthfully, I knew nothing about what she was talking about.

"Sure! Utau came to your house sometime ago today and explained to you what was happening today. She said that I'll be confessing to you for hope since you're like my best guy friend, so I have faith in confessing to Tadase." She explained to me.

Only best friend, huh? Why did I even think I had a chance? She probably thinks I'm a playboy still.

"Yeah. I remember now. Thanks for clearing that up now." I put on a fake smile. Thankfully she was too happy to even notice it.

But if she's happy that means I'm happy, right? I mean I love her so I'll let her go with who she's happy with. She's happy do I'm happy. Yeah. I'm happy…

"Go tell him that. He'll be ecstatic to have a girl like you." I complimented. 'Thanks!" Then she smiled at me.

Before she left, I gave her a big hug.

"Hey, if he breaks your heart, I'll beat him up. Okay? Just tell me." I tried to get myself to chuckle at that while I told her that with my face was lying on her head. But all I got was a smirk on my face that I forced to happen.

"Okay Ikuto. But I think he likes me back. But thanks to the offer." She said. Then I let go of her and stepped back.

"This means I can't do anything perverted to you, right?" My lips twitched; not approving a smirk to go on my lips. But then I forcefully pushed my lips up to form a smirk. "I guess not. But, hey! That's good for me!" Then she added a little laugh to the end of the sentence. But not good for me.

"Well go! He's waiting." I told her. "Oh yeah! I forgot! Thanks Ikuto! See you at your house later!" Then she took off.

My smirk dropped and my head was bent downwards.

Then something hit my head.

_Rain_.

The weather lied.

I lied to my heart. Like she would ever love me. Yeah right. Keep on dreaming Ikuto.

Now Kukai and Nagihiko are going to come over my house and party since they got their love life good.

Unrequited Love sucks. It really does.

I didn't bother to put up my hood to cover my head from the falling rain. What was the point? I was already soaked.

Affliction is right. _So_ right.

Then the rain began to fall harder and harder until I was completely soaked.

Then my heart fell apart. What's the point in putting it back together if it should be your love doing it, not yourself?

**Ikuto:: THAT WAS MESSED UP! YOURE MESSED UP!**

**Kukai:: ARE YOU ON CRACK?!**

**Nagihiko:: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN?!**

**.....**

**Ikuto:: Where the hell did she run off to?!**

**Kukai:: I bet she's hiding!**

**Nagihiko:: Come out and stop hiding!**

**Ikuto:: Do you want me to Sla- OW! MY EAR! MY SENSITVIE EAR! SOMEONES PINCHING IT!**

**Kukai:: Yo, are you ok- Ow! My ear is being pinched on!**

**Nagihiko:: Are you guys alr- Ouch! My ear is being pinched!**

**Amu:: Dont day those mean things Ikuto! She isnt messed up and she isnt a hypocrite! And dont threaten her!**

**Utau:: Kukai! Dont say those! She isnt on crack, drugs, or alcohol!**

**Rima:: Nagihiko! What's wrong with you?! Nothings that matter with her and she's not a WOMAN, she's a 12 year old KID!**

**Ikuto:: Let go of my ear you perverted kid!**

**Kukai:: Let go woman!**

**Nagihiko:: Rima-chan let go! Please! It hurts!**

**Amu:: PERVERTED?! YOU DIR- JUST SAY SORRY!**

**Utau:: EXCUSE ME?! WOMAN?! YOU DONT ADDRESS ME AS THAT YOU, YOU, YOU SOC- JUST HURRY UP AND SAY SORRY!**

**Rima:: RIMA-CHAN! YOU NEVER CALL ME THAT! AND DONT YOU EVEN DARE YOU CROSS- JUST SAY SORRY NOW!**

**Ikuto & Kukai & Nagihiko:: SORRY! NOW LET GO!**

**Amu & Utau & Rima:: *lets go of ear***

**Kukai:: Finally!**

**Nagihiko:: DO you know that hurts?!**

**Ikuto:: WE'RE HUMANS YOU KNOW! I MIGHT BE PART CAT BUT THAT STILL HURTS!**

**Amu & Utau & Rima:: *glares* DO THE HONORS!**

**Ikuto & Kukai & Nagihiko:: P-Please R&R!**


	25. Jealousy

**Nikki:: YAY! I updated before it took a month :D Ive been writing these day and night now. So sorry if it sucks since I actually finished this last night but fell asleep before I added the finishing touches ^^; Anyways, I didnt upload it after one month. It was June 28th,, 2009 when last updated. Its only July 21, 2009. So it hasnt been a month yet :D Thxies for the reviews and heres the next chapter ^^ By the way, sorry if it's short. I know it is D: I actually rushed this up a little bit just to get it out. So sorry if its short D: At least its over 3,000 words :D**

**Ikuto:: Finally. You know how long we have been waiting?**

**Amu:: It was worth the wait.**

**Ikuto:: Yeah right.**

**Amu:: Why do you have to be so discouraging?**

**Ikuto:: Its my job *smirks***

**Amu:: Then get a new one!**

**Amu:: Here! I got one for you! Go do the disclaimer!**

**Ikuto:: And you call me the mean one...**

**Amu:: Just do it!**

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

Then my heart fell apart. What's the point in putting it back together if it should be your love doing it, not yourself?

_**End of Recap**_

'_These streets are filled with memories. Both perfect and in pain'_

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

Everything was damp.

The sky grew greyer and greyer by the second. The clouds looked like they were about to fall apart any second now. The air smelled musty and used up. The trees' leaves and branches were drooping downwards. The streets were empty and quiet. Everyone was probably getting cozy with their loved one at their homes. How I wish for that, huh?

I looked like I just came out of prison. Or even worse – Hell. My hair was clammy and was cascading over my dull eyes. My face was all paled up and my lips were very dry. It looked as if I hadn't eaten anything in days. My new, freshly bought clothes were now old and soaking wet. My new shoes were worn-out and muddy.

But I didn't care on how I looked. Well that's a lie. In school I did care. But right now, I could care less.

Only one thing I cared about on how it was.

2 words.

First word has 2 letters.

Second one has 5.

My.

Heart.

My heart.

My heart was broken in two and couldn't be put back together – unless _she_ came around and secured her warm hands around it.

'Affliction' is right. _Very_ right. My _disease_….my disease was my pain. The devil. I had sold my _heart_, not my _soul_, to the devil. And he had crushed it.

I had actually fallen for a girl. _Me_. A _playboy_. A _playboy_ had **fallen in love**.

You know that expression, 'Head Over Heels"? Yeah, I'm 'Head Over Heals'. Literally speaking. I fell right on my face when I heard that she was confessing to Tadase.

Am I mad at Tadase? No. He hadn't done anything. Amu was the one who had fallen for him. Am I mad at Amu? No. It wasn't her fault. _'__**Stop lying you Idiot. You are angry at her. You're angry at her because she didn't fall for you. You're angry at her because she doesn't love you. You're angry at her because sh-**__'_ I stopped all the thoughts that my other 'side' or 'brain' was telling me right after the words, 'she doesn't love you'.

I was **not** angry at her. It was **not** her fault that she doesn't love me. It's no one's fault except **mine** for not telling her my feelings earlier. **I** was the Idiot who waited up till the last minute.

At least Kukai and Nagihiko got their girls. I better get ready for the 'party'. I don't want them to think Amu rejected me. _'Remember Ikuto, she didn't __**reject**__ you. You didn't even confess your feelings. Well, you sorta did. But she took it the other way. It was your fault that you didn't listen to Utau. So blame yourself for your own misery.' _I reminded myself the **truth**.

At least….At least Amu's happy. Then I'm happy, right?

Yeah…of course! Yeah, I'm happy.

I kicked rocks, dirt, and some water left by the rain, to the side while walking back home.

I heard other feet shuffling on the wet, muddy sidewalks; but I didn't bother to pay attention to them. I had a _better_ thing to think of. Thing…is that what I call it now? More like a person.

I shoved my hands into my pockets roughly and kicked the mud that was laying on the ground even harder now.

_'Stop thinking about her! You're not her Guardian or anything. She has someone else for it no-'_

My thoughts got interrupted when I bumped into something.

"Hey, watch where you're going dumbass!" I yelled to the person I bumped into.

Then I took a step back to look at the culprit.

Or _culprit__**s**_.

There was Kukai on the right and Nagihiko on the left. Who knew they would show up in the 3-way route in the street?

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean it to you guys. I just….I just have a lot on my mind." I apologized. "No hard feelings! I mean everyone had a great day today, right?!" Kukai blurted out, a little bit _too_ cheery.

"Y-Yeah! It was amazing!" Nagihiko added. I just nodded.

"So Kukai, my sister, Utau, is she going out with you now?" I tried to change the topic from this 'best day' thing into something that doesn't involve me.

Before answering, Kukai gave off a nervous laugh that soon faded away.

"It not like that, really." He answered while scratching the back of his head. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?" Nagihiko asked him. "Let's just say she loves another guy. A guy named 'Kei'." He explained. When he said this Kei guy's name, he imitated Utau's squealing voice.

"I see." Guess it's not only me.

"How about you Nagihiko? Did Chibi confess her love?" I turned to Nagihiko. "Nice nickname." He laughed. Sounded like a _forced_ laugh to me.

"Anyways, like Kukai's situation, someone named 'Ryo' claimed her heart. So I approved of it I guess. It's not like I can control Rima's life or anything. It's for her to choose." He explained. All I did was nod. So all of us failed, huh?

Then out of nowhere, Kukai slung his arm across my shoulders and playfully punched my arm with that goofy grin on his face. What's so happy about failing?

"So….you and Hinamori a couple, eh? I knew you guys were great! Imagine how it will be later! If you guys decide to get married or whatever! Just think about it! We failed but you still got it! I can see it now! Both of you on the altar saying your vo-" Kukai stopped short when he saw my face being bent downwards, hair making shadows and covering my face. My eyes were dull, you can just guess, without looking at them. My skin was paled and I had no 'happy' emotion displayed on my face.

"Hey, why aren't you happy?" Then he punched me again playfully on the shoulder. "You just got your girl! We didn't! Be happy, not sad! Jeez, Ikuto. Don't you see the good thing? Just think about the futu-" This time I stopped Kukai. "I didn't get Amu." I whispered dryly. "Wha-" This time I cut Nagihiko off. "You heard me already." Then I brought my head up to face them. "I didn't get her. You didn't get yours either. So why not just drop the situation and move on to something else? This whole thing was stupid anyways." I asked them with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Oh sorry man. I didn't know. Really, I'm sorry. Really. I truly am." Kukai apologized in a sorrowful voice. "It's alright." I muttered back to him.

"Since we're all not happy, should we just head back to our own homes?" Nagihiko suggested. "Nah, it's alright. You guys can come to my place." I told him. "You sure? What if Am-" I cut Nagihiko off for the second time today. "She's not going to come home early. Well, not really 'home'. She's not going to come back early. She's partying out somewhere with Utau and Rima. But thanks for asking." I informed him. "Oh. Okay." Nagihiko responded. "Well let's go then!" Kukai announced, now marching ahead of us to my house. Probably trying to lighten the mood.

Maybe _this_ will help take my mind off Amu.

That's probably what Kukai and Nagihiko are thinking, too. They probably want to do the same – with Utau and Rima, of course. Not with Amu.

Let's just hope it _works_.

After we reached my house, we three were soaking wet.

The rain was staining us from head to toe. Not like that's a surprise or anything.

I opened the door and we entered my house.

The carpet got all soggy since the water on us dripped onto it. I didn't care though. I could clean it up whenever. Or actually – once of the workers here can clean it.

We walked until we got flopped down onto the couch.

When I looked at Kukai's and Nagihiko's face, it looked like they were deep in thought.

Just as I thought.

They were thinking about Utau – Kukai – and Rima – Nagihiko.

Hope they find something to get rid of their 'depression love'.

After a few moments, Nagihiko was the first one to speak up. He broke Kukai and me out of our trances.

"So Ikuto." He said, getting my attention. "Are you still going to be a playboy? I mean, you love Amu. Or are you going to go on and make out with other girls?"

"I…I don't know." I replied, scratching my head. "Well, I think you better find out quick or else Amu might think some things wrongs with you." Kukai stepped in.

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

Amu was used for me to be a pervert, huh?

I wonder how she's going to feel now since she has her new 'boyfriend'.

Wait, _new_?

I was **never** her boyfriend.

But either way, she's got a boyfrie-

"Hey Ikuto, how's Amu going to get here? Won't she be soaking wet?" Nagihiko asked me, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Tadase will drop her home." I said with annoyance.

"Ikuto…" Nagihiko whispered.

"What?!" I snapped at him.

"Woah, Ikuto, chill, okay? I think Nagihiko was getting worried since when you said Tadase's going to drop her home, you were annoyed. I think he might be worried that when Amu gets home, you'll get all mean on her." Kukai reasoned.

Nagihiko just nodded with what Kukai said.

"I won't. I'm not going to take it all out on Amu. I'm not stupid or anything…" I told them.

But truthfully, I didn't even know if what I'm saying is _true_.

I just _hope_ I don't do or say anything mean to Amu…

"Hey, wanna buy some food from outside?" I asked them.

"Sure." Kukai said. "I guess." Nagihiko replied.

Just as we were about to get up, the door opened.

And it revealed…

_Amu_.

"A-Amu?! U-Utau?! R-R-Rima?! What are you doing here?" Nagihiko asked her.

"Aren't you supposed to be partying?" Kukai asked them.

Amu shook her head with a grin on her face.

All I did was sit on the couch and not bother to say anything.

"We're here to celebrate with you guys!" Utau announced. "For helping us get through the confessions." Rima explained.

"Mhm!" Amu hummed. "And I bought Cake! Chocolate, too! I know that Ikuto likes cake so much so I bought i-" I interrupted Amu.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your _boyfriend_, Amu?" I asked with annoyance in my voice while rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, but I came home ins-" I cut her off again when I got up from the couch.

"_Home_? This isn't _your_ _home_. This is _my home_. You're just staying her because you carelessly lost your keys!" I corrected her.

"Hey, Ikuto. She didn't mean to say tha-" Utau started but I didn't let her finish it.

"Be quiet Utau. This doesn't involve _you_." I told her.

"Now you're just being mea-" Rima began but I stopped her.

"_I'm_ being mean? Amu's being a freaking free loader!" I yelled.

I could see Kukai and Nagihiko ready to knock some sense into me.

"What? You didn't make out with _Tadase_, Amu?" I asked her.

"Why shoul-" I cut her off again.

"I bet you feel like having _sex_ with him. Don't you?" I asked her again.

"N-" I didn't let her talk.

"Why don't you leave this house and go live with him, huh? I mean, you _are_ a couple." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Y-You, y-you jerk!" She yelled at me. Everyone else just stayed silent – including me.

"And I bought you this cake for nothing! You don't even appreciate it!" She threw the cake on the floor, near my feet.

"You're right! Maybe I shouldn't live here!" She turned around and ran out the door. Utau and Rima followed after her.

The door slammed shut.

What just happened?...

"Ikuto! Why the heck did you do that?!" Nagihiko asked me. I gave him to reply.

"Seriously Ikuto! That was beyond mean!" Kukai joined in with Nagihiko.

"I don't know, alright?!" I told them. Then all the questions stopped.

I flopped back onto the sofa sighing.

The others also dropped back onto the sofa.

"You were…jealous." Nagihiko concluded.

"You were in love – but angry at it." Kukai added in.

"I guess…you guys are right." I said, sighing again.

"Well aren't you going to go after her and apologize?" Nagihiko asked me.

"Yeah." I got off the couch and grabbed the keys.

"Want us to stay here?" Kukai asked me.

"If you want." I replied.

I opened the door and walked outside into the rain.

She would probably be at Utau's house.

Stupid Jealousy.

**Nikki:: There :D**

**Ikuto:: What the hell?! You made me look like the bad guy!**

**Amu:: You yelled at me, you meanie!**

**Ikuto:: SHE wrote it, NOT ME!**

**Amu:: BUT YOU SAID IT!**

**Ikuto:: WHY THE HELL DID YOU WRITE THAT?!**

**Nikki:: I wanted to show another jealousy side of you.**

**Ikuto:: WHY ME!?**

**Nikki: The situation made it easier for me to do it on you.**

**Ikuto:: In _Hard To Get_, you better make me perverted!**

**Amu:: NO!**

**Nikki:: Fine. You get to be more perverted. Happy?**

**Ikuto:: Very *smirks***

**Amu:: Oh no.**

**Ikuto:: Just because Im going to be more perverted, Ill be nice and do the stupid honors.**

**Ikuto:: Please R&R!**


	26. An Apology For You

**Nikki:: OMG I UPDATED SO QUICKLY :D IT'S ONLY BEEN 4 DAYS SINCE MY LAST UPDATE :3 WEWT :D TODAYS THE 25 AND MY LAST UPDATE WAS ON THE 21. IM GETTNG GOOD AT UPDATING QUICKLY =D Anyways, Shugo Chara Doki! Episode 93 was awesome and all. Yay agot jealous of the Kutau moment....YAY :3 But I dont want Yaya and Kukai ending up together...but she was jealous...NAY 3: No offense to any Kukaya ( Kukai x Yaya ) fans out there though. But there was no Ikuto in it D: Anyways, it was an awsome episode. Thxies for the reviews and heres the next chapter ^^ And this is longer than the last chapter :D Yay, people :D Yay :D And by the way...STILL WAITING TILL SHUGO CHARA! CHAPTER 43 RELEASES :D GOING TO BE SMOKIN HOT!**

**Ikuto:: No one says 'Smokin Hot'....**

**Ikuto:: Anyways, wow, you actually updated quicker.**

**Amu:: I know, right?**

**Ikuto:: Does Amu realize that she loves me in this chapter?**

**Nikki:: Im not saying anything....**

**Ikuto:: SO SHE DOES?!**

**Nikki::.....**

**Ikuto:: LETS HURRY UP AND START THIS STORY!**

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Doki! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

Stupid Jealousy.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I ran down to Utau's house.

And yes, I was soaking wet; wetter than I was before.

So it is true, huh?

_'Jealousy can take you far'_.

How true that was.

I ran and ran to Utau's house.

When I finally came to a halt – it was in front of her house. I also noticed that the curtains on each window had been closed. The lights were also off. But the top window – the highest one, which is also Utau's room – had the lights on since you could see the yellow flashing.

Are those three girls _trying_ to keep me out of the house?

I went to the front door and knocked on it.

No answer.

They didn't hear me?

Not likely.

This time I banged on the door.

They probably realized I was here since they turned off the light I had seen before in Utau's room.

"Open the door!" I yelled while banging harder and harder.

Sometimes I wish I had Yoru around. He could Chara Change with me and hope onto the…nearest…tree…that's it!

I'll climb a tree!

…Without Yoru.

Well, I'm a goner.

But…I _have_ to apologize.

I let out a sigh before I decided on my ideas.

Well, when I apologize, or _try_ to, I'll die peacefully knowing that I apologized to Amu.

But I need Rima and Utau away from Amu or else I can't do what I need to do.

Let's see…what makes a girl run away from something to get to somewhere else?...

Got it.

Boys.

I breathed in a deep breath because I'll need it for what I'm going to do next.

"UTAU, RIMA! RYO AND KEI ARE OVER AT MY HOUSE! THEY WANT TO SEE YOU!" I yelled, loud enough so they could here.

The next second I heard footsteps running down the stairs.

Bingo.

This was my cue to hide behind a tree. And I did just that.

I saw Rima and Utau run the fastest they have ever ran to my house.

After they were out of sight, I went in front of the tree that is high enough to reach Utau's bedroom window.

I stared up at the tall figure.

_'How the hell am I going to do this?'_

I paced back and fourth trying to think of a way to climb a tree without climbing. In other words, I don't want to _climb_ it. I want to reach her room _another_ way instead of climbing the tree.

Then it hit m- No. Nothing hit me yet.

I sighed.

I guess the only way I'm going to do this is to climb the damn tree.

I walked up to the tree and got the closest I could to it.

Then I wrapped my arms around the tree and intertwined my fingers after my hands were around the tree – so I wouldn't fall.

After that, I placed my feet on the tree trunk.

I was going to climb a tree.

I was going to die.

I pushed my legs downwards and I began to go upper and upper each time I did so.

After a couple of dangerous minutes, I was almost up to her window. I just needed about 2 or 3 more pushes.

Then I made it to the top.

Actually, I'm quite surprise of that.

Now how do I _get_ to her window?

The only way to do so is to….jump…to…her…window…

I'm not crazy!

_But_ this is my entire fault.

I let another sigh escape my lips before reasoning with myself.

I was going to freaking jump to her window and hang onto her window sill.

This is mental!

But it's going to be done.

I hate myself for yelling at Amu.

Stupid Jealousy – like I said before.

I took a deep breath before I was going to jump to the window sill.

_'Let's hope I live.'_

I closed my eyes for a about a minute, checked if Utau and Rima were coming back – which they weren't –, and jumped to her window sill.

I reached my hands out to grab the window sill and felt my hands hold something. But I still felt like I was falling so I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of me falling to the hard, cold, wet floor.

When I didn't feel any pain sting me through out my whole body, I popped one eye open to see that I was hanging from the window sill that I was holding onto.

_'I…I lived?'_

I answered my own question.

_'I lived!'_

Okay, step one done.

But now how do I enter Utau's house? She probably locked the window.

Maybe I can break it.

Yeah….that's not going to work. Amu will freak out and probably call the police.

I'll just tap on the window…

If I can do that while I'm holding onto the window sill with _both_ hands.

I carefully made my right hand let go of the window sill and then it tapped the window.

No response.

It was a too soft tap.

I tapped louder this time.

I heard shuffling come from inside head towards me.

Then the curtains were pushed away from the window to reveal Amu with a shocked look on her face.

She quickly opened up the window and looked at me flabbergasted.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" She half yelled at me.

"Well…you see….I'm I here to apologize for yelling at you and the things I said to you." I explained to her. "I swear I didn't mean of those things I said to you!" I added in quickly.

"It doesn't matter anyways. I have to go from _your_ house anyways. My parents are coming back in three days, remember?" She purposely emphasized the 'your' in the sentence.

She's trying to make me feel bad, isn't she?

"Well it's time for you to Chara Change back and leave this window sill. Bye." She added in.

Before she was going to close the window, I stopped her.

"W-Wait! You have to accept the apology! Please!"

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's not like it matters to you. And it's not a 'Life or Death' situation." She stated.

"Actually…" I said slowly. "It is."

"What do you mean?"

"Look outside the window and then at me." I directed her.

She did as told and her eyes were open wide.

"W-WHAT?! YOU'RE HANDING FROM A WINDOW WITHOUT YORU?! ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?!" She yelled at me.

I forced down the smirk that was coming onto my lips.

_'So she still cares about me, huh?'_ That thought made me smile to myself.

"Actually…I'm hanging from a window _sill_." I corrected her.

"WHO CARES?! GET INSIDE! NOW!" She ordered fiercely.

She grabbed my hands and pulled me inside Utau's bedroom.

After I was safely in her bedroom – and not hanging to my doom – everything got quiet.

She sat on the bed and I sat beside her. I was only a couple of feet away from her though.

"So…." I tried to bring up a conversation between the two of us.

"Why do you care about my apology so much? It's not like it matters to you. Honestly." She turned her head to look at me as she let a sigh out.

I felt like saying, 'Isn't it obvious? I'm freaking in love with you!'

But did I?

No.

I'm not going to ruin her happiness for _my_ happiness.

"It _does_ matter a hell of a lot to me. I care so much because I hate it when you're sad and sulky." I stated to her, keeping my voice cool.

She looked at me with wide eyes.

Then, the next second, she hugged me and buried her face in my chest.

"Then there's you apology." She said. I could feel her smile against my chest.

_'I risk my life for an apology and this is all I get?.....I should try doing these types of stuff more often then…'_

"Are you cheating on Tadase, Amu? But then again…I wouldn't mind." I smirked as I said that comment.

She immediately turned red and pulled away from my chest.

"N-No way! I'm loyal! And what did I say about p-perverted comments?!" She half yelled at me.

"Yeah, I know you're loyal and stuff, but I could understand why you would want to elope with me. I mean, just _look at me_." I made a slight sexy pose. Then something made me smirk even more.

"Close your mouth Amu, I can see that you're drooling."

She shut her mouth closed and looked embarrassed.

"I-I was **n-not** dr-drooling! That was just saliva because I licked my lips!" She explained.

What a lie.

"Don't worry. I won't tell Tadase about this little incident that happened between the two of us." I reassured her.

"T-There was nothing going on b-between us! W-We're just f-friends talking! D-Don't lie!" She stated.

_'Okay…so that hurt a bit. Nothing I can't shake off, right?'_

"Sure, sure." I said unconvinced. "I'm telling the truth!" She yelled again.

"How about I make it up to you?" I asked her. "For the Chocolate Cake."

"Duh! It's your _job_ to make me happy, remember?" She informed me.

But a smile crept up to her face.

"You're right. So let's go back to my house and sleep together." I suggested.

"It's not the _greatest_ thing in the world," she let out a quiet giggle, "but we'll do it."

"Duh! It _is_ the greatest thing in the world." I used her same tone that she used on me a little while ago.

"Maybe it is! But it doesn't matter! Let's just go and sleep together." She said.

"But we could do it right here." I pervertedly said.

She looked confused.

Then she was left wide eyed.

"N-No wait! I didn't me-mean it in _th-that_ way! I m-mean s-sleep together a-as sle-sleeping beside e-each other!" She corrected her self.

"_Sure, sure_." I said sarcastically.

"N-No, really!" She pushed on.

I just smirked at her and grabbed her hand.

Then I started to go downstairs with her.

After we left the house – I made sure to leave the door unlocked – we went to mine.

When we reached there, I noticed Kukai and Nagihiko weren't there. The probably went home.

And the cake disappeared, too….

Don't tell me they ate the smashed cake!

Ah, whatever.

They could have the cake. I have Amu sleeping beside me now.

_'Stop talking like you __**own**__ her. She's not yours.'_ I reminded myself.

We went upstairs and Amu was fixing the bed while I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

When I came back, I saw Amu fast asleep on the floor.

Too bad she was in her pajamas already. If she wasn't….I would have undressed her.

I just smirked at my own comment to myself.

I lifted up Amu and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

They were naturally white.

Then after that, I rested her onto the bed and tucked her under the blanket.

I went under the blanked beside her.

Amu started to move in her sleep. But then the next second her turned around to face me and hug me.

I was surprised a bit but then I couldn't help but to smile.

_She _hugged _me_.

What's there to not smile about?

Well, if you're _me_ I mean.

I'm in love with the girl, remember?

I snuggled her back and buried my face in her hair.

I just hope tomorrow she doesn't go on a yelling spree.

**Ikuto:: YOU SAID SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH ME IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU LIAR!**

**Amu:: Actually...she never said anything...**

**Ikuto:: THATS WHAT SHE WANTS YOU TO THINK!**

**Amu:: Before Ikuto claws up Nikki...I'll do the honors...**

**Ikuto:: Chara Nari: Blank Lynx!**

**Nikki:: *gulps***

**Ikuto:: GET READY FOR SOME CLAWING!**

**Nikki:: *runs away***

**Ikuto:: *follows her***

**Amu:: Guess I was too late *sweatdrop***

**Amu:: Please R&R!**

**Nikki:: SOMEONE SAVE ME!**

**Ikuto:: YOURE DEAD YOU LIAR!**

**Amu:: *sweatdrop***


	27. Changing Emotions

**Nikki:: WEWT! I UPDATED AFTER 5 DAYS OF THE LAST UPDATE :D QUICKER~ Anyways, thxies for the reviews and heres the next chapter ^^ OMG DID YOU PEOPLE GO TO .COM?! WELL YOU SHOULD! YOU SHOULD ALSO CHECK OUT THE MANGAFOX THREADS FOR SHUGO CHARA! CHAPTER 43 - IT'S AMAZING! ( THere is not advertising here. I did it on my own free will becuase lets face it, the Anon team pwns. )**

**Ikuto:: Is there any Amuto in this chapter?**

**Amu:: Are you stupid or something? It's an AMUTO story. What do you think?**

**Ikuto:: Well SORRY if I didnt know. Because last time I checked...YOU HOOKED UP WITH TADASE!**

**Ikuto:: WHEN I SEE TADASE...HE'S DEAD!**

**Ikuto:: *rambles on about killing Tadase***

**Amu:: *covers Ikuto's mouth***

**Amu:: Tadase, you're not going to die. You're alive.**

**Tadase:: *relevied sigh* Thank God. Thought I was a gonner.**

**Amu:: Mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Tadase:: Sure.**

**Tadase:: Nikkie doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its character!**

_**Recap**_

I just hope tomorrow she doesn't go on a yelling spree.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I was wrong.

She didn't go into a _yelling spree_.

She went into _**total**__ yelling spree._

"W-WHY WAS I S-SLEEPING WITH YOU?!" She yelled at me after she got all dressed up and ready for school.

"Actually…we were _sleeping together_ like _that_. We were sleeping together." I explained to her.

"T-THAT'S THE SAME THING!" She pointed out.

I gave out a chuckle.

"_Oh Amu_." I chuckled softly while ruffling up her hair.

"When will you learn the difference between sleeping together and sex?" I asked her.

Then she backed away from me.

"D-Don't do that. Don't go all brotherly on me. That's Kukai's job. Your job is to be the pervert in my life." She announced.

"Okay then." I nodded.

Then I got into my perverted state.

"Why don't _I_ show you the difference between sex and sleeping together? Just start undressing right now." I smirked.

"W-WHAT?! NO WAY! G-GET OUT AND G-GO TO SCHOOL!" She yelled at me.

"What happened to, 'being the pervert in my life'?" I quoted her.

"W-WELL….BE IT SOMEWHERE E-ELSE!" She shouted at me before running out the house and to school.

_'Tadase might be her boyfriend but I'm her Pervert.'_

Then I ran out the door to make more perverted comments to Amu.

And, of course, go to school.

After school – which was, once again, boring – I just went home with Amu.

I was too tired to give her a tutor session. So I just went to sleep.

4 months.

It's been four months since my apology to Amu.

I remember it like it was yesterday.

I, jumping to her window sill, her flipping out because I was in danger, and then her the next morning calling me a pervert and I making more perverted comments to her.

I sighed.

Class was _extremely_ boring today.

It was about _biology_. How boring is that? Well, for me, of course.

Amu was beside me with a big, goofy grin on her cute face.

When I looked down at her 'notes'…._scribbles_ were all over it.? Yeah, some great 'notes' you got there, Amu.

That's different.

Usually she would draw hearts around Tadase's name or something involving her and Tadase or just involving Tadase.

Wonder why she didn't today.

Oh yeah.

Did my love ever fade for Amu?

Nope.

It's still here.

Just because she's Tadase's girlfriend doesn't mean I can't love her.

But, then again, if I was her boyfriend and Tadase loved her, I would be pretty pissed.

But then again, I'm _not_ her boyfriend.

So I can just suck it all up.

I ignored whatever the teacher was saying and went back to my thoughts.

It was just like _yesterday_ Amu gave me that thank you note and then she slapped me on the first day of school.

And then the Beach.

The beach was _amazing_.

That's how I got to love Amu. I mean after the beach was the Bonding time with us. So, yeah. That's how I love her.

Just when I was starting to write down some notes, a paper ball was thrown at my head.

I grabbed the paper ball and read it.

_Yo, it's Kukai._

_GESS WHAT._

_Never mind, don't guess. I know you weren't going to anyways._

Wow, he knew me well.

_Anyways…gess who just broke up with Kei?_

No….it couldn't be….is it?

_That's right! Utau, Saaya, and Lulu!_

3? I thought he was dating **only** Utau…

_I'm so happy! Aren't you?!_

_Throw a paper ball with a reply at my head. If you don't, I'll make sure that I tell Amu that you stole her diary and read the whole thing. That's right…I was there. I watched you the whole entire time._

And that was it.

I'm _happy_ that Utau was cheated on? _Kukai's_ happy that Utau's cheated on?

Um…being her older brother, I would actually kill the guy.

But, _Kukai_? He's madly in lov- oh never mind. I know why he's all happy.

Wait…

HE KNOWS I TOOK AMU'S DIARY?!

THAT LITTLE EAVESDROPPER!

I ripped paper out of my notebook and scribbled words on it.

_It's Ikuto…_

_First off, you spelled __**guess**__ wrong. Its not __**gess**__, its__** guess**__._

_Okay, I'm her older brother so I would hate the idea that someone cheated on her. Duh._

_But, you. I know why you're happy. You're happy 'cause now you have a chance with her. Well, I wish you luck. She might need some comforting._

_Now that I answered…_

_DON'T YOU DARE TELL AMU ABOUT THE DIARY!_

I crumpled it up in a ball and threw it hard at his head.

He read it and gave me the thumbs up.

So I was right…and he wasn't going to tell Amu.

Then _another_ paper ball was thrown at my head.

What is this? 'Throw the Paper Ball at Ikuto's Head' day?!

I grabbed the ball and unraveled it.

It was _another_ note.

I just read it.

_This is Nagihiko._

_Well, as you heard, Rima broke up with Ryo. I know, I'm happy as well._

No, I didn't not hear.

_Apparently he wasn't the one she was looking for._

_She said she wants someone who understands her and has been there all along._

_Sounds like me, I also know._

_Well, today's going to be my lucky day because I'm going to confess to her._

_Wish me luck friend._

_By the way…I know about your secret. You know, the one with how you looked through Amu's pictures of herself and kept the cutest one.,,_

Well, good luck.

D-Does EVERYONE know about my secrets?!

I grabbed another ripped paper and began to write on it.

_It's Ikuto…_

_No, I didn't hear._

_Well, good luck._

_Does EVERYONE know about my secrets?! DON'T tell her._

I wrote exactly what I thought.

Then I crumpled it and threw it at his head – not as hard as Kukai's though.

He read it and smiled at me.

Maybe Amu will break up with Tadase today…

Nah, not today.

Everyone's getting lucky except for me, huh?

…**:: Nagihiko's POV ::…**

After school was over, I ran up to Rima.

4 months have passed.

I think I mustered up the courage to tell her my feelings.

I touched her shoulder as she walked to school…alone. Perfect.

She jerked in shock and turned around.

"Calm down. I'm not a molester." I reassured her.

"Thought you were." She murmured under her breath.

She'll never change…good.

"So…just broke up with Ryo, huh?" I walked beside her.

"Uh huh." She responded.

"It's not a touchy subject?"

"If he wasn't Mr. Perfect, then no."

Well, at least _I'm_ Mr. Perfect.

"So what do you want in a guy?" I asked her, hoping to fit my qualities.

"Let's see…they have to understand me. Been there all along for me, through the rough and good times. Someone I can act myself around. Have a nice smile…someone like…you, Nagihiko." She answered.

"Really?" I asked her, smiling lightly to myself.

She nodded.

"Heck, I would even date you. No. I would even love you." She giggled to herself.

_'Love…me…'_

"Then why not? I mean, I already love you." I asked her.

She looked at me confused with a little shock but I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her closer to me.

Then I kissed her.

…**:: Kukai's POV ::…**

After school was over, I ran up to Ikuto.

_'Good. Amu's not here. Probably hanging out with…Utau…'_

"Hey Ikuto!" I called out to him, getting his attention.

He turned around and waved lightly to me.

"Hey…this may sound weird but…what type of person does your sister like?" I asked him, hopeful for an answer.

"Yeah, because I know _everything_ about my sister." He said sarcastically.

But then his face got serious.

"I know she doesn't like heartbreakers – so don't be one." He said.

I nodded my head with a grin on my face.

No way was I going to break Utau's heart!

"And for the rest…ask her yourself. I know she trusts you, so just ask her." He ended.

"Thanks." I grinned at him.

"Well, good luck with your confession." He said as he walked away.

"W-Wait…how did you know?!" I yelled after him.

"It's obvious!" He yelled back, chuckling to himself.

"Yeah, well, thanks!" I yelled to him before I spun around to go talk to Utau.

I found Utau sitting at a park with Amu, but then Amu waved a goodbye and left.

Good, she's alone.

I decided to go right up to Utau now.

The bushes I was in rattled and then I stepped out from them.

Utau stood up in surprise.

"Well, why are you here?" Her shock subsided as she sat back down.

"I'm here to talk to you." I was gonna tell her.

"Okay. Shoot." She said.

"You like energetic, funny, and challenging guys, right?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Then who would you pick between me and Kei?"

She hesitated.

"Well…right now…you, I guess." She muttered.

"Good. 'Cause you know what?" I asked her, grinning.

"Good? Why is it good? And no. What?" She asked me, raising an eyebrow.

Let's hope this works.

"It's good 'cause I'm gonna answer your next question. I love you."

I leaned towards her and kissed her.

…**:: Normal POV ::….**

It's been 2 months since Kukai and Nagihiko confessed to Utau and Rima.

How they ended up?

Rima bonked Nagihiko on the head and said, "Don't you know the girl's are supposed to confess first?" Then the two started to go out.

Utau stood up immediately and looked at Kukai surprised. Kukai took this as a rejection and started to walk away.

Utau then grabbed his hand and kissed him. Then she said, "Finally. A guy who can just come clean with their feelings." Then those two went out as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Now we bet you're all wondering what happened to our hero and heroine?

Well the hero, Ikuto, went along with the heroine, Amu, dating Tadase.

Amu continued to date Tadase, Ikuto watched.

Each time he saw her with Tadase, jealousy sprung. But he didn't do anything about it. He let it stay there because he would have Amu all to himself during their tutor session. But then she had to go back home. Her parents are back, remember?

Now…let's just see what happened with those three…

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

2 months passed since Nagihiko hooked up with Rima and Kukai hooked up with Utau.

I'm happy for them. They deserve it.

But…I'm not happy for myself.

I could have _any_ girl I want. But the one _I_ want is already taken.

I shook my head vigorously.

_'Shut up Ikuto. You're happy for Amu.'_ I reminded myself mentally.

I sighed and started to walk home.

At least I have Amu to myself when I tutor her.

When I opened the door, I walked in, and plopped down onto the couch.

I turned on the T.V. before I got out the textbooks.

When Amu arrives, I'll get them out.

After a few minutes, Amu arrived through the doors.

But when she saw me, she placed her hands on her hips and shook her head in disapproval.

"What?" I asked her.

"T.V. when you're going to tutor me?" She raised an eyebrow at me. "That's smart." She said sarcastically.

Then she went to the T.V. and unplugged it.

"Let's study." She said.

"Fine, fine. Be all bossy." I commented.

"Hey! Who are you calling bossy! You did the same thing to me a couple of months ago!" She blurted out.

"Yeah, but _you're_ the student, _I'm _the teacher." I smirked at her.

"Just go get the textbooks!" She yelled.

I chuckled and got the textbooks.

After a few hours, we were done studying.

Surprisingly, Amu was still on the couch.

"Hey…don't you have a date with Tadase today?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but I cancelled." She answered.

Then she faced me.

"We don't spend that much time together anymore and I miss it. That's why I cancelled." She explained, a small blush forming on her face.

"Aw, look at that." I talked to her like a baby.

"You missed hanging out with me." I smirked at her.

But truly, I was happy.

A small smile grew inside of me.

"S-Shut up!" She yelled at me.

"Now go plug the T.V. in!" She ordered.

I got up from the couch and did so.

"So…is Tadase your Mr. Perfect?" I asked Amu randomly.

"I don't know." She sighed.

"There are people out there." She explained.

"Whatever it is though, I want to find Mr. Perfect." She smiled at me and then watched the T.V. again.

_'Well….I hope I'm your Mr. Perfect…'_

Then a few hours passed and it was time for Amu to go home.

I dropped her off and went back to my house.

Today was…fun, actually.

The last thing I remembered before sleeping was that I got closer to Amu today.

The next day, school was a _drag_.

I couldn't wait to tutor Amu.

But, today, just to get closer to her, I bought the driver to drive us to my house. I stopped doing it after Tadase and Amu got together, but now, I think I'll keep doing it.

After school was done, I picked up Amu and brought her into the car.

"Why the car today?" She asked me as she got inside.

"You know, _bonding_ and all." I answered, smirking.

Then the driver started to drive.

I sat beside Amu and we just talked.

We shook a little as the driver drove over a couple of bumps.

Then the greatest thing happened to me – other than Amu.

The driver drew over a pothole and it was so deep that it shook Amu over to me.

Let me rephrase that.

It shook Amu so close, in front of me, that she was kissing me.

Our eyes were wide at first, but being the pervert I am, I placed my hands on her back and pushed her closer to me. I started to kiss her.

Surprisingly…she kissed me back!

When I bit the bottom of her lip, she opened her mouth and let my tongue go in!

She even put her tongue into my mouth!

I swirled my tongue in her mouth and brushed it against hers.

But then things got out of hand.

My hand went up her shirt and once it touched her…_chest_, she gasped at backed away from me.

"Oh…my…God…" She whispered.

"I'm s-sorry." She chocked up.

"It's not your fault, Amu. It's mine. I'm the pervert after all." I reassured her.

"I-I'm horrible. I'm dating Tadase and I'm k-kissing you." She whispered out.

"Then just break up with him." I told her.

"N-No. I-I can't d-do that." She said.

"Then forget what happened today and move on." I told her.

"I-I'm sorry I brought you into this mess Ikuto." She was tearing up.

"You did nothing, Amu." I said.

"I-I'm sorry I kissed you. I don't even know why I kissed back. I-I'm sorry." She repeated.

"Amu, it's okay. Forget it ever happened." I didn't want it to be her fault. I was the one who got carried away.

"Amu, it's my fault. I kissed back and pulled you closer to me." I told her.

"Driver, please stop the car." She called out to the driver.

The driver stopped the car.

She opened her door.

"Hey, where are you going?" I called out to her.

"I guess tutoring is cancelled today." She said.

"Wh-" She cut me off.

"I-I'm sorry Ikuto. R-Really." By now, tears were falling down from her face.

"Am-" I stopped because she ran out the car and shut the door.

"Drive." I directed to the driver.

Then he drove the car.

I put my head into my hands.

I messed our friendship up, didn't I?

I sighed and threw my head back against the seats.

Now I know I'm not her Mr. Perfect.

But I hope I didn't.

But I couldn't help but smile because Amu and I kissed and no one was being forced to.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I took a glance at the clock that was in my room.

_12:59 a.m._

I didn't feel like sleeping.

I put the covers over me and put the pillow against my face, clutching it.

Why the heck did I kiss I-Ikuto?

I don't even love him!

And I'm dating T-Tadase!

W-What's wrong with me?!

I'm not trying to cheat on Tadase…I just don't know why I kissed Ikuto…

I'm such a horrible friend!

I probably ruined our friendship!

I silently sobbed into my pillow, letting tears spill.

But…But I really hope I didn't.

Ikuto's the only one….the only one I could think…more of a frien-

What the heck am I saying?!

Ikuto's just a friend!

Friend, Amu, FRIEND!

I let a sigh escape my lips.

I just don't want to mess up my friendship with Ikuto…

He's just…he's just…just…

…too perfect.

But not in the love way.

In the friend way…

He's Mr. Perfect, isn't he? Guess I found Mr. Perfect then….

But I don't love him!

I LOVE TADASE! – That reminds me, he wants to meet me at the back of the school for some odd reason.

Ikuto's Mr. Perfect in 'FRIEND World'.

Whatever he is, he's _my_ **friend**, Mr. Perverted Perfect.

**Tadase:: So Im gonna tell Amu somethint tommorrow?**

**Amu:: I guess so *still covering Ikuto's mouth and restraining him from killing Tadase***

**Tadase:: Well lets end it then.**

**Amu:: Mhm.**

**Tadase:: Please R&R!**

**Ikuto:: *removes Amu's hand from mouth***

**Ikuto:: RUN TADASE, RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIIIFEEEEE! *chases after Tadase with claws while Chara Naried as Black Lynx***

**Tadase:: B-Bye guys! I dont wanna die! *runs***

**Ikuto:: COME BACK HERE YOU DOOOG!!!**

**Tadase:: NEVER YOU CAAAATTT!**

**Ikuto & Tadase:: *running***

**Amu:: *sweatdrops***

**Amu:: Yeah....so just.....Please R&R!**


	28. Noticing The Feelings And Actions

**Nikki:: OH EM GEEE!!!! OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!!! DID YOU READ SHUGO CHARA! CHAPTER 43?! WELL IF YOU DIDNT, GO RIGHT NOW! THE BEST AMUTO SCENE EVER! IT'S OFFICIAL: IT'S AMUTO! THE KISS - ON THE CHEEK, THE BETS, THE CONFESSIONS, EVERYTHING! I FELL OUT OF MY CHAIR AND PUNCHED MY DESK BEAUSE OF THIS ONE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU PEACH PITTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But seriously, I hope that CHapter 44 is NOT the last chapter. It just doesnt seem like it. Anyways, thxies for the reviews and heres the next chapter ^^**

**Ikuto:: Not _that_ of a fast update, but it was kinda quick.**

**Amu:: Mhm.**

**Ikuto:: I heard somethings good in this chapter.**

**Nikki:: Well for you Ikuto.**

**Ikuto:: Then lets get this chapter on!**

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

Whatever he is, he's _my_ **friend**, Mr. Perverted Perfect.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

Today was a school day.

Today was the day I would have to confront Amu and tell her that I'm sorry.

But truthfully….I actually _enjoyed_ the kiss.

'_Well savor it Ikuto since that's the last kiss she'll ever give you.'_

I didn't see Amu for the whole day, until first period, that is.

She sat where she was assigned to and I sat beside her.

'_Don't say anything that will screw your friendship up, Ikuto.'_

I looked at her while she looked at the board.

"So…anything new?" I asked her.

No response.

'_I messed it up, didn't I? Just great, Ikuto. Just great.'_

Then, before I could say sorry, the teacher arrived and we resumed the class.

After school was done for the day – and school would be done in a few days – I walked to my house for the tutor session with Amu.

I hope she didn't skip it just because she doesn't want to see me.

When I walked into my house, I saw the T.V. was on.

I looked at the couch where Amu was.

I closed the door to make my presence known to her.

She was startled so she jumped a bit.

"Oh sorry. The door was unlocked so I came in." She answered, getting up from the couch.

"You know you're welcomed whenever. And sit down, relax." I reassured her.

She nodded and sat back down.

'_Be calm Ikuto. Don't directly say "I'm sorry Amu."'_

I walked over to her and sat down beside her, staring at the T.V., pretending to watch it.

"What show is this?" I asked out of the blue.

"Oh. You don't know? You watch it with me all the time. Well, you're not a _fan_ of it, but you still watch it. It's Desperate Housewives." She replied, sorta confused because I didn't know what the name of the show was even though I _watched it before_.

I mentally slapped myself.

'_Idiot, idiot, IDIOT! I should've asked __**myself**__ what the name was before I asked Amu.'_

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about it." I scratched my head nervously.

Amu adverted her eyes from me and just watched 'Desperate Housewives'.

_'This damn suspense is killing me! Is she going to forgive me or what?!'_

I started to feel kinda uneasy due to the situation at hand.

"Amu, I'm sorry." I blurted out.

_'I MESSED IT UP! NOW MY WHOLE RELATIONSHIP IS RUINED WITH AMU! Smart job Ikuto, just SMART!'_

"It's not your fault."

"It's my fault, so sorr- wait, what?" Now I was confused. She says it _not_ my fault. But then why is the atmosphere so edgy then?

She sighed before looking at me.

"It wasn't your fault." She repeated.

"_I_ came onto _you_." She explained.

_'Well….the thought of her doing that wouldn't be so ba- GAH! Ikuto, what the hell are you thinking?! She has a BOYFRIEND! And no, you are not hers.'_

"Let's say no one came onto anyone. It was no one's fault." I told her. I didn't want her to have a guilty conscious and all.

"Yeah…" She trailed off.

This mood hasn't changed at all.

"Hey! Let's start studying." I brought up randomly.

"Sure." She replied in a bored manner.

"And if we do it quickly, we can watch Desperate Housewives." I sighed. At least it'll make her happy.

"Okay!" She replied instantly and happily.

After an hour or two of studying – and two hours of watching Desperate Housewives – Amu got up from the couch.

"Huh? Going somewhere?" I asked her.

"Actually, yeah." She replied.

"Tadase wanted to meet me." She explained.

_'Oh, that's great. Really, just great……I hope you sensed my sarcasm out there.'_

"Oh, okay. See you later than. Probably tomorrow at the fourth to last day of school." I told her, holding back a sigh.

"Sure. Bye." She waved me a goodbye and left the door.

Guess I'll never be compared to Tadase….

…**.:: Tadase's POV ::…**

I waited patiently for Amu to arrive.

No need to rush it.

It's not like it's the end of the world.

But I _do_ want Amu to be happy….so it _can_ be the end of the world…in a way, I mean.

After a couple of minutes, Amu arrived.

I smiled at waved at her.

She did the same and ran over to me.

"So, what did you wanna meet me for?" She asked.

_'Come on Tadase….tell her the truth.'_

"Well…you see…I was…I was going to ask you if you enjoyed your days here at Seiyo." I said quickly.

_'Okay…procrastinating isn't the best thing…but it helps, doesn't it?'_

"Oh…okay…" She said, a little confused.

"Well, at first when I came here, everything was so…so _huge_!" She exclaimed.

"The first person I met was Kukai…I think….Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was him." She said, recalling the past.

"Then I met Ikuto." She said.

"At first he was a nice guy. But then he pulled a move on me which made him the biggest perv in my eyes. But, truly, he's a nice guy." Amu explained.

_'Yeah, he's a perv. But…deep inside, the guy is really nice. Just hides it.'_

"Then I ran away crying. That's when I met you!" She lightly poked my chest.

I smiled and she smiled back.

"Then I joined the Guardians and met Kukai once again. Along with Nagihiko, Yaya and Rima." She said.

"Rima and Yaya eventually turned into my closest friends. Including you, Nagihiko, Kukai…and…Ikuto." She admitted.

_'And what friends we turned out to be.'_

I couldn't help but to smile at my own comment.

_'It's true. We all are really close friends – including Utau.'_

"Then because of the incident that happened before I met you Tadase, Ikuto made me get tutored by him." She said.

_'Tutored by him? Oh, wait. I know this. She told us this a week ago.'_

"He started to loosen up with the pervertedness. But it came back very….recently. It actually came back when we went to the Beach." She said.

"Oh yeah, the Beach. Those were really fun times." She smiled.

_'Funny, too.'_

"Anyways, I was locked out of my house when my parents were away since I lost the key." She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

_'What?! Was she hurt?! Where did she go?!'_

"But don't worry. I wasn't hurt. Ikuto came. He took me in and I stayed – well, lived – at his house. Until my parents came home, that is." She explained further.

_'Never mind; she answered my questions.'_

"Then, him being my best friend and all, I asked him to help in stuff, stuff involving _love_. And him, being the pervert his is, wanted something in return. And it was a kiss. But I needed his help desperately, so I did it." She said, with a blush on her face.

_'Good. They already kissed.'_

"And then the confessing to you, and now, and yeah." She scratched the back of her head.

_'Okay Tadase. Be the man you are. I mean, a teen guy, but yeah, a man.'_

I breathed in.

I was **not** going to change the subject like before.

Yes.

I was going to face this.

And I _want_ to face it.

I took another breath – but deeper.

Then I exhaled.

I let a sigh escape my lips and I closed my eyes.

I bet Amu is staring at me like I'm an idiot.

I opened my eyes and I was right.

At least _half_ right.

She looked confused.

I grabbed her hands and held it in mine.

"Amu-chan. There's something I've been wanting to say to you." I told her.

She nodded her head as if she was telling me to go on.

"I don't think we're a good couple." I broke it out to her.

"It's not any of us. It's just the _chemistry_ between us. I mean, I don't have that _feeling_ around you. And I'm sure you don't either." I explained.

Amu nodded her head and smiled.

"You're right. I lost that feeling I had for you, as well. I don't blush, stutter, or fall head over heels for you. I don't even have butterflies in my stomach when I'm around you anymore." Amu confessed.

"But are we still best friends?" Amu asked me.

"Of course." I smiled at her.

She smiled back and hugged me.

And I, of course, hugged her back.

"Oh. I told Ikuto I would hangout with him sometime soon. Right now is a really good chance." Amu informed me.

_'Bingo.'_

"Well go then." I told her.

"Okay." She broke the hug.

"Bye!" She waved as she left to go to Ikuto's house.

I waved a goodbye right back at her.

Well _someone_ better not mess this up.

More like:_ he_ better not mess this up.

…**.:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I just stayed at home, watching T.V. in a bored way while Amu and Tadase we're _going out_.

Okay, so what?! I'm jealous. A lot of people are!

People are jealous of Megan Fox because of her good looking body! Only I'm not a girl. I wonder if I could be her boyfriend….what are you saying Ikuto?! You already love someone!

But still!

People get jealous _very_ easily.

It's not _my_ fault Amu hooked up with Tadase!

I grabbed the popcorn in the bowl that was lying next to me and forcefully stuffed it into my mouth, making sure the popcorn gets crushed.

Transformers 2 isn't such a bad movie.

"I-I kissed a robot gir-" I didn't get to hear what else the guy was saying in the movie when he kissed that robot girl since the door opened.

I looked over to the door which revealed an Amu.

I mean: revealed Amu.

Wait…

Amu?!

She was on a date with Tadase, wasn't she?

She walked over to me and plopped down on the couch beside me.

She grabbed some popcorn and ate it.

"Why didn't you call me when this movie started? You know I wanted to see it." She said as she watched the fighting in the movie.

"One, it just started. And two, I didn't call you because you were on a date with Tadase. Speaking of dates, why aren't with you him right now?" I asked her.

"One, he's not my boyfriend anymore." W-WHAT?! "He's now my best friend – after you of course." Nice save. "And secondly, we broke up. That's why I came here." She explained.

"W-Why?!' I asked her.

"I don't blush, stutter, or have butterflies in my stomach when I'm around him. The chemistry isn't there with us anymore." She said.

Wait a minute.

She _blushes around me_.

She _stutters around me._

And I bet you that she has butterflies in her stomach when she's around me.

THERE'S YOU CHMEISTRY!

"Oh. Okay." I nodded my head.

_'I have a chance! But….maybe I don't….'_

"So…let's watch!" She said as she at more popcorn.

"Too much popcorn will get you fat." I smirked at her.

She dropped the popcorn and glared at me.

"F-FAT?! I AM NOT FAT!" She _stuttered_.

"I never said you were. But, let's check." I lifted up Amu.

"P-PUT ME DOWN!" She _blushed_.

"Mhm. Yep. You're getting heavier all right." I told her as I put her back onto the couch.

She threw popcorn at my face.

That just resulted in me throwing it back at her.

Then we had a popcorn fight while watching the movie.

After a couple of hours – and when the movie ended – Amu got up.

"Well, I have to go pervert. It's my curfew." She said.

"Wow, you have a curfew." I rolled my eyes.

"HELLO?! It's dark outside! Of course I have to go back home!" She yelled at me.

"Okay then. Since it's dark. I'll be taking you home. You don't want to be almost raped again." I said the raping part with a stern voice while gritting my teeth.

Amu probably agreed since she nodded her head and walked out of the house – with me following her. After I grabbed a jacket, my keys, and shoes, of course.

After dropping her home, I walked right up to my room.

Today was a tiring day – but also a surprising day.

I closed my eyes and began to sleep while lying on the soft bed of mine.

And that night, I slept peacefully.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

After I took a shower, brushed my teeth and changed into my pajamas, I fell flat onto my bed.

_'Ikuto can be such a pervert.'_

A small smile crept up to my lips after thinking that thought.

_'But….why did I __**blush**__ and __**stutter**__ around __**him**__? And then there was that weird __**feeling**__ inside my stomach…'_

I shook my head getting rid of my thoughts.

_'Probably just a normal thing and all. Him being a pervert, me blushing, stuttering, and yelling at him. Yeah, normal.'_

Then I stopped to think about something else important.

_'Then why did I just notice it? And why does it feel different?...'_

And with that thought, I went to sleep.

…**.:: Tadase's POV ::…**

I lay on my bed thinking of what I did today.

_'You know you did the right thing Tadase. Plus, you know that __**he**__ loves her, too. It was only fair.'_

I nodded my head.

We lost that chemistry.

Before going to sleep, I closed my eyes and murmured 5 words with a smile on my face.

"Don't screw this up Ikuto."

**Ikuto:: WEWT! NO MORE TADAMU!**

**Amu:: Ugh. Now Amuto.**

**Ikuto:: YOU'LL LOVE ME AND AMUTO SOONER OR LATER AMU :D**

**Amu:: I hate you Nikki.**

**Nikki:: Dont worry Amu. Sometimes, like in _Hard To Get_, Ill do it in your favor.**

**Amu:: Good.**

**Amu:: Now, while Ikuto is being all happy because I broke up with Tadase, Ill do the honors.**

**Amu:: Please R&R!**

**Ikuto:: WOOO HOOOO!!!!! AMUTO SCORES!**


	29. Symptoms Of Love

**Nikki:: Here's the next chapter of this story :D Too bad I didnt finish it on Saturday since I could have watched the newest episdoe which is Shugo Chara Doki! Episode 96. But then again, I can update _Hard To Get_ on that day. So it's a win-win situation xD Anyways, thxies for the reviews and heres the next chappie :D**

**Ikuto:: Finally.**

**Amu:: Oh yeah! What about your video?**

**Nikki:: OH YEAH! xD I can update faster now since I finished my new video and I posted it on Youtube. You can check it out. My account name on Youtube is: NicoleOlakkengil.**

**Ikuto:: Wow, you're advertising.**

**Amu:: Shhh!**

**Nikki xD Anyways....disclaimer?**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Doki! or any of it's characters or Youtube!**

_**Recap**_

"Don't screw this up Ikuto."

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

It was school time and I was listening to the teacher.

Well, not _entirely_.

Actually, not at **all**.

I could get over of what that thought was last night.

Why did I **just** notice I blush, stutter, and have that feeling around Ikuto?

Why does it feel different that all those other times I blushed, stuttered, and had that feeling around him?

More importantly, does this have something to do when I kissed him?

Well, I mean kissed _back_.

My thoughts were interrupted when the last bell rang.

It was time to go home.

Or more accurate: time for the tutor session with **Ikuto**.

I _really wish_ Ikuto didn't make one of his drivers come and then I'll get picked up.

I wanted time to figure out the symptoms of love.

Well, I know for certain that one symptom of love is that feeling in your chest. The feeling that you get when you feel like your heart is pounding so much that it's going to explode out of your chest.

Two, you start to stutter around that person. Obviously.

Three, you blush around that person. Fiercely blushing is counted.

And last, but not least, you get jealous whenever that person you love talks about a different person that is the same gender as you.

I don't do any of that around Ikuto….right?

I mean I blush and stutter and get butterflies, but _the feeling_ and _jealousy_?

No.

Heck, why am I even _thinking_ about this?!

I don't love Ikuto!

I repeat:

**I DO NOT LOVE IKUTO**!

I need to get that into my head!

Ugh!

I stomped my way to Ikuto's house instead of walking to it for today.

His door is always open so I just went right in.

And there he was, lying lazily on the couch watching T.V..

_'Wow….no surprise…'_

"Y'llo." Ikuto greeted with a lazy wave, eyes _still_ on the show he was watching.

_'Yep. Typical Ikuto. Typical Idiot.'_

"Uh, hi?" I asked, wondering why in the world he was watching T.V. instead of tutoring me by now.

"Yeah, hi." He answered.

Did he not get that I didn't _want_ an answer back?!

I grabbed one of the sofa pillows and threw it at his head.

"Ow!" He yelped out.

"Ow? Why 'Ow!'? It's a pillow. It doesn't hurt." I informed him, raising an eyebrow.

"I know. I just did it for dramatic effects." He responded, his voice calmer now.

_'Same old Ikuto. Same old dimwit.'_

"So….when do we start studying?" I asked him, sitting down on his feet that were lying on the couch in a lazy manner as he laid sideways.

What?

He took up the entire place on the couch…

He removed his legs from underneath me and sat up straight, staring at me.

_'Why did he take his warm legs away? Now I'm cold. I miss the- Wait….Back up….WHAT?! NO I DO NOT MISS THEM!'_

And yeah, he stared at me…

Stared at me with those…those mysterious blue orbs…..

I mentally slapped myself.

_'Get a grip, Amu! This is __**Ikuto**__ we are talking about!'_

"W-What?" I stammered as he looked at me.

Then be bopped me on the head while saying, "Bop."

"H-Hey….What was that for?!" I asked him, getting back to my old self.

"That's for being an idiot." He replied, smirking.

"I-Idiot?....How the heck am I an idiot?!" I yelled at him.

"Because there's like, what? Two, three, days 'till school ends?" He informed me.

"Oh yeah…" I trailed off.

"And this," he brought his hands up, pinched my cheeks while moving them side to side, "is for being cute." He said, smirking.

I slapped his hands away.

"H-Hey! I-I didn't g-give you p-permission to d-do th-that!" I stuttered.

_'Oh no. I stuttered. So stuttering: Check.'_

"Aww, why is my little strawberry _blushing_?" He teased, pointing a finger at me.

_'B-Blushing?! No way. Blushing: Check.'_

"Y-YOUR s-strawberry?! N-No w-way! Ne-Never!" I yelled at him.

"Well, you just were. And at _me_, too." He smirked wider.

Then, the next second, his head fell onto my crossed-legged lap and his whole body fell onto the couch.

"H-Hey," I said, pulling locks of his hair, "get off."

"You hurt my feelings." I can feel the childish in his voice and the pout forming on his lips.

We stayed like that for a few moments.

I brushed his hair off of his face.

_'He really is like a big cat, isn't he?'_

I let a small giggle escape out of my lips.

_'If he was like this all the time, he would be really cute.'_

"What are you giggling about?" Ikuto broke through my thoughts.

"N-Nothing!"

"Something…_perverted_, _Amu_?" I knew he was smirking!

"N-No!"

Then there were more moments of silence and peace.

Then I broke the silence.

'Hey, Ikuto?" I asked, getting his attention.

"Hm?" He hummed lazily.

"Do you…do you believe in…in _love_?" I asked him, unconsciously.

He was probably startled since his body jumped for a second there.

"L…Loves a complicated world and feeling, Amu." He ended up saying.

"You don't know when it's going to smack you right in the face, mocking you; or if it's going to lend a helping hand to you, accepting your love and returning the same love back to you." He explained.

"But then there's Unrequited Love. I love this girl….but she doesn't love me back. _Or_ she just doesn't realize it back." He added.

_'Wow…those were amazing words…'_

"Wow, those were amazing words, Ikuto." I repeated what my mind had spoken.

Ikuto said nothing.

"Well, what's your answer?" I asked him.

Again, this question startled him, but not as much as the last one.

"Well…" He stammered. "It depends on who it was."

"Huh?" I was confused now.

"Let's say I was dating someone right now. Some girl you didn't know. Let's say I was dating this girl named….Amy. Yeah, Amy." Ikuto said.

_'Amy?! Who the hell is this 'Amy' girl, huh?! Well she better not like Ikuto because...because….because of what? Wait, why the heck am I so worked about 'Amy'? For God sake, she isn't even real! Don't tell me this is….__**jealousy**__. Oh, God, no! Jealousy: Check.'_

"Okay. So Amy. Amy and I are dating happily. No secrets between us, no third person. None of that negative stuff. It was like we were in our own world. We do everything toget-……"

I stopped hearing Ikuto's words because I was lost in a world.

_"It was like we were in our own world."_

_"Our."_

_"Own world."_

_"__**Our**__ own world."_

Why the heck are those repeating themselves so often?!

_'Shut up words! Shut the heck up!'_

I mentally slapped myself – again.

I seriously need to stop reading so many books about Romance.

Seriously.

Great, now I'm saying 'seriously' too much!

There! – I said it again!

I slapped myself again – mentally of course.

Physically would just look….look like I'm a mad person…

Ikuto interrupted my ranting when he spoke.

"You get it, right Amu?" He asked.

_'Get what? Oh yeah! I forgot! I wasn't… listening…to….him….Oh well.'_

"Y-Yeah! T-Totally!" I answered.

I could feel Ikuto raising up an eyebrow.

"Uh huh. And tomorrow I'll be the King of Idiots." He said sarcastically. I _bet_ he rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were _already_ King of Idiots." I muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Yeah, yeah." I said, holding back a laugh.

"So, _as I was saying_, do you get how it makes sense? For _Amy_, I'll love her. So yes, she'll lend me a helping hand and love me back with the same affection I have to her. But let's say there was this girl named….Utsuki. Yeah. She's the type that is all snotty, rich, and only wants me for sex. _Utsuki_ is the type of girl I wouldn't love. She would be the girl mocking my love." He explained to me.

"Get it?"

"I…I think so." I replied.

"Hey, but what about the _Unrequited Love_? Give me an example of that love, Ikuto." I asked him.

"Let's see…" He thought as I waited patiently.

"Here. I got one." He said finally.

"Let's say _I love you, Amu_." He began.

_'WOAH! IKUTO JUST CONFESSED TO ME! I THINK THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LI- Wait….THIS IS AN EXAMPLE AMU, TAKE A CHILL PILL! SHEESH!'_

_"I love you Amu." Ikuto said, as he spoke to me._

_"I-I love you too, I-Ikuto." I stammered._

_Then we leaned locked hands, sitting on a rock, in front of the beach where the sun was setting. It made a beautiful pinkish, violetish, color._

_Then Ikuto leaned closer to me and I did the same._

_Barely an inch separated our lips._

_Then we kisse-_

WHAT. THE. HELL?!

DID I JUST FREAKIGN DAY DREAM THAT?!

UGH, AMU!

GET A DAMN GRIP!

And by the way, that ending was so Cliché.

Wait….WHAT?!

IT IS NOT GOING TO BE MY ENDING!

SHEESH!

I pushed everything out of my head and continued to listen to Ikuto.

"Okay. So I love you but let's say you love someone else. Or let's say that you love me but you don't notice it yet. Get it?" He explained to me.

I nodded.

_"Or let's say that you love me but you don't notice it yet."_

_"….you love me but you don't notice it yet."_

_"….love me but you don't notice it yet."_

_"….dont notice it yet."_

_"…notice it…"_

I shook my head vigorously, getting rid of all my thoughts that clogged me head.

"Well, I have to go out to meet the guys." Ikuto said getting off of my lap.

I restrained myself from frowning.

"Finally! You got off of my lap!" I exclaimed. _Fakely_.

"But before I leave…" He got up and cupped my face with his hands.

I _know_ I'm fiercely blushing.

Then the pervert kissed me!

**He freaking kissed me!**

I think this is the best day of my life!

Wait, what?!

NO IT IS NOT!

UGH!

STOP THINKING THAT AMU!

He bit my bottom lip – which made me open my mouth – and sneakily pushed his tongue inside.

His tongue went in circles around my mouth and I could swear I was going to moan any second!

_'But…it feels….it feels kinda….kinda good.'_

My heart was pounding so hard. I felt like _I_ was going to explode.

_The feeling:…..Check…..'_

After a minute or two, his tongue returned back into his mouth and he leaned away from me.

"That was for listening to my explanation of love and letting me rest on your lap." He smirked at me.

_'Oh…so it meant….nothing…'_

"Oh. Okay." I tried to hide the gloom in my voice. And luckily, it worked.

"Wow. No pervert." He said, surprised.

"Well, I gotta go, too _pervert_." I emphasized pervert.

"Parents and all." I explained.

"Well I'll drop you off then." Ikuto grabbed his keys and we left.

After I got back home, it was already late in the night.

Is Ikuto still going to go to meet Kukai and Nagihiko?

Probably.

Then I thought some things over.

_I responded to Blushing, Stuttering, Jealousy, and the Feeling. So if these are the symptoms of love…does that mean….I'm in love with Ikuto?....No! No way! I'm __**not**__ going to destroy our friendship over something __**I don't even know**__!'_

I turned over onto my stomach on my bed and pulled the covers over me.

_"Or let's say that you love me but you don't notice it yet."_

I buried my face into a pillow, clutching the pillow tightly.

I bit my lip before mumbling three special words into my pillow.

"I love Ikuto."

**Ikuto:: NIKKI I THINK I CAN KISS YOU!**

**Nikki:: Really? *sparkley eyes***

**Ikuto:: Uh, no. I was joking....**

**Nikki:: *gloomy* Oh.**

**Ikuto:: AMU LOVES ME. WEWT :D**

**Amu:: *groans* Nikki!**

**Nikki:: Sorry ! D;**

**Ikuto:: WOO HOOOOO!!!**

**Amu:: Oh yeah. Nikki, dont you have an improtant announcement?**

**Nikki:: Yeah. Thanks for reminding me ^^**

**Amu:: No problem ^-^**

**Nikki:: The next chapter of this story WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER. Yes, unfortunately _Your Attachment_ is coming to an end. My first story, too. And truly, it was AMAZING to write. Really. No kidding. And the reviews? Thanks. Really. Just amazing. Some of you out there said I deserve much more reviews, but I dont think I do. And no, Im not being modest or anything. It's the truth. All of this was amazing. Im ending it soon, by the way, for two reasons. One, I DONT WANT to drag it out. I thought some stories I read here about Amuto were AMAZING, bu then they drag it out by making a new person show up or something. Not Counting first fights in couples, though. And two, I REALLY want to start my other stories. They will be KICK ASS AWESOME! XD If you liked this story, you'll really love the others :D But, really, you people out there made me a better writer. HECK, IM WRITIGN MY OWN STORY! ITS NOT EVEN ANYTHIGN RELATED TO SHUGO CHARA! xD Anyways, thanks. I think Im gonna cry when I finish this story. But dont worry, the next and last chapter will be ONE of the longests. Really. Expect it somewhere by next week or a couple of days after.**

**Ikuto:: Okay. Fine. I'll say it. For this being your first story, it was truly amazing.**

**Nikki:: Really? Thanks.**

**Amu:: He's right. It's amazing. And that's why, up till then, I will not fight with Ikuto.**

**Ikuto::....she means No Promises.**

**Amu::...Yeah ^^;**

**Nikki:: Honors?**

**Ikuto:: Ill do it.**

**Ikuto:: Please R&R!**


	30. Your Attachment

**Nikki:: Here it is. THE LAST CHAPTER IF _Your Attachment_. Wow, when I wrote this, and completed it, I couldnt bring myself to write the last sentence. Just writing this made me teary eyed. Then I deleated whatever I wrote about 3 or 4 times because I didnt want to end it and because I wanted to to be perfect for the ending. Seriously. I cant believe this is ending. I started this on 2-27-09. Thats February 27, 2009. My birthday was 4 days before that date I uploaded this. Now its the August 22, 2009. How much months was that? About 7 months? Yeah, at the most. This was my FIRST fanfic ever. And Im gonna miss it A LOT. At the begining of this, I really sucked at writing. I mean I didnt do it in paragraph form. But then, after all the amazing reviews I got, I started to improve. I also improved on my vocabulary. Really. You guys made me get this far. And Im really happy about it. So, for the last time ever said on this story: Shugo Chara Doki! Episode 97 made me teary eyed AS WELL. KIDDIE IKUTO, KIDDIE TADASE, AND KIDDIE UTAU ARE SOOOOOOO KAWAAAAIII 3 Anyways, that was the last time I'll ever say that. Well, lets see what Ikuto and Amu have to say. And, for the last time on this story: Thx for the reviews and here's the final chapter ^^**

**Ikuto:: Im surprised you got this far. But I guess it was worth it. *shrugs***

**Amu:: AMAZING! Really Nikki, you did an excellent job.**

**Ikuto:: *claps lazily***

**Amu:: *claps loudly***

**Nikki:: Thanks guys. Wanna do the disclaimer together?**

**Ikuto:: Dont get all mushy and stuff.**

**Amu:: Sure.**

**Amu & Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Doki! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

"I love Ikuto."

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

'_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me'_

Today was the day.

I was **not** going to do the same thing I did with Tadase.

And I was **not** going to ask for anyone's help.

I was going to confess to Ikuto.

By myself and _for_ myself.

Well, I mean Ikuto will hear it too…so scratch out the second part.

Only: By myself.

Yeah.

And if I get turned down, it's not my fault or anything.

Well, maybe it _is_.

But still.

It can be for two reasons:

One, I'm not good enough for him.

Two, he's a Playboy.

Number two was mostly the important one in the reasons.

If I'm not good enough for him, that means he's no good enough for me, right?

_'Psh, yeah right Amu. He's not good enough for you. Just the other day you thought he was Mr. Perfect for you.'_

I slapped myself.

And yes, _physically_.

_'Just go up and say it to his face, Amu. It's not going to be that hard. I mean, I already slapped him a couple times before. How hard can this one be?...Right?...'_

I shook my head clear of any negative thoughts.

_'This was going to go well.'_

I nodded my head.

_'Yeah!'_

When the bell rang –the last bell – I ran out of the classroom.

I think I was the first one who got out.

Why?

Because I didn't want Ikuto to notice me.

It would be easier.

I ran all the way upstairs to the roof so Ikuto – or anyone of my friends – couldn't find me.

While I was up there, I looked at the sky.

It's been so short.

This year.

And I was the new kid, too.

Ikuto was such a perv when I first met him,

But then he softened up a bit.

And he's always been there, too.

When he protected me from those rapists when I was walking back to my house in the middle of the night.

And let's not forget he's the one who protected me from that Motel we went to.

It was when those Sadists where there.

He saved me.

_**He saved me.**_

And then there was the time when I got locked out of my house because of my stupid-ness

Who took me in?

Ikuto.

He gave me a place to live.

Provided me with food, warmth, and maybe…a little bit of _compassion_.

He was a great guy.

I guess…even his stuck up, arrogant, perverted side, is _also a good thing_.

With him never being perverted, we probably wouldn't even be close friends.

Well, from my side, a lover to a friend, I guess.

I closed my eyes and let the breeze hit me.

Then I thought about how to confess to him.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

'_But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find'_

Where's Amu?

She left school so fast I didn't even see where she was going.

Maybe she's just meeting up with a couple of friends.

Probably Utau.

….

Should I call?

She knew today was the last day of school as she said that she would celebrate with me at my house.

But if I _do_ call Utau…Amu might think I'm butting into her business to much.

AH!

Why do these love problems have to be so hard to decide?!

I sighed and fell back onto my couch.

She'll show up some time soon….

Right?

…**:: Normal POV ::…**

'_Two souls but with a single thought. Two hearts that beat as one.'_

Amu soon realized it was raining.

Not to mention the time.

What was it?

About 7:30 p.m.?

Surely her parents were wondering where she is.

Amu's eyes shot open once she felt the raindrop hit her nose.

Was it the first raindrop?

Then he eyes darted to where she was.

"I'm still here?! It's already late!" She yelled out.

Who knew on such a beautiful day it could rain?

But then again…rain _is_ a sign for warmth.

Why?

What happens when you're wet and cold?

Someone's there to comfort you and hold you.

Possibly kiss you.

Either way, it makes you warmer.

Outside and inside.

Anyways, Amu ran down the flight of stairs that led her outside of school grounds.

Surprisingly the school doors where still open.

Weird.

Amu rushed down until she stopped at the entrance of the school to catch her breath.

Then, once she had caught it, she rushed forward to Ikuto's house.

When she rushed through the streets, she hadn't realized that there was a stop sign for walkers.

Cars buzzed passed her as fear overtook her.

But she pushed her fear away.

She **needed** to see _him_.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

She received many honks.

She also received many mean comments such as, "Get out of the street" or "Watch where you're going you blind woman!" or even, "Are you wishing to die".

She ignored them and zoomed down the path to Ikuto's house.

By now, Amu was soaked from head to toe due to the excessive rain.

She sneezed when she stopped to catch her breath again.

"Great, I'm cold, I have to jacket, I'm wearing shorts and a tank top, and now I'm sick!" Amu complained.

But she had that determined look in her eyes.

She still ran off to see Ikuto.

Speaking of Ikuto, he was worried sick.

He called Utau, Kukai, Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, and Yaya. He also called her parents.

None of them had seen her.

He was pacing his halls, thinking what to do.

He even tried calling Amu's number.

But he only found out that she had left it at his own house.

The one thing that was going through his mind was:

_'You stupid girl. Don't you dare get lost.'_

Usually you would think he was angry at her.

Technically speaking, he's upset, furious, and worried at her.

The last thing he did was sit on the floor with his head in his hands reminding himself that she will be found.

While Amu ran off to see Ikuto – and of course, confess to him – she slipped and fell on some mud.

Luckily, the mud only stained her clothes.

"Aw, great! Now I look like some poor girl who is going to confess! Just my luck!" She yelled.

People gave her weird stares which caused her to blush due to embarrassment.

"Now I'm making a fool of myself." Amu muttered to herself.

She shook her head and kept going forward.

But when she started to cross the street, a car whizzed passed her.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Amu picked up her slipper and threw it at the guy's car.

_'This brings back memories. Like the time with the Motel thing. I threw my shoe at that guy.'_

The next minute, a police car rolled up near Amu.

They got out of the car – the two men – and each one grabbed one of Amu's wrists.

"H-Hey! What gives?!" Amu yelled.

Everyone turned their attention to Amu and her problem.

"You can't throw things like that, Miss." The police man on the right of Amu said.

"You can be charged for that so you're coming with us." The one at her left said.

"W-What?! No way!" Amu yelled out.

"I ran all the way here, in the damn rain! I'm soaking wet, almost got hit, was yelled at, and now at its seriously late in the night! And I'm doing this all to confess to a boy I like!" Amu yelled.

The next second a can was thrown at one of the police men's head.

"Who did that?!" He shouted out.

Then more junk found on the floor was thrown at the police men.

"Let her go!" A random man shouted out.

"She's going to confess!" A woman shouted.

"This is every girl's dream!"

"If you police men are so great, why don't you let this lady go?!"

The police men sighed and let go of Amu.

"Fine, okay people?" The first police man spoke.

"But she has to ride with us to this guy's house." The other one stated.

"Go tell him!" A woman shouted from the crowd.

Claps could be heard and whistling as well.

"Hurry! It's almost late in the night! Confess to him!"

Amu got into the police car and gave the directions to Ikuto's house.

Then they drove away.

Ikuto heard police sirens from outside of his house and rushed outside.

When he saw Amu get out of the police car, anger boiled up in him.

As well as relief.

_'What did she do now? I knew I should have called. At least she's safe…'_

Amu rushed to Ikuto as Ikuto stepped forward.

"Where were you?! Do you know how worried I wa-" Ikuto was cut off when Amu jumped on him.

This caused him to fall backwards and hit the floor.

Even the door closed because of the wind.

"What the heck was that for?!" He asked her.

Amu took a big gulp of air before she spoke.

"I love the idiot! I love the cat! I love the pervert! I love Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" She said quickly.

"Wha-" But before Ikuto could finish his sentence, Amu grabbed his head pulled it to hers.

Then she kissed him.

Apparently, Ikuto kissed back.

Ikuto gently put his hands around her waist as he slowly got up so he could sit on the floor.

But then Ikuto broke off the kiss.

"A-Amu, _I have a girlfriend_." He said.

"W-What?" Amu choked out.

Ikuto just simply looked away.

_Trying to push back the smirk forming on his lips._

"I-I'm sorry. I-I'll be going now." Amu stammered as she got up and headed for the door.

But right before she reached for the door knob, Ikuto go up and grabbed her hand.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

Without a warning, he slid his tongue into her mouth.

His moved it everywhere in her mouth.

But then, this time, _Amu_ broke off the kiss.

"You have a girlfriend." She said.

Ikuto simple let out a chuckle and the smirk fought its way to his lips.

"You idiot. I didn't say _who_. And if you want to know who she is, she's standing right in front of me." He said.

Amu smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

And Ikuto happily took it.

"I didn't get to say this yet. But I love you." Ikuto said between their kiss.

"Me too."

Then Amu broke the kiss and yawned.

"I have to go to sleep. Mind if I sleep here tonight? I'll call my parents later to inform them." Amu asked.

"Good idea. The bed is better than the floor." Ikuto stated.

"For what?"

"Sex, duh." Ikuto smirked.

"P-Pervert!" Amu slapped his shoulder and ran upstairs.

Then they slept together.

_**Literally**_ people.

As in, _they slept together_.

As in, **the slept in each other's arms**.

As in, for the last time, they did not have sex.

Hope that cleared it up.

…Even though Ikuto was begging for it.

The next morning, school was over.

Well, for the time being.

Ikuto drove Amu out to the beach where they all had their 'war'.

There was a big rock – almost a boulder – which lay right in front of the sea which was sparkling due to the beautiful sunset filled with colors.

There the _couple_ sat on it.

"Ikuto." Amu said.

"Hm?" He hummed, holding Amu close to him.

"I love you."

"Me too, Amu. Me too."

Then she turned to him and held out her pinky.

"Promise me that we'll stay together forever." She said.

"Promise." He smiled.

"I'll always be your attachment forever." Amu said as Ikuto and her linked their pinkies.

"Aw, so cute!" A voice exclaimed.

A voice that sounded a lot like Utau's.

"Woo hoo!" Another voice shouted.

_Kukai_.

"You guys followed us?!" Ikuto yelled out to them.

"Of course." Nagihiko said, smiling.

"Duh." Rima said bluntly, rolling her eyes.

"This is _soo cuuuttee_!" Yaya squealed.

"Love is a beautiful thing." Tadase said, maturely.

_'There goes my clichéd moment.'_ Amu thought as she mentally sighed.

But secretly, she smiled.

It was nice for everyone to have a happy ending and being surrounded by your friends.

"We're not letting you destroy the moment." Ikuto stated as he pulled Amu closer to him.

Claps, 'woo hooing' which came from Kukai, and whistles came from their six friends.

"Your attachment, forever." Amu stated as Ikuto gently grabbed her head, pulling it closer to his head.

"Together forever and ever." Ikuto added.

Then Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu sealed the deal with a passionate kiss.

"_Forever and Always: Your Attachment."_

**The End.**

**Nikki:: There you have it. The End.**

**Ikuto:: It wasnt cliche, to tell you the truth. You started to make it cliche, but then you did this twist when everyone else came.**

**Amu:: That was purely amazing.**

**Nikki:: I wanted the alst chapter to be amazing. I spend hours on it, perfecting it.**

**Ikuto:: Well then, you did it.**

**Amu:: Mhm.**

**Nikki:: Thanks for not fighting guys.**

**Amu:: DOnt you have something to tell the people?**

**Nikki:: Oh yeah!**

**Nikki:: Im making a new story. Its called _Love Is Stupid_. Here's the summary:**

Hinamori Amu was a geek in high school. She only had one friend, her best friend. Tsukiyomi Ikuto was a popular in high school. He had many friends but had only one best friend. The two opposites hated each other. Amu signs up for an apartment of her own and gets it. Ikuto decides to sign up for an apartment of his own the same day and time Amu did. The day Amu moves into her new apartment is the day Ikuto moves into his. But once they move into it, they discover they are sharing the same apartment. They are outraged that they are. At school is even worse since Ikuto plans something which later he regrets. The Prom is coming up as well. Who will be named Prom Queen and Prom King? Will Amu and Ikuto try to get the each other out of the apartment or will they support each other in rough times when needed and learn to like each other? Or even love each other?

**Nikki:: Tell me if it sounds good because its the next story coming up :D**

**Ikuto:: Wow...cheap advertising...**

**Amu:: There you go again! You always start things, you know?!**

**Ikuto:: Well SORRY!**

**Amu & Ikuto:: *keeps fighting***

**Nikki:: *sigh* I guess something never change *points to Ikuto and Amu* Or actually, some _people_.**

**Nikki:: I guess Im doing the last and final honors for _Your Attachment_.**

**Nikki:: Please R&R!**

**Amu & Ikuto:: *stops fighting***

**Nikki & Amu & Ikuto:: Thanks for staying with this story. The End.**


End file.
